A Piece of My Heart
by GreenPaw
Summary: Frustrated by his father's unwavering control on his life, Adrien is in a foul mood when Marinette finally gets the courage to ask him out. He turns her down with a harshness that he immediately regrets and she begins giving him the cold shoulder. Wanting to make things right, he resorts to his only option, mending her heart as Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Adrien Agreste was used to the expression of cold indifference on his father's face. Yet it was when the full-on blast of that stare was directed at him that he felt the need to drop his head in submission. But today was different, anger coursed through Adrien's veins as he did his best to meet and hold Gabriel's stare. For once he wanted his father to actually let him do what he wanted to. But logic reminded him that his father's wrath wasn't worth the moment of defiance. The consequences would shorten the leash of his freedom.

Fury simmered beneath Adrien's barely controlled facade of obedience. He hated the lack of choice in his life. Gabriel dictated every facet of his everyday existence. The father's iron will would reign supreme and if Adrien showed any signs of resistance he threatened to remove the few precious liberties his son clung to.

"But why, father?" Adrien asked, trying to stay strong.

"I told you before, that boy is a bad influence. You're not going to his 18th birthday party."

Adrien bit the inside of his cheek. Nino was his best friend and a far better influence than Chloe. Yet his father would never concede. "It's going to be supervised by his parents."

"Parents I've never met. No, Adrien you will not go. Besides you have lessons that day. You need to stay focussed on what's important."

The young man's teeth ground together, knowing it was futile to argue. "Fine."

"Don't you take that disrespectful tone with me. Perhaps you need to resume your home schooling."

And there was the threat. "Sorry, father. I'm just disappointed."

Gabriel gave him a hard stare and Adrien made sure he didn't challenge it this time. "Very well. Finish getting ready for school. I have business to take care of."

Adrien nodded and did as he was told. Inside he was seething. He was sick of conforming to his father's whims and a standard he could never meet. It didn't matter how well he performed in anything, his father always lifted the bar before he could get to it. The only true freedom he experienced was when he was Chat Noir. For four years he'd had an outlet to funnel his frustrations into, plus there was the added bonus of being in the presence of the girl he adored. Not that he'd made any progress on that front. Unfortunately, that thought only fuelled his foul mood.

Whoever the guy was that Ladybug was enamoured with, still had her dancing like a marionette as he pulled her strings. While she rarely spoke of this mystery guy, the times when she did annoyed him to no end. She'd get a dreamy look in her masked eyes and it filled him with both envy and jealously.

Without the mask on Adrien had girls throwing themselves at him all the time. All they ever saw was a famous pretty face. Chat Noir's mask protected him from that. He'd often wondered if Ladybug would have treated him differently if she'd known it was Adrien Agreste under the mask. She was more attentive to him on the occasions that they'd been thrown together when he was unmasked.

His thoughts remained dark as he was driven to school. As he stepped out of the car he was thankful that Chloe wasn't there to ambush him. With his foot lifted to climb the stairs he heard his name called. Turning his head, Adrien saw a rather flustered looking Marinette racing towards him. Taking a deep breath, he moved away from the steps and waited for her.

The girl's cheeks were flushed and she was puffing as she drew to a stop. "Adrien. I-I was hoping to speak to you."

"Here I am," he said as he spread his hands.

She drew back in surprise at his sharp tone. "Um, yeah." Her big blue eyes blinked at him while he waited for her to continue. Normally he had the patience of a saint for his bumbling friend but today it was almost non-existent. His green gaze bore into hers. She swallowed and her cheeks reddened. "So, um, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now." She giggled nervously as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Okay," he prompted. Marinette's gaze darted behind him and she nodded briefly. Glancing over his own shoulder, he caught Alya giving a thumbs-up to her friend. His eyebrow raised as a sense of dread settled into his belly.

"So, um, ugh. Geez I had this all planned out in my head." She fisted her hands and straightened her arms at her sides in determination. "What I'm trying to say is that I really like you Adrien, I have for a long time. I was hoping that you'd go out on a date with me?"

Adrien stared at Marinette and his eyebrows settled heavily over his eyes. For a while now he had suspected that Marinette's feelings ran deeper that just friendship and he'd been blatantly ignoring it, hoping he was wrong. Friendship was something that he cherished. He had very few friends that were genuine. The idea of throwing romance into the mix meant potentially destroying the good relationship they had. The thought made him break into a cold sweat. Maybe he could give her a way out that allowed her to save face. "Are you serious, Marinette? Is this a dare?"

The colour drained from her face as her lips parted and flapped noiselessly until she managed to splutter, "N-no, I-I'm serious."

Running a hand through his hair, Adrien looked away from her. Why didn't any of his female friendships remain platonic? Why was the only exception Ladybug? The thought raised his dander and his gaze snapped back to Marinette. "I'm flattered but I'm not attracted to you, Marinette. I can't imagine that I'd ever be." His jaw pinched tight as he realised he was being too blunt. "What I mean is…"

But before he could finish Marinette's eyes began to pool with tears seconds before she dashed off. He didn't miss the sound of a sob being ripped from her throat as she ran into the school, leaving him staring after her, being glared at by Alya. "I've had a really crappy morning okay. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Alya shook her head at him. "You'll need to explain that to her." Turning her back on him, she chased after her best friend.

"Great, just great." He muttered to himself as he ambled into school. Being so close to bell time Adrien found Nino already in his seat. "Morning," he said with a brittle smile.

"Morning, dude. Are you alright? You look less cheery than usual."

Adrien dropped his bag to the floor and crossed his arms. "There's not much to be cheery about. My father has refused to let me go to your party, so that put me in a bad mood and to top it off I upset Marinette."

Nino rubbed his hand across his chin. "That sucks man. So, what happened with Marinette?"

"She asked me out and I blew her off more harshly than I intended to."

"Ouch," Nino said as he winced. "She's been crushing on you for a while dude."

"Really?" he let out a heavy sigh, his eyes closing as his shoulders hunched. "I didn't realise. No wonder she was so upset."

Their conversation was cut short by the bell and by the arrival of their teacher. Adrien kept glancing at the doorway, waiting for Marinette for to walk in but neither she or Alya came to class.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear what you think. Stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

After a couple of hours, the tears were starting to slow but were still thick on her lashes. Marinette blew her nose and looked down at her toes. Alya's arm was wrapped around her shoulders in comfort. "I still can't believe how horrible he was about it." Alya said as she shook her head in disbelief. "It's so not Adrien. Mind you he did say to me that he'd had a crappy morning."

"I don't care, Alya. It's taken me years to build up the courage to tell him how I feel and to have him blow me off so harshly, it's…" she scrunched her eyes closed and shook her head, "…it's not fair. I thought he was showing signs of being interested too. Heck he held my hand the other day when he was helping me get on the train before the doors closed."

"Did he keep holding your hand once you were on?"

"Well, no. But he was standing really close."

"Was the train crowded?"

"Yes, but not that crowded. Come on, I really wanted him to like me back." Marinette let out a huff at Alya's pointed look. "Alright, I guess I was grasping at straws. Besides my brain never operates properly when he's close. I shouldn't have said anything."

"That's not true. While it hurts now, it's probably better this way. You know how he feels. So, while you're not getting the happily ever after you were hoping for, it's going to allow you to move on and find someone better who wants you too."

Marinette drew in a shaky breath. For so long she had been convinced that Adrien was the one. "I can't believe I wasted so much time pining for him." Glancing up she looked at the many pictures of him on her walls. There weren't as many as there used to be. The drama after Troublemaker had made her cull her collection. But now she wanted to purge them all. Those gorgeous green eyes were less appealing as Adrien's words echoed in her mind, "I'm flattered but I'm not attracted to you, Marinette. I can't imagine that I'd ever be."

A fresh batch of tears threated to fall. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pushed them back down. Alya seemed to sense the uprising of her emotions. "You weren't to know. I really thought he'd wake up and see what was right in front of him. It's his loss, girl."

Before Marinette could respond her phone pinged. Shuffling to her bag, she retrieved her phone and considered throwing it across the room. "He messaged me."

"Do you want me to read it?"

Her lips pulled tightly together as she glared at her phone. "No. I've wasted far too much energy on that boy. Friend or not, I'm done with him. My heart can't take it anymore." With a coolness she'd never exhibited towards Adrien before, she deleted his message without reading it.

Alya checked the time on her own phone. "Man, it's lunch time. I hate to leave you but I really should get back to school. I messaged my Mum and she's okay with me being late but she doesn't want me to miss the whole day."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I can come back over after school. I don't need to babysit my sisters until tomorrow. But you message me during the day if you need to talk." Alya gave her best friend one last hug before picking up her bag and heading for the trapdoor. Just as she leaned down to open it, there was a knock.

Sabine's head popped up and she offered a quick apology to a startled Alya then turned to Marinette. "I know you're upset, sweetie, but Adrien's here. Do you want to talk to him?"

Lifting her hands, Marinette waved them as she shook her head. "No way. I do not want to see him."

"It might be better to talk to him now in private rather than at school." Her mother suggested.

Alya nodded. "She's right. It'll be far more awkward at school."

Letting out a groan Marinette stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Fine, but he's not coming in my bedroom. I'll talk to him downstairs."

"Alright. I'll send him up to the living room."

A sympathetic look settled on Alya's face. "I know this will be tough. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Marinette shook her head. "It's better if I do this alone."

"Okay, you take care and stay strong. Remember I'll be back this afternoon."

"Thank you Alya, I appreciate it."

"Anytime."

The girls made their way downstairs and Sabine opened the door to let Adrien in. He was toying with the end of his blue scarf and flinched back when Alya glared at him on her way out. Marinette felt sucker punched, seeing him wearing the scarf that morning had given her hope, even if he thought his father had given to him. She'd made it for him for his birthday years ago and when she'd spotted him wearing it, to her it felt like fate had been giving her the green light. She should have known better.

"Adrien," she said coldly in greeting.

Remorse was written all over his face as he stepped towards her. "Marinette, I'm really sorry for what I said this morning. You caught me at the worst possible moment, my father was a real jerk before school and I-"

Marinette cut him off. "Forget it."

He looked taken aback by the forcefulness of her tone. "But I hurt you. I should have been more considerate."

"Yes, you should have." Her heart plummeted, he hadn't changed his mind. The ember of her final hope was snuffed out and with it the flustered girl who always looked upon him kindly. Now a different fire burnt in Marinette's eyes, one tainted with repugnance as she glowered at Adrien.

"Marinette, I don't want to lose our friendship over this. You are important to me."

She drew back as if slapped. He was an idiot. Couldn't he see that for her it had always been more than just friendship? She'd held back her true feelings because she didn't want to be rejected and it turned out her hesitation had been well founded. Her crush had admitted he wasn't interested in her that way. The idea of being only his friend when he knew she wanted more seemed utterly cruel. "Not important enough," she ground out between clenched teeth.

Adrien's brow creased and his eyes darted around the room as if seeking the words to rectify their current situation. "I know that's how you must feel right now and I understand you're angry but please don't push me away."

Something inside her snapped. "What like you pushed me away! Do you know what it's like to be so completely in love with someone and so desperate to tell them but you conceal your feelings because you don't know if they feel that way too? It's taken me years to build up the courage to tell you how I feel and you shut me down so damn fast that I wondered why the hell I opened my mouth."

Anguish flashed in Adrien's eyes as he reached out and captured her upper arms in his hands. "I understand better than you know and while I don't reciprocate your love I still care about you."

Their eyes locked in an intense stare. All Marinette could see in Adrien's gaze was compassion and it infuriated her. She shimmied out of his hold and looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore."

He reached for her again but she danced away from his fingertips. Dropping his hands, Adrien let out a sigh. "It does matter. You matter. I know that nothing I say now will ease the pain I've caused but please know that I will be there for you when we ride this out."

Marinette turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "You're assuming a lot, Agreste."

"Maybe but you're angry."

"Just go," she snapped, lifting her nose in the air.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair seeming unsure what to do. "Alright, I'll go." He headed for the door but stopped before opening it. Their eyes met and Marinette hated the fact that her heart still thundered from his attention. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry."

In the past she would have melted at his soft apology. She certainly had that first time when he'd handed her his umbrella in the rain. She should have stuck with her initial impression of him. It would have saved her a lot of heartache. "Whatever," she growled and headed up to her room without glancing back at him.

* * *

 **Poor heartbroken Marinette, things seem rather bleak but never fear a certain black kitty cat needs to appear ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, following and favouriting. I appreciate the kind reviews I've received so far, they do make me smile. Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Adrien's shoulders were slumped as walked back to school. Marinette had every right to be angry but he'd hoped an apology with an explanation would have curbed that anger into something less volatile. Apparently, he'd been wrong. He'd hurt her more deeply than he'd first thought. It made him wonder how long she'd been nursing these feelings for him, perhaps it was much longer than he'd imagined. He was no stranger to unrequited love and it stung to know that one of his closest friends had been secretly harbouring such for him.

Knowing what it was like to be rejected, he wanted to soften the blow and to reassure her that they could still be friends. When he'd arrived at Marinette's place he'd half expected her to shun him and have him sent away. When her mother had indicated that she would talk to him he'd felt a bubble of hope rising. Unfortunately, that premature bubble was popped the moment she'd cut him off. For now, all he could do was give her time to cool down. Yet it seemed imperative to him to fix their relationship.

Slipping his hands into his pockets he considered his options. He could write her a letter. No, she'd probably tear it up and throw it away in her current frame of mind. Send her flowers? No, too romantic and it'd drive home his rejection.

Walking back into the school grounds he spotted Alya and made his way to her. The moment she saw him she crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving stare. "Hey Alya," he said with uncertainty. "Any ideas how I can fix things with Marinette?"

Snagging him by the collar she dragged him away from prying eyes and into a more private alcove. "You broke her heart, Adrien. She's not going to be able to simply accept your apology and move on right away."

He looked at the toes of his shoes. "I get that but there's got to be something I can do."

"Give her some space. At the moment she needs friends to lean on and right now you can't be one of those friends."

"You're right, I just feel like I should do something."

"Imagine if you were totally head over heels for some girl and she turned you down flat. Would you really want to be near her?"

Adrien's jaw tensed. If only Alya knew he had experience that exact scenario, although Ladybug had been far gentler with Chat Noir's heart than he had with had been with Marinette's. It was probably why he was completely fine with being around his partner because he remained hopeful that their relationship would eventually evolve into a romantic one. At least when she realised the dude she was into wasn't for her. He mentally shook himself, he was being side-tracked.

Alya was staring at him and he knew she was waiting for his answer. "It would be uncomfortable at first."

"You think? She's not exactly in her happy place right now."

He paled as he considered the ramifications. Marinette was swimming in negative emotions which meant she was a likely target for Hawkmoth. He returned his attention to Alya. "Alright, I'll back off."

"Good. Thanks for understanding."

"Thanks for listening."

With Alya's hasty departure, Adrien considered how to protect Marinette from a possible akuma. There was little he could do while stuck in school, plus his afternoon routine meant he wouldn't be free until after his Chinese lesson. Once that was over he'd be free to camp out on a nearby rooftop on a private stakeout as Chat Noir. It would be better if he could talk to her and assess her mood but he'd need to come up with a reasonable excuse to call upon her. It wasn't like he regularly stopped by as his alter ego.

All afternoon he picked his brain for possible excuses but nothing seemed viable. That evening after Chinese lessons, Adrien was so anxious that he had to force himself to eat. His painfully slow dinner raised Nathalie's ire and she ushered him into his room with an impatience he'd rarely witnessed. Apparently, his father had been testy with her this week too. Left to his own devices as usual, Adrien set up his iPod to play his faux piano practice and transformed into Chat Noir.

In less than five minutes he was sitting on a rooftop not too far from Marinette's home. He'd hoped that she would be on her balcony and that he'd be able to nonchalantly appear and start up a conversation, pretending he was on patrol. No such luck. The only positive was that her lights were on in her bedroom.

Easing closer, he peered inside and cursed to himself. Alya was over. He shook his head in annoyance. He should have expected that. Returning to his previous vantage point he sat down and considered his options.

Chat Noir was so lost in thought that he didn't immediately register when Marinette and Alya climbed out of the skylight and onto the balcony. It was only when their voices carried on the wind and his cat ears pivoted that he leapt to his feet to stare at them in shock. His movement caught Alya's eye. "Oh my gosh, it's Chat Noir! Chat Noir, over here! Is there an akuma?" she yelled waving frantically at him.

Unable to supress a smile, the black clad hero extended his baton and swung across to the girls. He landed elegantly on the metal railing and dropped into a squat. "No akuma tonight, I'm just out and about."

"Did you see anything interesting? Wait can I do an interview with you?" Alya beamed as she bounced up and down on her toes.

And right there was an excuse he was looking for. "Sure, why not."

Alya let out a delighted squeal and dropped down the skylight. With her gone he took the opportunity to study Marinette. There was a looseness to her stance which he took as a good sign, her taunt anger seemed to have left her. His eyes searched her face, picking up the dark smudges and red rims around her eyes. It pained him to know he was the cause. "You look tired," he said as he dropped from the railing and moved towards her.

"It's been a rough day."

The corned of his lips quirked up as he gently teased. "Do I need to take you out for a run across the rooftops?"

Her eyes brightened and his heart unexpectedly sped up. "Don't tell me you got stood up again."

Chat Noir chuckled as he rested his elbow on the railing beside hers. "No, I haven't been trying to woo Ladybug. I know she's got someone else on her mind." He jumped when Marinette laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he was confused by the look on her face. He could have sworn that guilt flittered across her features but he was distracted from further analysis as her hand tightened. "I understand now," she whispered.

"It's okay. It's only a matter of time before Ladybug falls for me." He said with a wink and a smirk, yet he felt like Marinette saw through him.

"That might not happen, Chat." His chest constricted at her words.

"Maybe not but I live in hope." Her fingers squeezed his arm but before she could say more Alya returned. It surprised him that Marinette didn't let go. He cocked his head towards her as he spoke to Alya. "Your buddy here has kept me locked down. So, what do you want to ask?"

Alya's hands trembled in excitement as she held up her phone. "Okay, okay. Wait, is Ladybug around too? It'd be great to interview you both."

"It's just me. Alas my lady has left me to patrol alone." He said with feigned distress.

Marinette's giggle had him raising a masked eyebrow. "You don't take my heartache seriously, do you?"

The mirth receded from her eyes. "Sorry Chat, it's just that you tend to joke around about everything."

"Ah, but what is the world without laughter?" He slouched down so his face was level with hers, keeping her attention away from his sly hand that reached out to tickle her side.

"You really are a flirt," Alya laughed.

Chat Noir shrugged. "What can I say, I like Marinette."

Alya's jaw dropped. "Wait, are you saying you're into Marinette?"

His eyes widened and his head pivoted between the two girls. He wasn't going to reject Marinette twice in one day, even if he was incognito. "Whoa, I'm not about to admit to anything like that when you're filming me. Where's the real interview questions?"

A predatory grin spread across Alya's face as she stepped closer. "You are into Marinette."

Leaning away, Chat Noir could feel his cheeks burning at the accusation. "She's a friend. I like her as a friend." He hoped that was enough to satisfy Alya and to make Marinette feel better not worse.

Instead Alya's jaw dropped. "You're friends with Marinette? Does that mean you visit her regularly?"

"No!" They both said in unison.

"I think you both protest too much," Alya smirked smugly.

Chat Noir crossed his arms and stared down his masked nose at the budding reporter. "Right, interview over and you better not put that on your blog. It's pure speculation."

Marinette snatched the phone from her friend and stopped the recording function. "He's right, Alya. You better not post that."

Alya sent a sly look between the two before conceding. "Fine but you owe me a proper interview, Chat Noir."

He raised his hands in surrender. "If I must. But I should probably run it passed Ladybug, she might worry that I'll reveal something I shouldn't."

An elbow poked his side and he turned to look at Marinette. "You need to shut your mouth, Chat. You're giving Alya more ammunition. I'd suggest you bring Ladybug to this interview. She might need to rescue you."

"I'll see what I can do." Chat Noir casually draped an arm around each of the girls' shoulders. Hoping that the overt flirting would convince Alya that he wasn't serious about either girl. It was pretty clear that Marinette was out of the danger zone with Hawkmoth while her best friend was around. "Well it's been fun. Until next time girls." Stepping back, he blew a kiss to each of them before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **No akuma so far, will Chat need to hang around to make sure it stays that way? And will Ladybug join her partner in an interview with Alya? Find out soon.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, I'm very excited to have reached 50 follows on the first two chapters - happy days!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Marinette shook her head as Chat Noir bounded away. Casting a glance at her best friend, she rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe the audacity of Chat Noir. Blowing them both kisses, honestly did he think they'd faint from the thrill? He was such a flirt, or at least he played up to the image.

Some time ago her opinion had been swayed but only temporarily. Chat Noir had been mooning over Ladybug, claiming to be heartsick when she'd stood him up for a rooftop date. The lovelorn superhero had approached her when she was unmasked on her balcony, he none the wiser to who he was actually expressing his feelings to. She'd kind of felt bad about standing him up. But that was ancient history, she wasn't convinced that he be able to keep himself chaste while waiting for his lady, although her opinion might have been tainted by her current sour mood.

"Forget Adrien, I totally think you have a shot with Chat Noir." Alya beamed as they watched the black clad hero shrink into the distance.

"Shut up, Alya. He can probably still hear you. Besides he was just playing up to your antics."

"Oh no, I'd put money on that boy coming back here tomorrow."

"Come on, as if Chat Noir is into me. The guy is besotted with Ladybug."

"Yeah and she's been rejecting him for years. One day he's going to grow tired of it and look elsewhere. Besides he seemed pretty familiar with you."

Blowing her fringe from her eyes, Marinette glowered at her friend. "Chat Noir is not interested in me and even if he was I'm not interested in him."

"Woah, hold up girl. I know you're bitter about Adrien but don't disregard Chat Noir. Come on there is something hot about a guy in black leather."

"Well, well. Are you sporting your own crush on Chat?"

"Hell no, but I can appreciate a fine male figure when it's out on display like that."

Marinette couldn't stop herself from cracking up. "I'm sure Chat Noir and his ego thank you for your praise."

"But really, if he is interested why not take a shot?"

Groaning and shaking her head in dismay, Marinette looked at her friend. "Chat Noir is not interested and more importantly he's not boyfriend material. He's a flirt, Alya."

"He's been with Ladybug for the last four years. He knows how to commit to a relationship."

"That's a partnership which involves fighting akumas. It's not intimate."

"That's where you're wrong. It is intimate due to the level of trust they have to have for one another. If they didn't believe in each other they would have failed a long time ago. A guy that devoted to a girl without the enticement of reciprocated love is a rare thing."

Marinette sighed. "He's infatuated not in love. He couldn't be in love because he doesn't really know her."

Alya raised an interested eyebrow. "And what makes you an expert on their relationship? You're assuming a lot, Marinette. Nobody really knows what goes on between that pair except Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's why everyone speculates about their connection. It's obvious that Chat Noir adores Ladybug, she on the other hand seems content with friendship, nothing more. By now that truth has to be sinking in for him. If anyone understands what you're going through, it's Chat Noir."

She didn't want to admit it but Alya had a point. "I suppose but nothing seems to faze Chat Noir for too long."

"He's resilient, he'd have to be with how many hits he's taken over the years."

A smirk spread across her face as she recalled her partner's undaunted determination, regardless of the odds. "If there's one thing I admire about Chat Noir it's his positive attitude. I suppose he'd call it cattitude."

"No doubt," Alya grinned.

The cheerful expression started to slip from Marinette's lips. As Ladybug she'd opted to turn a blind eye to her partner's attraction. His idea of wooing for the most revolved around over the top flirting and flattery. Oh, and claiming that they were destined to be together. The few times he'd dropped the playfulness and presented himself to her a serious suitor had been awkward. For her, it had always been about Adrien. There hadn't been room in her heart for Chat Noir.

Now she needed to be rid of the dying flame she had for the model. Marinette snorted to herself as she realised that in some lesser form she'd behaved like Chat Noir when it came to Adrien, although she'd been on a much subtler level. Perhaps she was being too harsh on Chat Noir. If his feelings for Ladybug were a mirror of hers to Adrien then she really shouldn't be so bitter. Alya was right, he would understand.

"So shred or burn?" Alya asked, breaking Marinette from her musings.

She blinked and looked at the pile of pictures in her best friend's hands. They'd purged her walls of all things Adrien and had been debating whether to burn them in a metal bucket on the balcony or toss them through the shredder Alya had brought over. Marinette plucked the box of matches she'd picked up from the kitchen out of her pocket. "I say burn."

The budding designer swooped down to pick up the empty bucket she had tucked to the side. She'd meant to pot a plant in it but had never gotten around to it. Alya dropped the photos, magazine clippings and various burnable objects she associated with her crush. Within her other pocket was the lucky charm he'd made for her, it had been a birthday present and she couldn't bring herself to destroy it.

Striking the match, she touched the flame to the edge of the first poster and watched as it curled with the lick of heat. Soon the bucket was crackling as the images of Adrien Agreste sank into a blacken mass of burning paper. Marinette's heart bleed with the destruction of her collection, despite her determination to be strong. She stood tall as the firelight reflected in her eyes. This would be the worst of it, the final jab of searing pain to her shattered dreams. Tomorrow, she would make herself move on.

* * *

The one thing that had constantly motivated Marinette to go to school was the zinging anticipation of seeing her crush. Today she was dragging her feet, dreading class and having to sit behind the beautiful boy who didn't want her. Alya was waiting at the foot of the steps, a kind smile on her face as she approached. "Chin up, girl. We got this."

Marinette smiled weakly as her friend bopped her jaw up with a fist of encouragement. "Thanks, but I can't wait for this day to be over. If I can survive this, I figure I can survive the rest of the week."

"That's the spirit," Alya said, tucking her arm through Marinette's as they headed up the stairs.

No sooner were they through the doors and into the school grounds when she noticed him. His golden mop of hair was easy to spot in the morning sunlight. He was joking around with Nino, exquisitely gorgeous smile plastered across his face. Then his eyes met hers and his look turned serious. She immediately glanced away, not wanting to encourage his approach.

Alya's grip tightened on her arm as she swung her towards the staircase leading upward. "He's coming," she said between gritted teeth.

"I don't want to talk to him." Marinette whispered as she glared at the ground, trying to cover as much of it as possible.

"Marinette!" he called with an urgency that had her spine stiffen.

"We need to go to the library." Alya replied forcefully, throwing a meaningful glare at Adrien.

He didn't take the hint and was suddenly striding beside them, his taller frame overshadowing the object of his attention. "Marinette," he coaxed as his fingers brushed her sleeve, then he seemed to think better of it and dropped his hand. "I-I want you to know that I…" he faltered, lost for words. "… never mind. I'll leave you to go to the library." With that he dropped back and she tried desperately to ignore the crack in his voice.

* * *

In class, Marinette's focus was sharply on the teacher or the board. For once her eyes didn't wander to the lustrous blonde hair, wide shoulders or broad back before her. No, her gaze was firmly set where it was supposed to be. The nervous energy she often fought was dwindling. Her clumsiness fading. All because her mind was no longer fumbling over crazy ideas on how to get Adrien's attention.

Her stylus scratched across the surface of her tablet, taking notes that actually meant something. The discussion of homework didn't fall on deaf ears. Marinette Dupain-Cheng's determination to forget Adrien Agreste was firmly set. Numb is what she had to be.

When the bell rang she packed away her things with a calmness she'd previously lacked. She ignored the boy who was studying her downturned face and when she was done, she walked around him like he was a stranger.

* * *

 **Adrien is certainly in the doghouse, what will his next move be? Until next chapter ;)**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews, the follows and favourites - they're much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Practiced fingers floated across the ivory piano keys, filling the room with a melancholy tune that matched the player's mood. Adrien's spine was straight but his head was titled slightly to the side as he stared dully at the sheet music before him. It was a piece that he'd been trying to master yet he kept making the same mistakes. Story of his life, a metaphor for real.

Craning his neck in the opposite direction, Adrien inhaled deeply, wanting to lose himself in the music. Instead he was haunted by Marinette's coolness towards him. It had been a mistake to approach her that morning he now realised. She'd been skittish and wanted to avoid him. His need to talk to her had backfired in his face and she'd stonily ignored him for the rest of the day.

Anxiety and frustration had led to a deep inner tension. By the time fencing lessons had rolled around after school he'd been strung so tightly that he'd been a brutal force to be reckoned with. His form had been overly aggressive and his strikes had forced his opponent to crumble under his fury. Lifting his mask, he'd apologised immediately although it had allowed him to vent some of his stress.

Deciding he need to express his emotions another way, he'd been compelled to play his piano after dinner. Yet his mood remained sour as he fingered the keys with growing agitation. Adrien flubbed a note and his lips pulled back to expose his clenched teeth, he thumped all his fingers on the keys then closed the lid. "You don't have a way to turn back time, do you Plagg?"

The black kwami rolled onto his back from his vantage point on top of the piano. "Your playing wasn't that bad. Besides I would have thought you'd know that destruction is my thing by now."

Adrien shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "The tiny god of calamity, not sympathy. Gotcha." He winked sarcastically.

Plagg raised an accusatory paw. "Only calamity when my cheese supply is diminished."

"I'm glad we got that sorted out." Adrien looked to the ceiling with a sigh. "I think your influence has rubbed off, I'm pretty sure I've destroyed my relationship with Marinette."

"You're pushing too hard, too fast. You hurt her feelings and yes you apologised but you've been in her face. You're not giving her time to breathe let alone heal."

"I know what it's like to be rejected, to be alone. I don't want her to feel that way."

"You can't control what others feel. Now cheese, that you can control. Stockpiling is a great habit to have."

"This isn't about your cheese, Plagg."

"It's what they call a change of subject, kid. I'm trying to tell you I'm disturbed by the low quantity of cheese in your larder."

"I'm disturbed by a lot of things you do."

Plagg chuckled. "Alright, so pigtail girl, you want to make things right."

Adrien frowned. "Um yeah."

The black kwami's green eyes roamed around the room. "Maybe you should talk to Ladybug."

The blonde's nose wrinkled in confusion. "What's Ladybug got to do with anything?"

"She has some experience in letting you down gently, without sending you into the depths of despair, maybe she can give you some pointers."

Adrien gave his kwami a hard stare as he crossed his arms. "Thanks, Plagg, you're a real pal."

"It's just a suggestion. You have patrol with her in about five minutes, right?"

"What!?" Adrien snatched up his phone and looked at the time. "Crap, I almost forgot."

"That's a first."

A faint growl escaped the model's lips. "Plagg, claws out."

The kwami let out a noise of protest as he was sucked into the ring miraculous, transforming Adrien into Chat Noir. The moment the magic was complete, Chat ran for the window and began pole vaulting his way to the Eiffel Tower. Normally he would have been enjoying the freedom of dancing across the skyline of Paris but his mood was too grim.

On all fours he raced up the beams of the towering landmark, only stopping when he caught sight of his partner. Ladybug had her hands on her hips and an impatient look on her face. "You're late."

He was taken aback by the sharpness of her voice. "No, I'm on time. You're just used to me being early."

Ladybug flicked open her yoyo to confirm the time and a faint blush touched her cheeks. "Sorry, you're right."

Chat Noir cocked his head to the side as he approached her, his cat ears flickering as he tried to perceive her mood. "Is everything alright, milady? You seem a little out of sorts."

Her head dropped as she let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Chat, it hasn't been a good day."

"Want to talk about it?" He watched as her head snapped up and her lips narrowed, he found himself wondering what had affected her so badly. His own problems faded to the background as he concentrated on her.

"I don't want to think about it or talk about it." She eyed him with an emotion he couldn't place. Like caution but mixed with something else, empathy? That didn't make sense.

"Very well, milady. Shall we head out for patrol?"

"Sure, follow my lead." She said as she prepared her yoyo.

"I'd follow you anywhere." He smirked then laughed at her groan.

Over the next hour Chat Noir couldn't help but notice his partner's reluctance to talk. His usual teasing was met with one-word answers or grunts of annoyance. Even his attempts at flirting didn't get a rise out of her. If anything, a flicker of sadness touched her eyes that had him completely confused. As they completed their circuit a deep crease had settled between Ladybug's eyebrows.

Chat Noir couldn't stop himself from placing a hand on her shoulder. "Have I done something to upset you, milady?"

Ladybug blinked up at him blankly then her eyes cleared. He noticed that her lashes were the only thing holding back the flood of moisture threatening to spill down her masked cheeks. "I-I…"

Taking in the wobble of her chin and the trembling under his hand, he pulled his partner into a firm hug. Biting his bottom lip at the sudden awareness of how well she fit against him. "Ladybug, I'm here for you. You know that, right? Whenever you need me, anytime you need me."

She snuggled in against him and it took all his might not to purr. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. A sob was followed by a jagged intake of breath. "Chat, why are you so good to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've continually pushed you away and yet it doesn't seem to faze you."

"I wouldn't say I'm completely unfazed." He admitted. "Ridiculously optimist is probably a better description."

The arms around his waist loosened and Ladybug looked up at him. "What would you do if I told you I could never reciprocate your feelings?"

All the air seemed to be sucked from his lungs at her query. He had no doubt that his inner pain was written all over his face. "I'd be crushed." Good grief, is this how Marinette had felt? He wanted to curl up and die.

Ladybug's hand lifted to cup his cheek and the warmth in her eyes allowed him to resume breathing. "It was only a hypothetical question."

Slowly Chat Noir lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't do that to me, LB." His eyes searched hers, hoping for some sign that he could lean closer, that she wanted him to kiss her.

Instead her hands came to rest on his chest and she gently pushed him back. "I'm sorry, Chat. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that…" She looked to the ground, a tormented expression on her face, "… never mind. I really should go home."

Before he could respond, Chat Noir watched as his partner fled. Her form moving with such speed he found himself completely perplexed and wondering what was on her mind. With the girl of his dreams now gone, his thoughts immediately returned to Marinette. Extending his baton, he used it as an improvised helicopter and made his way towards the bakery.

* * *

 **Incoming MariChat... could Ladybug/Marinette be feeling bad about rejecting her partner so many times? More than likely. Until next chapter.**

 **As always thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Ladybug's svelte figure moved with the precision of a hurdler. Racing and leaping around or over obstacles in her determination to get home. With the comforting sight of the bakery looming closer, her pace increased as she swung her way to her balcony. Flipping for a final time, the heroine landed with a sigh of relief near her skylight. Lifting the window, she dropped down to her bed below.

As soon as the hatch closed behind her, she transformed back into Marinette and let out a huff. Having seen her own pain reflected in Chat Noir's eyes when she suggested she'd never love him as Ladybug had been too much. To even consider that his feelings were as deep as her own for Adrien had been a rude awakening. Meaning she hadn't been able to stay with Chat Noir knowing that she had the power to inflict the same pain on him as Adrien had on her. Somehow her past rebuffs as Ladybug hadn't been harsh enough to discourage her partner, nor had they damaged their relationship. The same could not be said in regards to her relationship with the model.

Every time she thought about Adrien's rejection her heart ached and her throat constricted. Her happily ever after had been smashed to smithereens and she was learning how to cope with it. Marinette's gaze wandered to her corkboard which was now considerably barren. Gone were all pictures of Adrien, only those with the girls or with Alya and Nino remained. It still felt so wrong. Like the universe had made a huge error.

She was still staring at the corkboard beside her bed when she heard a subtle thump on her balcony, followed by a gentle rap on her skylight window. Tilting her head up her eyes were immediately drawn to the white teeth of a smiling Chat Noir. Her heart thundered in panic, had he followed her home as Ladybug? Normally she made a final sweep before going inside but she hadn't tonight. Did he know her secret?

With a hesitant hand, Marinette unlatched the skylight and sat back so Chat Noir could drop down. His lithe form landed in a crouch and his smile seemed a little forced. Every muscle in her body grew taunt, was his nervous behaviour because he knew? She tried to keep the edge out of her voice. "Chat Noir, what are you doing here?"

Lifting a hand to rub sheepishly at his neck, his green eyes held a touch of wariness as he answered. "I thought I'd stop by. Uh, in case Alya was here. I didn't get a chance to ask Ladybug about doing a joint interview."

Relief swept through Marinette, she'd been panicking over nothing. He hadn't tracked her down as Ladybug. His cautious behaviour revolved around Alya as she could be rather demanding. "Alya's not here, you're safe for now."

A deep chuckle rumbled from Chat's chest as his shoulders relaxed. "I'm glad." He leaned closer, "Between you and me, she can be a bit scary when she's determined."

It was Marinette's turn to laugh. "You're not wrong but she's got a good heart."

"I'm sure she does."

They shared a warm smile until Marinette cleared her throat, realising they were staring at each other for a little too long. Or maybe she considered it too long because if she were currently dressed as Ladybug he'd be taking it as an invitation to get closer. "So, you um, mean to do the interview with Alya?"

"Well I said that I would." A faint blush touched his cheeks. "But I forgot to ask Ladybug, she seemed a little preoccupied tonight."

"Were you fighting an akuma?" She already knew the answer but she needed to make sure he hadn't actually followed her home as her other self.

"Not tonight, it was just patrol."

Marinette nodded, dropping her gaze to her index finger tracing a seam of her bedspread. "Chat, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He crossed his legs, looking at her intently. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to ask this without sounding cruel but how do you deal with being constantly rejected by Ladybug?" She winced at her choice of words, not knowing how to phrase the question better.

Chat Noir's gaze broke from hers as he looked to his hands, his clawed fingertips twisting together. Drawing a deep breath his eyes locked with hers. "She's never directly said that she doesn't want me. We are friends. My flirting tends to come across as tongue-in-cheek. To her I'm just clowning around, so her brush-offs are often a sarcastic rebuke or an eye roll. If anything, it's become something of a game between us."

"Let me get this straight, you find it easier to make a joke out of your feelings so you won't get hurt."

A muscle in Chat Noir's jaw twitched. "Could you be more blunt?"

"Sorry." She said, realising she'd struck a nerve.

He waved off her apology. "You have a point, and yes I suppose I do fear her outright rejection. I did approach her seriously once and she made it clear she was interested in someone else so I returned to being the playful flirt. Hoping that in time she'll change her mind."

Marinette swallowed. Chat Noir's unwavering optimism was blinding him to the cold reality and it made her recognise that she'd been as ignorantly hopeful when it came to her own crush. She unconsciously placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that at some point in time he'd be just as devastated as her. "What happens if things don't change?"

"We're already partners. Fate put us together. I know we're meant to be more." Steely determination shone in Chat Noir's eyes but there was a flicker of uncertainty.

A resigned sigh escaped Marinette. She knew it was wrong to dispel his fantasy even if she knew it would never happen. "I'm sorry to be such a downer but I was convinced that a close friend of mine could be something more. It took me years to build up the courage to express my feelings and he turned me down flat."

Chat Noir shuffled closer, placing a hand on her knee as he gave her a sympathetic look. "Since he's a close friend I'm sure he still cares for you."

Blowing the hair from her vision, Marinette slumped forward. "Probably but I don't really want to talk to him now. It's too awkward. How do you explain to someone that it's too painful to be friends when you know that they'll never love you back?"

Black gloved hands urged her forward and she sagged against Chat Noir as he embraced her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice oddly hoarse.

"It's not your fault."

His arms tightened around her. "You can talk to me if you can't talk to him. I'm your friend too, Marinette."

"Aren't you a little busy with your superhero duties?" she asked against his shoulder.

"I can stop by after patrol. I go at least three times a week."

"But what if Alya's here?"

"I'll pray for mercy and wait for your signal to know if it's safe to enter." He winked.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh as she pushed him towards the skylight. "Very well, Chat Noir, we have a deal. But you better get out of here. My Dad was planning on bringing up some freshly baked cookies and I doubt he'll be happy to find a boy sitting on my bed with me."

"Alright then, I'll take that as a not so subtle hint to leave. My next patrol is Thursday, I'll see you then?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Marinette watched as he pushed his way out the skylight and into the night. She caught the tip of his tail, snagging his attention. "Thanks Chat, I really appreciate what you're doing."

"As I said, I'm your friend Marinette, and I always will be. No matter what."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been away. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned for more.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. So close to 100 followers, so exciting!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Adrien never considered himself refined, yet he had an ingrained manner of moving which had developed from many years of modelling. He was unaware of how his gestures invited attention. That the simple action of lifting his fingers to sift through his hair, to tug it away from his eyes, attracted the gaze of those around him.

He was ignorant to the way his unbutton shirt opened further when he rubbed at the back of his neck when anxious, or that his t-shirt beneath pulled tightly against his chest, drawing the eye of the female (and some of the male) populace. During these moments of nervousness, vulnerability lined his face and made him adorable to the onlooker. Those emerald eyes expressed so much of what lay beneath the surface, however Adrien was oblivious to his own magnetism most of the time. Had he been aware, he would have changed the way he moved.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, deep in conversation with Nino, the model was leaning an elbow on the railing when he noticed alarm flash in his friend's eyes. Adrien's lips had barely parted when a hand snaked around his bicep and he was forcefully spun around.

A warm body pressed against his side as he dropped his chin and pulled his face away from the besotted clinger better known as Chloe. Manicured nails began stroking his shirt below his clavicle.

"Adrikins!" Chloe attempted to purr, yet her screeching enthusiasm was far too close to his ear.

Cringing at both the noise and her nearness, Adrien clasped Chloe's wandering hand and gently pried her death grip from his arm. "Uh, hi Chloe."

Apparently, she took his greeting as a sign to resume the clinging. "Want to hang out this afternoon? Daddy just had my surround sound system upgraded. We can watch anything you like."

He swallowed as her finger drew lazy circles up his shoulder. His eyes darted to her hand, realising it was coming dangerously close to his face. No way was he letting her cup his cheek. Stepping back, Adrien adjusted his shirt and failed to look where he was going. His foot landed on an uneven surface and he tumbled backward as another set of arms and legs tangled around him before the owner left out an "Oomph" as they landed together.

Scrabbling to his hands and knees, Adrien began apologising profusely before he even caught sight of who it was he'd potentially squashed. His face flamed and his eyes widened as he took in the rumpled figure that was Marinette. Why did it have to be her? Adrien immediately extended a hand and pulled the girl to her feet. Her eyes narrowed at him before darting over his shoulder.

Marinette's spine straightened and a muscle under her eye twitched as she glared a Chloe. Adrien looked between the two girls, half expecting laser beams to start shooting out of their eyes. Then Marinette's gaze returned to his, somewhat less hostile.

"Hi," he said with an awkward smile.

The only acknowledgement he received was a slight lifting of the chin before Marinette stormed away from him.

"Well that was rude," Chloe scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Adrien didn't answer, his mood had lifted with Marinette's simple greeting. While Chloe had interpreted it as a snub, Adrien had caught the softening expression in her eyes. Perhaps time was all she needed. Before he could think too deeply on it, Chloe had snagged his arm again.

"Now that she's gone we can get back to our conversation."

It took a great deal of restraint not to roll his eyes. Nino on the other hand had no problem with doing so and the corner of Adrien's mouth quirked upward. Unfortunately, Chloe took this as a positive sign and laid her head on his shoulder as she gazed up at him with fluttering eyelashes.

"Actually, I was talking to Nino before you arrived."

Chloe threw a less than impressed look at Nino then waved her hand in dismissal at him. "I'm sure he can wait to talk to you later."

Adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder, Adrien decided the best course of action was to start heading to class. "What is it you want?"

"I told you already, a movie at my place this afternoon with you." She said as she fluffed her ponytail.

They reached the doorway to their classroom and Adrien waved Chloe inside with a genteel tilt of his hand and slight bow. Realising what he was doing, he quickly straightened up. That had been far too close to Chat Noir posturing. Nobody seemed to notice though. He followed Chloe in as she dumped her bag on her desk. He was about to do the same when she said his name.

"I can't. I've got piano practice this afternoon," he said when he realised he hadn't answered her earlier question.

Much to Adrien's surprise, Chloe placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back until his knees hit the side of his seat, causing him to sit unexpectedly. His mouth opened but before he could say a word, Chloe pressed a finger to his lips as she suddenly sat on his lap. She lifted her opposite hand and caught a lock of his hair near his temple, then began rolling it between her fingers. "How about I come to you instead?"

Adrien leaned so far back his fingers slipped along the bench to brush Nino's thigh. "I'm busy, Chloe."

A certain someone cleared their throat and the pair of blondes turned to look up at Marinette. "What Adrien is trying to tell you is that he's not interested." Her gaze turned sharply to Adrien. "You need to be more direct. Like how you were with me. Super blunt."

Green eyes widened as they darted between the two girls. Marinette had a point. He was far too gentle with Chloe's feelings and she was forever throwing herself at him. Channelling his inner Chat Noir, he scooped Chloe into his arms, which she was briefly elated about until he dumped her into her own seat. "She's right Chloe. I'm not attracted to you, if that's what you're actually wondering."

Chloe's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she blinked furiously. "I-I…" She crossed her arms in attempt to recompose. "It was just a friendly question. Because you are my friend and friends do stuff together like watch movies." She glared at the other students as if daring them to refute her claim. Most of them were giggling behind their hands.

"Then you won't mind that I'll take a raincheck. As I said, I have piano practice."

This time Chloe didn't push the point and when Adrien turned back to his seat he threw a cheeky wink at Marinette. While she didn't blush, he did catch the amused twinkle in her eye.

* * *

The two days leading up to patrol were relatively uneventful. Adrien found himself counting down to when he could openly talk to Marinette as his alter ego. She'd continued to give him a wide berth at school and he hadn't made any further attempts to reduce the distance.

Closing the lid of his piano, the blonde stood and slid his hands into the rear pockets of his jeans. "Plagg, is it inappropriate for me to visit Marinette as Chat Noir?"

Silence was his answer. Cocking his head, Adrien strode to his computer desk and found Plagg's dark head propped on the edge of his cheese box, eyes closed and on the verge of snoring. He couldn't resist prodding his kwami with a fingertip.

Plagg's head snapped up and pivoted from side to side. "What? Is it my camembert? Huh?"

"I asked you a question but you missed it."

"Was it about cheese?"

"It could have been. Now you'll never know."

The kwami of destruction snorted. "Fine, be that way."

"Actually, it's time for patrol."

Plagg groaned. "Typical, I was having the best dream."

Adrien smirked and crooked his finger. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 **I couldn't resist a bit of Chloe verbal smack down. More MariChat is on it's way! So please stay tuned. As always I appreciate the reviews, follows and favourites :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Marinette was reclining in her room, staring at the ceiling and trying not to fiddle with the lucky charm Adrien had given her long ago. Despite her anger she hadn't been able to relinquish the gift and had been taking solace from it, even though she was still mad at its maker.

Tikki continued throwing her concerned looks as she nibbled away at her cookie. "I know what you're thinking," Marinette said as she thumbed one of the bird beads.

The red kwami swallowed a large bite and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. "And what would that be?"

"That I should talk to Adrien and let him finish what he was trying to say."

"Perhaps," Tikki said with a shrug and a mischievous look.

Marinette's eyebrows dropped to shadow her eyes. "Perhaps?"

"Or you could let Chat Noir dazzle you with another rooftop date." Tikki smirked, knowing full well who lay beneath the mask. "After all you are due to meet up with him for patrol. I'm sure he'd skip it if Ladybug suggested a romantic night together instead."

The girl made a gagging noise. "No way. I'm not encouraging Chat Noir."

"Why not? He adores you."

"He adores Ladybug, and all the heroics and mystique that goes with the job."

"If that's the case, why has he visited you twice as Marinette in the last few days and promised to meet you again after patrol? Doesn't it suggest that he's got some vested interest in you?"

Marinette stood and placed her hands on her hips. "He said he considers me a friend."

"So that means he likes both sides of you, even though he's not aware that he's been interacting with an unmasked Ladybug. Imagine if he found out the truth, I doubt you'd find a more devoted boyfriend."

"Don't even suggest it, Tikki."

"Why, because you might like it? Come on, you remember his sensitive side when he attempted to set up a date with you as Ladybug. The boy is a romantic at heart. He's just waiting for a chance to woo you properly."

The alarm sounded on Marinette's phone. "Patrol time," she muttered with little enthusiasm.

"Give the guy a chance. You know he's very interested." Tikki insisted as she finished off her cookie.

"I'll think about it," Marinette uttered before calling for her transformation.

* * *

Ladybug was first to the pair's usual meeting place. Tikki's words of advice continued to roll around her head and she began to wonder if her kwami secretly preferred Chat Noir to Adrien. Her tiny companion had never pushed for her to notice Chat in the past but still, Tikki had looked rather smug about something.

Her musings were interrupted as she glimpsed movement across the rooftops. The familiar lean figure of her partner was heading her way. Yet her eyes narrowed as she noticed he had something slung diagonally across his chest, only as he came closer did she see that he was hauling a pale grey satchel bag.

As soon as he was in earshot, she pointed to the bag. "What have you got there?"

"Secret cat business." He smirked as he cleared the last gap between buildings to land before her.

Ladybug raised a masked eyebrow. "Since when do you have secrets, Chat? You're an open book."

His lopsided grin turned roguish. "I don't tell you everything, milady."

"I suppose not," she said as she eyed the bag. Examining the shape as she tried to guess what was inside. "Is that your catnip stash?"

A laugh escaped her partner as he splayed a hand over the bag flap. "Hardly. It's a surprise for a friend." Her eyebrow lifted higher and the jovial look on his face turned teasing. "Were you hoping it was something for you?"

"Well it usually is," she muttered as she crossed her arms.

Chat Noir strode closer to her, standing sidelong and pushing the bag to sit at his back. His feline eyes were filled with amusement. "Is that a hint of jealously I see, bugaboo?"

"You wish," she grumbled, taking a step away from him.

His grin widened. "Indeed, I do."

Ladybug cast an unimpressed look over her shoulder at him. "Is that thing going to hinder you on patrol?"

"No, I planned on stashing it somewhere but I'm reconsidering it now. You might not resist the temptation to peek."

She ignored his goading and loosened her yoyo string from her hips. "Just try to keep up."

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a two fingered salute.

Mentally she rolled her eyes. Chat Noir only listened to her when he wanted to, at least when they weren't in the heat of battle. She'd lost track of how many times she had asked him not to call her bugaboo. Yet he continued to do so because he considered it cute. His persistence was exasperating.

Thankfully he was professional for their patrol, at least for the most part, only teasing her every ten minutes about the bag which was rather restrained for Chat Noir. To her relief there wasn't anything they needed to respond to, so that meant they could go home. It wasn't surprising since Hawkmoth's last attack was less than a week ago. No doubt he was busy plotting his next move.

Having returned to their meeting point, Ladybug realised she needed some way of delaying Chat. She required a head start to get home and transform prior to his arrival. Luckily for her Chat Noir was always keen to spend extra time with Ladybug. "Chat," she started as he called her name at the same time. They both chuckled and smiled at each other. She indicated that he should go first.

The black clad hero placed his hands behind his back and rocked forward on his feet. "There's something I meant to ask you the other day. Alya, the girl who runs the Ladyblog, wants to do an interview with both of us. I agreed but said I'd need to check with you."

Ladybug tapped her finger to her chin as if considering. "When is the interview?"

"Nothing has been formally arranged. I think Alya was happy to work around us."

"I suppose we could do it after our next patrol, if that suits you?"

He nodded eagerly. "Sounds _purrfect_."

This time she didn't hesitate in rolling her eyes, especially since he looked so impressed with himself.

The surety faded from his face as he studied her. "Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Yes," she said clamping her hands together as her gaze dropped away from his. The toes of his boots stepped into her field of vision and her heart began to pound with nervousness. There was one guaranteed way to make sure he didn't immediately leave and that was to show him a bit of affection. Guilt twisted in her gut, she didn't like playing with his feelings, maybe she could come up with something else.

Ladybug's hesitation had him moving closer. "Bugaboo?"

Looking up she discovered how much of her space he now encroached. Her impulse was to move away but she didn't. Hopeful curiosity shone from feline eyes, very much focussed on her. She managed not to swallow. "I'm sorry for my attitude last time we met. But also…" Her eyes darted away from his before she forced them back. Lifting a trembling hand, she placed it on his cheek. "…thanks for being there for me."

As expected, Chat Noir's eyes filled with yearning at her touch and he nestled his cheek further into her gloved palm. His voice was deeper than normal as he responded, "You're welcome."

The intensity of his stare was making her uncomfortable and she quickly lowered her hand. The unexpected shift caused Chat Noir to lose his balance momentarily and a slight flush touched the exposed section of his face. He sheepishly looked up at her, his masked face downturned. "Oops."

"Well, I better go. See you later, Chat." She said with faked cheerfulness as she backed away from him, giving a final wave as she launched herself to the next rooftop. She heard his answering farewell and glanced over her shoulder a block away to see him standing where she left him, watching her with a dazed expression on his face. Yep, distraction delay tactic achieved.

Within a few minutes she was home and transformed back. Tikki made herself scarce while Marinette positioned herself at her desk. She flipped open her design sketch pad and pick up a pencil, tapping it on the side of her page as if considering her creation. She half expected Chat Noir to drop on her balcony within seconds but it took more than twenty minutes for him to arrive. The thump of his landing was heavier than his previous visits and when she opened the skylight he seemed a bit spacy as he climbed down. "Is everything alright, Chat?"

The glazed look disappeared as he shook his head and blinked. "Um, yeah. I'm good."

Marinette cocked her head to the side as she perused his befuddled face. Part of her was stunned by how flummoxed he was from the brief moment she'd held his cheek as Ladybug. Before she considered the wisdom of saying it, Marinette asked. "Did Ladybug kiss you or something?"

Chat Noir let out a dreamy groan as his whole body relaxed and his eyes turned distant. "No, but if she did…" His legs gave out under him and he flopped onto the chaise to lie back amongst the pillows with a dopey grin on his face.

Biting her lip to contain her urge to laugh, Marinette gently kicked the toe of his boot. "Hey loverboy, in case you're not aware she's not here right now."

His arm dangled from the side of the chaise as he turned his head towards her. "I know but she held my cheek." He lifted his hand to cup that same cheek. "And looked at me in a way that made me burn."

"You've got it bad." She said as she sat down beside him, trying to ignore the guilt that was being smothered by amusement. Chat Noir really was as wrapped up in Ladybug as she'd been with Adrien. That sobering thought quashed her grin.

"She's so amazing." Chat sighed.

Marinette clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Chat, reality is calling." She was starting to feel embarrassed, knowing that it was actually her he was mooning over. "What's in the bag?"

Again, Chat Noir blinked a few times as his gaze fell on the grey satchel still slung around his torso. He reached for the strap, lifting it over his head. "I'm glad you asked," he said in a more lucid tone. His hand rested on the flap and he eyed her with a cheeky smirk, all traces of swooning now gone. "When I was a kid and feeling down, my Mum used to play this with me so I'd have something else to think about."

"It's not a ukulele, is it?" she asked dubiously.

"No," Chat Noir sniggered. He flipped open the bag flap and pulled out a board game. "It's Cluedo."

"Cluedo," Marinette chuckled. "So, you're suggesting I need to find out who killed Mr Boddy in order to clear my mind of Adrien Agreste."

The confidence Chat Noir exuded wavered. "I was thinking more about helping you detach from your disappointment not Adrien. He is still your friend, right?"

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it there but the next part needs to be from Chat's perspective. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, swooning Chat is so delightful. Please let me know your thoughts via review. Thanks as usual!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

The remnants of Chat Noir's blissful feelings, regarding his fantasy of being kissed by Ladybug, had long since disappeared. Now he sat with increasing apprehension while he held his breath and waited for Marinette to answer his question. She wasn't about to end her friendship with him as Adrien, was she?

A forlorn expression settled on her face and she opened her mouth a few times before closing it, as if searching for a way to say what was on her mind. After a long pause she started. "How can I explain this." She eyed him carefully. "When you arrived, you were drunk on the euphoria of fanboying over Ladybug, swept away in a torrent of emotion generated by a minor gesture from your crush."

His eyebrows drew together. "It wasn't that minor."

"To you it wasn't but when you really think about it, was it to her?" Marinette asked as she watched Chat Noir's eyes dart from side to side as he sifted through his thoughts, his shoulders coming to sag as doubt settled on his face. "Explain to me how you feel now."

"Like my lungs are burning and my chest is going to collapse in on itself."

"Right, now picture this. You have that feeling and you're wondering if your crush is unrequited. You start questioning every memory of time spent with her. But then something happens to reaffirm your belief and you're back to that wonderous heart lifting bliss that drains away the doubt. At this point you decide to lay it all on the line and tell her how you feel and she replies, I'm not attracted to you and I never will be. Imagine those words coming from Ladybug and you know exactly where I'm at."

Chat Noir became so stricken that he wanted to vomit. His eyes searched Marinette's face and he began to understand why she'd been avoiding him as Adrien. Rising to his feet he crushed her to his chest and began stroking her back. His masked eyes squeezed shut as he held her. Part of him wanted to apologise for the millionth time but she didn't know that it was actually Adrien holding her under the costume. Instead he decided to dish out some light humour. "If Ladybug ever does that to me, you better be around for hugs."

He expected a chuckle but instead Marinette stiffened against him. Her hand pushed lightly against his chest and he prepared to let her go. However, her hands lifted to grasp his face and she stared at him so sincerely he was unsure what to do. "I can assure you that Ladybug would never hurt you intentionally."

"O-okay," he said with bewilderment. Wondering why Marinette was so adamant. His hands loosened from her waist and he rested them on her hips while experiencing a mixture of emotions he didn't want to analyse. He was unsure if he should let her go or keep her where she was.

Marinette's thumbs gently stroked up along the edges of his mask and he was tempted to close his eyes. "You're a good guy, Chat. Ladybug knows that." His eyelids didn't droop, instead he tilted his head to study her. She seemed to realise what she was doing and her fingers retracted from his face to drop to her sides. It took Chat a moment to remember his hands were still on her hips and he quickly removed them.

An uneasy silence fell between them until Chat picked up the Cluedo box. "So how about a game?"

* * *

Chat Noir lifted his cards as he made the pretence of studying them. In truth he was observing Marinette whenever she was focussed on something else. Part of him felt pity for her now that he understood the depth of her feelings, yet another part was starting to wonder what would have happened if he hadn't turned her down as Adrien.

He considered his theoretical reaction to the glorious idea of being with Ladybug. To have even the smallest amount of time with her while being allowed to express the depth of his feelings, and have them welcomed, would send his happiness level into the stratosphere. But for Marinette, her experience had gone the opposite way.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said."

"And that requires you to stare?"

"No, it's just that, I don't know. I guess I realised we're in the same boat. Realistically I'm very likely to end up in the exact place you are, but I'm firmly in denial." He shifted uncomfortably at the admission. Deep down he knew Ladybug's interest didn't go beyond platonic.

Marinette didn't say anything. This time she'd taken up the position of staring.

Feeling under the microscope, Chat Noir eyed the Cluedo board with one cat ear laid back before clearing his throat. Marinette needed to understand she wasn't the only one demoralised by unrequited love. "You're going to think this pathetic but I haven't even kissed a girl because I've been waiting for Ladybug."

For a heartbeat there was silence. "That's rather romantic, Chat, though not entirely true. There's been a couple of akumas that have influenced you which revolved around love and kissing."

"It doesn't count. Firstly, because I was under the influence of Hawkmoth's power and secondly because I never remember what I've done."

"So, you have no recollection of Ladybug kissing you during the Dark Cupid akuma attack?"

He snorted, "No. I only found out about that when Nadja did an interview and sprung the picture on us. I should have realised something happened at the time. Ladybug vaguely mentioned a kiss but I had no idea that she meant with me and I brushed it off because I was trying to confess my feelings."

Marinette swallowed and looked away. "In that case I guess it does technically mean that you've never kissed anyone."

A dark blush stained his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm seventeen and never been kissed. Some superhero huh."

Her hand landed on his arm. "You're not alone, Chat. I-I haven't kissed anyone without it being under duress."

"You mean someone forced you?"

"Well no, but let's just say it was an… obligation." She fanned open the cards and attempted to hide behind them.

Then the most likely situation dawned on him. "Oh, a dare. I get it."

"Um, yeah. That's it." He thought it odd that she didn't seem convinced by her own answer. She noticed his questioning look and began to ramble. "Being what it is, I guess we're both virgin kissers. Although I did try to practice with my hand once. Oh man, did I say that out loud, that's so embarrassing."

Chat had lifted his arm in attempt to hide his snigger. "I'm sorry Marinette. I'm trying not to laugh."

She placed her cards face down on the floor and cradled her head in her hands. "I'm the one who's pathetic. I held off kissing anyone because I'd hoped to get my first kiss with Adrien."

"Really?" Chat Noir asked, his voice lifting in pitch and his heart racing at her admission. Marinette had waited for him? Well, him out of the mask. He felt flattered and strangely thrilled.

"Yeah, not that it's ever going to happen now."

His heart thumped harder as a crazy idea came into his head. "Marinette." She looked up at him. "We could kiss each other." He suddenly felt the need to justify his suggestion, "Then neither of us would feel so lame."

At first, she looked at him like he had grown a second head but then her expression changed and he could almost see her inner turmoil as she considered it. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"You won't laugh at me?"

"As long as you don't laugh at me."

"Um, okay then."

Chat Noir's eyes bulged in surprise. He honestly thought she would turn him down. "Right. Okay, I guess we should stand up?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Sitting would be too awkward."

He didn't point out that the whole situation was awkward. They stepped around the Cluedo board and faced each other beside the chaise, neither keeping eye contact for very long. Chat Noir sucked in a deep breath and decided to go for it. As he placed a hand on Marinette's hip she jumped.

"Sorry," she uttered.

"Relax," he crooned as he mentally pictured what he would do if he were with Ladybug. The nervousness wasn't gone but he suddenly had the focus he was previously lacking. His free hand cupped her cheek and his thumb caressed her chin as he urged her closer with the hand at her hip. Marinette angled her face towards him with an almost robotic jerkiness. He realised he needed to sooth her. His hand at her hip shifted to the small of her back, pressing her closer. "Hold me, Marinette. Imagine I'm the guy you've been longing to kiss."

The wariness in her eyes altered to longing. Her arms circled his waist and she pressed her body to his. Needing no further prompting, Chat Noir lowered his face to hers and when their lips met he closed his eyes. At first it was awkward, neither of them knowing what they were really doing but Chat was the more adventurous, sucking in her bottom lip which urged her to counter the move.

Their mouths began roaming together with a more coordinated rhythm and Marinette surprised him with a bit of tongue. Chat Noir growled his approval and his hand at her cheek sunk into her hair, he needed a firmer hold as he angled her face for more feverish kisses.

Marinette's hands ran up his back to grasp his messy locks, tugging his hair in a way that stoked his simmering passion to a scorching inferno. He needed to be closer, he needed more of her. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she moaned. Primal satisfaction flowed through him as he did it again. This action drove Marinette into a frenzy and he was unexpectedly pushed back onto the chaise.

Their mouths broke apart briefly but Marinette followed him down as he sat. Snapping his eyes open, Chat Noir couldn't miss the lustful determination in her gaze. He parked the illusion of Ladybug to the back of his mind, focussing completely on the real girl kissing him senseless.

She straddled his lap and plunged her hands into his hair, kissing him with a fervour that made his head spin and his eyes roll back in his head. Chat wanted no one else in that moment. He hooked his hands under her knees and brought her flush against his body. Then Marinette began grinding against him and he gasped between kisses.

"Adrien," she moaned and he was suddenly brought back to reality. She was imagining him without the mask and he'd been so close to answering to his real name.

"Princess," he said instead and watched as the passionate glaze to her eyes receded.

She took a few slow long blinks to refocus. "Chat?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

* * *

 **And let the conflicting emotions for this pair begin ;) Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Never in a million years did Marinette think she would have ever made out with Chat Noir. But right now, all she wanted to do was kiss him again. Sure, she had been imagining Adrien while she was kissing him and sure she'd gotten rather carried away – she chalked that up to reading too many romance novels and fantasising too much about Adrien. Regardless of this she remained splayed on her partner's lap, longing for him to continue and by the look in his eyes the feeling was mutual.

Normally, as Ladybug, she would have turned away from Chat Noir when he wore that smouldering expression in his eyes. His look was so familiar that she had to glance down to check her attire, it seemed he was bestowing his smoulder upon her outside the costume. The thought warmed her in a way she'd never felt with Adrien. Yes, she had yearned for Adrien and yes, she'd wanted him to like her so badly it hurt. However, Adrien would never show an interest in kissing her and while this experience with Chat had been more of a means to an end, she couldn't ignore how enthusiastic he'd been and it flipped her way of thinking about him.

The simple act of sharing a first kiss had awakened something unexpected within her, and if his body's response was any indicator, Chat Noir was very worked up about the situation too. She knew she should get off his lap, but there was something empowering in knowing that she had brought him to this state. It was likely that he had envisioned himself kissing Ladybug and he would probably faint if he discovered he actually had made out with his unmasked partner.

She suddenly felt self-conscious. "Was it weird that I called Adrien's name?"

Chat Noir's gaze softened. "No, not at all."

What guy was cool with a girl groaning out a different guy's name? Well, he was aware of the situation prior to them starting. Before she could think better of it, she cupped Chat's face in both hands and started kissing him again. She'd half expected him to stop her but he didn't. Instead his hands were sliding down her thighs to clutch her ass, hauling her firmly against the stretched material of his pants. Heck, he was as starved as she was.

"Marinette," he purred in a guttural way that initially made her kiss him harder but then the penny dropped. He didn't call her Ladybug, he was fully aware of who he was kissing. He wasn't fantasizing about his partner and she broke away from his mouth to stare at him in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked, completely oblivious to how messed up his hair was compared to normal.

"You said my name, not Ladybug's."

He dipped his head shyly before lifting his eyes. "I guess I did."

"I thought you were imagining her."

"I did to start with." She didn't know what to make of that and began to shuffle off his lap but his grip tightened on her hips, sliding her back in place. "Don't get up right away. I'm, uh. Just stay there for a couple of minutes please."

A giggle erupted from her throat as his gaze remained on her lap as his cheeks flushed. Marinette rested her forehead against his. "It's okay," she reassured him.

"For you maybe, for me this is a little embarrassing."

"I wouldn't say it's little," she teased and watched him smirk in return.

"Stroking my ego, princess?"

"Trying to make you feel better."

"It's working, although this wasn't the sort of game I had considered playing when I promised to come over."

"Nor I. Should we finish?" She asked as she nodded towards the Cluedo board on the floor.

"Yes, but not yet." Chat said as he shifted his hands to the top of her thighs. He chewed on his bottom lip before looking her in the eye. "Thanks for letting me kiss you. It was nice. Well more than nice. Um…"

Marinette smiled at him, endeared by his sudden bout of shyness. This wasn't a side of Chat Noir she'd seen before. To be honest she didn't really know how to answer him so she hugged him instead. He sagged against her and sighed.

His voice was quiet when he spoke. "You should consider working things out with Adrien. I'm sure he feels terrible too."

She nodded against the side of his head in defeat. "I guess you're right."

Gently he took her shoulders in his hands and guided her back so he could look at her. "It won't be easy, I get that. But I'm here for you."

Gratitude swelled in Marinette's heart as she gazed back at Chat Noir, appreciating his companionship on a whole new level. "Am I allowed to leave your lap?"

"Yeah, situation normal is a go."

"Except for Mr Boddy, he's still dead. Shall we find out who the murderer is?"

"But of course, my dear Watson."

"Who made you Sherlock?"

Chat Noir shrugged, "I figure I'm owed a promotion since I'm usually the sidekick."

"You are not a sidekick, Chat."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence."

* * *

Sometime later Marinette confirmed the Cluedo murderer was Professor Plum, in the conservatory with the candlestick. Both were yawning as they packed up the board game and Chat Noir placed it within his satchel bag. "Remind me to never underestimate the lethal power of a candlestick."

The girl chuckled. "With Hawkmoth the most absurd things become problematic. Think of the Bubbler."

"True." The pair moved up the stairs towards the skylight but came to rest on her bed. There the atmosphere grew tense. Chat Noir fidgeted with his bag as his gaze shifted between the skylight and Marinette. "So, um. I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah," she replied as she twisted the hem of her shirt around her finger. Also feeling at a loss as to how to act.

Chat made the decision for her as he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight princess," he said coarsely as he rocked back on his haunches to study her face. Then he cleared his throat and opened the skylight.

"Goodnight Chat Noir," she replied as she stared up at the now closed skylight to see him smile lopsidedly back.

With him gone, Tikki emerged from her hiding place with a smug look on her face. "Well that was an interesting visit."

"Oh, be quiet." The girl snapped as she thrust her pillow over her head.

* * *

Friday was a day to be energised, last day of the school week and so close to the weekend. Marinette awoke tired, her mind had been far too active to gain any true rest. Over and over she'd relived the kisses she'd shared with Chat Noir. Part of her was incredulous with the fact that she'd actually agreed to kiss him, another part of her wondered why she hadn't done it sooner.

Yet where did they stand now? She knew that Chat was still very much infatuated with her alter ego which was going to make things weird for her. How would Ladybug act around her partner when he'd unknowingly made out with her? Marinette's lips tingled at the thought.

She had always assumed that Chat Noir was something of a Casanova. To learn that he was as inexperience as she was had been a major surprise. The discovery changed her perception of him for the better and now she was finding herself dwelling on how much she really knew about her partner.

While she wasn't enraptured by Chat Noir, he certainly had her daydreaming as badly as Adrien had. With her head in the clouds, her body slowly went through the motions of getting ready for the day. This dillydallying made her late and she had to race to school to ensure she got there on time. The classroom was almost full when she arrived and while she intended to ignore Adrien on her way in, her gaze caught on his when she found him studying her with an intensity that would have previously sent her into a furious blush.

Ducking her head and appearing fascinated with the floor, Marinette slipped into her seat and prepared for their first lesson. Alya elbowed her once she was settled. "Did you make up with Adrien?"

Marinette blushed. For a moment she thought Alya had said 'make out' not 'make up' and her mind immediately returned to the previous night's events with Chat Noir. Forcing back her wayward feelings, she answered her friend. "No, why?"

"Just a vibe. You seem less upset and he appears more attentive than usual."

She shot a glance at Adrien to catch him turning away from their general direction. It wasn't entirely strange. The boy had been divided between giving her space and trying to apologise all week. "I have been thinking things over and I never let him say his piece. I guess I should give him a chance to explain his side of things."

Alya gave a contemplative nod. "I suggest you do it somewhere private," she angled her head towards Chloe and lowered her voice. "A certain someone would take great pleasure in making things more difficult than they need to be."

Marinette shot a sour look at Chloe briefly but the other girl was busy staring at Adrien with a conniving look on her face.

* * *

 **The plot thickens. What's Chloe up to and more importantly when is Marinette going to approach Adrien?**

 **I'm blown away to reach 150 followers, thank you so much. Please stick around, the next chapter is currently in the works :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Adrien was finding it increasingly difficult not to look at Marinette. He hadn't been meaning to eavesdrop but he'd overheard the conversation between her and Alya. It appeared his suggestion to her as Chat Noir had been taken on board. But that wasn't the only thing occupying his mind. He was contemplating how close they'd gotten the previous night. The way she'd felt so right in his arms and how wonderful she'd been to kiss.

He dropped his head to stare at the desk. Thoughts such as these should have been about Ladybug. The kiss was meant to be one to eradicate the embarrassment of remaining inexperienced, so when the time came and he actually had a chance to kiss Ladybug, he would know what he was doing. But one clumsy kiss had led to more as the need to perfect their ministrations increased, or at least that's what he'd initially told himself.

In truth, his eagerness had been fed by hers. At first his imagination had been what fuelled his passion, with his eyes closed he'd initiated the kissing with Ladybug at the forefront of his mind. But before they'd even started, Marinette had told him that she'd wanted Adrien to be her first kiss and that had touched him on a level so deep he couldn't ignore it. Plus her admission had been the prompt to suggest kissing in the first place.

Now he had to wonder at the wisdom of doing so. At the time it had been wonderful. He'd felt wanted and desired. As Adrien he was inundated with fans who claimed to feel that way but how could they when they didn't know him? They only craved his exterior, the pretty face and fine figure. But it was different when the person involved actually knew him. He had a relationship with Marinette, sure it was in limbo at the moment but she wanted him for his mind as well. That had been the tipping point for him and now he was utterly confused.

As Adrien he had blown off Marinette's interest because he'd been fixated with Ladybug. His partner was his soulmate, wasn't she? Yet he'd felt like he was on the same wavelength as Marinette last night. It was like they understood each other in ways other people didn't. It was why he suspected that they got so absorbed in one another while kissing. When it had been time to leave he'd been so tempted to kiss her on the lips but the awkward atmosphere had made him hesitate, resorting to her cheek instead.

The sound of the bell brought his head up and Adrien scrunched his eyes to refocus. Everyone was scurrying out of the room for lunch but his own movements were slow as if he were moving through syrup. As he stood an arm looped through his and he perked up until he noticed who had latched onto him. "Hi Chloe."

"Hey Adrikins, you're looking a little tired today. Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah." He said warily as he eyed his manipulative friend.

"That's surprising. Rumour has it that your father won't let you go to Nino's party. I totally get why you would be disappointed but still, it is just Nino. It's not like his party would be anything like one of mine."

Adrien's brows settled heavily over his eyes as he frowned. Wondering if she was about to smite him for his romantic rejection. "Is there a point you're trying to make?"

Her fingernails dug more firmly into his sleeve as she grinned and leaned into him. "Why yes. I think I can help you out of your jam. If I said I wanted to invite you over on the same night as Nino's party then I think Gabriel would let you go."

"Are you saying you'd lie for me, so I can attend Nino's party?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Adrikins."

His eyebrows lifted and look of gratitude settled on his face. "That would be awesome, Chloe."

"I thought you'd say that. But I'm thinking you should come over early, so we can spend some time together before you go to the party."

"Oh, okay." A sense of dread curdled in his belly. "I guess that's fair."

"Alright then, I'll talk to Daddy and line it up." She popped up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you around, Adrikins."

Adrien was still staring after Chloe trying to work out what angle she was playing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around his heart jerked into a gallop when he spied Marinette. "Hi," he swallowed.

Her eyes briefly met his before skittering away. "Hi Adrien. I, uh um…" She sucked in a deep breath and he could only assume she was counting in her head before she spoke. "I'd like to talk to you in private. I realised I never let you say whatever it was you were trying to say before."

A blonde eyebrow lifted in amusement to her ramble. This was the Marinette he was used to at school. She was so very different when he was Chat Noir, exuding confidence and rarely stumbling over her words. The fingers on his right hand started to reach for her but he curled them into a loose fist. She had no idea that he was the same boy she'd been making out with the night before, or that he was seriously tempted to lean down and capture her lips again. He mentally shook himself. She'd probably slap him if he tried outside the mask. Ladybug, he had to think of Ladybug.

"Um, Adrien?" she prompted.

He cleared his throat, realising he hadn't answered. "Uh, yeah. When did you want to meet up and where?"

"How about the park near my place, after school?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Marinette gave a swift nod then spun on her heel and walked away without looking back. Adrien cocked his head to one side as he watched her go. He understood why she was so standoffish with him now, but last night when she'd groaned out his real name, he recognised that she was still harbouring the feelings he thought he'd crushed. The question was, did he want to rekindle what he'd initially dismissed?

* * *

All afternoon Adrien had worried about what to say. His agitation had gotten him in trouble when he was chastised for repeatedly tapping his stylus in a rapid fashion. What could he say, he fidgeted when anxious. With that outlet removed he'd resorted to spinning his ring or rubbing at the back of his neck. When the final bell rang he'd let out a huge sigh of relief. Nino glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. "Big photoshoot?"

"No, an apology slash interrogation with a certain girl," he said with a flick of his head towards Marinette.

The DJ laughed. "Good luck with that, dude."

"Thanks."

Lifting his bag to his shoulder, Adrien glanced back to Marinette who was taking her time in packing up. He wasn't sure he if was supposed to wait for her or simply meet her at the park. The decision was removed from him when Chloe caught his elbow and led him out the door. "I spoke with Daddy and it's all good. You can totally come over that day."

"Oh, that's good. The real hurdle here is my father though."

"Leave it to Daddy, he's good at getting his way."

Adrien eyed her and didn't add that the mayor's daughter was very apt at getting her own way too. They walked out the front stairs together and he didn't fail to notice how she'd snuggled up to his arm. For having told her outright that he wasn't interested, she didn't seem to be taking his rejection particularly serious. But then the girl was unbelievably stubborn.

It was funny how he found that trait attractive in Ladybug but not in Chloe. He supposed it was because Chloe was so whiney when she didn't get what she wanted. Plus, there was the fact that he liked being the pursuer when it came to romance. Ladybug playing hard to get only kindled his excitement.

A sleek car awaited Chloe and she finally detached from his arm. "See you, Adrikins." She said with a flirtatious pout, then sashayed to her ride.

"Bye," he said with a wave of his hand. He waited for her car to pull away before heading to the park. He'd already notified his bodyguard that he wouldn't need a ride home straight away, so he walked to the nearby meeting point.

Once there he found an empty bench seat under the trees and sat down. A warm breeze tousled his hair and his eyelids drooped as he enjoyed the calming sensation. The thump of a bag dropping at his feet had his lids shoot up and his head turning. "Hi Marinette."

She sank down beside him, leaving a wide gap of space. "Adrien," she said curtly with a lift of her chin before curling her fists against her knees.

Twisting to face her, Adrien laid his arm along the back of the bench, his fingers a mere brush from her shoulder. "You wanted to hear what I had to say?"

A sharp nod was his response.

"Okay. Thinking back, I was trying to explain to you why I was in such a bad mood that day. As you're aware my father keeps a pretty tight rein on what I can and can't do. That morning I'd approached him about going to Nino's 18th birthday party and he turned me down flat. We argued, or at least I tried and he firmly put me in my place and I was furious. You see he thinks Nino is a bad influence and it doesn't matter what I say or do to try and convince him otherwise, his mind is firmly set."

At this point Marinette looked at him with a touch of understanding in her eyes, so he continued. "Normally I back down when he's in one of his moods because it's just not worth the consequences when I know he'll stick to whatever point of view he's got. I was so mad afterward that I was shaking. When you approached me, it was a miracle I didn't bite your head off at hello. I was that angry at him."

"So, I picked the worst possible time." She said quietly.

"Essentially yes. As soon as I twigged to what you were going to confess I became unreasonable. This may sound conceited but I was annoyed that every platonic relationship I have with a girl seems to change. That my looks get in the way of anything real. It was unfair to you. It spurred my rage because I often feel like girls only get close to me because they want what's on the outside, not what's on the inside."

Her hand came to rest lightly on his knee and a look of guilt swam across her features. "When we met I thought the worst of you because of your looks and your fame. I assumed you would be shallow, spoilt and mean. It was only when you showed me how kind and thoughtful you are that I realised I was wrong. That's when I became attracted to you."

"So, you didn't fall for my pretty face?" he weakly smirked.

"Well not entirely." She smiled back. "But I understand now. You need a friend, not a girlfriend and I can respect that."

An unexpected jab of disappointment struck him. He should have felt free now, at ease to chase Ladybug but he didn't. Kissing Marinette as Chat Noir had messed with his head. Even now he wanted to close the distance between them. He was keenly aware of her hand still resting on his knee, making him burn for more of her touch. This was how he was with Ladybug. He could barely comprehend how the act of kissing Marinette had ignited such raw desire in him.

He shouldn't be feeling this way, yet he couldn't deny that he did. It was only when she looked away with a slight blush to her cheeks that he realised he'd been staring for too long. "So, um, where to from here?"

She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she studied the ground. "I'm not sure."

Leaving one arm along the back of the bench, Adrien reached out with his other hand to cover her one sitting on his knee. "I don't want to lose you, Marinette. You mean a lot to me. Please don't let me being an idiot ruin what we have."

Dark lashes flicked down as her gaze came to rest on their joined hands. She twisted her palm over and laced her fingers through his. Her teeth caught on her bottom lip as she glanced at him. "You're not an idiot, Adrien. Maybe I am but when it comes down to it, I guess weren't not meant to be more than friends. But I-I don't want to lose you either."

"I'm glad to hear that." He leant across the bench, dropping his arm to curl around her. He heard her gasp as he pulled her in for a hug. "As I said before, I'm sorry." Her proximity made his voice turn raspy. The scent of her hair against his nose had him closing his eyes. It would be so easy to tilt her chin up and resume his oral exploration from where he'd left off as Chat Noir.

Marinette's arms wrapped around his waist and she edged closer, removing the remaining space between them. Her face tucked in against his neck as if she never wanted to let go. He lost track of how long they sat holding each other. It was only when his phone chirped with a message that the spell was broken. They carefully unfolded from each other and Adrien reached for his phone.

* * *

 **The rift between Adrien and Marinette is on the mend, what does this mean for the love square? Hmm... good question ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

For Marinette this was it, the final hoorah to her futile crush. Her anger had simmered down to a level of acceptance that left her feeling hollow. Nothing was ever going to happen between them on the romantic front and being in Adrien's arms had felt like the closing curtain on her romantic feelings. It was why she held onto him for so long.

As they parted, Marinette felt bereft at the loss of his body's warmth. She watched as he reached for the phone in his pocket, pulling it free to unlock the screen and read the message he received. The guy was utterly beautiful, from the way he moved, to the way he smiled with his eyes and how he spoke. Dear God she thought she'd die when his voice had turned gravelly while he'd held her. She mentally shook herself. No more false hopes. It was time to move on.

She was about to look away when she caught the perplexed look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Adrien stroked his chin. "The message is from Chloe."

"Enough said."

A lopsided grin spread across the blonde's face at her tone. "What I find odd is that she's not mad at me after my brush off. If anything, she's going out of her way to help me go to Nino's party."

"Oh, she's up to something. That girl doesn't have a forgiving bone in her body."

"See that's where you're wrong. She's generally forgiving to me, that's why I'm confused. Part of me assumes that everything is okay between us but another part feels like I'm missing something."

He smirked at her eye roll but dropped it at her comment. "You miss a lot of things, Adrien."

"What are you saying?"

"Chloe is a vindictive piece of work. I'd listen to your gut. Besides she wasn't even invited to Nino's party as far as I know."

"Well she's inviting me over to her place to start with, then said she'd take me over to Nino's party."

Marinette pressed a finger against her cheek as she gave him a cynical look. "Unless it's signed in her own blood, I seriously doubt Chloe has any intention of taking you to Nino's."

"Wow, you really don't have much faith in Chloe."

"Adrien you haven't been privy to Chloe's wrath. I on the other hand have. Many times. I'd suggest you keep your wits about you if you're going to go through with this."

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I'm worried now."

"And you should be. Keep on your toes, Agreste."

Adrien tucked his phone back in his pocket and chewed on his bottom lip. "So, um, you're going to Nino's party, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"If I don't turn up after an hour or so, can you check on me?"

Marinette couldn't help chuckling at his sheepish expression. "Yeah, I'll lead the search party for your corpse. It's been nice knowing you."

He burst into laughter. "Thanks Marinette, but I'm pretty sure nothing major is going to happen."

"Famous last words," she smirked with a shake of her head.

* * *

Arriving home, Marinette threw her school bag on the floor of her room and pull the ties from her hair. With widespread fingers she fluffed out her dark tresses and flopped onto her chaise. Adrien really was clueless. Chloe was certainly up to something but would she lash out at her childhood friend? She let out a sigh, was it even her problem?

In the past she would have agonised over the situation. Feeling the absolute need to rescue Adrien from the clutches of her school bully. As she let out a huff and stared at the ceiling she realised that this was Adrien's problem. He needed to wise up to his so-called friend's dark side. Then he might understand why everyone (other than Sabrina) loathed the girl.

The bright ceiling light was diluted as Tikki began hovering over her face. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

"I'm fine, Tikki. Becoming numb but fine."

The kwami spiralled down with a worried look on her face. "At least Adrien told you that he still cares and that your friendship is important."

Marinette lifted an arm to shield her eyes, carefully avoiding her kwami in the process. "I guess. In some ways it would be easier if he disliked me, then I could stay angry with him. But now I don't know how to feel. Part of me wishes I'd never said anything, that I'd kept my feelings concealed so I still had the hope that he felt more for me. Another part wishes I'd never let myself get this involved in wanting him. Maybe if I'd said something when I first fell for him then I wouldn't have wasted so many years pining over him."

There was a cautious edge to Tikki's next query. "How does this situation make you feel about Chat Noir?"

Lowering her arm to expose her eyes, Marinette studied her kwami with a confused look. "What's Chat Noir got to do with anything?"

Tikki fidgeted with her paws. "Well, you did kiss him."

"Yeah but it was supposed to be a way to feel better about ourselves. To feel less hopeless."

"Is that what you actually felt?"

Marinette's cheeks burned and she was pretty sure her entire face was red. "Um, well…"

Her kwami crossed her arms and raised an antenna.

"Okay the kissing was amazing. He even said my name, not Ladybug. It kind of blew me away. But I can't encourage him as Ladybug, he wouldn't understand my sudden change of attitude without me revealing who is under the mask."

"Are you sure? It might make more sense to pursue him as Ladybug."

Marinette frowned. "I know Chat Noir is smitten with me in the suit, yet he doesn't really know me. When he speaks to me as Marinette there's no rose-tinted glasses in the way. He sees the real me and if he can learn to like that side, to actually fall for the other half of Ladybug, then it proves that he truly loves me."

"I understand your logic but when the times comes and you finally reveal your identities he may feel like you've led him on."

"This is Chat Noir, Tikki. The guy swooned when I just suggested he kissed Ladybug. I can't see him getting mad. If anything, I might give him a stroke from his overwhelming excitement when he learns the truth."

Tikki's expression was sceptical. "The other question to consider is are you seriously interested in Chat Noir or is this a rebound option for your crush?"

The girl rolled to her side and studied the pattern on her chaise. "To be honest I never thought I'd be interested in Chat. He always seemed too cocksure, foolish and immature. I realise now he's simply showing off to me as Ladybug, not realising that I find his behaviour less than attractive. When he's not putting on a show and lets his true self shine through, I see a person I'm eager to know better."

The red kwami's eyes softened. "I'm glad to hear it."

Marinette pushed herself up on her elbows and looked to the skylight. "Do you think he'll come back tonight? It's not a patrol night but still…"

"Who knows, Marinette. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

With pencil poised over paper, Marinette jumped when she heard a light thud on her balcony. She immediately broke into a wide smile which she tried to tame before she crawled up to her skylight. Chat Noir was also smiling but his unsure wave of hand exposed his nervousness. Flicking open the lock, Marinette lifted the skylight window. "Back again I see."

Chat Noir swallowed, "Too soon?"

The girl's eyes drifted to the grey satchel bag hanging off his shoulder. "Are you wanting a rematch at Cluedo?"

He shook his head. "I brought something else but you'll have to let me in before I show you."

Marinette left the skylight open and shuffled back to give him space to drop down. The pounding of her heart accelerated against her ribs as her partner looked up from his crouch, his masked eyes full of mischief. "So, what's in the bag?"

Standing up, Chat Noir closed the skylight window then knelt down and opened the bag with deliberate slowness. "You want to know what's in the bag?" He pulled out another board game and grinned. "Trouble."

"Oh, I know you are trouble." She teased.

The black clad hero shook his head. "This is the sort of Trouble that comes with the pop-o-matic bubble."

"Their advertising really worked on you."

He shrugged. "What can I say, I like board games yet rarely have someone to play them with."

She threw him a sassy look. "So, you're saying you want to play me."

Green eyes bulged. "Um, uh, depends. Are you meaning that literally or as an innuendo?"

"I'll leave you to figure it out, Chat." She smirked as she flicked his bell.

Catching her wrist, he returned the smirk. "I think I've worked it out." He shifted his grip to her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm _game_ if you are."

"And the puns begin."

"They never stopped. Now let's start some _trouble_ together."

* * *

 **Hmm trouble seems to be on the horizon but is it more than just the board game? Stick around for more and find out!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Your support means a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Hand kisses were nothing new for Chat Noir, however when he gave them to his lady he was kissing the material of her suit. When his lips had touched Marinette's hand there had been no barrier. He'd pressed his lips directly on her skin and his breathing became unsteady. Panicking at his response, Chat Noir's immediate default was to shift to his normal coping mechanism: puns.

But things didn't go the way he expected, had he been laying a hand kiss on Ladybug, she would have pried her herself free of his grip as soon as possible. This was not the case with Marinette, her hand remained cradled in his. Chat Noir considered his options but they were very limited since he couldn't exactly lead her downstairs as her position was blocking the way off her bed. Emerald eyes met her sapphire gaze and his heart jumped to his throat.

The dark curtain of Marinette's hair was fanning around her face and it was the first time he'd ever seen her with it down. His fingers itched to reach out and touch but there was no way he could test the smoothness of her strands while his hands were covered by his costume. The only skin exposed was on his face and she'd probably think him a creep if he rubbed her hair on his cheek.

Chat Noir wet his suddenly dry lips and almost groaned when her eyes dropped to his mouth. His gloved hand squeezed hers and he found himself leaning towards her. The slant of his body was such that his bag slipped from his shoulder, resulting in the tear away of his gaze from hers as the board game dropped on the toe of his shoe. "Oops," he said as he hurried to pick up the bag and the board game, plastering them against his chest. "This probably isn't the best place to play." His eyes widened as he realised what she might think he was implying.

A delicate eyebrow lifted in amusement. "You'd rather play on the floor… or the chaise?"

The board game and bag slipped from Chat Noir's grip as he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Was Marinette flirting with him? The twinkle in her eyes didn't waver. "Not up for another round on the chaise? Pity."

His jaw dropped as she picked up the board game and headed down the stairs. Sweet Marinette had a saucy side and he wasn't sure how to react. Well actually he knew how he wished to respond but did she really want that or was she just stirring him up? Chat Noir pressed the back of his hand to his chin and lifted his sagging jaw, effectively closing his mouth.

Following her down, Chat scrutinised Marinette as she sat cross-legged on the floor and began setting up the game. Settling on the opposite side, he helped place the pieces on the board while he continued to steal glances at her. "What colour do you want to be?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking red." She gave him a long hard look he didn't know how to interpret.

"I'll take green," he said as he spun the board so that their respective pieces were sitting in close proximity to them.

"To match your eyes?" She smirked.

"But of course."

She giggled at that and they began Trouble. After a few turns Chat Noir began to wonder at the wisdom of his choice of game. The loud pop of each press of the dice chamber was not subtle and he feared that Marinette's parents would come to investigate the noise. A guilty conscience had him glancing at the trap door but he didn't realise how frequently until Marinette mentioned it.

"Do your parents know I'm visiting?"

"No. Should I tell them?" She asked as she moved her piece.

"Well, this game isn't exactly quiet. They might wonder what you're doing. I don't image too many parents would be impressed to discover a boy in their daughter's bedroom when they least expect it."

"Even if that boy is a superhero?"

"Even so."

"We could stop playing and do something else if you like."

His masked visage crinkled with uncertainty. "I didn't bring any other games."

Marinette cocked her head towards her computer. "We could play something online."

Chat Noir snorted at that. He knew how formidable Marinette was when it came to computer games. It was one of the reasons why he'd chosen to bring board games. "Do you have any idea how awkward it is to do anything on a computer when you've got claws?" He held up his hands to display his fingers.

"I hadn't thought of that."

Another option sprang to his mind. "It's a nice night, how about I take you for a jaunt around the city Chat Noir style?"

Blue eyes darted to the trapdoor just as his cat ears pricked up. Marinette suddenly latched onto his wrist and shoved him towards her large storage box in the corner, she lifted the lid and gave him a rough push. "Hide!" she whisper shouted.

Doing as he was told, Chat Noir climbed into the box amongst an array of material rolls and curled into a ball. Marinette dropped the lid and it fell on the curve of his back, eliciting a grunt of pain as she tried forcing the lid closed. Rammed tightly inside the box, Chat Noir heard the muffled sound of Tom's voice. In that moment he was extremely thankful to be hidden. He could only imagine the look of disapproval on the big man's face if he'd caught them together. As predicted the older man asked what Marinette had been doing.

"Uh, um, nothing." Marinette stuttered and Chat rolled his eyes. The girl was hopeless when it came to lying. "One of my friends loaned me Trouble and I was playing around with it."

"Oh, Trouble. I haven't seen that game in years. You should bring it down and we can play it all together. It's got to be boring trying to play on your own."

"Um, yeah. Okay Dad. Just let me pack it up and I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay, I'll go and put the kettle on while we wait."

"Thanks Dad."

Cat ears attempted to swivel at the sound of the trapdoor closing. A couple of minutes later, Marinette opened the box and Chat sucked in a deep breath. "I don't appreciate being locked up."

Marinette's hand flew over his mouth. "Not so loud."

"I barely whispered," he mumbled against her palm. Then he eyed her wickedly before running his tongue along the crease of her lifeline.

She yanked her hand away and glared at him without much conviction. "You need to go."

"Alright. I can accept that I'm not the most important guy in your life." He sarcastically huffed, stepping out of the box to blow his bangs away from his mask while placing his hands on his hips.

Marinette whisked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder blades as she herded him towards the stairs. "Come on, hurry up."

Chat Noir rushed up the stairs at her prompting but dropped to his knees on her bed and eyed her cheekily over his shoulder. "Geez Marinette, here I was thinking I was losing my _game_ and now you're pushing me straight to your bed. Talk about mixed messages."

The resulting slap up the back of the head had him chortling. "Shut up, Chat Noir."

"Sure thing, princess. But I'll be back. I've got to pick up my _game_ after all."

Marinette shoved open the skylight. "Out!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. See you around." He said with a toothy grin, sweeping in briefly to place a kiss on her cheek before launching into the night.

* * *

Adrien was anticipating a boring Saturday, he was posing in front of a fountain, conveying fake emotions before the click of a camera when the cries for help started. As usual people darted every which way and he was able to find relative seclusion behind a tree and transform into his alter ego.

Stepping out, his masked eyes narrowed at the bulbous woman hovering in the sky. "Baby Love is here to make the world a better place. Relive your childhood!" she screeched as she lifted a rag doll aiming it directly at Chat Noir. He snatched his baton from his back, preparing to swing it into the motion of a shield however the button eyes of the doll glowed only a moment before they shot out a bright orange beam that struck him on the arm.

Without warning, Chat Noir began to shrink and before he could utter a word of protest he'd regressed from 17 years to 17 months of age. Toddler Chat Noir lifted his right hand and attempted to call out his power of cataclysm, however his mouth was unable to wrap around the word. "Cata, cata, cata!" he yelled growing more exasperated with each attempt.

The mounting frustration sent him into a wailing fit as he cried like a sprinkler. Of course, that's when Ladybug found him. Amusement was plain on her face as she knelt down to pat him on the head. "Oh Chat, you're adorable."

His whole face scrunched as he crossed his arms and turned his back on her, tiny cat tail flicking angrily. "Bad bug," he spat which only sent his partner into peals of laughter. It quickly became apparent that his current form rendered him almost useless to his partner.

With this revelation, Ladybug called upon Rena Rouge to get the job done. The pair managed to whack the ragdoll out of Baby Love's hands and it dropped neatly at Chat Noir's itty-bitty feet. Again, he lifted his right hand, "Cata, cata, cataclm!" Evidently, that was close enough and his power flooded to his right hand. With an immense sense of satisfaction, Chat Noir picked up the ragdoll and smirked as it disintegrated.

A purple butterfly fluttered upward from the ash and he instinctively swatted at it with his claws. "Oh, isn't he gorgeous!" Rena Rouge cooed as she placed her hands on her knees, leaning down to study the mini black cat boy. Green eyes narrowed and blonde hair bristled as Chat Noir hissed at her in irritation.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Ladybug finished purifying the akuma then picked him up to cuddled him against her chest. The impulse to rub his head against her collarbone was irresistible and to add insult to injury he purred as loud as a chainsaw. Of course, Nadja Chamack was busy capturing the whole thing on film, and by this point his little clawed fingers were kneading Ladybug's suit.

While still in Ladybug's embrace, she tossed her lucky charm in the air and called "Miraculous Ladybug!" To add to his mortification, his partner adjusted her hold just as he morphed back into his normal form, now awkwardly cradled in Ladybug's arms.

It wasn't the first time he had been held bridal style by Ladybug but it was the first time as Chat Noir while not in the middle of battle. Deep embarrassment had him blushing something chronic when he realised they were still being filmed. "Put me down," he'd growled between clenched teeth but Ladybug wasn't having any of that.

Instead she carried him away from the cameras, ribbing him the entire journey. "Oh, you were such a cutie. Parents everywhere will be wanting to dress there toddlers as mini Chat Noirs now."

Increasing ire had his mouth pressed into a firm line, the pressure becoming so fierce that his lips turned white. Much to his chagrin, Ladybug had no idea how deeply her words cut him. She was too busy treating like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Why was it that she could never see him as a man? Or as an object of desire? No, his partner only ever viewed him as a joke. Sure, she trusted him unwaveringly when it came to the crunch but when things weren't in peril Ladybug rarely treated him with anything but casual interest. Yes, she was kind and caring but it was clear that she didn't take him seriously.

While his partner's good mood remained when they parted ways, Chat Noir settled into a darker frame of mind. It didn't seem to matter how loyal or worthy he was as a fighting partner, he wasn't able to prove to her that he could be so much more.

This feeling of resentment mixed with humiliation and disappointment continued to haunt Adrien hours later. He finished the photoshoot, ate a very early dinner and escaped the confines of his home with the need to run. Having no intended destination, Chat Noir managed to find his way to Marinette's balcony and dropped into the chair beside her skylight. He had no idea if she was home but being in the vicinity of her room made him feel better. The warmth of the setting sun made his eyes droopy and before he knew it he dozed off.

* * *

 **I don't know about you, but I'd want to cuddle and itty-bitty Chat Noir too.**

 **What will Marinette have to say about the whole subject when she finds her kitty snoozing on her balcony? Until next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

Marinette hadn't been able to wipe the smile off her face all afternoon. Mini Chat Noir had been too adorable for words. Even now she found herself replaying the clip of toddler Chat rubbing his cute little cheek against her as Ladybug while he purred like a real kitten. It had been so endearing to see him that way and all she wanted to do was take him home and cuddle up on the lounge with him to watch TV.

For an hour she and Alya had gushed about the cuteness of tiny Chat. Only now after dinner did she return to her room to get some sewing done. But the corner of the Trouble board game box caught her eye and again she grinned. She couldn't wait to see Chat Noir, no doubt he'd grumble at her teasing as Marinette but still it would be fun.

Letting out a happy sigh, the girl remembered that she hadn't watered her plants. With the light fading fast she filled her watering can and climbed to her rooftop balcony with methodical slowness, making sure she didn't spill a drop. It wasn't until she placed the watering can outside that she heard faint snoring. Pulling herself up, Marinette smiled when she found Chat Noir fast asleep in her foldout chair.

As quietly as possible, she watered her plants and when it was done she placed her watering can on the ground and padded over to her partner. A lock of blonde hair was laying against Chat Noir's masked nose and every so often he's screw up his face as a stray hair tickled his nostril.

Marinette noticed that the offending hair was actually loose. With careful fingers she snagged it and gently tugged it away. As luck would have it, Chat Noir inhaled sharply and began to snort as the end of the hair was sucked up his nose. His eyes snapped open as he lifted his arm and rubbed rapidly at his nose with the back of his hand.

"Hey there!" She squeaked as she noticed how close she was to him and pulled back as if yanked by a rope.

"Hey," he said warily as he continued to watch her. "What were you doing to my nose?"

She lifted the hair that was still held between her thumb and forefinger. "You had a loose hair that was threatening to wake you up and I tried to remove it."

"Oh, thanks." The suspicion drained from his eyes and his face relaxed into a more placid expression.

"What are you doing here?"

Chat Noir's face turned briefly away before he looked at her, his eyebrows dropped down at the edges of his mask. "I wanted to get away from the fiasco that is toddler Chat Noir."

"But why? You were so cute."

He firmly crossed his arms and turned away from her. "Not you too."

"Chat, everyone loved it."

"I didn't." He growled as he shifted in the chair, attempting to put more space between them.

The smile left Marinette's face. "Are you upset?"

"I'm not crying if that's what you're asking. I'm pissed off."

"But why?"

He rolled over to face her, now lying on his side in the chair. "I'm a joke, Marinette. Chat Noir is nothing but Ladybug's fool of a partner. She gets loads of respect and admiration while I get treated like the comic relief. Today I realised that I'm never going to win over Ladybug because she only sees me as clown."

Marinette frowned as she considered his claim. Unfortunately, he was right to a degree. As Ladybug she often dismissed his antics as she chalked it up to his immaturity. Still, she needed to reassure him with the aspects he was leaving out. "Chat, you're wrong. You are important. You're an amazing fighter and brazenly confident to the point that your self-assurance makes up for the times when Ladybug doubts herself. As a team you complement each other, where one lacks the other steps up."

"They're very pretty words Marinette, but I'd be more convinced if they came from Ladybug."

She laid a hand on his arm, her mouth opening as she considered telling him the truth but Hawkmoth was a very real threat. It wasn't the right time to be disclosing her secret identity to her partner. "I believe in you, Chat. You've been the one to rescue me on a number of occasions."

A gradual nod came with begrudging acceptance of her claim. "Yeah that's true."

"I would have been in a lot of _trouble_ without you, Chat."

His lips quirked up at her pun. "Be glad I keep my head in the _game_."

Marinette sniggered. "That was terrible."

"Well, I considered working 'board' into a pun but that seemed lame."

"Aren't all puns lame?"

"Blasphemy, woman. This might mean the end of our friendship." He mocked with a smile.

She trailed a lazy fingertip from the top of his jaw down to his chin. "Then I take it back. Friends?"

Chat Noir's eyes darkened and her heart leapt in response. "Friends," he confirmed.

"Good." She said as she tapped her finger to his lips and prepared to straighten up.

He caught her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "Marinette, as a friend do you think there's any hope that I'll ever win Ladybug's heart? I'm starting to believe it's a lost cause."

Marinette dropped down beside him and tucked her knees under her chin. Up until recently she would have said that Ladybug's interest in him was purely platonic and would always remain that way. But now things were different. Adrien was out of the picture for her romantically and Chat Noir was turning out to be a much more complex individual than she'd first thought. She was silent for so long that Chat Noir let out a hopeless sigh beside her.

"I'm sorry, Chat. I really don't know. Ladybug prides herself on being a professional." What else could she say without revealing that she knew far more about the Parisian heroine than she should.

His fingers squeezed hers briefly then he let her hand go. "Sometimes I feel so alone."

"Why is that?"

"My family life is rather strained. Love isn't something that's expressed freely. There are certain expectations I'm required to meet. My whole life has been mapped out without my input and some days I feel so trapped I want to scream. Being Chat Noir is my escape, the one area of my life where I make the decisions, where I'm free to be silly and crazy without repercussions and reprimands." He let out a shuddering breath, "It's why it hurts so much to know that Ladybug isn't interested in me, because she's the one person I can truly be myself with."

Marinette felt her own chin wobble and her eyes fill with tears at this peek into Chat Noir's psyche. It was no wonder that he was so determined to win her affirmation as Ladybug. She placed her hand on his arm, drawing his gaze back to hers. "I'm here for you, Chat. You can be yourself with me."

His expression softened and his finger lifted as he caught one of her tears on his knuckle. "You're crying for me?" he asked with quiet wonder.

"Yes," she sobbed. "I had no idea that you're miserable."

A melancholy smile tugged briefly at his lips. "It's not all bad. I could be in a lot worse situation."

"And yet you bring _trouble_ to my house too," she teased lightly with a tight smile.

"Yes, I did. How about I take it off your hands."

"Only if you promise to bring back another game. I didn't really get to play this one with you."

"No, you played it with your family. That's important too." Warmth radiated from his gaze. "Come here," he said as he reached for her elbow, bringing her to sit on his lap.

She blinked with uncertainty. "What are you doing?"

"I'm comforting my friend since I made her cry."

Marinette looped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his temple. "I should be comforting you."

"Knowing you care is comfort enough. Thanks Marinette, I can't express how much this means to me. To know that someone understands."

* * *

They sat curled together until light faded completely from the sky. The chill to the air had Marinette shivering and Chat Noir tightened his embrace. "Cold?" he asked as he rubbed her nearest arm.

"Yeah, I should head back inside."

He let out a sigh and his cat ears drooped. "I don't want to go."

"Do you want to come inside? You need to pick up Trouble anyway."

"What is this fixation on me and trouble?" he said with a sarcastic tsk-tsk.

"They go hand-in-hand," she teased as she led him inside.

Chat Noir shrugged. "I blame it on akumas."

Marinette chuckled as she picked up the board game and handed it to him. Chat Noir placed his hands on top and redirected her to put it back on the desk. "I don't have my satchel bag with me. How about you look after this for me until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I've got patrol tomorrow so I can visit you after."

Panic began to set in for Marinette. The more times he visited after patrol the more likely it was the he'd come across her as Ladybug trying to get home to transform prior to his arrival. She needed a way to put him off. "Won't Ladybug begin asking about your secret bag?"

Chat Noir frowned. "Yeah, she's already curious."

"What are you going to say? Wouldn't it be easier to come when you're not needing to patrol?" She neared him and eyed his armpits. "Also, you won't be so sweaty."

He looked offended. "Are you saying I stink after patrol?"

"No but racing around Paris has got to be sweaty work."

"Look, I don't think I can afford to be sneaking out any more than I already do. How about this, I'll go home and shower after patrol to ensure my scent isn't offensive to your delicate nose."

Marinette grinned, this would be ideal. It meant she could get home well before him. "Sounds like a deal," she held out her hand to shake.

Chat Noir eyed her hand mischievously, shook it once than turned it so he could kiss the back of her hand. "Deal. But you do realise that I'll be lathering myself in cologne."

* * *

 **I wonder if** **Perfume Le Chat will be the next product in Gabriel's spring line :P**

 **As usual thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

Chat Noir was the first to arrive for patrol and no matter how hard he tried to remain still, he kept finding himself pacing. His anxiety was on the rise when he flipped open his baton to check the clock for the umpteenth time. Given his own playful nature, he had no doubt that Ladybug would feel it fitting to rib him about the whole 'toddler Chat Noir' scenario and he wasn't looking forward to it.

The hair at his nape lifted as he sensed he was being watched. The sharpness of his feline ears alerted him of Ladybug's approach and he turned to view his nimble partner, with her gaze firmly locked on him. Chat Noir swallowed nervously and resisted the need to move. When his partner landed he plastered on a smile that he hoped was convincing.

"Hi Chat," she said with a touch of breathlessness as she placed her yoyo at her hip.

"Hey," he replied as he placed his hands on his waist, thumbs forward as they rested on his belt. "Ready to go?"

"Are you in a rush?" She cocked her head to side, studying him curiously.

Grabbing his baton from his back, Chat Noir began twisting it through the fingers on his right hand. "No, just eager to get started."

Ladybug raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Why so edgy? Too much caffeine?" That brought a genuine chuckle from him. "Seriously though, what's up?"

Chat Noir let out a deep sigh and scrunched his eyes closed. "Lay it on me, I know you're dying to say something about me being reduced to a toddler." After a minute of silence, he cracked open an eye to see Ladybug with her arms crossed, giving him an endearing smile.

"You were ridiculously gorgeous, and the idea of taking you home for snuggles certainly entered my mind."

"Really?" His immediate impulse was to offer himself up in his current form but he hesitated as his mind flashed to Marinette. His left hand slid from his hip to hang at his side and he stopped twirling his baton with his right. "So, you don't normally entertain such thoughts?"

The friendly smile remained on Ladybug's face as she shook her head. "Sorry Chat. What can I say? You're irresistible as a toddler."

Cat ears pulled back slightly and the end of his tail flicked as he waited for her to say more. She didn't and his feeling of uneasiness lurked, along with the need to cover his vulnerability, so he said the first cheeky thing that came to mind. "Just imagine what beautiful babies we could make together." The smirk was forced until she threatened to slap him, then it grew as he dodged her.

"Chat Noir, you scoundrel! Stop moving!" She growled as he continued to swing away from her swats.

"I can picture it now, children with your amazing blue eyes and my striking blonde hair." Ladybug managed to clip one of his cat ears as he tried to duck. "But look at the time, we need to patrol." He grinned as he extended his baton and launched away.

"Stupid cat," she muttered half-heartedly as she followed, and he laughed in response.

* * *

With their teasing out of the way, Ladybug and Chat Noir fell into an easy rhythm as they travelled along the skyline. Their conversation was casual and comfortable. Years of partnership left them with a familiarity that they wore like a warm blanket. It was one of the reasons why Chat Noir had always assumed they were destined to be together, because they clicked in a way that he'd never felt with anyone else, or at least up until recently.

Coming to rest at their final destination, the blonde looked to his partner and felt the niggle of doubt. What he thought was a once-in-a-lifetime feeling with Ladybug appeared to be manifesting itself in his relationship with Marinette. What did that mean? Was he wrong? Was this merely lust when he'd thought it was love? Dropping his eyes to his toes, Chat Noir turned away from his partner and looked to the horizon.

The kiss he'd shared with Marinette was constantly on his mind, along with the feeling of being swept away in such a whirlwind of emotions that he was downright confused. Ladybug had captured his heart from the beginning but Marinette was starting to steal it away, piece by piece. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, his loyalty would always be with his partner but where did that leave him with love?

Tortured green eyes lifted to view Ladybug. She was sitting on the stone edging of the roof, looking down at the world below. The wind was blowing her fringe away from her masked eyes and part of him wanted to sigh at her beauty. He was utterly torn. Here was the woman he'd envisioned his future with and now that image was beginning to blur. Was Ladybug really the one? And if she was, why the hell was he thinking about Marinette so much?

The hand in his hair curled into a fist and his jaw tightened until his teeth hurt. Her voice cut through his thoughts. "What's wrong, Chat?"

Loosening his fingers against his scalp, Chat Noir lifted his gaze to hers. "I'm so lost."

Rising to her feet, Ladybug was at his side within seconds, her face lined with concern. "What do you mean?"

"About you, about us. I don't know what to do." His head dropped as the words were wrenched from him.

Ladybug rested her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I don't understand. Do you think my opinion of you has been lessened by the last akuma? Don't believe that for a second. Regardless of what happens in battle you will always be my partner."

Chat Noir shook his head. "That's not it."

"Then tell me, make me understand."

Raising his head, he looked her directly in the eye and something caught in his throat. Compassion and kindness shone from Ladybug's gaze, perhaps there was a touch of admiration but love, if it was there he couldn't see it. Did he dare express his own feelings when he was so certain they'd be shot down? Again, he was reminded of Marinette, specifically of what he'd said to her while she'd been feeling this same vulnerability, when she'd come to him as Adrien. Suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"Chat? Chat! You're turning blue. Breathe!" She slapped him hard on the back and he exhaled with equal force.

Dropping down to sit, Chat Noir sucked in deep breaths and hugged his knees. This was the feeling Marinette had described. This soul-destroying distress that made him want to curl up and die. Pain laced through his chest, pinpointing his heart. He'd done this to Marinette as Adrien, and Ladybug had unwittingly done this to him.

Warm arms encircled him and he lifted his face from his knees. Ladybug's pretty blue eyes were filled with worry. He cupped her cheek and lunged forward, intent on claiming her lips but then he faltered. This awful feeling stirring within him had been evoked by his own thoughts, if he closed the distance and claimed the kiss he was yearning to take would it be worth the fallout? Chat Noir backed off and revoked his hand from her cheek.

"You're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Ladybug pleaded.

His heart thundered in his chest. Could she hear it? His throat was dry but he had to say the words. "Will you ever feel for me, what I feel for you?" Ladybug's eyes searched his briefly before she turned her head, eyebrows lowered in concern. He scrunched his eyelids closed, that was answer enough. "Forget it. Forget that I asked. I don't want an answer."

Returning to his feet meant pushing away her hold. Ladybug quickly stood and placed her hands on his upper arms. "I care for you, Chat. More deeply that you probably realise but-"

A finger to her lips cut her off. "I said I don't want to know." She tried talking around the press of his finger however he shifted his hand to cover her whole mouth. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't think I'm strong enough to endure the heartbreak. So please, stay quiet."

Sadness flittered across Ladybug's face before she gave a resigned nod. Only then did Chat Noir remove his hand.

"How about we call it a night?" He suggested.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

While he gave a firm nod and they departed, he didn't really know what he wanted.

* * *

Arriving home, Adrien took far longer in the shower than he'd intended. For some time, he stood staring blankly at his tile wall, trying to make sense of his erratic feelings. Ladybug had neither confirmed nor denied his query, he'd done this to himself. He felt completely gutted and it was all founded on his intuition.

Plagg was sitting on the vanity, lying on his back with his paws wrapped around his full belly. The kwami glanced at him as he towelled off but seemed to know better than to comment. Throwing on his underwear and jeans, Adrien opened the cabinet and perused the many bottles inside. A ghost of a smirk touched his lips as he eyed 'Adrien the fragrance' and he was half tempted to dab that on. Instead he reached for a rarely used bottle that he'd received from Chloe as a gift years ago.

The few times he'd worn it she'd gone nuts and assumed it was a greenlight for additional physical contact, hence the bottle's location at the back of his collection. The stuff was potent and would serve the purpose of stirring up Marinette for tonight, after that he'd probably toss the bottle into the garbage.

Once applied, Adrien put on a t-shirt and combed his hair. All the while Plagg was holding his nose with one paw and waving the other in attempt to clear the air. "What is that vile stuff?"

"An old gift from Chloe."

"Figures."

"Plagg, claws out."

* * *

 **There's one confused kitty. I'll apologise now for any typos, it's late and while I did proofread it, I probably missed something.**

 **I'm very excited that this story has hit 100 favourites and it's almost to 200 follows, absolutely amazing. Thank you so much for your support, it means so much to me! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

Marinette stood on her balcony, chin cradled in hand as she leant against her metal railing, barely resisting the urge to bite her nails. The churning in her gut hadn't ceased. She'd come to a terrible realisation that night, she had rejected Chat Noir one too many times as Ladybug. His usual confidence had been shaky and nothing had demonstrated that more than when he'd made an attempt to kiss her and hesitated at the last second. The doubt in his eyes had shaken her to the core. Her partner didn't believe that she would accept him as Ladybug, and to be honest she wasn't sure how she would have reacted if he had kissed her.

Chat Noir's query continued to bounce around her brain: _"Will you ever feel for me, what I feel for you?"_ A crippling pain arrowed to her heart as she considered the array of emotions which had danced across his face. Hell, the minute he'd stopped breathing had freaked her out. She wanted him to talk to her and explain what was going on in his head but he'd closed up tighter than a clam poked with a stick.

In truth she didn't really know how to act around him as Ladybug anymore. She'd been trying to keep the status quo by behaving in her usual way, brushing off his flirting as if she wasn't interested but deep down she was noticing her partner in a whole different way.

The kiss she'd shared with him as Marinette continued to linger in her mind, haunting her dreams and musings. The divide between her two identities meant she felt restricted in what she could say to Chat Noir when wearing the mask. It took a great amount of self-control to ensure that her gaze hadn't drifted to his lips when he'd set his sights on hers. There was no doubt he was infatuated with her masked persona but what did she feel for him?

There was a residual hole in her heart where Adrien had been and it was slowly being filled by her partner. The more Chat Noir visited, the more she looked forward to seeing him. Her excitement steadily grew as she got to know him without the posturing and pretence of showing off. There was something truly attractive about the genuine guy wearing the mask.

A wry smile touched her lips as she considered things. As Marinette she was beginning to crush on Chat Noir while he continued to be infatuated with Ladybug, but she was Ladybug and he didn't know it. Did this mean she was in a love triangle that included the two sides of herself? It seemed ludicrous. If she told him the truth that she was both Marinette and Ladybug it would probably resolve the current issue but Tikki had drummed it into her from day one that her identity had to remain secret.

Letting out a deep sigh, the girl wondered what to do. Should she reassure Chat Noir that he was indeed worthy of Ladybug's love? Was it right to do it now when she was just beginning to feel something more for her partner? She didn't want to string him along only to change her mind. But it was clear that he was hurting. If anything, the acceptance of that first kiss probably confused him more than anything.

Yet part of her couldn't regret it. There were the selfish reasons, like it gave her something else to fixate on rather than the pain of rejection, but at what cost? It wasn't worth the grief it seemed to be giving Chat Noir.

A thump behind her made her turn her head to see her black clad partner perched on the wide chimney. A cautious smile was aimed her way and she realised her time for internal debate was over. "Hi Chat," she smiled reassuringly.

His smile now reached his eyes as he descended down to her. "Hi Marinette," his gaze took in the balcony before returning to her with a cheeky glint. "Did you pop out to make sure I was coming?"

She rolled her eyes at his teasing. "It's a nice night and I wanted some fresh air."

"A likely story," he smirked as he drew closer. His hands fidgeting with the strap of his satchel bag.

Marinette's nose began to twitch. "What is that smell?"

Chat Noir lifted both arms in a deliberately slow move and laced his fingers behind his head then tilted his chin from side to side. "That would be the cologne I saturated myself in before arriving."

"It's making my eyes water."

"I've had that problem since I left home, along with a twitching nose." He admitted as he lowered his arms.

As he drew closer Marinette frowned. "Your eyes look bloodshot."

"Well they teared up for a bit when I was travelling and now they feel really dry." He blinked forcefully a few times in attempt to bring some moisture back.

"I think you should go home and wash it off."

An awkward look of embarrassment flicked across his face. "Well, to be honest my vision wasn't so great on the way over and I did miss a landing which resulted in my tumbling to the ground." His lips pulled away from his teeth in a grimace. "I hate to ask it, but could I have a shower here?"

Marinette swallowed. "I'm not sure how I'd sneak you passed my parents but I guess we can try." Snagging his wrist, she swiftly dragged him to the skylight and into her room. At the trapdoor, she shooed Chat Noir to stand behind the opening as she peered below, thankfully her parents were not there. "Okay, let's be quick about this."

Chat Noir dropped his bag in her room and snuck downstairs with her. She waved him behind the lounge and headed for the next doorway which led to the stairwell. Peering out, Marinette saw that the adjacent doorway was clear. Raising a hand to her partner to indicate that he should stay put, she snuck out and made sure the bathroom was empty. With that done she quickly returned to Chat and they crept over.

No sooner had Chat Noir entered the room, Marinette heard footsteps from below. Wedging herself into the bathroom with Chat, she stuck only her head out the door to smile at her father. "Hi Dad, I was just going to take a shower."

"Oh, okay sweetheart. I'll go watch the TV while I wait."

Gritting her teeth, she nodded to her father. "Thanks Dad." Closing the door, she fell back against it and smack her palm to her forehead. How on earth was she going to sneak Chat Noir back around her father?

Chat Noir cleared his throat. "Um, why are you in here with me?"

A hot blush rose from her chin to hairline as she lifted her head to look at Chat Noir. A pungent whiff of his cologne quickly wiped the mortified expression off her face. "My Dad was going to come in, I had to pretend I was having a shower."

"Oh," he said looking away while the toe of his boot twisted against one of the floor tiles.

"I'll turn around and face the door. Just be quick about it." Marinette did as she said and leant her forehead against the wood of the door. Her fingers moved to the lock and flicked it so that no one could enter, she picked up the audible gulp from her partner.

The whisper of "Claws in" had her shoulders tensing and she squeezed her eyes shut. Unfortunately, the lack of vision seemed to enhance her hearing. She heard the clunk of Chat Noir removing his shoes, the swish of material as he took off his shirt, the sound of his zipper being undone had her imagining him removing jeans. There was the metallic squeak of the tap being turned. "Marinette?"

She froze. "Yeah?"

"Should I leave the shower running after I get out? I'm assuming you'll miss out on a shower if I don't."

To be honest she hadn't even thought of that. He had a point but did she dare to strip off while he was in the room? She swallowed. "Okay, leave it on." Dear God, she was regretting her decision already.

"Will do." Then she heard him step into the shower and close the curtain.

Marinette's breathing became laboured as she listened to the water, imaging it running down his nude body. She could picture the droplets trailing down those wild locks, plastering them against his forehead, skimming down his face (which she could only imagine with the mask on), sliding down his throat and onto territory that she could only envision with what she assumed lay under his suit. With fists curling tighter she felt the bite of her nails into her palms.

Needing to calm herself down, she concentrated on her breathing. Focussing on slowing her rapid respiration. She was just starting to make progress when he spoke again. "I'm getting out. Give me a minute to dry off and dress, then we can switch places." After a quick pause and the sound of his feet touching the mat, he spoke again. "Which towel should I use?"

"Mine's the pink one, use it." She lifted her hand and bit on her knuckle, why had she suggested he use her towel? To know he was currently rubbing it on his naked body when it had already been on hers the day before made her blush harder. Slow breathing, she had to concentrate on that. There were spare towels under the sink anyway.

The noise of running water dulled the sound of Chat Noir putting his clothes back on. It was the flash of his transformation that let her know he was wearing his usual attire. "I'm done," he said standing close behind her.

Turning her head, Marinette's eyes were immediately drawn to his damp hair. While it was still wild it looked different, a little more subdued than normal. But then her mind went to the mental picture she'd had of him in the shower and she quickly stepped around him. "My turn," she squeaked as she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him face first towards the door.

"I know, I promise I won't look." He dipped his head and his hands went to his front where she assumed he was clasping them together.

With a heavy sigh she stripped off in record speed and hopped into the shower. The faint smell of his awful cologne was still present in the small space, but as she soaped herself with her regular body wash the overpowering odour dissipated. She heard Chat Noir let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a grunt and a sigh. Marinette stilled, her heart speeding to a steady canter as other parts of her anatomy became sensitive to the washer moving over her skin. She needed to rinse herself off and get out.

Turning off the water, Marinette cautiously glanced at Chat Noir's back as she stepped from the shower curtain and immediately reached for her towel. It was only when the dampness of the material touched her skin that she was reminded of why it wasn't dry. She let out a curse.

"What is it?" Chat Noir immediately asked, his head beginning to turn her way before he remembered he wasn't supposed to look at her.

"Prickle in the mat," she lied.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She said hurriedly as she dried herself as best she could. Her pyjamas were already sitting on the vanity as she'd deposited them there earlier. She tugged on her singlet top and full-length pants, then quickly cleaned her teeth. As she put her toothbrush away she caught her reflection and cringed as she noticed the clear evidence of her arousal straining at the tight material of her top. Crossing her arms across her less-than-subtle breasts, she turned to Chat Noir. "I'm done."

Was it just her or did his face seem rather pink as he glanced over his shoulder. "Good," he croaked.

* * *

 **The bathroom is steamy, but will they be able to get back to Marinette's room without being caught? Stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting - this story hit 200 follows, yay! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

With the cloying cologne removed and his transformation back in place Chat Noir had a new dilemma. Well actually he had more than one and they revolved around his heightened senses and vivid imagination. While his eyes had remained firmly rivetted to the door in front of him, his cat ears had swivelled to hone in on every minute noise that Marinette made. From the gentle rustle of her clothes being removed to the moist sopping of the washer moving over her skin. At one point he'd picked up his tail and bit down on the leather belt in attempt to calm himself.

But it didn't stop there. His nose was just as bad. If there was one thing he'd learned thoroughly as Chat Noir, it was that steam intensified smells and right now the evocative scent that was Marinette tantalised his nostrils in a way that had the blood rushing in his ears. The leather tail fell from his teeth and he tried not to groan when he picked up a delicious change to her scent, one that had his body reacting in kind.

When the water stopped his shoulders where heaving with every breath. Thankfully the sharpness of her voice when she cursed snapped him out of his funk. Unfortunately, this temporary lapse had him turning his head and the corner of his eye had caught a vision that would be permanently seared into his brain.

The glimpse had been fleeting, but the towel covering her wet body hadn't been pulled tight. A long strip of bare flesh had been on display from below the swell her right breast all the way to her toes. That kicking curve of hip had him licking his suddenly dry lips as he'd forced his head back to where it was supposed to be facing.

It didn't get any better. The frequent movements of Marinette's towel only fanned her scent in his direction and his nostrils continued to flair with the increased saturation. What made it worse was the fact that he'd used that same towel and the idea of her being covered in his scent was getting him seriously worked up.

Scrunching his masked eyes closed he reminded himself that he was a model, he'd seen a lot of exposed skin in his time on the catwalk. Privacy wasn't high on the priority list when people were dressing and undressing you and the entourage were also playing clotheshorse. Plus, this was Marinette, a girl he'd been determined to keep as a platonic friend. But there was nothing platonic going on in his head right now. One gloved hand grabbed onto the doorknob with so much pressure it was a miracle it didn't snap off. His grip eased slightly when she called to say she was done and it took everything he had not to say what he was thinking, that he was far from done.

Instead he'd given her a one-word response that vaporised the moment he turned his head. The heat in his flushed faced flamed anew as he looked at her flimsy attire and his fingers unfurled while he considered how easy those clothes would fall apart with a few well-placed strikes of his claws.

The fact that she had her arms crossed over her body was probably a good thing, it meant he was unlikely to go through with the actions rolling through his head. He sucked in a deep breath to try and calm himself but instead he was flooded with her scent and had to stifle the moan that was rising in his throat. The urge to claw the door and flee was almost as strong as the need to pounce on Marinette and show her just how much he wanted her. A snort escaped him at the irony.

Marinette's brow furrowed as she dropped her arms and examined her attire. "What?"

Chat Noir began salivating at the sight and he now understood why she'd had her arms crossed. He knew his gaze was firmly stuck on her chest and she would probably slap him if he didn't look up but he was captivated. It was like staring at Medusa and being turned to stone in whatever pose you were in, he couldn't look away even when she stormed across to him.

The hard grip of fingers on his chin yanked his head back up and Marinette's eyebrows were drawn low with indignation. But her parted lips and heavy breathing gave away her mixed feelings. "Eyes up, Chat."

"Sorry," he gasped as he kept the lower half of his body turned away from her. Marinette shoved him away from the door and flicked open the lock. He closed his eyes and this time sucked in shallow breaths in attempt to restore his equilibrium. "Is it clear?" he whispered as she spied through the narrow opening.

"Yes, but my father said he was going to watch TV which means there's no way I can sneak you back to my room without him seeing you."

A gentle smile curved his lips as he opened the door wider to look at the stairwell. "You're not thinking outside the square." Chat Noir pointed to the window. "One exit strategy right there, I'll swing outside and come back in up top." He didn't mention that the cool night air might help to clear his head as well as his over stimulated senses.

The pair rushed to the closest window, Marinette unlatched it and Chat Noir extended his baton into a pole, launching out the window and saluting her as he activated it to lift him up to the rooftop. He made sure his legs were firmly wrapped around his staff to hide parts of his anatomy better left unseen in the current circumstances.

Once on the balcony he took his time to breathe in the gentle breeze and let the cool wind's touch sooth his enflamed body. He shook his head, to think he'd been freaking out with Ladybug less than an hour before. Now his mood had completely shifted. Marinette hadn't even done anything tonight to purposefully tempt him, yet she was effectively seducing him in the given situation.

The pound of his heart grew more erratic as he heard the skylight open. "You can come back in," Marinette said with nudge of her head to the space below.

It was only then that he realised he'd been spinning his shortened baton between his fingers while he waited. He stopped to hold it in his hand and examine the green paw print. As Chat Noir he was a hero first and foremost, but right now he wanted to shed that mantle and just be Adrien. To show Marinette who it was she was really spending time with. For her to know that despite his initial brush off to a romantic relationship with her, he was considering revoking his previous opinion.

He knew that doing so would only freak her out. Marinette would probably yell and scream at him for being a hypocrite and a liar. Exhaling heavily, he replaced his baton at his back and dropped down the skylight. Chat Noir came to rest on all fours, his nose mere millimetres from Marinette's. He swallowed, instinctively leant forward and overbalanced.

There was an "Oomph" from Marinette as she was pushed back with his momentum and as they came to rest his eyes widened as he realised his jaw was sitting in the valley of her breasts. He immediately pushed himself up with his arms and the lump in his throat became harder to swallow when he noticed a spaghetti strap had slipped off Marinette's shoulder.

Her gazed picked up on what he'd noticed and suddenly there was a bare foot on his chest as Marinette shoved him off. "Get away you perve." Thankfully her voice sounded more amused than offended.

Chat Noir plopped onto his backside and wore a sarcastic expression of offence. "I'm not a pervert."

"Says the guy who first ogled my chest and then fell face first onto it."

With a nonchalant shrug he turned his face to the side and eyed her with a hooded gaze. "I was simply appreciating your assets. You did notice I was hands off."

"So, you're smarter than you look?"

He placed his hand over his heart at her jibe. "You wound me, milady." In that moment he realised what he'd just called her. It was the endearment he used for Ladybug. Marinette's mouth dropped open at she stared at him.

"What did you call me?"

"Milady. Sorry, it just kind of slipped out. I guess I'm so used to Ladybug issuing the barbs that I reacted as I would with her."

The colour began to return to Marinette's face. "For a minute there I thought…"

He cocked his head to the side at her unfinished sentence. "You thought what?"

"Nothing." She said turning away from him and bolting down the stairs. Chat Noir slunk down after her, curiosity had his head tilted sideways as he studied Marinette who was very busy prying open his satchel bag. She pulled out his latest delivery. "Scrabble."

"Yes, are you up for a game?" Personally, he wasn't sure if he was. His brain was rather scrambled instead.

"Sure, should I put Trouble in here so you don't forget it?" She asked as she held open the bag.

"Good idea," he replied as he picked up the game box from her desk and passed it over.

They settled themselves on the floor and got to playing Scrabble. Chat Noir had to stifle a groan at the letters dished out to him first up. Placing them in his holder he cringed as four of the letters spelt out _BARE_. He reshuffled them in his mind and winced as he put together the word _BREAST_. Hell no. His eyes searched for an alternative with the remaining letters. _ARREST_ , seemed appropriate. He'd probably end up arrested if Marinette's father knew what he was thinking about, so he laid it out on the board and tallied up his score.

Marinette raised an amused eyebrow as if she was reading his mind. He prayed that she wasn't, what lurked there was dirty. Oh, so dirty right now. Using the A in his word, she spelt out _GLOAT_. It was his turn to quirk a brow. Maybe he should have used _BREAST._

As they continued on he managed to add _SHOWER_ to the board. Marinette followed up with _STROKE_ and he almost had one. He nearly fainted later when she slowly spelt out the first four letters of _COCKEREL._ Chat Noir found himself reaching up to pull at his collar.

But a smirk lit his face with his next turn, he laid out his letters on the board to join them with the first E of _COCKEREL,_ and he watched as Marinette blushed, _VIXEN_. She didn't look at him when she spoke, merely fingered her letter tiles. "Are you referring to Rena Rouge?"

"No," he said casually as he picked up more letter tiles to replace the ones he'd used. "I was referring to you."

Marinette made a choking noise before she cleared her throat. "Me?"

"Yes, you." He considered winking but that would make things too playful and right now he wanted her to see his smoulder. She swallowed and looked down at her letters again. There was a slight tremble to her hands as she laid out the word _SEDUCTION._ Chat Noir could hear how gravelly his own voice was as he spoke. "You've picked up a triple letter score."

"Have I?" There was a breathlessness in her response that was doing strange things to him. The impulse to shove the board game aside and pounce on her was exceedingly hard to ignore.

"You have, see." He said as he looked to the board and pointed at her letters. "I think that might put you in the lead."

The pencil in her hand was unsteady. "I can't add this up."

"Let me see," he said as he extended his hand for her note pad.

Marinette obediently place it in his palm but as her skin came in contact with his glove she froze and her eyes locked with his. "I can't think straight," she admitted.

"Neither can I."

"Maybe that cologne messed with our heads." She giggled nervously as she snatched back her hand.

Disappointment settle in a heavy lump within his belly. Chat Noir dropped his gaze to the pad of paper. This was crazy, he shouldn't be feeling this way for Marinette. He'd been agonising over his feelings for Ladybug hours early and now he was in a bind because his hormones seemed to be overriding his brain. He tried to dredge up the reasons why he'd pushed her away as Adrien but they seemed so flimsy now. Here was a girl clearly into all of him and now that he was beginning to reciprocate those feelings he was hesitating.

Again, he reminded himself of the fact that Marinette did not know that it was Adrien Agreste sitting opposite her in a catsuit. She did not know that the guy who had broken her heart was now hot under the collar because he desired her too. Or that he was considering letting go of his fixation with Ladybug to shift his devotion to someone who wanted it. But it couldn't work because at the end of the day Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn't want Adrien Agreste romantically anymore and it would crush her to know that he was also Chat Noir.

The pencil pressed into the paper viciously as Chat Noir wrote down the answer to Marinette's sum of letters. "You win," he snapped as he shoved the pad back at her.

"Chat?" she asked in a quiet wary tone.

"I need to go, it's late." He said as he began packing up the game and dumping it back in the box.

"It is but you seem angry."

A muscle in his jaw tensed as he closed the flap of the satchel bag and stood. "Only at myself," he admitted while looking at his boots.

"Why?"

He heaved a sigh. "Because I want to show you who I really am and I can't."

Marinette sat back in surprise. "And that makes you angry?"

"Angry, frustrated, pick one." He said with a shake of his head as he stalked up the stairs. He was kneeling on her bed, lifting his arms to open the skylight when she caught up to him.

"Wait!" He lowered his arms to look at her. "I understand your confusion and frustration, probably better than you realise, but please don't be angry."

Without thought, Chat Noir's hand lifted and his fingers curled as his knuckles stroked her cheek. "You're a wonderful girl, Marinette. I just wished I'd realised sooner."

She blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sighing again, he lowered the bag. "I'm saying that I see you now, more clearly than I ever did and I-I…" he shook his head. He couldn't explain to her that he regretted his decision to blow her off as Adrien. Running a hand through his hair, he ground his teeth before looking back at her. His hand cupped her nape and he edged closer to drop his forehead to hers. "I can't say anymore. I need to go." And before Marinette could convince him otherwise, Chat Noir scampered out of her room and raced away.

* * *

 **Ah the twisted web being weaved, such dorks who continue to dance around each other. This chapter was written in record time, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

And as life would have it, the weekend was gone and it was Monday again. Marinette groaned as she carried a stack of books back to school, ones she'd had to borrow in order to catch up on the stuff she missed when Ladybug had urgent business. With the thought of her alter ego came the thought of Chat Noir and she let out a sigh. Her life was far too complicated.

A small reassuring voice whispered from her handbag. "It will be okay, Marinette."

The girl nodded absently. Last night, after Chat Noir had left, she'd had a fairly lengthy discussion with her kwami about the need to keep her identity secret verses revealing it to her partner. She'd hoped to convince Tikki that it was time to remove the masks but it didn't matter how much she pleaded, her kwami was more determined than ever for her to keep her secret. "Hawkmoth is still a threat… yada, yada, yada."

When Marinette analysed the situation now she found it was rather odd, in the past Tikki had seemed okay with the idea of eventually sharing identities with Chat Noir. This morning she'd tried again to gently encourage Tikki to change her mind but the kwami had flipped the conversation around to Adrien. Marinette still wasn't sure how or why she'd done that.

Glancing at her partly opened handbag, she was about to ask when someone fell into step beside her. "Good morning, Marinette." That smooth velvety voice was like a physical caress, and she didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"Hi Adrien." With a heave she adjusted the books in her grasp as she met his eyes and she almost tripped over. The model was looking at her in a way that made her blink twice. What was with the bedroom eyes? She turned her gaze back to her books and decided it best to watch where she was going. Clearly, she was hallucinating.

"Do you need any help?"

Marinette was about to say no but as she glanced at his empty arms she figured it wouldn't hurt. "Sure," she said and stopped walking. She expected him to take half the pile but instead he took the lot. "You don't have to take all of them."

"It's no trouble," he reassured her with a lopsided smile.

"Um, thanks."

"So, uh, how are you?"

The awkwardness of the conversation made her snort, and here she was thinking her stuttered attempts at getting his attention in the past were bad. "I'm fine, how about you?"

A faint blush touched his cheeks. "I'm good."

She lifted an eyebrow at that. Why was he blushing? "Had any luck convincing your Dad to let you go to Nino's party?"

"I haven't bothered trying. Remember Chloe is helping me out."

"How could I forget? Remind me again where you want to be buried, that is if we can find the body."

Adrien shook his head with a partly supressed smile. "She's not going to kill me." Marinette lifted her hand and pressed it to his forehead, the zing of attraction struck her unexpectedly at the brush of skin on skin and she immediately tugged her hand away. "I'm not running a fever," he smirked.

His lack of physical response calmed her racing heart. "Okay then, you're simply diagnosed with a severe case of denial."

"Isn't that a river in Egypt?"

"No, that's _the_ Nile."

The model nudged her with his elbow. "I know, silly."

"I wasn't sure, you are blonde after all."

He snorted at that. "Blonde doesn't always equate to dumb."

"True, I wouldn't call Rose dumb." She shot him a sideways glance to catch his eyes narrow but they still twinkled with the same amusement as her own.

"Hmm, if I knew you'd be insulting me I might have reconsidered carrying your books."

"Only might?"

Adrien cracked up laughing. "Seems I am a poor judge of character."

"Not really, but a little too sheltered perhaps." She said with a gentle pat on his arm, feeling the pull on her heartstrings and dismissing it.

There was a gruffness to his voice as he replied. "That's probably true, and as usual my father wants to keep me away from social situations that he believes are a bad influence. But look on the bright side, he's always let me go to your parties."

That was something she hadn't considered and he was right. Did that mean Gabriel deemed her as a good influence? A lightness filled her chest at the thought. But she didn't dwell on it for long as they had reached the library. Adrien helped her return her books and they headed to class. While things were a little strained between them still, Marinette was beginning to feel like the situation would improve between them, and there was life after her crush on the model.

* * *

Later that day, Marinette sat at her desk doodling hearts in the margin of her page when there was a collective groan from the class as a new homework project was announced. She tuned back in to discover that they were to work in pairs to create a monthly budget for living on their own. Marinette capped her pen and awaited details on who they would work with, it turned out that they were able to choose their partner. Her head turned to Alya, but her best friend was already giving a thumbs-up to Nino.

Twisting in her chair, Marinette was perusing her options when she was tapped on the shoulder. There stood Adrien with his hands in his jeans pockets and a demure smile on his face. "Can I be your partner?"

Glancing back, it seemed that everyone else had paired up. "Sure, why not?" Marinette said with a nod and returned an uncertain smile. Why now when she was trying to put the boy out of her mind, did he seem to be finding every excuse to spend time with her? She supposed it was Adrien just trying to get back in her good books.

They were given twenty minutes to sit down and brainstorm. Alya switched seats with Adrien and they began reviewing the tasks. Marinette picked up her pencil and started making dot points on her pad. "Looks like we need to research costs of weekly rent, a weekly grocery shop and work out how much the cost of household bills are going to be."

Adrien edged closer to look at her notes, his knee resting against hers as he did so. "It might be best to ask our parents for copies of electricity and water bills. Phone expenses we can easily investigate online."

"What will we do about travel? Should we budget for public transport, a car or a scooter?" Marinette asked as she tucked her left leg closer to her right, opening the spaced between them.

The blonde placed his elbow on the table and cradled his chin on his hand. He kicked out his right foot and his knee was in contact with hers again. "Public transport is probably the most straight forward to research. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." She said as she scribbled down their ideas.

Adrien sat back and laid his arm along the back of the chair, bringing his proximity even closer. "Do you want to get together this afternoon to make a start?"

Long lashes blinked for a moment. "Don't you have fencing this afternoon?"

"I do, I'm surprised you know." He said with an arched eyebrow and an interested smile.

"Well, uh, you always have lessons of some sort. Guess I just lucked out with a… guess." She inwardly groaned, his schedule was as familiar as her own, not that she was about to admit that. Unfortunately, her ungainly answer was also heading back into stutter territory and her cheeks were being to burn.

Emerald eyes skimmed to her cheeks and a look of satisfaction settled on his face. "Well, you guessed correctly. I do have fencing but I could stop by after. I even promise to shower first."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. What did he mean by that and why had he drawn out the p in promise a little too long, almost like a purr? Her eyes narrowed. Did he secretly know Chat Noir? His gaze was unflinching as she stared at him, and was it her imagination or was he leaning in towards her? She cleared her throat. "Alright, I'll be home but I'll run it passed my parents first."

Adrien caught the end of her pigtail and gave it a gentle tug. "Okay, consider it a date."

She lifted her pencil and tapped the end on his nose. "Not a date, it's homework."

"A date sounds more fun."

"Well you already put paid to that idea, so it's homework."

He shuffled in his seat and looked briefly to the desk, then back at her. "Maybe I've been having second thoughts."

Marinette looked at him with disbelief and tried not to swallow her own tongue. "What?"

Blonde hair fell to partly conceal his expression as he dropped his face to study the desk again. "I probably should have kept that to myself."

She stared at him in shock. This could not be happening. Less than a month ago she would have died at the possibility that Adrien Agreste was considering the idea of going on a date with her. Now she didn't know how to feel. It was probably best to shut down the temptation before she was stuck with further disappointment. "You wanted things strictly platonic, so no date, Agreste."

Again, he studied her for a long drawn out moment. A lazy smile curled his lips and a calculating glint touched his gaze. "Whatever suits you, Marinette."

But if that was the case, why did she feel like he was up to something?

* * *

 **Adrien up to something? Hmm, seems likely! He's got an excuse to go to Marinette's place without the costume...**

 **As usual thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

It should have been a moment. The one where Marinette looked deep into his green eyes and saw what he was trying to convey: he wanted to get closer to her. Surely his body language alone was screaming it out. Adrien's arm remained along the back of the chair, his knee pressed against her leg while the rest of his body edged into her personal space. It was the sort of thing he'd do as Chat Noir when attempting to display his interest to Ladybug, and his typical luck fell into place when a loud throat being cleared broke the spell he was trying to weave.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the source of the noise, of course it was a pouting Chloe glowering at them with a snide glance over her shoulder. A guttural growl built within him at the verbal intrusion, yet he managed to stifle it. Adrien's eyes cut to Marinette and he began to wonder if her warnings about his childhood friend had more merit than he'd initially considered.

There was a hard edge to Marinette's voice as she spoke. "Do you want something, Chloe?"

The pampered girl twisted a lock of her ponytail around her finger while her gaze raked over Adrien. Her heated expression chilled when she laid her eyes on Marinette. "There's nothing you have that I want, Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien watched as Marinette's jaw clenched and she fisted her pencil. Their teacher was busy discussing something with Alex and Nathaniel so there was no chance of interception from her. Instead he shifted his hand from the chairback and rested it on Marinette's far shoulder. He leant forward and whispered soothingly into her ear. "It's not worth it. She's trying to rile you up. If you ignore her, you win."

Marinette became rigid at the contact and he felt a quiver run through her body as he spoke. Her face turned slowly towards his and he held his breath. "She insulted me, it doesn't seem right to just leave it."

"Agreed, but it's more likely that you'll get into trouble for retaliating and that's what she wants. When it comes down to it, I think Chloe is jealous of you."

Sceptical eyebrows arched at him. "She's a rich brat and as she just pointed out I have nothing that she wants."

"If that's the case, why is she provoking you?"

"Because the hot guy she wants is sitting next to me and not her."

Adrien was dumbfounded, his eyes blinked slowly as he sat back and glanced at Chloe. He was about to deny Marinette's claim but said brat was watching him in a way that made him want to run. "I'm not certain that's lust in her eyes."

"Are you sure you want to visit her on Saturday?"

He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair until it lowered to rub the back of his neck. "I'm beginning to have second thoughts. Any chance you could smuggle me into Nino's party?"

"I don't think you'll fit in my purse," she smirked.

"Damn, I guess we're back to Plan A: Marinette sends a search party if Adrien is late to Nino's party." The charming smile he attempted to project fell short but at least she was grinning back.

"Let's just hope your normal optimistic views on Chloe's agenda are correct."

"Yeah," he said as he focussed on Chloe, who had lost interest in the exchange. Yet his hand impulsively tightened on Marinette's shoulder as he stared at the blonde girl.

"You're not turning into a scaredy-cat, are you?"

Adrien's eyebrow quirked at her teasing. "Depends, have you got a thing for cats?"

Marinette paled and ducked her face down to study the notepad. "Cats are okay," she admitted quietly. Sensing her discomfort, Adrien removed his hand from her shoulder and gave her some space. "So, um, what time are you planning on coming over?" she asked.

Relief surged through him. "I'm thinking 4.30pm."

"Alright, see you then."

* * *

Keeping busy meant that the afternoon passed relatively quickly for Adrien. Fencing had certainly been an outlet to release his mounting tension. He'd concentrated on his form and his opponent throughout the class. Once it was done though, his mind lingered on Marinette and his plethora of mixed emotions.

Normally it was Ladybug who haunted his quiet times, his uncertainty and yearning nagging at him. Yet the more time he spent with Marinette, the less his concerns with Ladybug seemed to matter. He still felt guilty about rejecting Marinette's advances, and he was fully aware of her lingering discomfort around him. Sure, it seemed to be ebbing but it was still there.

Getting home, he shucked off his fencing gear and headed for the shower. As he adjusted the water his mind was immediately taken back to the night before. Being alone meant there was no need to quieten the rapid increase of his breathing or attempt to hide his body's reaction to his wandering thoughts. With a shake of his head he picked up the soap and quickly lathered himself.

The touch of his hands on his own skin did nothing to calm his worked-up state. He braced a palm on the cool tiles, splaying his fingers, while the other moved lower to take the edge off his rising need. All the while his mind was filled with the memory of Marinette's shower and the alluring scent she'd been giving off as he'd bitten down on his leather belt tail. He groaned at the cocktail of memory and sensation, his forehead coming to rest beside his hand on the tiles as a shudder coursed through his body. A flush of heat swept through him and he turned off the hot tap to blast himself with cold water.

With gritted teeth, Adrien shut down the shower and dried himself. Looping the towel around his hips, he perused his clothing to pick up a pair of jeans and dark grey t-shirt with a geometric pattern on the front to wear. When dressed he ran a comb through his hair and slipped on his usual orange sneakers.

As he stepped into his bedroom the large windows spanning one wall rattled slightly with a surge of wind. Dark storm clouds were rolling in as if beckoned by the nearing departure of the setting sun. Adrien picked up his phone to check the weather app. "Looks like it's going to rain, Plagg."

The snoozing kwami let out an indignant snort as he rolled to his side. "You woke me up for that?"

"Well we are going out, remember?"

Plagg yawned and arched his tiny back as he stretched. "Oh yeah, pigtail girl's place, right?"

"Her name is Marinette." Adrien reminded him with a pointed finger.

"Marinette, milady, it's all the same to me."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless." Plagg wore a knowing smirk but said nothing more as the model retrieved a black jacket from his extensive wardrobe. With the side of the jacket held open, the cat kwami drifted to the warmth of the inside pocket.

Having Plagg safely tucked away, Adrien strode out of his room to meet up with Nathalie. He'd spoken to her over the phone prior to his arrival home, requesting copies of household invoices he could use for research on the budgeting project. As expected the assistant already had a prepared folder on her desk awaiting him.

She quickly explained the contents. "Since you're looking for comparative information for living with the means of a young adult, I've pulled together the related information on one of the investment properties your father holds. This apartment is in a modest part of town and I thought it an appropriate place for your research. It's currently vacant so you can use it to ascertain the travel component of expenses and the like. You'll find a key to the property inside."

Adrien was taken aback by her thoroughness. Honestly the woman was like a machine. "Thanks Nathalie," he replied as he flipped through the photocopies of information she'd provided. He wondered if this was considered cheating since Nathalie had done most of the ground work.

Easing into the backseat of the car, the model continued to examine the folder. He pulled his phone from his pocket and did a quick search of the address and a smile tugged at his lips. The apartment was of course a top storey unit, probably penthouse. He managed to find some photographs of it online from a real estate website and discovered that the place was rather quaint. From what he could garner it was used to house visiting business associates and lesser known models his father employed, which meant it was fully furnished. Glancing at the key, an idea struck him. Chat Noir could potentially use it as a safehouse.

Before he could explore that possibility further, the car stopped in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Closing the folder, Adrien stepped outside and into the patisserie. Sabine was at the counter and he expected a wane smile. Instead the woman's eyes held a jovial warmth as she waved him in. "Marinette's upstairs," she said with a jerk of her head in the direction of the door.

"Thanks," he replied as he smiled in return and made his way upstairs. Adrien thought that Marinette would probably be in the living room, since she'd banished him from her bedroom on his last visit. But as he made his way higher in the building he discovered the room was empty. Lifting his eyes to the top of the narrow stairs, the blonde studied the closed trapdoor momentarily before ascending the stairs.

His knuckles whitened as he lifted his fist to knock on the trapdoor. "Hey Marinette, it's me. Adrien."

The muted sound of her voice sounded through the painted wood. "Come in."

Tucking the folder firmly under one arm, Adrien lifted the trapdoor with the other. Marinette was sitting at her desk, turned in his direction as she waited for him to join her. His eyes skimmed her face and he felt a twinge of disappointment at the lack of blush on her cheeks. It surprised him just how much he missed that reaction from her. Dismissing it, he presented her with the folder. "Nathalie has been on the case."

Blue eyes widened. "Wow, is she doing our project for us?"

Adrien chuckled, "Funnily enough I thought the same thing. This is all info on an apartment my father has. From a cost perspective it's more relevant than the bills for home."

Marinette opened the folder and began perusing the contents, nodding every so often. "This is good. I was going to have a similar problem in finding relevant information as the bakery is linked to our home, so splitting out the differences was going to be a pain."

The approval on her face restored some of his pride. He'd done something right. "Nathalie was saying we could use the apartment as a base for our research. She even gave me the key."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Sensing her discomfort at potentially being alone with him, Adrien attempted to reassure her. "Yeah, it's vacant at the moment. I'm not sure if we'll actually need to visit it, but we can use the address to work out costings."

Relief had her shoulders relaxing. "Fantastic, let's get started."

* * *

 **Working together outside the masks, could this improve their relationship or strain it more?**

 **As usual, thanks for the support :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

The major positive in being partnered with Adrien for the project was that the guy didn't shy away from hard work. For the last two hours he'd studiously worked with Marinette, happy to take direction while also unafraid to challenge her point of view. Not once had he complained about the pace or deviated from the task at hand. Things would have been different if she'd been teamed up with Alya, they would have intermittently worked and chatted.

Marinette studied him as he lowered his eyebrows in concentration at the computer monitor. He'd tucked a pencil behind his ear which he periodically plucked from its perch and tapped against his lips in thought. Usually he'd scribble down a note after some musing and replaced the pencil as he searched for more data. This time though, the pencil slipped and fell down the back of his gaping t-shirt collar. She couldn't help laughing at his comical attempts to retrieve the pencil, arms and hands going everywhere, but it seemed to have lodged itself between his shirt and shoulder blade.

"Do you need some help?" She giggled.

Adrien let out a sigh and lifted his face towards the ceiling. "It seems I do."

"Stand up." She continued to smirk. He did as she instructed but the pencil was somehow still stuck. Marinette reached for the hem of his shirt and gave it a shake. Finally, the troublesome object was freed and dropped to the floor. A wide grin remained on Marinette's face as she peered at the pencil. In that moment she had forgotten that she was still holding the hem of Adrien's shirt. It was only when he moved that she realised her knuckles were resting on the waistband of his jeans.

Looking up, she was startled to lock eyes with the model as he regarded her over his shoulder. "Crisis averted?"

She let go of the fabric as if scalded and her smile switched to a grimace. "Yeah, all good."

Adrien averted his eyes, sighed and turned to face her. "Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"What? No, no. I just, it's a bit weird that I held onto your shirt for so long. I was too caught up in laughing." Her smile was a little too wide but Marinette didn't want things to get anymore strained between them when they needed to work together.

"Well, it was rather funny. More so for you than me."

Marinette found herself meeting his smile and it took more than a minute before she registered that he hadn't looked away. The heavy patter of rain drew her attention to the window. It seemed her plans for a late-night jaunt as Ladybug would need to be shelved. The steady drizzled had settled in.

Adrien stepped closer and she felt his body heat at her back. As he spoke, his breath touched her neck. "I wonder if the rain will cause my photoshoot to be cancelled tomorrow."

A shiver raised the fine hairs on her arms and she prayed that he hadn't noticed. "Is it supposed to be outside?"

"Yeah, first thing in the morning at some private gardens. It's another perfume ad, I'm meant to be in a picnic scene with a girl who can't resist me when I'm wearing this new scent." He shuffled to stand beside her as he rolled his eyes.

She couldn't help sniggering at his obvious distaste to the whole concept. In all honesty, Adrien didn't need any fancy perfume to get a girl's attention. His good looks alone were enough. "It'd be more believable if the guy was average looking."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow and she fought off the heat threatening to rise in her cheeks. His expression was positively roguish. "Are you suggesting I'm irresistible?"

"You're a model, Adrien. Being good looking is essential, and we already know legions of fans want to hunt you down." She'd had first-hand experience when Adrien had been trying to outrun crazed fans from one of his previous perfume ads years ago. She cringed as she remembered she'd been in her pyjamas at the time.

"I'd be nice if people were drawn to me for my personality for a change."

Marinette wasn't even going to touch that comment. There was no point in telling him that her attraction was brought on by his kindness, not his looks. At the thought she glanced over to her dressmaker's mannequin, tucked behind it was the umbrella Adrien had given her that day in the rain. Given the current weather, it seemed the perfect opportunity to return it to him.

Adrien raised his eyebrows quizzically as she stepped around him and approached the mannequin. It was a tight squeeze but she plucked the umbrella from its position against the wall and walked back to the blonde. "I believe this is yours. You gave it to me that day when you apologised for the gum on my seat."

"You've kept it all this time?" He said with a look of shocked disbelief, his hands hovering over her outstretched ones that held the umbrella on its side.

"I meant to give it back but it was kind of a memento to me. You were really nice that day."

His hands changed course and covered hers, curing them over the umbrella more tightly. "I want you to have it. I like the idea that it reminds you of a good memory."

"Okay," she swallowed as she dropped her gaze to the umbrella. "But I thought you might need it in this rain."

"Is that the signal to say you're ready for me to go home?"

Marinette's tummy let out a rumble and a blush touched her cheeks. "Apparently it's dinner time. I'm assuming you're hungry too?"

Green eyes appraised her as Adrien straightened and stepped closer. "Yes, I'm starving." His gaze held hers and she got the impression that he wasn't talking about food. She mentally shook herself, she was falling into old patterns of thought, imagining things that weren't really there.

The need for space became overwhelming. "I'm just going to pop downstairs and see my parents for a second."

Adrien watched her with a bewildered look on his face. "Okay."

Escaping the sudden confinement of her bedroom, Marinette found her parents in the living room. Her mother was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen while her father sat at the counter chatting. "Hey sweetheart, how's the study going?"

"Um, fine Dad. I'm guessing we should finish up so Adrien can go home for dinner?"

Tom glanced briefly at his wife, then back to his daughter. "Adrien is welcome to stay, if you want. Have you patched things up with him?"

Marinette winced. "Things are improving but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with him staying for dinner."

Sabine removed the wooden spoon from the pot she was stirring and glanced at her daughter. "Well I have enough for four if you change your mind, sweetie. Do whatever you feel is right."

She nodded sheepishly as her teeth toyed with her bottom lip. "Okay, I'll go talk to him." Marinette slowly climbed the stairs back to her room and flipped open the trapdoor.

Adrien had his back to her as he slid his black jacket over his shoulders and adjusted the collar. He turned at the sound of her entry into the room and smiled. "I've packed everything up and placed it in the folder. My bodyguard is on his way over to pick me up."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you want me to stay? I can call him back."

"It's fine. We do have enough for dinner if you wanted to stay-" she started politely and her eyes bulged as Adrien whipped out his phone and dialled home. Her lips parted as she attempted to speak but within seconds he was taking to someone and cancelling his pick-up.

"There done," he grinned as he dropped his jacket from his shoulders and laid it over the back of her desk chair with his phone. "I'm all yours."

Marinette tried not to choke on air as she spluttered at his enthusiasm. "O-okay."

* * *

She had expected things to be awkward at the dinner table. Her parents were often overprotective of their only child but tonight they were in no way hostile to Adrien and that surprised her. Tom had made a few teasing remarks at Adrien's expenses that were more humorous than hurtful and the model had taken it in stride.

If anything, Adrien seemed to relish the experience. His smile was genuine and not forced. He didn't back away from Tom's large hand when he'd given him a playful rub on the head which had messed up the model's perfect locks. Though Marinette laughed when he'd quickly fingered combed his hair back into place while looking exceptionally sheepish.

The atmosphere was remarkably comfortable, it was like Adrien was part of the family and she could see how much he appreciated the company. As her parents cleared away the empty plates, she took the opportunity to observe Adrien's beaming face. "Dinner was good?"

There was a sparkle to his green eyes. "It was great. At home I often eat alone."

Marinette frowned, "Why?"

"Father gets caught up in his work." Adrien became very interested in the table edge, his finger tracing the surface. "Sometimes it feels like he forgets I exist."

The pain in his voice was unmistakable and Marinette reached for him, placing a hand over his before she could think better of it. "As an artist I can understand how easy it is to lose track of time and be completely lost in the creative process. I'm not saying that what your father is doing is right, but maybe he doesn't realise how much he's away or how much he's hurting you."

Adrien sighed and studied her hand on top of his. "Maybe. He surprises me from time to time. He'll dish out the slightest bit of affection and I'm all too willing to forgive. But at the same time, I resent how he treats me." He placed his free hand over Marinette's. "It's why I snapped at you so much that day."

Marinette went quiet. As much as it still hurt that he wasn't interested in her romantically, she had to admit that she was getting to know Adrien far better in the aftermath of that messy rejection than when she was a stammering klutz. Oddly enough, their friendship seemed to be mending far quicker than she'd expected. It surprised her how comfortable she was with him when she wasn't so focussed on her emotions.

She glanced up to find him watching her. "We are still friends, right?" He asked with a quaver to his voice.

For the first time Marinette smiled at Adrien with an affection that was purely platonic. "Yes, we certainly are."

* * *

 **Looks like Adrien is being shifted to the friend zone but is that a good thing for Chat Noir? Only time will tell.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty-One_

The emotional warmth of a family dinner was something Adrien held dear to his heart, even if it wasn't with his own family. He didn't care if he got a scolding for missing dinner at home. The welcoming atmosphere at Marinette's place was a balm to his lonely soul. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. His pace was slow as he made his way to the foot of the stairs, coming to a halt at the private front door of the Dupain-Cheng residence. His stop was so sudden that Marinette smacked into his back hard enough to expel the air from her lungs in a heavy jolt.

"Sorry," he winced as he spun around and grabbed hold of Marinette's upper arms, steadying her as she sucked in air. He noticed she held the umbrella in her right hand. "I thought I told you to keep that."

"I know, consider this a brief loan. Otherwise you're going to get soaked."

He shook his head as he grinned at her. "I'll be fine, I'll just pull my jacket over my head." The blonde was feeling a tremendous sense of relief with the knowledge that Marinette still considered him a friend. He couldn't help admiring her as she opened the door and looked outside. The rain was steadily falling, catching the illumination of the street lights in a shimmering curtain.

She was busy smiling at the rain and he was caught up in watching her. There was something deeply satisfying in seeing her happy. As his eyes studied the lines of her face he noticed a smudge of cream on her cheek. "You, um…" he pointed at his own face and Marinette reached up to touch her cheek. "No, you missed it." He said as he brushed his index finger against her skin, collecting the cream. With her eyes on him, he couldn't resist sticking his finger in his mouth to suck the cream clean off.

Marinette's eyes widened slightly before she looked away. There was no blush and he suddenly felt awkward. Tucking his hands in his pockets he studied the floor. "So, um, when do you want to catch up again for this project?"

"I'm not sure. I've got stuff to do tomorrow and Alya wants to catch up. How about we work it out later in the week?"

"Sure," he said with a forced smile.

"Great," she replied wearing a matching expression.

Sinking his hands deeper into his pockets, Adrien considered what else he could say. But before he could think of anything, the sleek sedan to take him home pulled up. "Thanks for dinner," he interjected as his bodyguard came running from the car with an open umbrella.

"It was fun." She admitted.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"I'll be there," she reassured him.

A large umbrella shaded the doorway, blocking the view of the rain. Adrien stepped beside his bodyguard and out to the car. Once inside, he glanced up after fastening his seatbelt and felt a sense of despondence. The door to the Dupain-Cheng home was closed. Marinette hadn't stuck around to wave goodbye.

* * *

"Smile Adrien. You're meant to be thrilled that she's into you." The frustrated photographer snapped. The blonde adjusted his position on the picnic rug and looked to Erica, the female model who was meant to be enraptured by him and his new fragrance.

Oh, right he had to look happy. Thrilled even. That was a little difficult when his thoughts were a jumbled haze that took his emotions on an equally roughshod ride. He had to stop thinking about Marinette and their final exchange the night before. Looking over to his modelling counterpart he flashed a smile. Normally feigned emotions for the camera were no problem to him. When he needed to smoulder he simply thought of Ladybug.

Yet the girl sitting opposite him was lightyears apart in resemblance. Erica's hair was fair, her skin tanned darker than his lady's and her eyes were hazel. Even visualising her in the familiar red and black dotted suit did little to stir his lust. Instead he found himself overlaying Marinette's image on the female model and his heart began to palpitate.

"Yes, that's what I want!" The photographer crowed.

Inwardly Adrien was beginning to freak out. When had Marinette surpassed Ladybug in desirability? Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he held onto the image of Marinette sitting opposite him, of her being completely enamoured with him. His hand inched closer to Erica's, his face angling towards hers as if he couldn't wait to taste her lips. The photographer was snapping photos with ballistic glee.

Responding to his display, Erica shuffled closer and gazed at him as if she wanted to take a bite out of him. Adrien sat back slightly, feeling intimidated by her ferocity. The photographer growled. "No, no. Adrien lift your head. I want you to expose your neck with your head tilted away but your eyes on Erica. Erica, you need to lean towards Adrien like you're breathing in his intoxicating scent."

Supressing his real feelings, Adrien tapped into the emotions he was meant to be displaying. Channelling his inner Chat Noir, he managed to put on a performance that pleased the photographer. An hour later they were done. Rising from the picnic rug, he beat his hands against the backs of his jeans and grimaced. The tarp under the blanket hadn't prevented the water on the ground from seeping through and now his rear was damp.

Erica was pulling at the back of her skirt which was plastered to her damp thighs. "So much for an easy shoot," she chuckled as she glanced at him.

"At least there's a stash of spare clothes to change into."

"Thanks goodness for that." She said with a warm smile and a look she'd been giving him the entire photoshoot. Perhaps her display hadn't been as put on as his own. She cleared her throat. "So, I was thinking, once we're in dry clothes maybe we could get some hot chocolate together."

Adrien rubbed at the back of his neck as he glanced sideways. "Actually, I've got to get back to school." With that said he rushed away from the female model and wondered why his smoulder worked so well out of costume but not in it.

* * *

For the rest of the morning Adrien was occupied with his new discovery. What was it about being Chat Noir that allowed him to be a massive flirt without consequence, while as Adrien he was bamboozled with female attention as soon as he even hinted the mildest form of charm. Walking into class, he passed his late note to the teacher and took his seat.

Unpacking his bag, he glanced over at Chloe. The girl had been throwing herself at him since he'd hit puberty. The entire time he'd subtly dodged her advances but it didn't seem to sway her attraction. Then there was Marinette who he'd been blind to in regards to her romantic interest. On the flipside was Ladybug, who wasn't even the faintest bit interested in him as Chat Noir. The difference being that he actively flirted and attempted to pursue her.

Adrien's hands tightened on his tablet as it dawned on him. Girls wanted him when he didn't seem interested. He stole a look at Marinette and noticed that her head was down as she took notes. Now that he was more attentive to the budding designer, she seemed less attracted, although there was a flaw to his logic as she was also put out by his rejection. Yet he considered his interactions with her as Chat Noir. For the most part he didn't flirt or flaunt his appeal overtly and she was responding to it far better than Ladybug ever had when he did put in the effort.

When Chloe monopolised his attention, he couldn't get away from her fast enough. Was it the same for Ladybug? Was she repulsed when he acted that way around her? It was a sobering thought. All this time he'd wanted to make his feelings for her clear and instead she'd brushed him off continuously. Good grief, it was the same situation he was caught in with Chloe.

The revelation left him reeling. His intention of talking to Marinette about the project was pushed aside. Clearly, he'd been too attentive. Yet it was in Adrien's nature to be friendly. He liked interacting with other people, especially those he considered close.

By the time patrol rolled around he was feeling depressed. Chat Noir sat on a rooftop ledge, swinging his feet as he held his tail in his hands and for once he didn't want to see his partner. As he pulled his legs up, tucking his knees under his chin, Chat's cat ears flicked back as he heard the subtle thump of Ladybug's arrival.

Normally he would have spun around with a wide grin on his face as he dove in to take up her hand for a kiss. Instead he remained where he was, staring blankly ahead. The only indication that he knew Ladybug had arrived was his rear facing cat ears. Letting out a sigh, he lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave of greeting and said, "Hi."

To his surprise, Ladybug was suddenly at his side, sitting on the ledge mimicking his pose. "Okay, what have you done with my happy kitty?" Her tone was light but as he turned to glance at her he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"The happy kitty realised he's not wanted."

She cocked her head and lifted a masked eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Chat Noir exhaled slowly and fiddled with the end of his tail. "The attention I give you, it's too much, isn't it?"

Ladybug's eyes widened before she looked to her hands. "Well, um, sometimes I guess."

"I knew it." He said as he dropped his chin to his knees, tucking his face towards his chest as his wild hair draped over the black of his suit shins. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

Ladybug laid a hand on his bicep. "Chat, why are you upset? Did I say something that's been worrying you?"

Lifting his head, he puffed out a breath to blow the hair from his eyes. "There's a girl I know when I'm not Chat Noir. We've been friends for as long as I can remember but she finds me attractive and constantly throws herself at me. I've always found it uncomfortable because I only wanted friendship but I didn't want to hurt her feelings." He paused to looked at Ladybug's gloved hand, the red contrasting against the black of his suit. "Today I realised that it's the same for you when I show my affection. I make you uncomfortable and you brush me off in the hope that I'll get the point your trying to show me without words. I get it now and I won't push anymore."

The grip on his arm tightened. "I don't mind the way you act."

A black masked eyebrow lifted sardonically. "Really? So, your exasperated sighs and eye rolling have nothing to do with my failed attempts at flirting then."

"You're a flirt by nature. I take it in stride. To be honest I'd think it weird if you didn't flirt."

"Now you're just humouring me. I get it, Ladybug. Having someone throwing themselves at you when you're not interested isn't cool. I won't do it anymore." He rose to his feet and extended his hand to her. "From here on in I'll be professional."

Ladybug's eyes studied his offered hand with a note of concern on her face as she took it. "We'll still be friends," she insisted.

"Yes, but only friends. I won't go beyond that." He smiled weakly as he enclosed her fingers in his grip and helped her to her feet.

* * *

 **And now Ladybug has been relegated to the friend zone too XD**

 **Guess we know what that means... MariChat.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

In the past Ladybug would have been relieved at the idea of Chat Noir toning down his romantic gestures and showing off, but now it was a reality she wasn't so sure. Out of the suit she'd begun to see him differently and if she were really honest with herself she'd admit to her growing attraction.

At first, she'd thought it a side effect of her rejection of Adrien, believing that she was subconsciously in need of a stand in for her crush. But that had been denial talking. The moment she agreed to kiss Chat Noir she'd been slowly changing her opinion of him. When he visited her as Marinette he wasn't the wild show off, he was just a guy spending time with a girl.

The relationship developing between them was more meaningful to her than her crush on Adrien. When it came to Adrien, she'd assumed a lot of things and discovered a lot of things about him via research. With Chat Noir, she spoke to the real person before her, learning about him from conversation and interactions. What she had with him was genuine, not a fantasy.

Ladybug was so lost with her inner thoughts that it took a moment for her to realise that they were finishing their rounds on patrol. Chat Noir had been equally quiet. Clearing her throat, she landed gracefully at their end point and turned to face him. "Well, it all looks fine after our sweep."

Chat Noir propped his elbow on his staff and gave a nod. "Yeah, but then Tuesdays are generally quiet."

"I guess it's home time then."

"I guess so. Until next time," he said with a bow and notably avoided a hand kiss as he darted off. Ladybug watched him go, unsure what to think when he didn't look back.

* * *

At home, Marinette sat at her desk staring blankly at the design on the open page of her sketch book. Chat Noir had said he wouldn't flirt with her as Ladybug but did that proviso extend to her as Marinette? Chat had no idea that they were one and the same girl, but still she wondered where that left her in this odd love triangle. Actually, did that mean the triangle no longer existed if Ladybug was out of the picture for Chat Noir? She shook her head to mentally clear it, there was another person she was forgetting, the boy who lay under Chat Noir's mask. Whoever he was.

It made her wonder if she actually knew Chat Noir outside the costume. If she did it explained why he was so comfortable around her. But when it came down to it, she couldn't think of anyone who really fit the mould of Chat Noir's personality or appearance. Before she could delve too far into that trail of thought there was a light bump on the balcony. Her partner had arrived.

Slinking up to her bed, she reached for the skylight and let him in. Chat Noir lowered himself down and immediately pulled her into a hug. It was so unexpected that Marinette sat with her arms sticking out awkwardly before she embraced him in return. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Chat Noir's head nodded against her shoulder for a second then switched to a shake. She felt him lift his head but he cradled her nape, keeping her close as he continued to hold her. "I realised something rather depressing today."

"Oh, what was that?"

His sigh blew the hair at her ear as he pressed his cheek to the side of her head. "That I've been a hopeless optimist. You'd think after years of brush-offs that I would open my eyes and see the truth, that Ladybug is never going to be interested in me. It really should have been obvious when she told me there was a boy she was interested in."

Marinette swallowed, knowing exactly what he was referring to but had to play dumb. "When did she say that?"

"Years ago. At the time I was okay with it because she told me she saw me as more than a partner but also a friend. I guess it stroked my ego enough that I figured all I had to do was wait and she'd eventually see me as something more. It dawned on me today that I've been in the friend zone from the beginning. I basically told her tonight that I was putting her in the same place and I won't flirt or attempt to woo her."

There was a deep sadness to Chat Noir's voice and he curled himself tightly around her as he finished speaking. Marinette took her time absorbing what he'd just told her. From his tone, he didn't really want to stop his pursuit but believed it was futile to continue. In her current attire she couldn't contradict him with any conviction. Instead she squeezed him in return. "Are you sure you're okay with your decision."

Again, he sighed. "I don't know, I guess I have to be."

She sat back in his embrace to look him in the eye. Chat Noir's lids were partly dropped in a miserable expression and she lifted her hand to his cheek. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," he said as a smirk tugged the corner of his lips.

Marinette caressed her thumb along the angle of his cheekbone and against the edge of his mask. "You'll be okay, Chat. You always bounce back."

"It's the shoes, extra bouncy." She chuckled quietly as Chat Noir adjusted his hold, his face dipped closer to hers. His gaze turning serious. "You're becoming my best friend. Did you know that?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm securely in the friend zone too?" Her smile began to fade at his continued serious expression.

A gloved thumb lifted to mimic the caress she'd given to him. "You were in the friend zone, now I'm not so sure."

Marinette swallowed but her gaze didn't leave his. "What are you saying?"

"I like you, Marinette. I like you a lot."

She glanced away shyly. "I like you too, Chat."

"You do?" He sounded incredulous.

Returning her gaze to his, she was stunned by the hope and affection shining from his eyes. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Yes, I do."

He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness someone does."

Marinette cracked up. "A lot of people like you, Chat. You're a good guy."

"I'm glad you think so."

As he released her and she sat back, she noticed he was without his grey satchel bag. "No board games tonight?" she asked as she pointed to his chest.

The corner of his lip rose as he unzipped his side pocket on the right and pulled out a pack of Uno cards. "I didn't think these warranted the bag."

"I guess not. Want to come downstairs and play?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He teased with a wiggle of his masked eyebrows.

* * *

Half an hour later and the pair were regretting the choice of game. Uno sounded awesome in theory but neither had considered Chat Noir's claws when they made a dash to snap up the cards to shuffle. Marinette was sporting a number of band-aids, while Chat Noir had tiny corks attached to his claws as a safety precaution.

Periodically the hero would shake his hands in irritation. "Remind me never to play a card game when transformed."

A smirk ghosted Marinette's face. "Are you suggesting you'd play it with me out of the suit?" she asked as she placed her next card on the pile.

"Depends, do you mean while in my regular clothes or in the nude?" His rakish grin grew wide.

Inwardly she beamed, glad to see him back to normal, outwardly she began to splutter. "Regular clothes, you perve."

"Sure, sure. Besides you'd be the perve because I'd be naked."

"There's a line we need to draw right this second, no naked Uno now or anytime in the future."

His eyes crinkled at the edges of his mask at her emphatic pointing. "Fine, I can see that thoughts of me being naked get you hot under the collar. It's _purrfectly_ natural." He licked the pad of his thumb suggestively and picked up his next card to place it on the pile.

Oh, he might have stopped flirting with Ladybug but he wasn't hesitating with her. Marinette arched an eyebrow. "What's unnatural is your big fat head."

Chat Noir burst into laughter. "It's the untamed hair, it doesn't do justice to the true size of my head. Believe me, my proportions are normal, at least in most areas." He couldn't resist goading as she placed another card down. "Or would you prefer a closer inspection?"

She threw him an unimpressed look. "Just play the game, Chat Noir."

The pair eyed each other over the cards, amusement twinkling in their gazes as they gravitated closer. Both were so firmly fixated on one another that neither noticed the sound of footsteps on the stairs below. The flicker of cat ears caught Marinette's attention and in turn the spell on Chat Noir was revoked with the break of eye contact. The noise made him register what was about to happen. Marinette launched forward, grabbing at his wrist but the trapdoor swung open at the same time.

The pair of teenagers froze with wide-eyed terror as Sabine entered the room. The petite woman cocked her head to the side with surprise. "Marinette, I thought I heard voices. I didn't realise you were hiding a superhero in your room."

Chat Noir still held his cards fanned in his free hand, tiny corks remained attached to his claws. Sabine began laughing as she noticed. "Is that why you needed so many band-aids," she said as she looked to her daughter.

"Occupational hazard," Chat added with a smirk.

Marinette shoved his shoulder, not amused with his response. "We were playing Uno," she admitted.

"So, Chat Noir is the friend who's been loaning you board games."

"Yeah," Marinette swallowed nervously.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because he's a superhero and I thought you wouldn't want a boy in my room without supervision."

Sabine shook her head with a barely suppressed grin. "Adrien's been in your room and you managed to keep things platonic. I think if there was ever a great danger of you following your hormones instead of you head, it would have been with Adrien."

Marinette's cheeks burned, if only her mother knew. She glanced at Chat Noir, whose face was as red as she suspected her own was. "Mum!" she snapped.

"Sorry, I know you don't like to talk about Adrien anymore. I was just trying to reassure you that it's okay for Chat Noir to visit, although I would have preferred for you to have been honest upfront. How long has he been coming around?"

"A couple of weeks."

A knowing look entered the older woman's eyes. "I see." She glanced between the pair and smiled at Chat Noir. "I'll leave you to finish your game, but next time Chat wants to visit, let us know prior to his arrival."

"I was planning to visit on Thursday night, is that okay?" Chat asked.

Sabine gave a nod of acceptance. "Sure, see you then."

When the trapdoor closed the pair looked at each other and let out the breaths they'd been holding. "That went better than expected," Marinette admitted.

"Yeah, I'm glad they didn't threaten to neuter me." At that they both cracked up laughing.

"Now aren't you glad I banned nude Uno?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one wearing all the band-aids."

"I'll consider it a small price to pay to ensure your modesty and continued permission to play."

Chat Noir grinned at her but something in his eyes softened. "Your sacrifice means a lot to me."

* * *

 **Well the cat's out of the bag with Marinette's parents, while Ladybug may not be as firmly entrenched in the friend zone as she thought... stay tuned for more! Thanks for the support :)**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

Adrien was feeling remarkably better about his situation the following day. Before he'd left Marinette's place as Chat Noir, her parents had offered him some baked goodies and hot chocolate which had made him feel accepted. When it had been time to leave he'd bid them goodbye and climbed through the skylight with Marinette trailing behind.

On the balcony, Marinette had tugged on his cuff and passed him his pack of Uno cards. "Do you need any help removing those corks?"

He looked to his hands and chuckled. Three of the corks stuck protectively on his claws had fallen off but the rest remained. "Help would be good. I just hope I didn't eat the other three."

Marinette held the palm of his hand as she plucked the corks from his fingers. "You're in dangerous territory if you're insinuating that you couldn't tell the difference between eating cork and my parents' pastries."

"Well in that case, they must have fallen off."

"A charmer to the last," she said with a smile and shake of head.

"Ah but have I charmed you, princess?" he smirked as he tipped up her chin with the nudge of his knuckle.

"I could tell you but where's the fun in that?"

Chat Noir smiled at her with a hint of his teeth. "I meant what I said earlier, you are one of my best friends."

"In case you didn't realise it, you're one of mine too." He watched her as she removed the last of the corks and switched hands. She seemed intent on her task but continued to talk. "Don't assume things about Ladybug. People can take a long time to change their mind. Sometimes they just need a chance to see something they hadn't noticed was under their nose before."

"You're right," he said as she plucked the last cork from his little finger. But before she could let go of his hand he tightened his hold, and her eyes lifted to his. "I've certainly noticed something I missed before." Adjusting her hand in his grip, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I see you, Marinette."

The blush that had been missing from her cheeks suddenly reappeared and he felt a surge of hope. "I see you too, Chat." Then she stepped into his personal space and laid a kiss on his cheek.

Chat Noir's eyes widened in surprise. Marinette wore a lopsided smile as she waved goodbye and dropped down her skylight. He stood there frozen for a good five minutes before he awakened from his stupor. Ladybug might not have wanted him, but he got the distinct impression that Marinette was trying to tell him that maybe she did.

The memory had him on a natural high and Adrien was in a fabulous mood when he got to school. He practically floated up the steps and into the school grounds. It was only when he noticed that there was a small crowd gathered in the centre of the basketball court, that his curiosity overrode his glee. Adjusting the strap of his bag, he made his way over.

At the centre of the crowd was a yoghurt vendor with his small cart, providing free yoghurt to the students. "Come and get your yoghurt, strengthen those bones, build up your immunity, keep your tummy happy!"

Adrien couldn't help chuckling. Chloe stopped beside him, looking decidedly unimpressed. "Can you believe they think this is a good promotion for healthy food? This is why I have a personal chef."

"Not everyone can afford that luxury, Chloe."

"Oh, who even cares about them. I just wish that guy would stop making so much noise. He's making my ears hurt." To emphasise her point she placed her hands over her ears as she pouted.

Shaking his head in disdain, Adrien stalked off to the library and was rather pleased that Chloe didn't follow him. Finding a quiet spot at an empty desk, he drew out his notes for the budgeting project with the intention of reviewing them. He was there a grand total of eight minutes before the cries for help started. Launching to his feet, the model ran to the balcony and viewed the chaos below. The yoghurt vendor had been akumatised and Adrien had a very strong inkling who had caused that.

The cart had morphed into to a fluorescent green monstrosity, and now hovered above the ground with its wheels flipped inward to propel the unit into the air. Upon it sat the self-proclaimed Prince Yoghurt. "It's rich in nutrients, it's high in protein and great for digestion. As in you're about to be digested!" And with that Prince Yoghurt lifted an oversized spoon and flicked globs of purple yoghurt at the nearest students. Those unfortunate enough to be touched by the tainted goo were suddenly rooted to the spot as the yoghurt expanded to coat their entire bodies. Then the human shaped blobs began to lose their form. Adrien swallowed back bile at the sight.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien shirt. "This is why I stick to cheese, it's a far superior dairy product. I guess it's time to transform," he sighed.

Needing no further prompting, Adrien ducked back into the library. Hardly a soul lingered inside, most had either made a run for it or found a place to hide. Finding a secluded spot of his own in an isolated row, Adrien hunkered down as he spoke. "Plagg, claws out."

Seconds later, Chat Noir slunk his way out of the library and peeked over the railing to find the courtyard devoid of Prince Yoghurt. If the screams were any indication he'd moved into the lower classrooms. Without a moment to lose, Chat Noir raced down the stairs. At the metal set he leapt up to ride the railing swiftly to the ground.

Scenting the air and swivelling his ears, Chat was about to go hunting for the akuma when Marinette came sprinting through the front entrance, late as usual. She was glancing down at her handbag, tugging it into place on her shoulder and completely missed the scene of chaos before her. "Stop!" he commanded in a forceful shout as she almost stepped into a puddle of yoghurt.

Marinette froze on the spot. Lifting her head, her eyes widened as she took in the horror. Over a dozen students were in various stages of melting into globs of purple goo. "What's going on?"

Chat Noir weaved his way through the puddles and steadily melting figures to stop at Marinette's side. "Akuma attack. This one goes by the name of Prince Yoghurt. As you can see he strikes out with a bizarre form of yoghurt that incapacitates its victim and slowly devours them. You've got to get out of here before he comes back."

Just as the words left Chat Noir's mouth, the floating cart re-entered the school yard. "Too late!" he exclaimed as he looped his arm around Marinette's waist and lifted them up to the roof with his extended staff. As soon as they landed, Chat stepped before Marinette and swung his staff into a protective shield. "Stay behind me, I'm sure Ladybug will be here soon and I'll get you to safety."

"Um, what if she's delayed? Wouldn't it be easier to get me out of here first? Then you can concentrate on Prince Yoghurt." The nervousness in her voice had one of his cat ears pivoting back to listen.

Chat Noir's eyes stayed locked on the akuma as it began to levitate towards them. "Probably, but I don't want to leave these people defenceless. At least if I'm here, Prince Yoghurt will give chase. You know, because Hawkmoth wants to steal my enchanted jewellery."

Several blobs of yoghurt were shot their way. Chat Noir managed to deflect those closest but had to retreat a few steps to ensure none of them struck Marinette. Suddenly she was resting her back against his. "Rose and Nathaniel have opened a window on the second floor below us on the street side, if you use your stick we could retreat in there."

"Okay, grab onto me." He instructed as he continued deflecting projectiles. Despite the situation, his heart beat faster as her arms wrapped around him, one lay across his shoulder and the other around his chest where she linked her hands like a human bandolier.

"I'm ready." She said directly into the hair concealing his true ear.

"Hold on." He shouted as he leapt backwards, continuing to spin his staff until they were clear of the roof. After a short drop he extended his baton, its base pounded into the ground and jarred them forward with enough momentum to sling them into the waiting open window.

As they tumbled inside Marinette yelled, "Close it!" Chat Noir raise his masked eyebrows in surprise at her commanding tone. It was the sort of strength he'd expect from Ladybug. Inwardly he was chuffed to see the girl exhibit such a firm position in the current circumstance.

Responding to her instruction, Rose and Nathaniel slammed the window shut and locked it. "Are you guys alright?" Rose asked.

Chat nodded, "I'm fine." He turned to Marinette, placing a hand on her back while still crouched. "How about you?"

She gave him a thumbs-up. "All good."

"Great." He said with a warm smile. Part of him longed to stay with her but he needed to deal with the akuma. Rising to his feet, he headed to the door. "Okay, I'm going back out there. Barricade the door as soon as I'm out and stay in here."

Marinette's eyes turned wild. "I'm coming with you."

"You'll be safer here. Please stay with the others." He said with a wave at the handful of students in the room.

"I-I need to be out there." She insisted as she edged towards the door.

The thud of purple yoghurt hitting the window they'd just closed had everyone dropping to the floor. Chat overturned the desk nearest and positioned it towards the window as an additional shield. He snagged Marinette by the elbow and pulled her down into the space with him. "As soon as I go back out there he'll leave you alone. Promise me you'll stay. I need to know that you're safe."

A muscle under Marinette's eye spasmed. "I'll stay safe."

"Good," he said as placed a hurried kiss to her forehead and barrelled his way out the door, slamming it behind him. He hoped the noise would attract Prince Yoghurt to his position, distracting him from his current targets. Glancing from side to side, Chat Noir's concern began to mount when he realised Ladybug hadn't shown up yet. But he had little time to ponder as Prince Yoghurt took the bait and dropped from the sky, launching another volley of purple blobs.

Spinning his staff and leaping about, Chat avoided the bombardment. Looking over his shoulder, he retreated to the stairs leading to the library. The brick balustrades were solid and provided better cover. No sooner was he in position when he caught movement from the classroom he'd exited. Peeking out from his cover, he swore he saw the familiar black jacket and pink jeans that were Marinette's signature look. He growled as he rolled back into his hiding place as another volley of blobs struck.

Sliding open his baton, he dialled Ladybug and placed his multipurpose phone to his ear. It went straight to voicemail. Where the hell was Ladybug?

* * *

 **Oh where, oh where could Ladybug be? We know, can she go to her partner's aide before he's turned to gloop? Find out next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

Marinette was in a serious pickle. Tucked down behind the desk Chat Noir had overturned, the girl frowned as her unknowing partner left her in a tricky situation. Staring at the now closed door, she tried to ignore the way her skin tingled where Chat Noir had kissed her. Sure, it was a friendly peck on the forehead but when he'd moved in, her nose had brushed his throat and she'd inhaled deeply to breathe his alluring scent.

But now was not the time to be lingering on such thoughts and feelings. She needed a way out of the room so she could transform into Ladybug. Ivan and Nathaniel were in the process of moving a heavy cupboard towards the door and she needed to be on the other side of it before they completed their task.

"Wait!" She called. "I need to go back out there."

Alex frowned, "Didn't you promise Chat Noir that you'd stay here?"

"Actually, I promised I'd stay safe. I forgot to tell him that I'm pretty sure I know where the akuma is."

"He's a smart guy, I'm sure he'll figure it out with Ladybug." Ivan added as they continued to shove the cupboard closer to the door.

"We can't risk it," Marinette exclaimed as she rushed for the door. "I'll find somewhere to hide and shout it out." Before they could protest further, the girl swung open the door, closing it softly behind her, and headed to the far set of stairs away from the library. Unfortunately, the steps themselves were coated in blobs of purple yoghurt and there was no way she could make her way down without being contaminated.

With a pool of goo blocking the rest of the pathway, the only options left were the two doors at the end of the corridor. One was another classroom, which looked to be occupied, and the other a broom closet. She opted for the latter choice and hoped that it was unlocked and empty. Twisting the handle, she let out a sigh of relief when she discovered it was in fact open. There was little room to squeeze inside, but Marinette managed to get the door far enough closed to transform without drawing attention.

Sneaking back out, Ladybug was preparing to utilise her yoyo when its phone function started ringing. Naturally this drew the attention of Prince Yoghurt and he targeted the one superhero who was exposed. Ignoring the call, Ladybug tossed her yoyo and swung to the opposite side of the school as the villain unleashed a volley of blobs her way. As her feet hit the opposite railing her yoyo stopped ringing. She supposed that Chat Noir had spotted her.

Having seen where her partner was sheltering, Ladybug raced and leapt her way around various puddles of toxic yoghurt. Dashing up the stairs, she skidded into the protection of the library alcove and called up her lucky charm. Just as the mystical object appeared, so did her partner. Chat Noir's nose immediately twitched as a red feather boa with flecks of black landed in her hands.

"Oh no," he groaned as he lifted his hands to ward her off. "Don't bring that close or I'll sneeze."

"Don't sweat it, kitty. I just need to pop out there and see what I need to do with this." Chat Noir gave Ladybug a wide berth as she strode forward, leaning against the wall as she peeked over the stair railing. "Okay, I know what to do. I need you to cause a distraction so I can get behind him. Call up your cataclysm when I move into action, as you'll need to hit the cart after I wrap this around Prince Yoghurt's head."

Chat Noir arched a masked eyebrow. "Why do you need to put it on his head?"

"To blind him of course."

"Oh, right. Why didn't I think of that?" He teased as they darted to the opposite side of the library entrance while rubbing his nose.

The black clad hero sprinted out first, his speed drew Prince Yoghurt's attention and Ladybug took the opportunity to stealthily round on him. The entire time the villain churned out various accolades about yoghurt. "Probiotics may prevent bloating, come on now I'm not gloating!"

Chat Noir groaned as he continued playing the moving target. "And you think my puns are bad."

Ladybug couldn't help smiling as she got into position. She leapt from the only clear spot on the stair railing and looped the feather boa around the villain's head. Before she could hit the ground, she tossed her yoyo and made a low pass over the puddles of goo and came to land in the far end of the school yard.

As she turned she watched Chat Noir vault his way across to Prince Yoghurt, his powered-up hand touched the hovering cart and it crumbled to ash. In the same swing of movement, he snatched up a falling Prince Yoghurt in one arm and pinched his nose shut with his free hand. Her partner came to rest hard on the stairs, in a space devoid of the tainted yoghurt.

Ladybug wasted no time in cleansing the corrupted butterfly. As she did, Chat Noir removed the lucky charm from Prince Yoghurt and held the feather boa between his fingers as far away from his turned face as possible. Looking like he was about to be struck in the face with an iron, Chat passed the object to his partner so she could evoke "Miraculous Ladybug." The moment he placed it in her hands, he darted back and his attention switched to the door she'd exited as Marinette. He was already making purposeful strides towards the nearest set of stairs as the magic ladybugs restored the area to its former state.

"Where are you going?" Ladybug called as she lifted her curled knuckles ready for their ritual fist bump. Chat faltered in his step as he noticed her raised hand. His eyes darted to the classroom door again before he spun around and headed back to her, while continuing to glance over his shoulder.

"I need to check on something." He said cryptically as he bumped his fist against hers. "Pound it."

"But you'll transform back soon."

Chat Noir scanned his ring briefly and shrugged. "I've got enough time for what I need to do."

"Okay," Ladybug replied and hoped the anxiety didn't show on her face. She had no doubt he was going to seek out her alter ego. The continual flicker of his gaze at the door she'd departed from earlier, and the aggrieved expression on his face, suggested he'd witnessed her hasty exit. This was bad. Even if she did manage to return to the room in time, it would only take one of the students to point out the truth, she had indeed left.

At this point Ladybug needed to find somewhere close by to transform and get back into the school as fast as possible. The closest place to hide was the disabled toilet, and with Chat Noir now occupied with his quest, she ducked inside and transformed. By the time she returned to being Marinette there were a number of students milling outside. None seemed particularly interested in her emergence from the disabled toilet. Frankly, people took any sort of refuge when it came to hiding during an akuma attack.

Marinette had made all of two steps outside, while in the process of perusing the area, when Chat Noir suddenly landed in front of her. "We need to talk," he snapped as he grabbed her elbow and ushered her back into the disabled toilet. Her eyes widened as he locked the door and leant against it to face her. The chirp of his miraculous gave the two-minute warning.

"Don't you need to leave?" She said as she pointed at his ring.

"I do but this is important." He placed his hands on his hips as he glared at her. "You promised me you'd stay in the classroom where you'd be safe. Why did you leave and more importantly why did you break your promise?"

The hurt in his voice was unmistakable and guilt twisted in her gut. She wanted to glance in her handbag for guidance from her kwami but couldn't. "I thought I knew where the akuma was and I wanted to tell you but you raced off before I could." Not a total lie but enough of one to make her uncomfortable.

Green eyes studied her with concern. "While I appreciate your gesture, what was more important to me was your safety. I saw a glimpse of you racing out and it nearly distracted me enough to get hit by that goo. In future, can you please do as I ask? Ladybug and I are experienced at handling these sorts of situations. Our powers give us a number of advantages normal people don't have."

Marinette couldn't look him in the eye but nodded because it seemed the right motion to make. She couldn't exactly promise him that she'd follow his instructions in upcoming situations. Ladybug needed to support her partner. "I'm sorry," she whispered with tight emotion.

Chat Noir stepped away from the door and swept her into his arms. He nuzzled his face into her hair and sighed. "Apology accepted, princess. Just don't scare me like that again." His miraculous chirped but he made no move to let her go.

Stiffening in his hold, Marinette placed her hands on his upper arms and squeezed. "You need to go. Your ring is beeping."

"I need somewhere secluded to transform back. Here is a good place for that."

Her fingers dug into his suit. "But I'm here, your identity is supposed to be secret."

"So, close your eyes."

"But-"

"I trust you, Marinette." He gently spun her in his embrace so that her back was to his chest. Directly opposite them was a mirror and she watched as Chat Noir snuggled closer, with one arm hugging across her shoulders below her neck and the other around her midriff, as his cheek rested above her right ear. "We've already been in the same room when I've dropped my transformation. You didn't look then and I don't think you will now."

His distinctive drop in octave made her shiver and comply with his words. "My eyes are closed."

"I know," he said quietly and she assumed he was looking at her in the mirror. Chat Noir let out an unsteady breath and ran the tip of his nose over her temple. "Claws in."

Even with her eyes shut she was aware of the flash of light. Marinette scrunched her lids tight and waited from him to let go. Instead she felt the brush of his bare fingers against her cheek. Her lips parted in surprised as she felt him take her hand, curling her fingers around his as he lifted her it over her shoulder to pressed a kiss against her knuckles. "See you soon," he whispered as he circled his bare thumb over her fingers.

When he let her go, Marinette felt bereft of his warmth and closeness. She heard the faint noise of the lock being opened and sensed the change in air temperature as he departed. Lowering her face, she counted to sixty before opening her eyes and reaching for the now closed door. As she peered outside most of the students had returned to class and only a few lingered.

Much to her surprise, Adrien was one of the stragglers. He was poised at the base of the stairs, closest to their classroom, and at the sound of her footsteps he glanced over his shoulder to smile at her. Marinette found herself smiling back, as sunshine boy's charms were futile to resist when he ramped up the charisma. "Looks like we're both coming in on the tail end of students heading back."

Marinette's brow crinkled. Had he put emphasis on 'tail' or was she far too sensitive to such things having been around Chat Noir for so long? She glanced at Adrien who was wearing a secret smirk she had no idea how to interpret. "I, um, guess we are."

A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes as he looped his arm through hers. "Well then, let's move things along," he said as he increased their pace. Somehow though, she got the impression there might have been a double meaning behind his words.

* * *

 **Ah, the challenges of superheroes and secret identities. They get tricky!**

 **Now to answer the guest who asked how often I post, for this story it's every few days at the moment - I'm on a roll! Thanks for reading, reviewing and supporting :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

One of the major drawbacks in being Chat Noir was hiding his true identity. For years the freedom and happiness the miraculous brought Adrien had been enough. Sure, he'd longed to share his true self with his partner, but due to Hawkmoth's threatening presence Ladybug had always deemed it best to remain ignorant.

Temptation was seriously beckoning him. It was risky to have transformed once in Marinette's company. To do it twice was almost welcoming trouble. Yet the desire to be close to her, to feel such complete trust was heady. Part of him had hoped that Marinette would peek. Then again, she'd probably be pissed off with him. Ta da, here's Adrien!

When he'd left and closed the door on the temporary sanctuary, he should have gone straight to class. But Adrien's feet had been heavy as he plodded to the steps. His blonde head had continually turned as he glanced over his shoulder. At the foot of the stairs Adrien had placed a hand on the railing and waited. The flow of students rolling in was easing, yet he wanted another opportunity to spend more time with Marinette.

Deciding to have one last look, he was hard pressed to keep the grin off his face as he watched the object of his affection stride towards him. The pound of his heart became erratic when she returned his smile.

The desire to touch her was irresistible, and joy shot through him when she allowed him to link their arms. He wanted to hint at his feelings. Knowing full well that she had no idea that it was an unmasked Chat Noir at her side. But he was also the guy who had stupidly rejected her. If Marinette caught any of the underlying meaning to Adrien's words she didn't acknowledge it. He supposed it wasn't that surprising, her interest in him without the suit had seriously dropped off.

As the pair climbed the stairs, their pace was oddly in sync. It was like they naturally fell into step. The familiarity was startlingly close to being with Ladybug. Adrien mentally shook himself of the thought. Instead he drew his arm closer to his torso, bring Marinette nearer as they walked. Her hand shifted to his elbow and he splayed his fingers over hers.

Adrien was preparing to ask her about their project when he realised his bag was still in the library. That wouldn't be a major thing, except for two important factors: one, he'd hoped to walk Marinette all the way to class, and two, the kwami in his pocket was jabbing his ribs in silent demand for sustenance of the cheese variety.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the model paused to let out a weary sigh. Marinette was brought to a halt at his side. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she noticed his interest in the library staircase.

Adrien rubbed his nape. "Yeah, I left my bag in the library. I better get it, though Ms Mendeleiev will probably send me to detention for missing the beginning of science."

"There was an akuma attack, she knows that people scatter to the wind and take ages to get back. Do you want me to wait for you to get it?"

Caught in her considerate blue gaze, Adrien melted a little more. "Nah, I don't want to get you into trouble. Could you please let her know I'm on my way?"

Marinette patted his hand holding hers before tugging free. "Sure, see you soon."

Parting ways, the model couldn't resist watching her go as he climbed the next set of stairs. Racing into the library, he found his bag exactly where he'd left it. Digging inside he quickly pulled a chunk of cheese out for Plagg. "One piece of camembert."

"About time," Plagg grumbled. As usual, the kwami inhaled it in two seconds and let out a belch. Adrien rolled his eyes before hustling back to class. For once luck was on his side as Ms Mendeleiev only gave him a stern look as he slipped into his seat.

* * *

At lunch, Nino was smiling broadly as he discussed his playlist for his impending party. He'd been passing around his headphones for the group of friends to share. Alya was busying critiquing Nino's latest additions, while Marinette sat looking into the distance over her shoulder. Adrien followed the line of her sight and realised she was staring at the door of the classroom she'd bolted from. The need to know what she was thinking became overwhelming. "Marinette, is everything okay?"

The girl blinked as if returning from some intense inner contemplation. "Oh, huh? Yeah."

Not really the elaborate answer he was hoping for. "Are you thinking about the akuma attack?"

Piercing blue eyes locked onto him with an accessing look and for a moment he wondered if she was able to see into his very soul. Adrien felt bare under that intense gaze and a drop of sweat formed at his hairline. Had she figured out who it was sitting directly opposite her? Maybe she had peeked. But the expression was fleeting. "I was wondering how Chat Noir would cope if Ladybug wasn't able to make it to an akuma fight."

Alya snorted, "Ladybug always shows up."

The corner of Marinette's mouth pulled inward as if she were chewing the inside of her cheek. "Think about it though. I'm sure that the people under the masks get caught in circumstances that delay their transformations. What happens if one of them gets stuck where they can't support their partner?"

"Then Rena Rouge or Carapace will help out." Alya insisted.

Adrien was quiet as he considered Marinette's words. Ladybug was always the one to provide support in tight situations. She was the one to call upon Rena Rouge or Carapace. He had no idea who they really were, only his partner had that knowledge and it suddenly ate at him. Why didn't Ladybug trust him with that information?

Without meaning to, Adrien directed his ire at his friends. "Are you suggesting Chat Noir is useless on his own?"

"Of course not!" Marinette exclaimed with her hands raised to placate him. "It's just that, after today, I'm worried about him."

Alya slapped a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Getting a soft spot for the cat, huh?" she teased.

"Well someone's got to support him, you're Ladybug's biggest fan."

Nino chuckled, "I don't know, Adrien might rival my girl for that spot."

The model flushed and ducked his head. "Nah, that's definitely Alya."

"Seriously? Dude you are always gushing about Ladybug."

"Um, babe, who runs the Ladyblog? Could it be me? Oh yes, it is. That deems me, her biggest fan."

Adrien raised his hands in surrender, "I've got nothing on Alya."

Nino smirked, "Yeah but you're more likely to get a date with Ladybug than Alya."

"Why, because I'm male or a model?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well according to the ads you're radiant, carefree and dreamy." Nino chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Adrien griped with a smile as he playfully punched his best friend's shoulder. "That's all my father's marketing department. I swear I will never live down that ad."

A look passed between Alya and Mariette. The latter girl turned exceptionally red and had a sudden fascination with her lunch box. Adrien wondered what that was all about. Clearing his throat, he couldn't help adding. "Well if I'm dating Ladybug, who's going to date Chat Noir?"

Alya crossed her arms and tapped her lip with her finger as she contemplated the question. "Normally I'd say the only person Chat Noir wants to date is his partner but after this morning, rumour has it that the boy in black has a soft spot for Marinette."

"What!?" Marinette practically shouted as she shot to her feet. Adrien somehow managed to stop himself from replicating the same response.

"Rose said he was very protective of you and even kissed you on the forehead, how could you not tell me, girl?" Alya asked. Adrien glanced at Marinette while tucking his chin into the collar of his shirt, attempting to hide. He hoped Alya didn't notice.

"Sounds like we've found the girl for Chat Noir, then." Nino grinned with an appreciative nod, "Nice going, Marinette."

The dark-haired girl let out an unconvincing sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll date Chat in your fantasy world."

Adrien sat in silence, partially deafened by the rush his own pulse in his ears. The corner of his mouth quirked, they were right. He did like the idea of dating Marinette, but she no longer wanted the guy under the suit. It made him wonder what they'd all think if they discovered that Chat Noir was sitting at the very table with them, sans cat ears, tail and costume.

* * *

The following evening, Chat Noir leapt on all fours from chimney to chimney. The wind was blowing hard and his blonde mane kept whipping around his eyes. Tossing his head back in attempt to clear his vision, the hero almost lost his footing. With a final leap, he landed at the meeting point for Thursday's patrol, and was surprised to find Ladybug waiting for him.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked as he sauntered towards her with unconscious grace, gleaned from years of modelling.

She shook her head, "No. I've only been here for a minute or two."

Then something unexpected occurred. Ladybug's eyes left his to make a slow perusal down his body. At first, he thought she was checking him out, but this was his partner who had always insisted that her interest in him was purely platonic. Glancing down he wondered if something was marring his suit. "Did a bird poop on me again?"

Ladybug's eyes darted to his and her cheeks were tinted pink. "Um, no." His treacherous heart did a flip and he clenched his teeth. With such an opportunity, Chat Noir would normally flirt outrageously, she did seem flustered after all. But she was off his radar. Time to keep things professional.

The pair stared at each other for a moment. Ladybug cleared her throat. "This wind is terrible. Do you think it's worth doing patrol?"

Chat Noir glanced at the sky and he lifted his nose to the wind. The fresh scent of incoming rain touched his nostrils. Feline ears pivoted at the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. Ominous dark clouds were rolling in. "There's a storm brewing. I'd prefer to postpone patrol and stay dry."

"Do you want to go somewhere sheltered? I'd like to talk."

Surprise lit Chat Noir's face as he glanced at his partner. "Um, sure. Lead the way."

* * *

 **Hmm, what could Ladybug want to talk about? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

Ladybug had to remind herself that they had done this sort of thing a million times. Bounding across rooftops together was nothing new, even in the howling wind. Yet their dynamic had shifted, and she suspected she was the only one feeling the difference. For her, the relationship with Chat Noir had deepened considerably over the few weeks while he'd been visiting her as Marinette. The more time they spent together, the more she realised how quick she'd been to cast him aside as any sort of suitor from the get go of their partnership.

The outrageous flirt and rambunctious fool were Chat Noir's way of getting Ladybug's attention. Roll back the layers and you found something much more precious beneath. Chat Noir had a heart of gold, she'd just never considered that he had the personality to match. Gone were the platonic goggles, revealing the potential beau he wanted to be. Ladybug couldn't help but notice how striking Chat Noir's features were. How his wild hair accentuated the green of his feline eyes. Eyes that she'd initially thought too alien to be attractive. But Chat Noir expressed so much emotion with those eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as he followed her. His movements were as graceful as her own, even given the challenging weather. The lean lines of his body were partly hidden in the darkness by his ebony costume. Yet the remaining light in the sky threw enough illumination for her to see the muscles working under that suit as he moved.

Swallowing, Ladybug faced forward and paid attention to where she was going. Her mind turned over the numerous conversations she'd had with her kwami since the akuma fight. The growing bond with Chat Noir, while she was out of the mask, was proving problematic at least when it came to her ability to transform when needed. It was perfectly understandable that Chat Noir would want to protect Marinette. He had no clue that she was also his partner.

With this in mind, Marinette had breached the subject of secret identities with Tikki. How would she know when it was time to reveal the truth? Was maintaining a relationship with Chat Noir while she was Marinette wrong? Would his determination to keep Marinette tucked away from trouble jeopardise her role as Ladybug? There had been no straight answers. Tikki had given her riddles of advice and typically finished with the cliched: do what feels right, follow your heart.

Right now, her heart was galloping and it wasn't solely from exercise. Ladybug's thoughts were cut short as she arrived at her chosen destination. The rooftop café was closed of an evening and made the perfect location for a private superhero discussion. Chat Noir vaulted in, landing beside her with effortless poise. "Nice place," he commented as he returned his baton to his back, the wind whipping his hair.

"They do an awesome breakfast," she informed him as she ducked under a large metal awning and approached a table.

Chat Noir pulled out a chair for his partner and they sat in relative shelter from the roaring wind. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he finger combed his hair from his masked eyes.

"I wanted to apologise for being late for the akuma fight yesterday."

His nose crinkled, "You weren't that late."

Ladybug sighed and rubbed the bridge of her masked nose with her fingers. "As a civilian, I was in a situation that had the potential of keeping me from transforming." She didn't mention that he had been the obstacle.

"That happens from time to time to both of us." Crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, Chat Noir eyed her with a touch of annoyance. "You do realise that I'm not completely helpless without you."

"I know that, Chat. I don't doubt your abilities, but we're a team and work best when paired." Ladybug studied him for a long moment while emotion warred in her. Tikki hadn't exactly given her blessing on sharing the information but she felt it was time. "I have an advantage you don't have. I know how to contact Master Fu when we need additional help."

The serious expression remained on Chat's face. "And you're telling me this because?"

With a huff, Ladybug proceeded as she smoothed her pigtails. "Because, I think it's time I shared that secret with you."

Chat Noir dropped his hands to his knees and sat forward. "What's prompted this change? You've been content keeping me in the dark for years when it comes to this side of things."

"I've never been comfortable with it. There are rules around our miraculous that I have no control over. I follow the guidance given by my kwami and by Master Fu. He is the guardian of the miraculous after all."

"That wasn't really an answer."

Ladybug met his gaze and her heart leapt to her throat. "I was worried about you. It's my job to cleanse the akuma but what if I can't? You need the ability to get backup if I'm not around. Hawkmoth's victims are getting more difficult to defeat these days. We need to be smarter as a team."

He lifted a black gloved hand to scratch the side of his head. "You've never left me in the lurch. I trust you. Or is there something you're not telling me? Do you need to leave? Is that why you're saying I need backup?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I have no intention of abandoning you but I think it's time I showed you where to find Master Fu."

Chat Noir eyed her thoughtfully. "Alright, show me where I need to go."

Leaning over, Ladybug couldn't resist giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks Chat."

A lopsided smile spread across his face before he looked to the sky. "We'll need to be quick, I don't think that rain is far away."

"Let's go then." Ladybug stood and tucked her chair away. She unthreaded her yoyo from her waist and swung towards Master Fu's home. The burden of carrying the secret for so long began to lift from her shoulders. Glancing over at Chat, she threw him a grin and his teeth shone briefly in the moonlight as he returned her expression.

They didn't have to travel far. Ladybug stopped them on the opposite rooftop to Master Fu's place. Now came the part she was most apprehensive about. She impulsively shot out a hand and grabbed Chat Noir's forearm to stall his progress. "One more thing."

Her partner arched a masked eyebrow.

Ladybug looked away from him briefly and sucked in a long breath. "We can't visit while transformed." He continued to stare, so she elaborated, "What I'm saying is that you can't visit him as Chat Noir."

His voice was quiet, "We have to go as our normal selves?"

"Correct."

"Doesn't that breach the golden rule of secret identities?"

"He already knows who we really are."

Chat Noir inhaled slowly, his green gaze steady on his partner. "But I don't know who you are."

There was a tremor in Ladybug's clenched hands. She'd gone over this scenario in her head numerous times over the last 24 hours. Now it was crunch time. Here was the point of no return, if she chose what her heart was telling her. Ladybug reached for her partner's right hand. His ring was slightly skewed and she shifted it so it sat symmetrical. Chat Noir's fingers were relaxed. There was complete trust, he knew she would never take his ring. It was time to return that trust. "Tikki, spots off."

The loose fingers grasped in her hand tightened like a vice. The pink flash temporarily disrupted her view of Chat Noir but as it dissipated she took in the shocked look on her partner's face. His Adam's apple bobbed as his mouth dropped open and his elongated pupils shrank in surprise. Chat Noir stared at her for so long, with his jaw hanging exceptionally low that she wondered if it was dislocated.

Marinette waved a hand in front of his face and sheepishly queried, "Surprise?"

"M-Mar-, M-Mari-, Marinette?" His jaw finally lifted to a reasonable distance, yet his lips remained apart. His hand lifted and ghosted her cheek. "You're Ladybug?"

She tapped her plain studs at her ears and pointed to Tikki who was now hovering at her shoulder. "Yeah, is that weird? It didn't feel right to omit that particular detail anymore. Especially since… well… since you started visiting me when I'm not Ladybug." She glanced at her kwami for reassurance.

The little red bug flew over to her partner. "Hi Chat Noir, I'm Tikki. I guess this is the first time you've seen another kwami."

For a moment the hero just nodded as his eyes darted between Tikki and Marinette. Then he glanced down and seemed to remember he was still holding the latter's hand. Chat Noir bit his lip as he continued to stare at their joined hands. "I-I said a lot of things." His brow crinkled and he slammed his eyes closed. "I practically fainted in front of you when I was gushing about… you." Turning away he let go of her hand and burrowed his fingers into his hair.

"Chat, I'm sorry. But it seemed wrong to keep this from you." Approaching him slowly, Marinette placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We've become a lot closer in the last few weeks, and I've come to realise that I want you to know all of me."

A choking noise sounded from her partner and he ducked his head down. "This is a lot to take in. I think you may have broken my brain."

Marinette could help chuckling at the shard of humour in his voice. She wrapped her other arm around his waist as she snuggled into his back. "Given the amount of times my yoyo has clubbed you in the head, it was only a matter of time."

Chat Noir relaxed under her touch and pivoted his face so he could eye her from the corner of his mask. "You always claimed it was accidental."

"It was, mostly."

"Mostly?"

She nodded, "Mostly. Those other occasions you were being rather annoying."

An indignant snort sounded from her partner. "Remember that next time I whack you with my baton."

"You wouldn't!"

He gave a lazy shrug of his broad shoulders. "If that yoyo hits my noggin again and I suspect it's on purpose, look out."

Shaking her head against the expanse of Chat Noir's back, Marinette couldn't help smiling. She'd always enjoyed this playful side of her partner. He seemed to be getting over his initial shock at her reveal. Pulling her hand back slightly, she spread her finger across his belly and relished the feel of his abs. Marinette lifted her face to look him in the eye. Holding his gaze with a seductive look, she pushed herself onto her toes, sliding her body against his back. "So, do I get to find out who Chat Noir really is?"

The black clad hero stiffened in her arms as he gulped hard. "This is a lot to take in. I'm still trying to process that Ladybug and Marinette are the one person."

Disappointment began to chill her excitement. "I'm sure it is, but I want to know all of you too, Chat."

He gently pried himself from her hold and turned to face her. There was something akin to fear and guilt in Chat Noir's eyes. "I'm not ready."

Marinette frowned. "Huh? You've been eager to share our identities for years. I don't understand this. What's going on in that head of yours?"

A fat drop of rain splattered on the exposed tip of Chat Noir's nose. "Um, it's starting to rain. It's probably best if we leave this for another time. You know, we don't want to get drenched." Already he was stepping away from her and reaching for his baton.

"Chat," she said in disbelief at his unexpected retreat.

"See you on Sunday for patrol, unless of course there's an akuma attack." He waved nervously and took a running jump to the next roof.

Marinette's shoulders sagged as she watched him go. Heavy splats of rain began pattering down but she continued to stare. "I don't get it," she muttered to Tikki.

The kwami peered up from the shelter of Marinette's purse. "Let's get out of the rain and go home. Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around."

With a voice devoid of emotion, Marinette uttered, "Spots on."

* * *

 **Well that didn't go the way Ladybug/Marinette hoped. Given who Chat Noir really is and the current circumstances, that's probably not** **surprising. Stay tuned for his thoughts on the matter.**

 **As usual thanks for the support, and just to say the reviews helped shape this chapter - see you help me write! Thanks :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: It would seem I'm on a similar wavelength to the current Frozer trailer, please note that I actually drafted this chapter prior to the trailer. Plus I thought I'd post sooner than later so you're not too much in the lurch. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Seven_

A sopping wet Chat Noir leapt into his bathroom window and stalked to his shower to transform. "Plagg, claws in." With the magic gone, only his hair and exposed skin were wet, his clothes and shoes were dry. The blonde stared blankly at the wall as water dripped from the tips of his hair onto his shirt.

"What the hell was that?" Plagg snapped.

Green eyes blinked to refocus. "Huh?"

"Ladybug just told you who she is and you ran away! I'm confused, wasn't this your dream? You've only been mooning over Ladybug's secret identity like forever."

Adrien sucked in his bottom lip. "But… she's Marinette."

"So?"

"She's going to hate me when she finds out Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "She's more likely to hate you for running away. I'm guessing you're missing the part where you basically rejected her again. Ladybug just opened herself up to you and you threw it in her face."

Adrien let out a curse as he flopped back against the tiles. "I didn't even think of it like that." Dropping his head into his hands, the model sank to the floor. "I just panicked. All I could think about was the fact that I'd poured my heart out to Marinette about Ladybug and I had actually been telling Ladybug to her face." The model began to tremble. "And that kiss, I actually kissed Ladybug."

"How is this a bad thing?" Plagg asked as he scratched his ear with his foot.

"It's not a bad thing. It's just, I don't know, mind blowing. I never expected Marinette to be Ladybug. If I'd had any inkling I wouldn't have rejected her when she'd asked me out." Adrien sank his fingers into his soggy hair, pulling it tight and away from his eyes. "That sounds so shallow. I thought I was falling in love with a different girl, now to find out they're the same person, I can't… She won't want me as Adrien."

"You don't know that. You're not giving her a chance to decide for herself. And let me remind you that her family are expecting a visit from you tonight."

White knuckled fingers tensed in wet blonde hair. "This is such a mess."

"Well if you stopped pulling at your precious locks it would look a lot better. The comb is next to the sink, along with your oversupply of hair products."

Adrien glanced up at his kwami. "I wasn't talking about my hair."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Plagg snarked back.

A weary sigh escaped Adrien as he laid his head back against the wall. Everything was too raw. "I can't go over there tonight." The rain was still pelting down. The model pushed himself up and closed the bathroom window. He'd at least had the foresight to leave his bedroom window shut.

Plagg glanced outside. "You can use the weather as an excuse, but don't leave this too long, otherwise it's going to cause more damage."

Adrien brushed at the wet patches on his shirt. "I need time to think."

"Whatever, kid. Just remember that your partner tends to overanalyse things." Plagg snorted as he flew off to find some cheese.

Grabbing a towel, Adrien aggressively dried his hair and left it messy. Stalking into his room, he flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Plagg was right, he'd made a royal mess of the situation. But then he'd had no idea that Ladybug was about to reveal her true self.

Yet it explained so much. Like Ladybug's reluctance to see him as a suitor. She'd rejected him as Chat Noir continuously because she said there was someone else. For many nights he'd stewed on that information. Knowing that Ladybug was Marinette meant that he had the missing puzzle piece, because the only guy Marinette had wanted… was him. The realisation had him sitting bolt upright, Adrien grasped the front of his shirt as his heart threatened to explode. Ladybug had wanted him all along, but as Adrien.

Running to the window, the model pressed his hands to glass. Thick trails of water streamed down and blurred the view outside. Resting his head against the glass, Adrien closed his eyes. If only he'd said yes to Marinette when she'd asked him out. If he'd known for a second that she was his lady he would have accepted. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

Stalking to his computer, Adrien snatched his phone from the desk. Scrolling through his contacts, he paused at Marinette. Sitting down, he tapped his fingers against his knee as he considered calling. But what would he say. 'Oh, hey Marinette. Sorry I freaked earlier. Um, this is Chat Noir. Yeah, I know your caller ID says it's Adrien, well guess what? That's me too!' Um, no. He wasn't about to do that.

He considered calling Nino, but his best friend knew too many details for him to be able to skirt around the facts that needed to remain secret. Above Marinette's name was Luka. Adrien had been working with the musician on special project for Nino's birthday. The pair had recorded renditions of Nino's favourite songs on piano and guitar. Although Adrien admitted it to very few, he didn't have a bad voice and so he'd provided vocals as well.

Luka was aware of Adrien's muddled relationship with Marinette. Heck the musician often perked up as soon as the girl was mentioned. Needing someone to talk to, other than his kwami, Adrien hit dial. Luka answered with a smooth, "Hey."

"You got five?" Adrien asked as he rubbed his nape.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I screwed things up with Marinette again."

Luka let out an amused snort. "I thought you'd made the world's biggest balls up already."

"Me too," Adrien sighed. "But she confided something to me today that I wasn't expecting and I freaked."

"Was she confessing her love for me?" Luka teased.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Come on, she was all eyes for me, apparently."

"Doesn't mean she's solely stuck on you." Luka said with a touch of smugness.

Something wrenched inside the model's gut. "Please don't go there."

Surprise laced Luka's tone. "Are you suggesting you like her now?"

"Yeah, I am." Adrien knew possessiveness laced his voice.

"Oh man, you're in some seriously twisted trouble. First thing you have to do is tell her how you feel, chicks dig that."

"But she's going to be pissed at me. Shouldn't I apologise first?"

"Adrien, you apologised like a thousand times before and it got you nowhere. She needs to know what's going on in your head. You can't just say sorry and expect her to know why you reacted as you did."

"I guess so. Thanks Luka."

"Anytime, man. But hey if things don't work out, I'm happy to commiserate with Marinette. That girl is amazing."

"Shut it, Couffaine. You're meant to be helping me out, not ticking me off." Adrien grumbled.

Luka just laughed. "Chill, Agreste. I'll leave you to think it over. Remember, chicks dig feelings."

* * *

That last piece of advice from Luka continued to roll around Adrien's head as he wandered into school. He'd had very little sleep and the bags under his eyes had earned him a disapproving growl from his father. With his gaze firmly directed at the ground, Adrien was unaware of the girl moving in on him.

"Adrikins!" Chloe screeched as she latched onto his arm. "Tomorrow is going to be so much fun."

The model lifted his head and his brow furrowed as he absorbed her words. Oh right, Nino's party. "Yeah, it'll be awesome." If Chloe picked up on his lack of enthusiasm she didn't react.

"Remember to pack an overnight bag!" She chortled and dashed away as she spotted Sabrina.

Adrien cocked an eyebrow, shrugged and continued walking. With his head raised, he quickly spotted Marinette and his breathing hitched. She was standing beside Alya, nodding absently as her friend spoke. As he neared he saw the droop to her shoulders, the puffiness around her eyes and her red-rimmed eyelids.

Without slowing down, Adrien beelined for his partner and his heart skipping up a notch as he closed the distance. Marinette's eyes turned briefly as he scooped her into a fierce embrace, resulting in a squeak of surprise from the girl being crushed to his chest. "You look like you need a hug," he informed her and she relaxed in his hold. Her fingers twisted into the fabric of his white shirt and she laid her head at the top of his sternum.

Glancing at Alya, he was given a silent thumbs-up and he flashed her a small smile before resting his chin on Marinette's head. She nuzzled closer and sucked in a sob. The sound tore at his heart. He'd done this to her, again. But this time she had no one she could talk to about it. The look of confusion on Alya's face said it all. She knew her best friend was upset but had no idea why.

"I got this," he said to Alya as he cocked his head to the side, indicating it was okay for her to leave.

The budding reporter looked reluctant to leave but nodded. "Okay, but I'll be just over there with Nino if she needs me."

"Thanks," he said with nod. Once Alya was out of earshot, he dropped his head and rested his cheek on the side of Marinette's head. "You can hold onto me as long as you want."

There was a muffled murmur. "I may never let you go."

Adrien let out a slight chuckle. "I'm okay with that." He considered Luka's advice and added. "You've always been special to me, Marinette."

She curled into him, one hand leaving his shirt to loop around his waist. Adrien didn't mind that she remained silent. He was already aware of her feelings towards him. Feelings that he now understood the full impact of. Without thinking he pressed a comforting kiss to her temple and sighed.

The hand on his shirt tightened and her fingernailed pinched the skin underneath briefly. Adrien winced but didn't let go. He realised he was probably freaking her out. The need to utter an apology had his lips parting, but then he stopped. Luka said no more apologies, he should express his feelings, yet he couldn't do it fully in such an open place. It wasn't like he could transform into Chat Noir without anyone noticing. Instead he continued to hold her.

When the bell rang she was still clinging to him. "It's time for class," he said quietly.

Marinette lifted her face from his chest. "I don't want to go."

"I know, but we miss enough school due to misadventure as it is." She glanced at him with narrowing eyes as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Akuma attacks disrupt classes far too often. Plus, I have my photoshoots."

"Oh, right." Stepping back with clear reluctance, Marinette pulled her arms to her chest as if needing to protect herself.

Seeing this shattered Adrien internally. His lady was strong, to know that she was emotionally insecure because of his actions, rattled him on a level that he couldn't stand. The need to protect his partner was overwhelming. Adrien threw his arm around her shoulders, wanting to offer his support, knowing she seemed to derive comfort from the feel his warmth pressed against her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sad blue eyes locked onto his. "I'll survive."

* * *

 **"I take my shovel and I dig, dig, dig..." sings Adrien/Chat Noir :P**

 **The party looms closer. Stay tuned for more. I'll try and post soon since that Frozer trailer had gobsmacked nearly everyone who's seen it. Stay strong! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

How many times had Marinette dreamed of being this close to Adrien? She mentally shook her head, as the number was too high to count. Yet, at some point that desire for closeness had switched to Chat Noir, her stupid partner who had freaked at her reveal. Follow your heart, Tikki had said. Well, her heart knew squat. That was evident by its rapid pace at being in Adrien's arms. Man, he smelt good. Oddly enough he almost smelt edible, kind of like cheese. Weird.

Being embraced in those strong arms felt so right. Like this was where she was meant to be. Sadly, the ship on that sea of feelings had sunk before it even had a chance to leave the harbour. Story of her life it seemed. With her eyes closed and her face thoroughly buried in his chest, she thought she was hallucinating when she felt the brush of his lips at her temple. Despite everything that had happened with Adrien, her heart lurched and upped its tempo.

It was so unfair. Adrien didn't want her romantically and Chat Noir had run away. Did she have a neon sign on her head that said 'poor girlfriend material, avoid at all costs' as it seemed like it. Maybe she could just stay snuggled up against Adrien until it all blew over. Then the bell had to ring and ruin it all.

Now she was tucked under Adrien's arm as they walked towards class. Right here was the kindness that had sucked her in to begin with. If she'd remained adverse towards Adrien from the beginning, then maybe she would have been interested in Chat Noir from the start of their partnership. Without her mind being filled by her crush on the model, there would have been room for someone else. And she'd be lying if she couldn't admit that her partner had always held a certain appeal, when he wasn't acting like a fool.

Such thoughts were cut short as they entered their first class. Adrien's arm was still draped around her shoulders as they strode to their seats, and a few eyebrows arose with curiosity. That included Alya, whose eyes darted pointedly between the pair as they sat in their usual seats. Marinette had barely settled in when a paper note slid her way. _What's the go with you and Adrien?_

Picking up her pen, Marinette paused as she considered what to write. Her best friend had been wanting an explanation as to why she was upset when she'd arrived at school. She couldn't exactly say that she'd revealed herself to Chat Noir. Alya would assume she'd flashed her panties at him or something ludicrous. Adrien had no idea either, yet he seemed fine with just holding her, as if he knew that was what she needed.

She scribbled a brief answer on the paper. _He just offered me hugs because I was upset. It was really nice of him._

Alya glanced over and cocked a questioning eyebrow. _Was he the cause of said upset?_

Marinette shook her head at her friend. Unfortunately, she realised this would only encourage further questioning. She decided it best to hold onto the note. That way Alya couldn't continue the interrogation.

For the rest of the morning Marinette did her best to concentrate on class, but her tortured heart kept twisting painfully. Her mind was on constant repeat, replaying the moment when Chat Noir had eyed her over his shoulder in panic at her suggestion of revealing himself. She'd always assumed that he would be delighted to do so, to see him so hesitant had shocked and hurt her. To finally let down her barriers to share such a profound secret, had been the ultimate in laying her heart on the line. But he hadn't wanted it.

A tear rolled down her nose and dropped on the piece of paper resting under her fingertips, smearing the inky words. Lifting her wrist, she wiped her face with her sleeve and rubbed her thumb over the teardrop on the page. She thought she'd developed a real connection with Chat Noir, so what had gone wrong?

Had she interpreted things incorrectly? Marinette had been certain he was as smitten with her as she'd become with him. Chat Noir had told her outright that he liked her, a lot. Did he mean only as friends? Had she misread the signals?

Gritty feeling eyes stared at the page of her text book. The words blurred together and she found herself pondering whether or not Wonder Woman had to put up with this sort of crap. Maybe she needed a yoyo of truth, the idea of wrapping it around her partner and forcing him to talk had her sneering. With that thought in mind, she perked up enough to actually do some work.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Marinette found herself under the scrutiny of three sets of eyes. The most disconcerting were the soulful green ones that had the power to render her decision to quash her crush on him mute. It was Alya's voice that snapped her out of her trace. Stupid bewitching Adrien eyes.

"Girl, are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

Marinette cradled her face in her hands while her elbows sank onto the desk. "There's nothing to tell."

"Rubbish." Alya snapped and she lifted an accusatory finger, but Adrien caught it in his hand and forced her to lower it.

"I don't think she wants to be questioned right now." Her eyes lifted to meet his and her heart went into a frenzy. There was an emotion in Adrien's eyes she recognised but dared not name. It was a look she'd never seen on his face before and her heart threatened to burst. Compassion, it had to be compassion. It couldn't be adoration. Dammit, she named it.

It was only when Alya waved a hand in front of her face that Marinette realised she been locking eyes with Adrien for far longer than she intended. He ducked his head a moment before her, and she managed to catch sight of the blush blooming on his cheeks. No way, there was no way he'd changed his mind.

The urge to go home and regroup over the lunch break became undeniable. "Um, I promised I'd head home at lunch," she muttered as she shoved everything into her backpack and shot to her feet.

Adrien was suddenly in her path. "I can walk you home, if you want?"

There was something in his voice that had Marinette chewing her lip as she eyed him. Adrien seemed to be trying to convey something with his eyes, but her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs that she was certain she was imagining things that weren't there. She really needed some alone time. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

Defeat flashed briefly in his eyes, but he sidestepped out of her way as his gaze remained fixed on her. Alya and Nino were watching her with concerned expressions but didn't protest. Alya let out a resigned grunt, "Alright. See you when you get back."

* * *

In the sanctuary of her room, Marinette sank back on her chaise as Tikki floated at her side. "I've got to come up with some excuse to placate my friends. It's not like I can tell them the truth."

"This is a difficult predicament. Perhaps you could tell some grains of truth. Maybe say that a boy upset you."

"But Alya will want details, and I can't give her any."

The red kwami sighed and came to rest on Marinette's open palm. "This really needs to be resolved with Chat Noir."

"Tell me about it. There's only one problem, he ran away." The girl huffed as she laid her head back against the pillow.

Tikki took to the air and hovered over Marinette's face with a wary expression. "Adrien didn't question you, he only offered comfort."

"Are you suggesting I should hang out with him for the rest of the day?" Her stomach clenched at the idea, but she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad sign.

"He seemed to understand that you wanted privacy, and he got Alya to back down."

"True. How'd my life become so complicated? A month ago, I would have been ecstatic about spending time with Adrien, now I don't know how I feel."

* * *

Lunch came to an end all too quickly. With little enthusiasm, Marinette shuffled through the rest of the school day with the stilted movements of a ripe zombie. She just prayed that she smelt better. The thought of scent immediately plunged her into the memory of Chat Noir being drenched in that foul perfume. Part of her wanted to smile while the other part cringed.

Surprisingly, Adrien seemed to be in tune with her needs and situated himself as an effective block from Alya's probing comments. Their afternoon session in the library was to continue their work on the budgeting project. Adrien had found a quiet nook, laid out their notes and proceeded to cuddle her instead. Again, no words passed between them, he just seemed to know that she needed someone to comfort her without question.

When the school day ended, Marinette returned home to studiously make some final touches to her outfit for Nino's party. Tikki fussed over her for the most part, while the girl eventually fell asleep beside her sewing machine, after completing the final stitch.

* * *

The best thing about Saturday was that Marinette was able to sleep in, and sleep in she did. The girl didn't roll out of bed until after eleven. With a weary stretch she vaguely recalled climbing up her ladder and crawling into bed at some ungodly hour. Her neck ached and it felt like someone had rested the pointy end of an anvil into her shoulder blade.

Marinette was in the process of cleaning her teeth after brunch, when her best friend came rushing in. "How are you feeling today, girl? It's party day, I want to see you smiling, we've got things to do!"

Although she felt fractured on the inside, Marinette managed to smile warmly at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Well, I guess we should get cracking since it's party day."

"That's my girl," Alya beamed.

* * *

Over the next few hours the girls had facials, make-up and hair done. Alya had deemed it necessary from the moment she'd found out the date of Nino's party. Initially she'd told Marinette that it was essential for her too, as it was the opportunity to impress Adrien, or at least it had been at the time. That seemed like a million years ago. Now she simply enjoyed the process and turned off her brain, or tried to.

When all the primping and preening was done, all they had left to do was get dressed, grab the presents and haul ass to the party. Marinette had made some alterations to a teal dress Alya had picked up off the rack, and now it was lovingly tweaked into something special. Marinette had sewn some fine beading along the neckline and hem, as well as adding a narrow silver belt for some glamour.

Alya had squealed when she'd seen the final result days before. Now with it on, and dolled up to the nines, the girl was doing her best not to cry. "This is so awesome, Marinette."

"I'm glad you like it."

The girls hugged. "You're like the absolute best friend ever."

"Right back at you."

Marinette had made herself a simple A-line dress that accentuated her figure. The fabric was a darker blue, similar to her eye shade, but had a swirl of tiny stars printed over it. The dress was cute and fun. To jazz it up she put of a pair of silver strappy heels and carried a matching silver handbag, which also doubled as Tikki's hiding place.

Sabine took some pictures of the girls and then Tom drove them to the party. Much to Marinette's relief, Nino had ensured the venue was not at the mayor's hotel. Which meant that Chloe would have no opportunity to cause problems. The spacious function room was mainly dancefloor. There were some tables and chairs to the side, but nothing particularly formal.

Nino was on the small stage, talking to Alex who had volunteered to DJ in his place. Apparently, the birthday boy was reluctant to leave his beloved gear. "Happy birthday, babe." Alya greeted as she swept in to lay a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Aw thanks," he smiled as a faint blush touched his cheeks.

"Where should we put the presents?" Marinette asked as she lifted her elegantly wrapped gift.

"There's a table over there, as far as I know that's the gift table. You might need to check with my Mum." Nino said as he pointed to a smaller table in the corner.

After the girls confirmed that it was in fact the gift table, they laid down the presents and Marinette suddenly remembered something. "I better call Adrien to ensure he's alive."

Alya chuckled. "I can't believe that boy still trusts Chloe."

"I know. Talk about crazy."

* * *

 **And the next chapter is Chloe's revenge. Will Adrien get his knickers in a twist? Find out soon...**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

Guilt had been Adrien's constant companion since he'd run from his partner. But now he was consumed with a different purpose. He wanted to look his best for Marinette. Well at least when he finally made it to Nino's party. Afterward, he fully intended to get her alone to reveal the truth. In the meantime, he tossed yet another shirt to the growing mountain on his bed and reached for the next. "This one doesn't seem right either," he moaned as he held the shirt up before his chest in the mirror.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, it doesn't matter what you wear. You're seeing Chloe first, I'd suggest you don't dress up."

"But Marinette is going to be at Nino's party. I want to look nice."

"Might I remind you, that from her point of view, you're the guy who rejected her out of the suit. Little does she know that you're also the guy who ran away while in the suit. Therefore, she's not going to care how you dress."

The blonde shot an unimpressed glare at his kwami. "I get that, Plagg. Believe me, I do. But I still want to make a good impression."

Plagg let out a grunt. "You can't go wrong with black."

It was like a lightbulb went off in Adrien's brain. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"You were too busy panicking, again." The cat kwami muttered to himself.

Within two minutes Adrien found a black button up shirt, a dark green pair of jeans and black blazer. After returning the mountain of clothes to his wardrobe he picked up a pair of black lace up boots to finish the look. Perusing his image in the mirror he gave an approving nod to his choices. "That works."

* * *

Half an hour later and Adrien was standing at Chloe's door. The impulse to loosen his collar had come upon him as he raised his hand to knock. Dread brushed his innards with featherlight tendrils and he couldn't help glancing at his bodyguard who lingered only to drop him off. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Adrien rapped his knuckles on the door.

Within seconds it flew open. "Adrikins!" Chloe cooed and a chill went down his spine. Her hand snagged his wrist and she pulled him inside. "Come in." He shot a desperate look at his bodyguard who glanced back in sympathy just before the door slammed shut.

Calculating blue eyes skimmed over his body. "You look amazing."

Was it his imagination or did she let out a quiet snigger at the end of that comment? "Um, thanks."

"Let's go to the balcony, it's really lovely outside. Really _refreshing_." Her hand snaked around his elbow and he obediently followed her lead, feeling perplexed. Chloe dropped her hold when they reached the balustrade and Adrien felt forlorn five minutes later as he watched his family car drive away. When he glanced at Chloe he noticed that she too was tracking the movement of the car.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, trying to mask the edginess in his voice.

"I thought we could chat for a bit, share some snacks, then watch a movie. Oh, how rude of me I haven't got your drink yet." She fluffed her ponytail and strutted inside. "Wait here, I'll be right back.

Adrien remained where she'd left him, eyeing the street below and hoping that time would fly. He'd rather be at Nino's sooner than later. The sound of shoes clinking on concrete had him turning to see Chloe heading back with two very full glasses of orange juice. "Do you need some help?" he called.

Just as Adrien stepped towards her, Chloe somehow managed to trip on her own feet. Orange juice shot from the glassed and splattered with a wet slap all over his chest and legs. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, now steady on her feet as she held the empty glasses at her sides.

"It's okay, it was an accident." He pried his phone from inside his jacket pocket, making sure it remained dry, and prepared to ring home. "I can get my bodyguard to bring me some fresh clothes."

Chloe snatched the phone from him. "Don't be ridiculous. We have full laundry facilities here. Come inside and strip off those wet clothes. You can wear a robe while your clothes get cleaned. It'll be done before you know it."

That niggling feeling ate more forcefully at Adrien. Chloe seemed to relish the word 'strip' just a little too much for his liking. "Where's the robe?" he asked with caution.

"Right here," she said as she hooked the white robe loop with one finger and angled it towards him.

"That was conveniently close," he muttered under his breath.

At least she left him alone to remove his wet clothes. Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, Adrien pried off his shoes and socks which remained relatively unscathed, then ditched all but his underwear. No way in hell was he going out there in only a robe. He blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was kind of regretting that he was wearing his Ladybug boxers. Some inner sense of self-preservation had him putting his socks and shoes back on. Lastly, he threw on the robe and Plagg tucked himself into one of the side pockets.

Piling up his soiled clothes, Adrien almost jumped out of his skin when he found Chloe resting an elbow on the doorframe with a lecherous look on her face. "Um, where should I put these?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Oh Jean-Claude, or whatever his name is, is at the door. Just give them to him." Adrien warily headed to the main door and passed his clothes to the man waiting. "Please be quick," he whispered and received a commiserative nod in return.

Chloe slammed the door closed with an outstretched hand and gave the model a predatory smile. "Now how about we watch that move while we wait?"

"Okay," Adrien said warily as he made his way to the lounge. Before he sat he made sure the tie on his robe was thoroughly knotted, then he held the sides together as he lowered himself down. Chloe sat at a reasonable distance and he let out the breath he was holding.

Nothing of consequence happened for the first hour of the movie and Adrien began to relax. Slouching back into the cushions, he wasn't immediately aware of the robe parting to expose his left knee. Nor did he notice the distance between Chloe and himself growing smaller. It was only when he reached for a handful of popcorn that he felt the brush of fingernails on his bare leg.

Jumping away from the unwanted touch, the model glared at his companion. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"Just getting a little closer."

Adrien swallowed. "I don't think that's appropriate given my current state of undress."

The brat fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Oh, come on Adrien, we're not kids anymore. And you're a very handsome young man."

Shuffling as far along the lounge as possible, Adrien finally noticed that the tie on his robe was no longer knotted. One end of the belt was held between Chloe's fingers while the other was barely attached to the beltloops in his robe. Snatching it out of her hands, he roughly tied it back in place. "I already told you, I'm not interested."

Chloe pouted and turned her attention back to the TV. "I thought you'd say that. Pity."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The pampered blonde side-eyed him and smirked. "Don't you worry, Adrien. You'll find out soon enough."

"Enough of this," he snapped as he stood. "I want my clothes back and I'm going home."

"Fine," Chloe said with nonchalant shrug. "But we'll have to go to the laundry ourselves if you're in such a hurry."

That should have been a clue right there that something was wrong. Chloe never lifted a finger when she had someone else to do her dirty work, but Adrien was riled up. His normally sharp brain didn't pick up on the subtle oddity. Plagg, however did. The kwami sensed trouble and began prodding Adrien's thigh in attempt to get his attention. Unfortunately, this just pissed off his holder, who slammed his hand in his pocket and held the kwami still.

Adrien walked side by side with Chloe, his free hand held his robe shut as they made their way into the elevator. The pampered blonde pressed a floor button, unaware that the model was easing his hold on his kwami.

"You're angry," Chloe remarked.

"Yes, I am."

She glanced at her cuticles and picked at some non-existent blemish. "I'm sorry."

The model cocked his head. "What brought this on?"

Chloe stepped closer and laid her hands on the soft lapels of his robe. "I wanted you, Adrien. I've wanted you for a long time. But you don't want me. I realise that now." She chewed her lip and looked away briefly. "Unfortunately, you humiliated me in front of the whole class when you told me as much. And now I'm sorry."

Adrien looked at her in confusion as the doors pinged to open. Suddenly Chloe wrenched the robe open, spun him around and ripped it off his body. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner!" She snarled as she shoved him forward into the crowded lobby of the hotel.

There was only a second for Adrien to process why the lobby was so crowded. The throng of people held posters and merchandise. Horror consumed the model as he realised he was being tossed to his adoring fans in next to nothing, like a piece of meat to starving tigers. Multiple pairs of fanatical eyes took in the sight of him and the screaming began only moments before phones were flashing as they photographed him.

Adrien immediately turned and scrabbled at the closing elevator doors. But they were almost shut, only a slither showed him the evilly smug look on Chloe's face as he was robbed of his only exit.

Hands were suddenly on his back, his arms and someone pinched him on his butt. Leaping at the contact, Adrien whirled around and plastered his spine against the cool metal of the elevator doors. "Security!" he shouted desperately. Rising to his toes, he eyed the main counter and tried to attract the attention of the concierge.

Fingers trailed over his skin and someone had the audacity to cup him in a place that was strictly off limits. Dropping his hands, Adrien laid his right hand over his privates and his left hand over it to protect his miraculous. All the while they were chanting his name like he was some kind of deity.

There was no way forward, so Adrien edged himself along the wall. Puckered lips angled at him as he travelled and he winced whenever any made contact with his skin. Somehow, he managed to find a door and he thanked the angels above that it was open. Dashing inside, he didn't bother slamming it closed, there was no way he could counter the press of bodies in their desperation to get close to him.

Luck was actually on his side, he'd opened the door to the stairwell and he raced upward. All he had to do was get far enough ahead to lose them and then he could transform. Five flights up and he slammed into a hallway. "Plagg," Adrien called as he looked down at himself. Only underwear and socks. Plagg had been in his pocket, in the robe, that Chloe now had. "No, no, no!"

* * *

 **Adrien's up the creek without a paddle now, what will he do? Will Marinette come to his rescue or will he be overrun by his fans?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out... thanks for reading - I look forward to your reviews on this one! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Note: Grab your torch and pitchfork, the Lynch mob awaits. Line up behind Gabriel..._

* * *

 _Chapter Thirty_

Gabriel Agreste's eyebrows sat low against his glasses as he scrutinised his latest work. Pressing his lips in a firm line, the designer rubbed his chin while deep in thought. However, his concentration was broken as a warning flashed upon his monitor. The frown deepened on his face as he opened the prompt. "What!" he roared at the same moment Nathalie came flying into the room.

"Sir," she said with her usual lack of emotion. "Our systems have picked up an impromptu invite directed at Adrien's fanbase to meet up at Le Grand Paris hotel to see him in the flesh. There's nothing in his schedule matching this."

"That's because no such thing is planned, this sounds like a set-up." Gabriel stroked his jaw as he considered the possibilities. "Someone knows Adrien is there and they intend to twist it to their own benefit. Get to the hotel now with Adrien's bodyguard and I'll have our people hack into the hotel's security cameras. Alert the police, they're going to need to control that crowd."

* * *

It had been an hour since Marinette had texted Adrien. She'd gotten caught up in conversation with a number of Nino's guests and completely lost track of time. The steady beat of the latest song had her on the dancefloor, bopping along with Luka. If she had been in a better frame of mind, she might have considered making a move on the guy. But after her troubles with Adrien and Chat Noir, she'd decided it was probably best to avoid romantic entanglements for the foreseeable future. At least until she felt ready to move on.

The thought of Adrien reminded her of the duty she'd agreed to: ensuring that Chloe didn't get the opportunity to suck out his soul. With a nod at Luka and a few hand signals, she made her way off the dancefloor to check her phone. "No messages," she mumbled to herself. "Better call."

Walking to a quieter area, Marinette dialled the model and waited. It rang until it went to voicemail. "Hey Adrien, it's Marinette. I'm ringing to check that you're still breathing. Since you're not answering, does this mean I should gather up the posse for your rescue? I'll try calling again soon."

Looking into her purse she threw a questioning look at her kwami. "Do you think I should go over and check on Adrien?" Tikki looked a little distracted, as if sensing something beyond the normal sphere of consciousness. Marinette frowned, "Is something wrong?"

The kwami glanced at her with a disturbed expression. "I'm not sure I can explain it, but I've got a bad feeling. I think it might be a good idea to see if Adrien's okay."

Ducking back inside, Marinette found Alya. "I can't get a hold of Adrien."

"Okay, that's not sounding good."

"I promised I'd track him down if things went south with Chloe. I'll be back soon."

Alya shook her head. "We told him not to trust that girl."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The quickest way to get to the hotel was for Marinette to transform and travel the distance as Ladybug. Heeding her kwami's warning, the heroine dashed and leapt her way to the hotel in record time. Much to her surprise, the place was swarming with people. "That's strange," she muttered to herself as she flipped open her yoyo. Switching to the newsfeed, she soon discovered why. A fan had videoed the moment when Adrien was thrust out of the elevator, in his underwear, into the crowd by Chloe. "Oh, that wench!"

Slamming her yoyo shut, Ladybug assessed the outside of the building with a calculated stare. Given the number of people, it was a fair bet that Adrien was still inside. Yet there was no way she could get in from the ground level without attracting attention. So, Ladybug made her way to the roof.

Swinging across the divide, Ladybug landed next to the pool. The heroine was about to make her way inside when she caught movement in the shadows. Her blue eyes narrowed as she cautiously approached the nook harbouring two large potted plants. Pushing aside the fronds, Ladybug found a scantily dressed Adrien Agreste tucked up in a ball. His shoulders trembled, while his arms were wrapped around his bare legs as he shivered in the increasing cold.

Green eyes looked up at her in alarm before recognition kicked in. "Ladybug?" he rasped with relief. She was about to answer but the model launched himself at her, hugging her in a hold that squeezed the air from her lungs. "Thank goodness it's you."

She patted him on the back reassuringly until she remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Um, we should get you some clothes."

Adrien blushed furiously, and her gaze was drawn away from his eyes to his flaming cheeks. It was then that she noticed his skin was mottled with widespread lipstick kisses from his hairline to just below his shoulders. Adrien followed the line of her stare and looked aghast. "This day couldn't get any worse."

"You do realise those words always evoke more trouble. How about I take you home? Then you can wash off that lipstick and get dressed." Ladybug was reaching for her yoyo when Adrien's hand covered hers.

"I can't leave, not yet. I need to get my clothes back." He sucked in a deep breath as if contemplating the extent of what he wanted to say. "There was something precious in my pocket that I must get back. It's absolutely vital that I retrieve what I've lost."

The desperation in his voice was unmistakable. Perhaps he'd lost something his mother had given to him. "Alright, we'll go back in. Do you want me to find you some other clothes first?"

"Chloe's room is located on the floor below. It's probably easiest if we enter via her balcony, then I'll have my own clothes back or at least my robe." Ladybug got the feeling that there was something more to his request but given the circumstances, she wasn't going to push.

Wrapping an arm around Adrien's waist, Ladybug leapt forward and sprung easily down to Chloe's balcony. She tilted her head to whisper in the model's ear. "She's a big fan of mine. How about I distract her while you search for your clothes?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a nod as he shrank down behind one of lounge chairs used for sunbaking.

Ladybug walked with an easy gait toward the glass doorway into Chloe's room. She rapped on the glass with a gloved hand, then watched with mild amusement as the brat managed to tear her gaze away from the large screen, which was replaying the video surveillance showing the moment she tossed Adrien figuratively to the wolves. "Ladybug!" she beamed, a moment before scrambling for the remote to switch off the TV. "What are you doing here?"

"There seems to be some sort of trouble. Can you tell me what's going on?" Ladybug queried as she stepped inside and ensured the door remained open as she moved to the far lounge, effectively forcing Chloe to sit on the adjacent seat, facing away from the window.

"Well, there's a whole group of people here to see Adrikins. They're all so excited. It's nothing for you to worry about." Chloe said with dripping sweetness as she waved her hand in dismissal. "But it's so much better with you here."

Ladybug continued to urge Chloe to talk as Adrien snuck inside. The pampered blonde was prattling on when there was a forceful knock on her door. With a sour pout, Chloe got to her feet as she bellowed at the door. "What do you want? I'm busy right now!"

The girl threw open the door to see her father looking particularly sheepish with Nathalie beside him, holding a tablet upright with Gabriel Agreste glaring at her. "Miss Bourgeois, we need to talk." The two adults ploughed through the doorway, blocking any means of escape as the mayor closed the door.

"Let's sit," the designer said sternly. Ladybug evacuated her seat and danced out of view of the tablet. "Now then," continued Gabriel coldly to Chloe, "is there something you would like to confess to before I go on?"

Chloe's gaze darted to her father for help, but the mayor shook his head and nodded towards the tablet. The brat crossed her arms, "I may have pulled a little prank on Adrien."

"A prank you say." Gabriel enunciated slowly as he lowered his chin to scowl over the rim of his glasses. "Not only did you publicly humiliate my son, you also allowed him to be physically assaulted by his fans."

"No, I didn't. Besides, nothing serious happened to Adrien." She snapped defensively.

"Right, so from your point of view, if you were in nothing but your underwear you'd be fine with complete strangers touching, groping and kissing you."

"What! Of course not!"

Gabriel's steely gaze narrowed. "That's what you forced upon my son. Now I see some potential solutions here. The first, is to hand this matter over to the police where you will end up with a criminal record. Of course, this would blemish your father's reputation as mayor and the smear campaigns will undoubtedly follow." Andre Bourgeois visibly swallowed.

The designer continued, "The second, is that you make a public apology to Adrien that will be broadcast across Paris. Along with this you will work as my assistant's gofer, every weekend for the rest of the year."

Chloe's nose wrinkled in disgust. "There is no proof that I did anything wrong. Besides I was just getting back at Adrien for being a jerk."

"I wasn't going to bring this up, but you do recall that some months ago I assisted your parents in ensuring certain drone footage of you, sunbaking topless on your balcony, did not suddenly spread like wildfire across social media." Gabriel's penetrating stare didn't deviate from Chloe as her bottom lip began to quiver. The chill in his voice brought goose-bumps to Ladybug's arms. "It would be a pity if that footage suddenly resurfaced."

The quiver turned into a trembling chin. With a stomp of her foot, Chloe finally conceded. "Fine, I'll apologise and-and do that other thing."

"Good," Gabriel remarked with cool smugness. "I thought you'd see things my way."

As the adults continued to discuss matters, Ladybug edged her way backwards and had to stifle a screech when a hand touched her elbow. Glancing back sharply, she found a fully dressed Adrien giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he whispered. "I found what I was looking for. Let's get out of here."

Their combined movements caught Nathalie's eye. "Sir, Adrien is here with Ladybug." The pair froze as the assistant rose and rotated the tablet in their direction.

"Son, I'm glad to see you're safe. The police have been searching for you while we discussed things with your friend." Contempt dripped from that last word. "Once we've finished here, Nathalie will guide you out with your bodyguard so you can come home."

"Okay, Father. But first I'd like to speak to Ladybug alone to say thanks for helping me out."

A flicker of annoyance lit the designer's eyes but it was quickly concealed. "Very well."

"Thank you, Father." Adrien beamed and Nathalie returned tablet to face the Bourgeois family, picking up where they left off with the mayor and his daughter.

Adrien outstretched his hand and Ladybug took it as he led her to the balcony and quietly closed the door. Her heart stepped it up a notch as he laced his fingers through hers, guiding her towards the balustrade. Then he stopped to face her, not letting go of her hand. "I can't express how grateful I am that you found me." He chewed on his bottom lip as he glanced away. "What happened was horrible. I didn't realise that Chloe could be so cruel. Don't get me wrong, I know she can be mean, but that was something else."

Ladybug squeezed his fingers. "What she did was wrong on so many levels. Friends don't do that to each other."

His gaze was bashful as he looked into her eyes. "No, friends look after one another. Especially those they care about deeply." Adrien took a step closer. "Ladybug, there's something I need to talk to you about. Would you meet me somewhere later? What I have to say is important."

The heroine blinked in surprise. This was unexpected. What could Adrien possibly have to say to her as Ladybug? "Um, okay. What did you have in mind?"

Adrien pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Meet me at this address at midnight. I promise you there will be no funny business. Just me."

With a nod, Ladybug accepted the paper. "Alright. I'll see you then."

* * *

 **With a meeting lined up, will Adrien tell Ladybug who he really is? You'll have to wait and see...**

 **And just to say, wow! So many reviews on the last chapter and so much anger at Chloe (completely deserved of course). Also a massive thank you for your support - this story has hit 300 followers, amazing. You make my heart sing, you wonderful people! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter Thirty-One_

There were some things about being famous that Adrien would never grow accustomed to. One of them was the small population of his fans that were absolutely rabid. As a means of protection, he was pinned between Nathalie and his bodyguard, while ushered through the throng of fans being held back by the police. The family car was waiting at the curb and Nathalie opened the door for him as his gorilla of a bodyguard got in to drive.

Adrien sat forward in his seat, rubbing at his eyes with thumb and forefinger as he replayed the whole scenario over in his head. Suddenly, his father's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you alright, son?"

His blonde hair flounced as he turned his head to view the digital image of his father. Inwardly he wanted to know why the man couldn't have dragged himself from the house to rescue him personally. Frowning, Adrien realised it was probably due to his own infamy. "I've been better," he eventually answered.

"From now on Chloe's interactions with you will be limited. I even suggested to her father that she be home schooled for the remainder of the year." Wow, wasn't that his father's solution to everything child related. Coop them up at home, completely isolated and left to endless study.

Adrien nodded absently and thought back to when he'd found Plagg. At the time he'd been greatly relieved to find his neatly pressed clothes in the bathroom. Before he put them on he'd wet a cloth washer and removed the lipstick marks from his skin. It was then that he noticed the scattered bottles of perfume sitting untidily on the vanity, and his eyes had narrowed in suspicion. "Plagg?" he whispered.

The black kwami had emerged from behind one. "Adrien, you're back, and your timing is perfect," Plagg had boasted.

"Why?" The model asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"I've been rather busy. See these perfume bottles, I decided their scent was a bit too strong so I diluted them with toilet water. Oh, and Chloe's shampoos, I thought a of spoonful of black shoe polish would improve those to no end. Plus, I may have wiped my butt on her toothbrush bristles more than once."

Adrien's lips were bulging as he tried to contain his laughter. "Wow, Plagg. You have been busy."

"But this is only the bathroom. Her wardrobe had some fantastic textures to claw, it was delightful when some of the clothes shredded like tissue paper. The best ones were those that frayed like a spiderweb. Did you also know that lipstick is really easy to mash into goop on the inside of shoes? Want to have a go?"

The model wiped a tear of laughter from his eye as he covered his mouth with his other hand in attempt to muffle his snigger. "What colour do you suggest?"

"There's this dark red one named 'epic fantasy' let's give that a go. Oh wait, how about we write 'barf' on her favourite jacket with it?"

"I'm liking the way you think."

"Can I have that in writing?" The kwami smirked as he nodded his head in encouragement.

Plagg had certainly made him feel a lot better about the whole situation. Adrien wondered if Chloe's screams would be heard worldwide when she discovered the treasures that he and Plagg had left behind.

The model's attention was brought back to the present as the car pulled up at the mansion. Gabriel was waiting at the top of the steps. His arms were at his back as he studied his son's approach. Just as Adrien reached the top he was suddenly embraced by his father. But as expected, it didn't last long.

Gabriel placed his hands upon Adrien's shoulders. "I'm sorry that you had to endure such a horrible situation, son. If I had known that Chloe was plotting against you, I would have put a stop to it and restricted you from going over there."

Drawing in a deep breath, Adrien remarked. "I only wanted to visit her because you wouldn't let me go to Nino's party."

"Well, given the circumstances. I may have to re-evaluate that particular friendship. At least that boy seemed to have your best interests at heart."

Adrien figured that was going to be the closest he was going to get to compromise. "Thank you, Father." He absently spun his ring around his finger. "Um, is there any chance that I could drop Nino's gift to him tonight? I'd like to give it to him in person."

The designer's frown narrowed. "I'd prefer you didn't, but I suppose it would be acceptable as long as your bodyguard goes with you."

A massive grin spread across Adrien's face and he launched forward to hug his father a second time. "Thank you, this means so much to me."

Gabriel stiffly patted his son's shoulder and he leant away, clearly uncomfortable with the prolonged display of affection. "You're welcome. But I expect you to be home at 10pm."

With an excited nod, the model dashed back to the car before his father could change his mind. Fifteen minutes later, Adrien was ushered inside and couldn't help but smile. There was an easy-going vibe in the room as his friends mingled or danced.

First, he searched for Nino. His best friend was busy dancing with Alya, but his eyes immediately lit up when he saw him. The pair gave each other an appropriate bro-hug and Adrien handed over his gift. "A USB," Nino said as he looked at the object curiously.

"Yeah, I made some remixes of your favourite songs with Luka's help. I hope you like it."

"This is awesome, dude. To be honest I'm amazed you made it to the party."

"Yeah, well it's been an interesting night to put it mildly. My father eventually agreed to letting me come." Adrien wasn't about to go into the details of why. No doubt they'd find out soon enough. For a good half an hour he chatted with Nino and Alya, but the bespectacled girl picked up on the way his green eyes continued to scan the room.

"Looking for someone?" she asked with a hint of intrigue.

"Um, yeah. I was hoping to find Marinette."

Alya pointed, "She's over there talking to Rose and Juleka."

"Thanks, I'll catch up with you guys again later?"

"Sure, dude." Nino said with a nod and returned to dancing with Alya.

Having his partner locked in his gaze, Adrien cut his way through the throng of people until he edged close enough to see her. Marinette was standing to the side, drink in hand as she chatted to Rose and Juleka.

Pride swept through Adrien as he watched her, knowing that she'd managed to sneak away to save him as Ladybug. It was time to close the distance. Stepping forward, Adrien stopped behind the object of his affection and tapped her shoulder. A knowing look passed between Rose and Juleka as Marinette spun around to face him. "Adrien!" she gasped in surprise.

"Hi," he smiled.

"You made it." She said looking awfully flustered. He wondered if she was visualising him in his underwear. She had firsthand experience of seeing him in such a state now. It took a lot for him not to blush.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a close call." He leaned close and leant an elbow on her shoulder to whisper, "Thanks to you I got to make it."

A puzzled expression crossed her face. "Um, I didn't do anything."

He lifted his phone. "You called, I didn't answer and you sent help my way."

"Oh, yeah. I did do that. But nothing else of consequence."

"Are you sure about that?" he said with a wink and watched as her face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Um, Ladybug helped you out, right?"

"Yes, she did. But without you, she wouldn't have been there." He knew he was skirting dangerously close to letting the cat out of the bag, yet he wanted her to realise that he knew who was responsible for getting him out of a serious bind.

Marinette giggled nervously. "When you put it that way, I guess so."

"And in that case, I owe you a dance." Adrien smiled as he held out his hand.

Blue eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before Rose relieved her of her drink. "Go on," she said with an encouraging nod. Marinette lifted her hand, still looking uncertain, and Adrien quickly took the opportunity to latch on.

Inwardly he was laughing, this was so reminiscent of the first time they'd danced together. He'd practically dragged her onto the dancefloor that time too. Again, he lifted her hands to place them at his nape, he tenderly stroked the inside of her wrists as he lowered his own hands to her waist. The sharp intake of her breath let him know that he still affected her outside the mask. As they bopped, he ensured that their rhythmic sway was in time to the upbeat tempo of the current song. Her eyes were big within the darkly lit dancefloor and her gaze darted continually to his face and away.

Much to his delight, the next song was slower with romantic lyrics. Adrien took the opportunity to encroach on her personal space, moving in so that he could feel her body-heat as they swayed. Copying the moves when they'd previously danced this close, he laid his cheek against hers. Then he hoped that she would rest her head at the crook of his shoulder, but Marinette was stiffening with increasing nervousness. "Is something wrong?" he said close to her ear.

"Um, no. I'm good." She squeaked as her hands tightened at his shoulders.

Remembering that they were supposed to be just friends, he considered moving back. "Am I too close?" he asked, reluctant to do as he knew he probably should.

Marinette bit her bottom lip, seeming unsure. Eventually she nodded and he backed off. Disappointment snaked in his belly, but it wasn't completely unexpected. He'd done this to himself. Still, this was just the prelude to their meeting later. Not that she knew the depth of his knowledge on that front. As the song drew to its end, Adrien decided to give them both a reprieve. Yet he couldn't resist snatching up Marinette's hand to brush a kiss on her knuckles. "Talk to you later," he said with a smile as she looked at him with so much confusion he began to wonder if he was making things worse. With a friendly wave, he merged back into the party crowd.

* * *

In the darkness of his room, Adrien sat watching the clock. He'd freshened up when he'd gotten home, picking a similar outfit to wear and then sat at the end of his bed tapping his foot as he waited for midnight. At 11.40pm he decided to depart. Transforming into his alter ego, Chat Noir swiftly made his way to the apartment Nathalie had given him a key to.

Dropping to the street, he reverted to Adrien, made his way into the foyer of the apartment building and headed upstairs. He'd already visited the apartment days before and knew exactly where to go. As he reached the door he found the delivery of roses he requested sitting in the hallway. Picking them up, he shuffled inside.

Adrien immediately went to the balcony door, pushed open the curtains and unlocked the latch. Rather than turning on all the lights, he opted for the table lamps, giving a more romantic feel to the atmosphere. He placed the bouquet of roses on the dining table, but plucked a single one from the bunch and inhaled the scent as he attempted to calm his nerves. In ten minutes, he was about to bare his soul to the girl he loved. He just hoped she didn't react as badly as he suspected she would.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Adrien/Chat Noir's reveal. How do you think it will go? Also did you like Plagg's revenge?**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Until next chapter...**


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's Note: Welcome to the emotional rollercoaster, people. Hold onto your hats, it's going to be a bumpy ride..._

* * *

 _Chapter Thirty-Two_

Marinette was on the verge of a meltdown. What was it about beautiful blonde boys with green eyes that continued to send her into a tailspin? First, there was Chat Noir, opening up to her while she'd been out of the mask. Mending her broken heart, piece by piece, as they'd built a deeper understanding of each other. But then he'd run away from her the moment she'd disclosed her biggest secret. Apparently, he was the emotionally immature buffoon she'd originally pegged him for. The jerk hadn't even bothered to visit her to clear things up.

As if that hadn't caused her enough emotional turmoil, enter Adrien. Back in gorgeously sweet mode. Marinette had been certain that all her romantic feelings for the guy had been thoroughly ended with his rejection, yet here they were, rising up from the grave. His unquestioning sympathy at her despair had been a balm to her soul. Being held within those strong arms and embraced as if she were the most precious thing in the world had made her days bearable. She had assumed he'd been doing it as a friend, but after tonight, she was truly lost.

The look in Adrien's eyes had spoken of more than mere friendship. Nothing he'd said had indicated anything beyond the platonic, but his body language told an entirely different story. He'd been so close, and she'd gotten the impression he'd wanted to remove the smidgen of distance between them, pressing their bodies together as they would have swayed to the music.

How the heck was she supposed to box him up in the friendzone when he danced with her like that? Mix that in with his sweet hugs of comfort, and down crumbled the walls of denial. Out escaped the feelings she shouldn't still be harbouring for him. How could she be feeling this way when she'd been falling for Chat Noir? Stupid Chat Noir who couldn't get away fast enough when he'd discovered his lady was actually Marinette. Was she that much of a letdown?

She felt like she was back where she started, having feelings for Adrien that probably weren't reciprocated, while feeling confused about her partner and his antics. What made it more perplexing was Adrien's desire to speak to her as Ladybug. What on earth could he have to say? And why in private? Sure, he'd had one of the most embarrassing nights of his life, but still she had no clue why he'd want to talk to her as Ladybug.

When she'd returned to the party she'd let Alya and Nino know that Adrien had escaped the clutches of his so-called friend. She'd left out the details, figuring that Nino's birthday party wasn't really the place to be disclosing Adrien's exposure to Chloe's wrath. Instead she mingled, while her mind turned over with questions in regards to Adrien's need to speak to Ladybug.

Marinette had been making meaningless conversation with Rose and Juleka when Adrien had shown up. Her addled heart had been sent aflutter at his request to dance. At the touch of his hand, her traitorous heart had thundered. When it was over, Rose and Juleka had given her some gentle ribbing about the way Adrien had been looking at her. Suggesting that perhaps he'd needed the cold shoulder to realise what he was missing out on.

Sitting at the foot of her bed, Marinette dropped her head into her hands. Why was her love life such a mess? Why was it that as soon as she admitted to liking a guy he backed off, yet when she showed disinterest they were suddenly smitten? "I don't get it, Tikki." She grumbled without further elaboration.

"I'm sure things will work out in the end." Her kwami said soothingly. The alarm on Marinette's phone buzzed quietly. Ten minutes until midnight. "Looks like it's time to go and find out what Adrien has to say."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. "I guess. Tikki, spots on."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ladybug was sitting on the opposite rooftop to the apartment she was to visit. She had a clear view through the glass doors, spotting Adrien who was alternating between sitting, pacing and wiping his palms on his trousers. Even the rise and fall of his chest seemed unsteady as his gaze kept darting to the balcony. Whatever he had to say was clearly making him nervous.

As Ladybug moved closer, she watched as Adrien forced himself to sit on the sofa. He leant his arms on his knees and clamped his hands together as he stared at a single red rose laid on the coffee table. Her movement must have caught his eye, as his head turned to the balcony just as she landed.

Adrien shot to his feet and swallowed hard as they observed each other through the glass slider. He seemed frozen, so Ladybug lifted her hand and waved with the wiggle of her fingers. This seemed to set him into motion as he slid open the door. He sounded short of breath as he greeted her. "Ladybug," he said with a tight smile, stepping back to invite her in with a sweep of his hand.

"Adrien," she said in return with a nod of acknowledgement. Her eyes flitted over the room, finding the atmosphere a little odd. He only had the lamps switched on, giving the room a romantic vibe. Not only was there one rose on the coffee table before him, but also a whole vase of them on the dining table. Was he expecting someone else?

Frowning, the heroine closed the door behind her and was surprised when Adrien rushed over to close the curtains as well. She cocked a questioning eyebrow at him from under the mask and his cheeks flushed as his smile grew a little too wide. The temptation to pull at her collar was almost irresistible. Somehow, she managed to keep her hands at her sides as she sauntered away from him and into the open space of the room. Time to find out what this was all about. "You wanted to see me."

The model blinked for a moment, glancing to his toes as he nodded. "Yes, thank you for coming." Adrien inhaled a long slow breath as he raised his head, picked up the rose and he looked to her with steely resolve in his eyes. Ladybug's masked eyebrows arched in surprise but she said nothing as he stepped closer.

Clearing his throat, Adrien began. "Four years ago, an amazing girl came into my life. It was an unexpected twist to my heavily monitored and scheduled existence. She was light and vibrancy in a world that had previously been drab and grey. Upon meeting her, an exhilaration I've never felt before settled into my heart and from there it grew into something more. But no matter how hard I tried to show her how I felt, she brushed off my affections."

Adrien fiddled with the stem of the rose, twirling it slowly between his fingers as he glanced at the red petals and back to Ladybug. "Yet I always hoped that her feelings would change and that in time she would learn to love me too. In some ways I was blind to other girls around me, who in turn wanted my attention and affection. I was so out of tune with their feelings that I managed to hurt someone that meant a lot to me when I rejected her outright. Sorry doesn't even begin to describe my regret. At the time, I wanted to comfort my friend, to let her know that I cared. But she wouldn't talk to me, however I found a way around that."

Green eyes locked with Ladybug's as if trying to convey something unsaid. She had no idea what Adrien was attempting to express, so she remained silent. The model laid the rose back on the table and began twisting his ring around his finger, looking at it meaningfully as he continued. "You see, Marinette would talk to Chat Noir."

Dread coiled in her belly at his words. Adrien had organised for Chat Noir to check on her. It explained why her partner had been loitering on a nearby building that night. Heck, Alya had given him the perfect excuse to approach. She inwardly flinched at the reminder. Little did Chat Noir know, but they were supposed to be doing the interview with Alya before patrol tomorrow. The shuffle of Adrien's feet brought her back to the present and her eyes narrowed. "You managed to set that up?"

Adrien raised his hands in attempt to placate her. "I was worried about Marinette, I thought in her frame of mind she might have been susceptible to an akuma."

Indignant rage began to fester within Ladybug, and her jaw tightened as she replied flatly, "How considerate of you."

The model winced and rubbed at his nape. "I'm botching this up," he admitted as he took a step towards her. A pleading looking settled on his face. "Ladybug, what I'm trying to say is that my feelings for you almost destroyed the relationship I had with Marinette. You see, what I didn't realise at the time, was that the girl who wanted me was also the girl I wanted too."

"Feelings for me?" she asked in confusion. Adrien Agreste had feelings for Ladybug? But he hardly knew her in the mask. Their few interactions had been during akuma attacks, not exactly the time or place to be kindling a budding romance. Although Chat Noir had certainly made ample attempts. Now was not the time to be thinking about her partner. The last part of Adrien's admission suddenly hit her. "Wait, you want to be with Marinette?"

"More than anything," he admitted and her heart rocketed to the moon. "But I messed things up. I messed them up a lot."

Ladybug swallowed as said heart rocket spluttered and tumbled in freefall. Why was this happening now? Why when she thought she was finally falling for her partner, did Adrien Agreste have to change his mind? Needing to respond, she concealed the depth of her emotion from her voice and asked the obvious. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Somehow Adrien had grown closer without her realising, he was holding the rose again. Suddenly, his hand captured her wrist in a gentle hold as he placed the rose in her palm, curling her fingers around the de-thorned stem. Gazing deeply into her eyes, Ladybug felt the tremor in his grip as he confessed, "I'm telling her now. Plagg, claws out."

With a flash of magic, Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir. Ladybug's mouth turned dry, her tongue became as parched as the sand of a desert. The rose dropped from her hand, mimicking the continued fall of her rocketing heart, hitting the atmosphere to burn as her eyes threatened to water in response.

Feline eyes seemed to pick up on her distress. Chat Noir's hold on her wrist held firm as he edged closer. "I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't think you'd want me when you learnt who lay under the mask."

He was right. Hurt and pain were boiling towards fury. Adrien or should she say, Chat Noir had played her from the beginning. His so-called want to visit her had little to do with commiserating supposedly with another soul suffering from unrequited love. No, he'd wanted to get back into her good graces outside the mask. The sting of what he had done riled her up, breaking her composure as her respiration became flat and hard.

Chat Noir noticed her darkening mood. His green eyes sort to lock with hers. His voice was full of reassurance as he cooed, "I know exactly what you're feeling. I freaked out too when you showed me."

Ladybug's gaze turned artic as her eyes finally met his. "Should I run off and leave you to deal with your crushed emotions too?"

A muscle in Chat Noir's cheek twitched, but his eyes didn't deviate from hers. Instead his hold on her wrist tightened as if he were afraid she'd flee. She jumped as his other hand settled at the small of her back. Conviction laced his voice as he tried to justify his actions, "I'm sorry for that. I really am. But after everything that's happened between us, I was so certain you'd reject me when you realised that Adrien Agreste resides under this mask."

Memories of their recent time together flashed through her mind as her blue eyes narrowed to scrutinise his face. But then her masked eyebrows shot up in dawning horror. Chat Noir had come to her at school, but without his mask. Adrien had comforted her in her misery without question because he'd been the one to do the damage, and he'd said nothing. Her top lip curled in hurt and disgust.

She voiced her discovery, poking him hard in the shoulder to emphasise her point. "No wonder you kept hugging me at school without asking me why I was upset. You knew, and you didn't say anything."

"It wasn't exactly the place to tell you that I'm also Chat Noir."

"No, the place to have told me was on that rooftop when I told you who I was! I put myself out there, thinking you'd be happy and you ran away." Her lips pressed tightly together as she tugged her wrist free to snap at him. "You rejected me twice!"

"Unwittingly," he pleaded. "I ran off to regroup. To process what you'd told me. I never meant it as a rejection. I was terrified you'd reject me again, for like the millionth time. This is Chat Noir you're talking to, the guy you have continuously pushed away from day one."

Ladybug reared back as if slapped. Never had Chat Noir been serious in his wooing. It had always come across as a joke or game. "I always thought you were clowning around. Hell, you flirt with anything that moves."

"No, I don't." He barked with offence, screwing up his masked nose while his tail swished at her accusation.

The heroine rolled her eyes. "Come on, even when you interact with Rena Rouge you treat her with the same amount of flattery and pomp as you always do with me."

"I'm being nice!"

Snatching his hand, she mockingly made her own impression of his behaviour. Raising his knuckles to her lips, she brushed them with a kiss, then sarcastically spat, "Well hey there, gorgeous. I'm Chat Noir, how you doing?" With a sardonic wink she dropped his hand.

"You make it sound like I'm being sleazy. Can't you see I'm trying to be old school and chivalrous?" Chat Noir let out a huff, laying back his cat ears as he ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't how I planned for this to go. I didn't want to start an argument." His expression was beseeching, "I wanted to make things right between us."

"Why, Chat Noir?" Ladybug's fists squeezed and loosened. "Is this just a ploy to get into my pants?"

He looked offended, "No!"

"Oh wait, everything is a game to you, isn't it Chat? Heck, you brought me board games to play from the being of your so-called mercy runs. I was so freaking blind!"

Anger flared in her partner's eyes at her accusations. "Oh, here we go. Nothing I ever do is good enough. You always treat me like a fool."

"That's because you act like one!" She bellowed. Chat Noir flinched but Ladybug's ire was still up as she continued. "You only started visiting me, as Marinette, out of pity. Thinking I was so tragic because I was stupid enough to be crushing on your alter ego. Well no, more. All those feelings I had for you are gone. From the beginning I wanted our partnership to be professional, heck you recently said that's how you wanted to treat it too. You know what, Chat Noir? Wish granted."

Ladybug stormed back towards the balcony, purposefully stomping on the rose on her way out. She paused only as Chat Noir spoke in a coarse and broken voice. "All I wanted to do was make sure you were okay."

"Well guess what? I'm not." As she rolled the door open she spun to face him again. "Oh, and before I forget, we have that interview with Alya prior to patrol tomorrow. Remember, be professional, Chat." She growled as she slammed the door closed with a toss of her hand and departed the balcony as if the devil were hot on her heels.

Little did she know that behind her Chat Noir dropped to his knees and studied the trampled rose with complete anguish.

* * *

 **Okay, breathe. Comments, rants and general shock can be made in the review box below.**

 **Never fear, I'm aiming for a happy ending... eventually ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

Chat Noir reached out with tentative hands to pick up the destroyed rose from the floor. The head of the flower was almost severed from the stem and a number of trampled petals were ground into the carpet. The crushed object was a visual representation of his heart, smashed to pieces. His bottom lip trembled as he bit down on it with his top teeth. And he thought his day couldn't get any worse after that fiasco with Chloe.

Rising slowly to his feet, Chat Noir cradled the rose in his hands, carrying it delicately as he put it to rest in the garbage bin. Sighing heavily, he picked up a sponge from the kitchen and he went to the carpet, blotting out the faint petal stains so his father wouldn't have an excuse to growl at him later. If only the mess he'd made with Ladybug could be fixed so easily.

Everything he'd said had come out wrong, and of the things he had said right, well Ladybug seemed to have glossed over those for the bad parts. Chat Noir lifted both of his hands and tugged at his hair. From her point of view, he'd tricked and played her. But nothing was further from the truth. All he'd wanted was to make sure she was okay. At least initially, after that he simply wanted to spend time with her, because he liked her a lot.

Black masked eyelids closed as his brow furrowed in pain. Inwardly he was kicking himself for running away when she'd revealed her identity. To know that his partner and friend were one and the same should have made him happy, but all his insecurities had bubbled to the surface. At home he was starved for love, and the idea of being rejected by his lady had been too much to handle.

Chat Noir dropped his hands to his sides and stood staring blankly at the floor. His shoulders slumped and he let out a defeated sigh. Would Ladybug even trust him at her back now? She said they had to be professional. In his experience, professional meant you were also replaceable. His father was constantly reminding him how cutthroat the fashion industry was and how career vital it was for Adrien's modelling portfolio to stay current. Not that he had any real choice in the matter.

Then of course there was Carapace. At their first meeting, Chat Noir had been extremely worried that Ladybug would show more interest in the other male miraculous holder. The idea of being replaced at that point in time had chilled him to the bone. Thankfully the turtle themed hero was only a part-time helper like Rena Rouge. But if Ladybug was seriously angry at him, would she consider taking on one of those other heroes as her full-time partner? Shaking his head at his negative thoughts, Chat Noir knew he needed to rid himself of this funk.

Systematically, he turned off the lamps until only one light was left. Walking to the balcony, the black clad hero looked to the dark horizon. As expected, Ladybug was well and truly gone. Knowing she was out there somewhere, hurt and mad at him made him feel strangely numb. He supposed it was his mind shutting out his own misery, deciding he'd endured enough pain, needing to reboot to deal with the details later. It was his coping mechanism, after years of living with his father, he'd had to develop a way to go on like nothing was wrong. What good was Chat Noir to Ladybug if he couldn't avoid being akumatised himself?

Wandering back inside, Chat Noir flopped on the sofa to stare at the ceiling. Alya had been right from the beginning, he should have given Marinette space. He should have let the emotional wound heal. None of this would have happened if he'd been patient. But patience had never been his strong suit. Probably because he was expected to do everything the moment he was told.

Not wanting to wallow in his own turmoil, Chat picked up the remote and turned on the TV. His heart sank further. Of course, it was on the news channel and of course they were broadcasting his earlier humiliation. Thank goodness the pictures were only from the chest up. On the bright side, they were also condemning Chloe's behaviour that had resulted in the situation. Social media was apparently going wild with speculation on what dreadful punishment the brat should endure. Perhaps he would let Plagg in on that well of information.

A repeated report from Nadja Chamack had him turning up the volume. "Exclusive footage from an inside source has revealed that alleged Adrien Agreste fans have struck back in retribution at the mayor's daughter." A short clip showed Chloe sitting in the floor of her closet screaming and bawling at the destruction of her clothing and shoes. Chat Noir grinned when he saw that she had the yellow jacket with 'barf' written on the back of it in her hands. The image returned to Nadja. "It is expected that Chloe Bourgeois will make a formal apology to Adrien Agreste in the coming days."

Chat Noir felt a sense of satisfaction in having inflicted that bit of payback on Chloe with Plagg. He'd never trust the girl again. Gabriel Agreste had been wrong about her. A high social standing didn't necessarily make a person good. He'd always known his childhood friend was spoilt but it appeared that she was rotten to the core. The mayor and his wife might hold a great deal of social influence, but Gabriel Agreste was leagues above them in social standing. Chat Noir grimaced, what he wouldn't give to be part of an average family.

Deciding there was no further point in staying at the apartment, Chat clicked off the TV and got to his feet. Sad green eyes gazed at the vase full of roses. Picking them up under one arm, he switched off the final light and exited via the balcony. Troublesome or not, the hero made slow progress across the rooftops carrying the vase until he reached Marinette's balcony. There he deposited the bouquet on her makeshift table, ensuring he didn't look into her skylight. If she was home, he didn't want to intrude on her privacy, nor did he want to look upon the plight he'd caused.

* * *

Adrien lay on his back with his arm over his eyes in attempt to block out the morning sun. He was supposed to be up but he was so damn tired. Between a very eventful and late night, whilst being emotionally drained, the model had no real hope of getting out of bed with any enthusiasm.

A sharp rap on his door had Adrien turning his head to the side. Plagg darted under his pillow as he called, "Yeah?" expecting Nathalie. Yet it was the tall severe figure of his father that walked in.

"There's something you should see, son."

The model cocked an eyebrow in interest. There was no condescending tone to his father's voice, just mild amusement. Sitting up, Adrien tossed his sheets aside and padded after his father to the sofa. There Gabriel sat and turned on the television. Bracing himself for further humiliation, Adrien was pleasantly surprised to see a gathering mob outside of Le Grand Paris, many of the protesters held accusatory signs directed at Chloe and many were wearing yellow jackets with red scribble saying 'barf' on the back.

Adrien snickered, "Did they copy the prank on Chloe's clothes?"

"Indeed, they did. Notice some are wearing shredded shirts and skirts with blonde wigs." Gabriel said as the corner of his mouth lifted in shared but subtle glee.

"This is hilarious."

The designer nodded smoothly. "Her formal public apology is scheduled to happen this afternoon. It would be prudent for you to attend."

Some of the humour left Adrien. "Do I have to go?"

Gabriel's lips pressed together in thought. "As uncomfortable as it might be, it's best if you put on a strong front. It shows integrity and resilience."

It was pointless to resist, so the blonde conceded instead. "Yes, Father."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Adrien was dressed to the nines as a stylist fluffed with his hair and tugged at his clothes. Typically, his father had decided to dress him in his latest line. Utilising the media coverage to spruik his cutting-edge designs. The navy blazer he was wearing had exceptionally narrow lapels and the cut was tight when buttoned. He would have preferred to have left the jacket open but the stylist simply did it back up whenever he flicked it undone.

Resigned to his current attire, Adrien was glad that the dark-wash skinny jeans weren't like a second skin. But his hand was swatted away when he attempted to adjust the white collar of his dress shirt. Giving up, the model made his way to the podium set up for Chloe's public apology.

A large crowd had gathered, many of them protesters from the hotel who cheered at the sight of their beloved model and idol. Adrien lifted a hand to wave at them as he wore a crooked smile. A few wolf-whistles sounded and he felt his cheeks heat at the attention. He really didn't want to think about his misadventure in his underwear.

Adrien knew the moment Chloe was on the scene. Cheers turned to booing as the mayor's daughter stepped towards the stage. The girl held a beige laced hankie in her hand and dabbed at her eyes as if she were the victim. It took all he had not to scoff. This was the girl he'd consider a friend? How had he been so blind to her utter fakery?

Straightening her shoulders, in clothes that were evidently new, Chloe cleared her throat and lifted her speech cards. "People of Paris, I come before you today to formally apologise for my behaviour towards Adrien Agreste, my friend."

That last part sounded sardonic, but the model kept a straight face. Chloe continued, "Adrien has been a part of my life from infancy. We grew up together and shared a bond that was like no other in my life. He is thoughtful and kind, while sometimes naïve to the feelings of others. Despite his fame from the success of modelling, Adrien isn't vain. Nor is he aware of how truly attractive he is. You see, I fell in love with my friend, and when he rejected my advances I got angry and retaliated."

A lump settled in Adrien's throat. The scheming brat was going for the sympathy angle: the poor girl whose love was unrequited. His eyebrows dropped low with his growing ire.

Chloe dabbed at the corner of her eye. "I know I went too far, but I was hurt. The boy I longed for didn't want me."

Someone jeered from the crowd, "So you decided to humiliate him. That's a low blow Bourgeois!" The booing intensified.

Startled by the venomous response from the crowd, Chloe looked to Adrien helplessly. He merely shrugged and looked pointedly to her speech notes. Choking back a fake sob, Chloe continued. "So, I, uh, wish to apologise to Adrien. I'm truly sorry for what I have done and promise I'll never do something that disgraceful again."

It wasn't heartfelt, but Adrien supposed it was the best he was going to get out of Chloe. In order to save face, the mayor quickly shuffled his daughter off and began prattling to the crowd in the hope of placating them. The model barely noticed. Instead his eye was caught by movement on an adjacent rooftop. Tilting his head, Adrien could have sworn he'd seen a flash of red between the chimneys. Had Ladybug come to witness the apology, and if so, what did it mean?

* * *

 **No akuma you say? Hmm, maybe later. What's Ladybug up to? And how will the impending interview go? Stay tuned for more.**

 **As always, thanks for your support and your thoughts are appreciated in the box below. Cheers for following and favouriting! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

Anger was a lot like fire, depending on the fuel it could burn out quickly or it could rage on for days. For Marinette, she was currently somewhere in the middle but her kwami was doing her best to extinguish the flames. "Look at it from Adrien's perspective, he was just trying to look after you in both forms."

"But he lied to me, Tikki." She snapped.

"No more than you lied to him."

Marinette's lips drew into a tight line. "It was a game to him."

"Do you really believe that? The poor guy was trying to lay everything out to you so you'd understand. He was trying to make up for his mistake." Tikki explained.

"He should have said something sooner. The nerve of the guy, to hug me at school when he knew perfectly well why I was upset." Marinette huffed as she crossed her arms.

Tikki looked like she was barely resisting an eyeroll. "He managed to comfort and protect you from the questions Alya was throwing your way."

"Yeah, in his need to protect our secret identities. That doesn't mean he actually cared for my feelings."

"Marinette, would you listen to yourself! Adrien is Chat Noir, and Chat Noir has always been crazy about you. He even admitted that he was falling for you outside the mask. Last night he was trying to express that."

A scowl pulled at the girl's lips. "He has a funny way of showing it."

"We all make mistakes. Think of how many times you tried to approach him as Adrien to express your own feelings, and how many times you backed off or realised that the timing was wrong."

"And yet when I did build up the courage to tell him in both guises it ended badly. Clearly we are not meant to be together."

"A bump in the road doesn't mean it's not worth travelling."

"Yeah, and sometimes you need to pull over and revise where you're going on the map. Right now, romance is off the cards. I will work with Chat Noir and I will tolerate Adrien at school but that's it." Marinette growled as she crossed her arms.

"All I'm asking is that you put yourself in your partner's shoes for a moment and consider his point of view."

"Right now, I don't want to think about cute blonde boys with green eyes. I've got to prepare for tonight's interview with Alya. I don't want her thinking anything is wrong between Chat Noir and I."

"Then resolve the problem with him. Remember, he had an awful time last night even before you got angry with him. The fact that he remained determined to speak to you, even after the chaos with Chloe, shows how determined he is to be open with you."

Marinette stared at her kwami and grudgingly acknowledged, "I suppose you have a point.

"The other thing you need to consider is what would you do if he was akumatised? You might be angry at him now, but do you really want to fight a corrupted Chat Noir?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Ah, but it would be the first time that you were mad at him."

The girl hated that her kwami had a point. "I suppose I should go and check on him."

"That would be a great idea."

Reluctantly Marinette called upon her transformation and opened her tracker. It seemed her partner was not currently transformed. Climbing to her balcony, Ladybug prepared to head to the Agreste mansion to do a quick perusal but on her way but she was distracted by the flurry of people around Le Grand Paris. It didn't take her long to discover why.

There stood Chloe, supposedly apologising to Adrien. With her hackles already up, Ladybug ground her teeth as she listened to the brat's reasoning for her behaviour. Much to her dismay, the heroine found her eyes drifting to Adrien. Her jaw clenched when she took in the sight of him, how could one guy be so incredibly handsome and infuriating at the same time?

Ladybug's gaze was locked on him as her thoughts tumbled over one another. She didn't immediately realise that Chloe's speech had finished until the deeper tone of her father's voice filled the air. It was also at that moment she noticed Adrien's head turning in her direction. There was no way she was getting caught ogling him in her current mood. No doubt he'd be smug about it as Chat Noir. The few times he'd thought she'd been checking him out in the past, he'd preened and teased her incessantly. And those times she'd simply been lost in thought while staring in his general direction.

No, now was not the time to talk to him. Clearly, he had a busy schedule so she'd wait until patrol. Then they could hash things out. Creeping back the way she came, Ladybug retreated home.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly and Marinette's ire began to cool. She needed to be level-headed for this interview and growling at her partner wouldn't do. Having finished her homework, the girl packed away her textbook and notes to climb up to her bed. Transforming on the mattress, Ladybug opened the skylight window to find a black gloved hand extended her way.

She expected some witty remark from Chat Noir but instead he gave her a sheepish smile. Ladybug batted his hand away and pulled herself through the gap on her own. A hurt look shone briefly in her partner's eyes but he didn't comment on her physical rebuff. "Good evening, milady," he said in an unsteady voice.

"Evening, Chat. Let's get this over with." Ladybug replied as she reached for her yoyo.

Chat Noir caught her wrist, his expression nervous. "Do you want to talk first?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"A lot, I would think."

Ladybug watched Chat Noir with clinical coolness. "I'd rather not be an emotional mess when we've got somewhere to be."

Green eyes darted to his toes as he nodded while holding his own arms. "Okay. Um, where are we meeting Alya?"

"There's a theatre a few blocks from here, she's got a room booked for us to do the interview. Follow me."

"Anywhere," he whispered so quietly she almost missed it.

* * *

Alya's excitement at seeing Paris' superhero duo was at her usual high. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! Thank you so much for coming!"

The pair smiled politely but Ladybug had to rein in her urge to grimace as she noticed that Alya had organised for her and Chat to sit on a two-seater sofa, side-by-side. The budding reporting had been shipping the two of them from the beginning. She really shouldn't have been surprised at the set up.

Ladybug sat on the left side, leaning on the armrest in attempt to gain as much space from her partner. Chat Noir gave her some room, but reclined with his arm closest to her laying on the back of the chair while he sat with his legs apart, his knee almost touching hers. Realistically, it was the way he'd normally sit, encroaching on her personal space.

Alya gripped her tablet tightly as she prepared to go over her questions. She set up her phone on a miniature tripod, ready to stream live. "So, it's a great honour that both of you were able to stop by for an interview. Are you ready to roll?"

The duo nodded and the budding reported started the interview. The first few questions were about the last couple of akumas they'd fought and Ladybug began to relax. Non-personal questions were great, she or Chat would take turns in answering and she would glance at him when appropriate to make sure she didn't appear hostile to him.

Unfortunately, Alya was so familiar with the pair's usual body language that she picked up on the subtle change. "You two appear a little tense today, is there something we should know about?"

Blue eyes turned to look at Chat Noir for more than a glimpse. Her partner's cheeks were flushed as he looked at her in return. He seemed to be waiting for her cue to talk. "Oh, Chat Noir and I had a little disagreement. But it's nothing to worry about. We're professionals after all."

Alya leaned forward in her chair. "Can you tell us what it was about?"

Chat Noir's hand on his knee curled into a fist. "It was about our secret identities, it's a constant point of contention for us."

"Why is that?"

The tip of Chat Noir's tail flicked near his ankles. "Keeping secrets can create problems."

Ladybug eyed him sideways. "Trust is important and we wouldn't want to damage that between us."

Chat Noir cleared his throat and straightened in his seat, throwing her a glance as his tail's movements increased in vigour. "Having a strong relationship is vital for us. It makes us a formidable pair, I'd do anything for Ladybug."

Alya seemed to be waiting for the heroine's response, but what could she say? Up until last night she would have laid her life on the line for Chat Noir too. In all honesty, she probably would still, but she didn't want to declare herself in her current mood. Instead she replied, "Chat's right. We wouldn't have withstood so many akuma attacks without each other."

Her partner's fist loosened at her words and his tail slowed it's thrashing. Then Alya threw out a question that made her cringe. "Many of your fans remain hopeful that you'll become a couple, has there been any change on that front?"

The duo spoke at the same time. Chat Noir said, "Well…" Ladybug said, "No." The sharpness of her tone shut him up.

The budding reporter cocked an eyebrow and zeroed in on Chat, addressing the next question at him. "It's been hinted at that you have a crush on Ladybug, is there any truth to that?"

All exposed skin on Chat Noir's face flushed pink as he bit his bottom lip, shuffling in his seat as his eyes dropped to the floor. Normally her partner would throw a cheeky grin her way and suggest he was hopeful for romance to blossom between them. Now he looked downright uncomfortable. "No comment," he mumbled.

Surprise shone in Alya's bespectacled eyes. Then she looked to Ladybug with a puzzled expression, seeking clarification to her partner's unusual response. "He's had a rough week," she said with a shrug.

Dawning comprehension spread across Alya's face. "Oh my God, something happened between you two!"

Ladybug shook her head vehemently. But Chat Noir lifted his gaze to their friend and his green eyes spoke of his inner turmoil. "I let my lady down, but I'd do anything to fix it." His head turned to Ladybug with a beseeching look in his eyes, while his fingers reached for hers. "I lov-"

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Ladybug glared at her partner. "We'd love to discuss this further, but it could potentially put our secret identities at risk."

Chat Noir's eyes dropped and she lowered her hand as he nodded. "Sorry."

Alya's studied them both for a full minute. "Okay, on to the next question."

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was watching the live interview with increasing interest. It was evident that there was a rift between the miraculous duo. Ladybug looked almost ready to climb over her side of the sofa to get away from her partner, while Chat Noir looked desperate to remedy that situation.

A sinister smile spread across his face as he stroked his chin. Ladybug had insisted earlier about the importance of trust and Gabriel was wondering if that trust they normally shared was stretched thin. Heading to his lair, the designer quickly transformed into Hawkmoth and reached out with his power. As expected, things were tense between the duo. Not that he could do anything about it.

One of the limitations of his power was that he couldn't directly affect other miraculous holders without knowing their identity. Sure, his akumatised victims could inflict magical damage on the pair but he couldn't directly akumatise either of them. If he could have, he would have done it already.

Instead he needed to locate a suitable victim. One he could imbue with characteristics that would suit the current situation. It was clear that Chat Noir was still very willing to follow his partner's lead, but what about Ladybug? Would she protect him as valiantly as usual?

The impulse to create an akuma in that very moment was strong. But Hawkmoth knew the value of patience. Normally he released his powers when an opportunity arose. Currently there was an abundance of negative emotions, primarily around the fans of his son who were still angry at Chloe. It would take very little to tip one of them over the edge, now he just needed to orchestrate it with the right timing.

* * *

 **Trouble in paradise is about to be met with akuma trouble. Will our duo sort out their differences, or is disaster about to unfold?**

 **Stayed tuned, next chapter is going to be a doozy. Thanks for reading, all thoughts and assumptions are welcome in the box below. Cheers for the support!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

Chat Noir was feeling increasingly down when the most unexpected thing happened. Ladybug's hand came to rest on the sofa just millimetres from his leg. The pounding of his heart suddenly leapt with hope. Alya's current question seemed to have startled his lady. "What would you do if you permanently lost your partner?"

Green eyes turned to lock with blue. Ladybug was looking at him with an intensity that he thought he'd never see again. Her eyes were studying his face as if she were trying to memorise every curve. As if suddenly she was scared that he was going to be taken from her for real. It was a fear they'd rarely discussed, but one they both shared. Perhaps she was remembering back to the times when they'd had exceptionally close calls. When they'd been almost overpowered by an akuma and had to retreat to rethink their strategy.

But as her eyes roamed over his face, he got the impression she was visualising him without his mask. Was she reliving the moments when he'd been Adrien and the threat to his life had been much more real? Or of the few times he'd been unable to transform and help her because he'd been struck down by the akuma or been stuck in a situation where he couldn't help? The way Ladybug was staring at him, he could only assume that those memories were suddenly clicking into place for her.

Taking a chance, Chat Noir scooped up her hand in his and almost purred when her fingers squeezed his. "Not going to happen," he declared to Alya. "We're a team and we've always got each other's back. Besides, LB here recognises when it's time to call in our miraculous friends for support."

Ladybug nodded and her feelings were intoned in her voice, "Together we're an unstoppable team, and when things get tough, we're not afraid to get backup."

Alya was grinning, and at first Chat Noir was miffed as to why. Following the line of her gaze, he discovered the reason. Red gloved fingers were now interlaced with his black ones, plus Ladybug was actually leaning towards him instead of away. Continuing to smirk, the budding reported asked again, "Are you sure you're not a couple?"

"We're partners," Ladybug stated but didn't elaborate. Yet her thumb was drawing small circles over his. Surely that was a good sign.

Their friend seemed to realise it was time to wrap things up. She made her final comments and turned off the camera. "Thanks for the interview, guys. I'm sorry if things got a bit personal there, I was using some of the questions posed by followers of the Ladyblog."

"We understand," Ladybug replied as she stood. Chat was pulled to his feet by the tug of her hand and his heart was beating wildly as he realised she wasn't letting go. "Sorry to leave in a rush, but we've got to patrol now."

Alya nodded with amusement dancing in her eyes. Chat Noir was sure that he wore a bewildered look on his face as Ladybug snagged his waist, shot her yoyo out the window and swung them away. He immediately wrapped his arm over her shoulders and placed his other hand at her hip. As always, they moved with easy synchronisation, two halves of a whole he wished she'd acknowledge.

Ladybug let go of him as they bounded across the rooftops, yet she slowed within a couple of blocks and stopped. Her hands were on her arms, rubbing them to warm herself as she turned to face him. Blue eyes looked at him with emotional weariness. "Chat, you were right. We should have talked before going to the interview."

His black mask rose with the lift of surprised eyebrows. "We can talk now."

She nodded absently as she looked away. "I'm not sure where to start."

Chat Noir edged closer to her and was encouraged when she didn't move away. He was a little astonished, as she laid a hand on his bicep. Chat considered Luka's advice. "Let me begin with telling you how I feel about the current situation. To put it bluntly I'm gutted that you've been so upset with me. Yes, I duped you with the best of intentions and I wasn't completely honest. But I was so scared that you'd react exactly as you did when I revealed myself to you. This may be a lame excuse, but I haven't had a lot of experience with people. For most of my life I've been home schooled and coddled by overprotective parents. When my mother was still with us, we travelled a lot, so I didn't get to make any lasting friendships. It's why Chloe was my only friend, she was the one constant because my parents had a relationship with hers."

Fiddling with his tail, he continued. "I'm also one of those people who wants to please others. You can already see where my kindness to Chloe got me. When I upset you, all I wanted to do was make it better. You're important to me, in and out of the mask. To know I caused you pain, hurt me too."

Ladybug sniffed as she stepped closer to him. She opened her mouth to say something, shook her head then launched forward to envelope him in a fierce hug. Chat Noir stood stunned for a moment, his heart thumping in a haywire tempo while his arms stuck out awkwardly. Then he relaxed under his partner's touch, lowering his arms to wrap around his lady and embrace her in return. He nuzzled his face against her shoulder, breathing in her alluring scent. "Can you forgive me, milady?"

The side of her face brushed against his wild locks as she nodded. "Yeah, I think I can. When Alya suggested the idea of losing you, it dredged up all the times when you were in great danger. Not just as a mangy cat," she said poking him in the shoulder blade with a finger, "but also as Adrien. That time you leapt off the building from Gorizilla and he grabbed me before I could catch you, freaked me out to no end."

He smiled against her shoulder. "I heard you call to Chat Noir for help, sorry about that, I was busy falling. Had I transformed, I would have exposed my identity to everyone. But more importantly I trusted you to catch me. I knew you would."

Ladybug thumped his upper arm with the side of her fist. "I was only able to catch you because Gorizilla let me go. I don't know why he did that, maybe it was because he was your bodyguard. But if he hadn't, I thought you were going to end up as street pizza." He felt her masked eyes scrunch closed against his cheek. "It terrified me that you might die, and I was the one who'd encouraged you to jump."

Gently, Chat Noir placed his hands on her shoulders and stepped back to look at Ladybug. There were tears caught in her eyelashes but a small smile spread across her face as he cupped her jaw, raising his thumbs to stroke her cheeks. "I jumped because I knew you'd save me. I trust you that much." She was looking at him fondly and shuffled closer. "Ladybug, Marinette, I…" he trailed off as movement behind his partner caught his eye. Lifting his head, Chat Noir let out a growl. "Akuma."

The pair turned to the large screen primarily used for advertising on a not too distant building. A breaking news report flashed on the screen. "People of Paris, it seems another akuma has been unleashed on the city. This one goes by the name of Revenger. Speculation is pointing to an aggrieved Adrien Agreste fan gone rogue. It is said that this particular akuma is converting others to her cause. Please remain indoors and allow Ladybug, Chat Noir and the authorities to handle this."

"Sounds like you've got some seriously loyal fans," Ladybug smirked.

Chat reached for his baton and after a brief hesitation returned her expression. "What can I say, I'm more than just eye candy." Ladybug laughed when he winked at her, and he got the feeling that things were going to be okay.

Stepping to the edge of the rooftop, the pair scanned the skyline for a clue as to the whereabouts of the akuma. With very little surprise, they spotted a news helicopter in the vicinity of Le Grand Paris hotel. "And away we go," the feline hero uttered as he headed out with his partner at his side.

By the time they drew close to the hotel, the duo spotted a levitating figure in a bright purple robe that concealed her face within the darkness of the hood. On the ground were a multitude of minions in similar attire, swarming together as they carried a screaming Chloe from the building.

"Hmm, do we save her or let them have at it?" Ladybug teased.

"Am I the best person to ask? I must say I'm tempted to let this play out for a bit."

"Wow, the poster child of sunshine and sweetness has a dark side."

Chat Noir shrugged, "I am dressed in black, princess."

"And you make it look good," she said as she let her eyes slowly peruse him from head to toe and back again.

Thrilling glee shot through him at her smouldering glance. The banter was back and Ladybug was actually flirting with him. Chat Noir had no doubt that he wore a dopey grin on his face as he leant on his staff and whispered in her ear, "You're undeniably hot in that skin-tight outfit of yours too."

A dark blush spread across Ladybug's cheeks and he knew they were back in business. Chloe's screeches were temporarily unnoticed as the pair grinned at each other. Ladybug tapped his bell, breaking the spell that had them leaning towards each other. "We've got an akuma to catch."

"Hmm, bummer. And here I was hoping you'd catch me instead."

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Save me! Stop staring at each other and get your butts down here!" Chloe shouted.

The superheroes turned away from each other just as Chloe was scooped up by Revenger and whisked away. "Oops," Chat Noir deadpanned, "the akuma got Chloe, I feel terrible."

Ladybug elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on, she may be a total pain but we need to save her."

"Did you say she's a pain in the butt? I completely agree."

"Chat."

"Yes?"

"We need to move."

"Oh right," he sniggered as he followed Ladybug with a lazy pace. The pair kept the akuma in sight but neither seemed particularly driven to rush into battle. Chloe Bourgeois was the main contributor in provoking akuma victims for Hawkmoth. Chat inwardly wondered if she was on his payroll.

Like so many villains of the past, Revenger headed to the Eiffel Tower. Unlike the majority of them, the akuma didn't climb to the peak. Instead she made her way up one of the legs, stopping at a height that was easily viewed from the ground as she strung up Chloe in clear sight of everyone. Then there was the sound of material being torn as Revenger shredded the brat's outer clothing with a taloned fingernail.

Chat Noir's eyelids pinched together as he attempted to look away. "Please tell me she still has underwear on."

"Yeah, she does." Ladybug informed him, looking equally aghast at the situation. "Revenger is living up to her name." Placing her hands on her hips, she sized up Chat. "I'd say justice has been served for Adrien Agreste's sake."

"I suppose, but I so didn't need to see that." Chat Noir said as he waved a finger at the wailing brat.

"Nor I, however that media helicopter is probably filming live, which means that everyone is getting an eyeful of Chloe Bourgeois in her unmentionables. It's time to save the people of Paris from further exposure to such a disturbing sight. Let's do what we do best, Chat."

"Kiss?" he teased with a wiggle of his masked eyebrows.

Shaking her head in a good-natured way, Ladybug corrected him. "Take down the akuma."

"Oh right, we can practice kissing later." He grinned with a wink.

Ladybug slapped his chest but the gesture was half-hearted. "Come on lover boy, we've got work to do."

* * *

 **Less angst as requested, your reviews certainly shaped this chapter, it was originally going to go differently but I think this will be more fun.**

 **Rest assured, fluff is on the cards. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

A few residual tendrils of anger were still lacing Ladybug's chest however she was barely supressing the impulse to fist pump at her partner's last comment. It was no secret that Chat Noir wanted to kiss Ladybug but to know it was Adrien Agreste under that mask, and they were in the process of making up, made her want to swoon. As luck would have it, they had a job to do first.

Ladybug's nose wrinkled in disgust, one thing she'd hoped never to see was her school nemesis in her underwear. That awful image was likely to haunt her nightmares, and by the look on Chat Noir's face, he was thinking the same. All playful banter between them disappeared as they paused to assess the situation.

Revenger's minions moved in an unnatural flow, their robes billowing as some floated above the ground like ghosts while others walked with an exaggerated stagger. They all had the characteristic slowness of zombies, along with glassy eyes and the mindless need to follow their leader's instructions.

It was their chanting that had Chat Noir's feline ears pivoting back. As he turned his head, Ladybug's eyes bulged at the sheer number. It was like a flood comprised of people. Their fists pumped into the air as they drew closer, calling for further punishment to Chloe. "Butcher her hair, shave off her eyebrows!" they repeated over and over.

"Wow, they're not particularly unforgiving, are they," Chat Noir commented as they increased their speed.

"What she did was pretty awful." Ladybug said as she began jumping her way up the famous tower.

Chat Noir nodded as he matched her pace. "Yeah, can't say I appreciate being groped by strangers."

"What! Someone… did that?"

"Yep. One even made a grab for the family jewels."

A disgusted yet pitying grimace settled on Ladybug's face. "Oh Adri- Chat. That's horrible. Maybe we should let them shave her eyebrows."

He shrugged, "Meh, Plagg and I were the ones to trash her bathroom and closet."

"No way!" she said as she burst out laughing.

"It was mainly Plagg, but I was the one who wrote 'barf' on her favourite jacket." He grinned mischievously as his tail swished with glee. "I wonder if she's discovered the shoe polish in her shampoo."

Ladybug sniggered, "Oh I'd pay to see that! Can you imagine the look on her face?"

Chat Noir schooled his features, somehow managing to appear snobby and revolted at the same time, while he spoke in a mockingly high-pitched impersonation of Chloe's voice. "Daddy! Someone put the poo into my shampoo! Ew!"

This time Ladybug had to hold her stomach as she laughed so hard her sides hurt. "You've got that down pat."

"Chalk it up to years of experience."

Ladybug tapered down the laughing as they neared Revenger. "Where do you think the akuma is located?"

The black of Chat Noir's mask narrowed with his expression. "Hard to tell. That robe is concealing everything but her hands. Maybe the robe itself is the akumatised object."

"It's possible, but it would make more sense if it wasn't."

"So, you want me to poke the bear and lift up her cloak with my staff? The things you make me do." Chat twisted his baton between his fingers with his sarcastic scoff.

"Yoyos are better for throwing than poking stuff with." She nodded towards his baton, "What can I say? You've got the tools for the job."

Chat Noir grinned with a flash of white teeth. "Oh, the pun options with that one sentence but I suspect you'll hit me if I say the first that comes to mind."

"Get out of the gutter, kitty."

"Who said I was going there?" he replied with mock innocence.

"Focus, Chat Noir. We have an akuma to defeat." Ladybug said as she pointed at Revenger to emphasise her point.

"After you, milady." He bowed with a wink.

Tossing her yoyo, Ladybug crossed from one side of the tower to the other. She was able to completely avoid the minions below as she swung over them. Chat had chosen to pole vault his way across, yet that proved to be a bad decision as a group of the mindless followers latched onto his staff and tugged, throwing off his balance. Ladybug glanced over her shoulder to watch her partner retract his staff in mid-air, switching it to spin over his head, helicoptering him up and away from the reaching hands of the minions below.

Unfortunately, the incident had attracted Revenger's attention. Chloe also spotted the heroes and began screaming demands for them to save her. Ladybug dropped to a metal beam on all fours as Chat Noir positioned himself similarly behind Revenger. Together they raced in, spinning their weapons defensively as they circled around Revenger, attempting to locate the akumatised object.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, stop resisting the path of justice! Chloe Bourgeois must be purged of her sins! You will assist with her castigation." Revenger boomed as she lifted her right arm straight before her, while lowering her hand to display a leather wrist band with a jewel on top that gleamed. She aimed it intermittently at the pair, shooting orange streams of light at them.

"I think we found where the akuma is located." Chat shouted as he ducked and weaved behind the safety of the metal beams.

The pair were so caught up in avoiding the shooting rays that they missed a very important detail. The minions below were clambering their way upward to assist their master. Ladybug noticed first, "Chat, we've got problems."

"Might be time for you to call on that lucky charm of yours," he replied as he swung his staff in a defensive arch, knocking away the first wave of enemies.

Ladybug sprung her way up a number of metal beams, to ensure her immediate safety, then called on her power. A tea kettle landed in her hands. Apparently, they needed backup. Not surprising given the sheer number of minions piling after them. The heroine made her way to her partner, dropping so she was back-to-back with him in fending off the next surge of adversaries. "Lucky charm is dropping the hint again," she said cryptically.

Chat Noir nodded his blonde head, "Alright. I should stay here, otherwise Chloe is toast."

"Not holding a grudge?" she asked as she twisted her yoyo string around a minion's ankle, pulling him off his feet and tripping several others.

"It would be unbecoming as both a hero and a gentleman to let her petty ways mess with my sense of honour." He placed his hand over his heart in a most debonair way as he swung his staff in a spin and cleared another group of minions. Chat Noir quickly caught Ladybug's hand in the free moment and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "Don't leave me too long, bugaboo."

* * *

At Master Fu's, Marinette selected the fox miraculous as soon as the box opened. While travelling she'd concluded on which was the best option. Given the circumstances, the mirage power was the most effective in confusing vast number of enemies. Now she just needed to find Alya. Knowing her friend, she was probably in the thick of things where the akuma was. However, Ladybug decided it was best to confirm that the girl wasn't at home, nor at the venue where they'd held the interview.

Ladybug inwardly kicked herself, she should have trusted her gut as she returned to the most likely place her friend would be. The area surrounding the Eiffel Tower was awash with people. Most were Revenger's minions but there were also a number of media and stickybeaks in the mix. It was likely that Alya would be in the vicinity, filming for her blog. But there was a big problem, too many people.

Needing a better view, Ladybug leapt to a higher vantage point and scanned the crowd. The minions all wore matching robes so it made it somewhat easier to spot the non-initiated. As Ladybug focussed on those dressed differently, she noticed something unusual. Someone was perched in a tree, holding a phone up to film. The familiar wild waves of Alya's hair were visible through the branches. Ladybug wasted no further time, racing to land in the tree beside Alya, and startling the other girl.

"Ladybug," she gasped as she grabbed at her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry." The heroine held forward the miraculous box and Alya nodded in understanding. With deft fingers the girl took hold of the box and jumped to the ground. "I need to find a quiet spot," she said with a secretive note that Ladybug completely understood. Together they moved to a less crowded area. While Ladybug waited for Rena Rouge, Hawkmoth grew impatient.

Chat Noir's form was a flurry of movement as he countered attacks from all sides. Regardless, he was being hemmed in. The hero reduced the length of his staff to work in close quarters. "Ladybug, I could use some help right now!" he shouted but his partner was out of earshot. Sweat had broken across his brow and his arms ached from fighting without reprieve.

"Revenger, you've got Chat Noir cornered. Take his miraculous!" Hawkmoth insisted.

The floating enemy, moved through her minions like a ghoul until she was face-to-face with Chat Noir. Glaring with defiance, the hero's left arm was pinned by minions but it didn't stop him from swinging his baton in his right hand as he attempted to free himself. Revenger snaked out an emaciated hand and her skeletal fingers caged his throat. In turn, Chat beat her wrist with forceful strikes using his baton.

Rage blazed in Revenger, her grey nostrils flared as she latched onto his neck with both hands, yanking Chat Noir's feet off the metal beam as he kicked and thrashed. Hawkmoth's voice echoed in Revenger's head. "What are you doing? Just take his miraculous!"

A dark laugh sounded from Revenger as she floated higher. Chat Noir continued to writhe in her hold, clawing and beating at her arms with his claws and baton. The akuma ignored the pain he was inflicting as she continued to rise up.

Chat Noir gulped and grunted as he attempted to suck in air with little success. Revenger was watching him with a sinister grin. "I'll take his miraculous, Hawkmoth. But it'll be easier when he's unconscious." Feline eyes widened and his struggling became more furious. But lack of oxygen was making his movements unco-ordinated and his lips were turning blue as he attempted to free himself. Yet Revenger continued to float higher without releasing her hold.

In a last-ditch effort, Chat Noir thumbed his baton as he tried to smash it into Revenger's face. With his vision fading, the staff missed its mark and tumbled from his fingers as the last of his strength left him. Revenger cackled but didn't loosen her hold. "Release him!" Hawkmoth demanded, "I want his miraculous, not his death!"

"But a corpse doesn't fight back Hawkmoth, besides I need to lure in Ladybug too."

* * *

On the ground, Rena Rouge joined Ladybug as they rushed towards the Eiffel Tower. "Use your power to draw away the minions and I'll help Chat Noir with Revenger."

"Where is Chat Noir?" Rena asked as they flanked the roiling crowd.

Ladybug looked to where her partner had last been situated but he wasn't there. It was the spotlight of a helicopter that illuminated the dual figures, floating up towards the peak of the tower. Revenger and Chat Noir. He was fighting but his movements were sluggish.

"I've got to help him," Ladybug growled as she launched her yoyo and began ascending the tower with extreme haste.

Below her Rena Rouge evoked her power and threw up the illusion that Chloe was getting away. Immediately the minions changed focus, returning to their primary objective: capture and humiliate Chloe. As they ran, Rena Rouge made her way to the real Chloe, snatching up a dropped hoodie from the ground so she didn't have to look at the scantily clad brat for any longer than necessary.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was getting closer to Revenger and Chat Noir when she noticed his body go limp and his baton drop into the void. Panic seized her chest and she increased her pace. She was glaring at the akuma, expecting her to remove Chat's ring, but she didn't. Revenger continued to cling to Chat Noir's throat without any intention of letting go. The urge to go in fighting was almost overwhelming, but Ladybug needed to work the ace left up her sleeve. She called on her lucky charm and down dropped an autographed photo of Adrien Agreste. The heroine swallowed at the irony. She looked up knowing that the real Adrien was in mortal danger, while clad in his black gear as Chat Noir.

"Revenger!" Ladybug called as she held up the photo. "I have something for you from Adrien."

The hooded head turned to her in interest. "What have you got?"

"A personally signed photo, he wanted to convey his gratitude." Ladybug said in a pleasant voice as she gritted her teeth. Shuffling close, Ladybug was able to glimpse her partner as his head lolled to the side. Fear coiled in her belly at the sight of his pallid face.

Revenger released one of her hands to stretch for the photo. It was the one that had the leather brace. As elongated fingers snatched at Ladybug's offering, the heroine ripped the tainted object from Revenger and tore it in half.

At the same time, Revenger dropped Chat Noir from her spindly fingers. The magic of the akuma was revoked and the girl beneath screamed as both she and Chat Noir fell beyond Ladybug's reach. With the toss of her yoyo, the purple butterfly was captured and Ladybug released it in record time as she fell in tandem with the pair below.

The girl who had been akumatised was shouting at Chat, her fingers grasping desperately towards his limp form as he fell end over end towards the ground. Even if she did manage to get a hold of him, an unconscious hero wasn't going to be able to save himself, let alone someone else.

Ladybug knew she'd easily be able to snag the girl with her yoyo, as her body was falling face first without the awkward twisting of her partner. Doing her duty, Ladybug caught the girl and was pleased to see that Rena Rouge was climbing up. Without hesitation, the red clad heroine tossed the girl to Rena, who caught her with minimal effort.

Ladybug retracted her yoyo and launched it at her partner. It wasn't ideal, but the string looped around Chat Noir's left forearm. With a hard yank his momentum slowed and Ladybug caught him with a hard thump, just as she had with Gorizilla, but this time she was facing him. A sense of relief washed over her, but it was short lived, they still had to stop before smashing into the ground below.

Tossing her yoyo at the nearest pylon, Ladybug bit back a scream when her shoulder threatened to pop out of its socket as the string reached its end and tightened into a taunt line. Chat Noir's face smashed into her opposite shoulder, his body still limp. With both legs and one arm, Ladybug gripped her partner in a knot of limbs, determined to keep him safe. As they dangled, she took a moment to check if he was breathing. The feel of his chest moving against hers with each respiration, along with the warmth of his breath on her shoulder made her wheeze in relief. She nuzzled her face into his wild hair and smiled, he was alive.

Slowly, she lowered them the remaining way to the ground as her shoulder screamed in protest. When their feet touched dirt, Ladybug eased her partner to the ground. Her fingers gently stroked his blonde locks away from his face and she was glad that his lips were no longer blue.

Rena Rouge sprinted to the pair, holding out the lucky charm photo for Ladybug to complete her task. With a loving glance at the picture of her crush, Ladybug cradled Chat Noir in her good arm. Then she tossed the photo into the air with a wince and a weary shout, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

* * *

 **Phew, my brain is tired. Much action. Will Chat Noir recover? Will Miraculous Ladybug do the trick? Find out next chapter.**

 **As usual, your comments are most welcome in the box below. Also a big thank you, I'm so excited to reach 200 favourites and 350 followers on this story - wow! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

The wave of magical ladybugs swirled over Paris, correcting the damage created by Revenger. Minions were released from their spell and reverted to their normal selves. Chloe was reclad in her clothes. But Ladybug didn't notice, her eyes were fixed on her partner. Chat Noir remained unconscious in her arms as the mystical ladybugs healed them both. The pain disappeared from the heroine's shoulder and she was able to hold him properly.

"Chat," she whispered as she tenderly stroked his cheek. "Wake up," she urged with a cautious shake. Instead her partner's head lolled to rest against her. The crowd of people sensed that something was wrong and drew closer to the superheroes, encroaching on their privacy.

Rena Rouge laid a hand on Ladybug's shoulder as both miraculous chirped in warning. "We need to get out of here," the fox heroine said with a pressing voice while presenting Chat's baton to her. "I can help you carry him."

Ladybug shook her head. "No, he's my partner. I'll carry him." With her shoulder now healed, she easily hefted Chat Noir into her arms, cradling him bridal style. With a nudge of her cheek, against the opposite side of Chat's face, she shifted his head so his nose tucked into the crook of her shoulder. Cameras flashed but Ladybug ignored them. Rena secured Chat Noir's baton at his back and the female superheroes leapt away from the mass of confused people.

As they scurried across the rooftops, Rena Rouge pointed at her necklace. "I'm almost out of time. Where should I take this off?"

Ladybug glanced between her miraculous partner in her arms and her best friend. "Can you hold onto the fox miraculous for me? I need to make sure Chat Noir's okay and I've only got three minutes before I revert back too."

Rena nodded, "I'll keep it safe. Should I continue wearing it?"

"That would be best. I'll come back for it as soon as I can."

"Alright, I need to head home. You know where I live, right?"

"Of course," Ladybug said with a forced smile. Her mind was far too preoccupied with her partner's wellbeing.

With a quick wave, Rena Rouge changed direction and they parted ways. Ladybug increased her speed as she raced for sanctuary. The problem was, where to take him? She could return him to the Agreste mansion but how did she explain his current state? Nope, not an option. Neither was her home, she didn't think her parents would appreciate finding either Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste comatose on her bed. That left the apartment. She just hoped the balcony door was unlocked.

In no time, the heroine landed with a heavy thud on the balcony and elbowed the glass door open then closed. Rushing inside she considered draping him on the sofa but he was too tall to lie comfortably. With an assessing glance she saw an open bedroom door and made her way in to lay him upon the bed. "Chat," she whispered urgently as she stroked his cheek. "Chat Noir, wake up!"

Black masked eyebrows crinkled together low over his closed lids. "I'm tired," he croaked, and his gloved hand reached for his neck. "My throat's sore."

Relief surged through Ladybug. She'd been terrified that the lack of oxygen may have caused permanent brain damage to her partner. The fact that he was speaking coherently had to be a good sign. She couldn't help but throw her arms around him and squeeze hard.

"Gentle!" Chat Noir gasped as he flinched, his eyelids opening intermittently. At his reaction Ladybug wondered if he was still injured, her hands began sliding over his body as she checked for damage. Yet at no point did he wince as her fingers moved over his limbs. Chat Noir simply cocked a masked eyebrow in interest. "I'm not complaining, but why are you feeling me up?"

At the sound of his voice she lifted her head and her eyes immediately focussed on his neck. Without a second thought, Ladybug reached for his bell and yanked his zipper open to inspect his throat for damage. Red gloved hands pried apart Chat's collar as she caught his chin with one hand to tilt his head from side-to-side, observing if he was still bruised. Finding his skin unmarred, it dawned on her what she had just done. Raising her gaze to his, Ladybug found Chat Noir staring at her with wide eyes, his cat ears tuned specifically on her while his Adam's apple bobbed.

"You don't have any other injuries?" She asked as she released his collar while her earrings chirped another warning.

A perplexed look replaced his startled expression. "Injuries? What are you talking about? Oh, wait… Revenger."

"She nearly choked you to death."

Chat raised a hand to his throat and rubbed. "Yeah, that was beyond scary. She was incredibly strong."

Sucking in her bottom lip, Ladybug's eyes began tearing up. Now that the battle was over, she was able to focus on the terrible truth. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here." Chat Noir reassured her as he sat up to embrace her. "Remember I've got nine lives, although I'm probably down to about five these days."

That made her chuckle as she thumped his shoulder playfully with her fist. "Make sure you don't lose anymore, you hear me."

"Loud and clear, milady."

In the comfort of his hold, Ladybug relaxed against Chat Noir, closing her eyes as she buried her head into his shoulder. "Let's not fight anymore. It seems so trivial after that akuma battle."

"Does that mean you're no longer mad at me?" he asked as he ran the tip of his nose along the shell of her ear.

She shook her head. "No, Chat. I'm just glad you're alive."

He sighed with relief. "You and me both, bugaboo." Then Chat Noir's head moved at her shoulder as he took in where they were. "Um, why are we in a bedroom together?"

"You were unconscious and I didn't think you'd fit on the sofa. You're a lot taller than you used to be."

Chat Noir placed his hands on her shoulders and sat back with a smirk. "Really? I'm not sure I'm convinced. I think you just wanted to straddle me and peek in my suit." To emphasise his point, he indicated to his open zipper with a wave of his hand.

Ladybug was half tempted to roll her eyes but decided to tease him instead. Lifting her hands, she took hold of his open collar and spread it wide to expose more skin. The smug look on Chat Noir's face dropped into a look of shock. "W-what are you d-doing?" he stuttered.

Amusement twinkled in her eyes as she bent down and ran her tongue up his sternum, along his throat and placed a quick kiss on his chin. Chat Noir promptly flopped onto his back and stared at her with a mixture of dazed awe and confusion. Ladybug smiled, "Isn't this the part where you faint from euphoric ecstasy?"

"I-I-I-" he babbled. She placed a finger over his lips as her earrings gave their final warning chirp and her transformation dissolved. Now it was Marinette sitting upon Chat Noir. Something changed in his demeanour and suddenly the girl found herself flipped over as he reversed their positions.

"That's not the reaction I was going for." Marinette grumbled with little conviction.

Chat Noir rested an elbow either side of her head and cupped his chin as he gazed down at her. "You see, if I faint that means I'm out of action temporarily, and right now I don't want to miss a thing."

Marinette couldn't help but match his grin. "So, what do you intend to do with me?"

The black mask shifted with the lift of his eyebrows. "Hmm, let me think. I believe there was some discussion earlier about kissing. I'm thinking we should really explore that particular subject, physically of course."

"But of course," she added with a nod, acting with far more confidence that she felt, given that her heart was pounding furiously.

Chat Noir lowered his hands to the sides of her face, his fingers trembling slightly as his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks while he gazed at her with adoration. "You know that I love you, right?"

The vulnerability in his voice touched her in a way she couldn't describe. To know that he was this enamoured with her had her heart thundering even faster, her palms began sweating and her throat tightened with emotion. "I know, and I love you too."

Utter relief was practically written on her partner's face. "You're so amazing," he whispered reverently as he lowered his lips to brush against hers. "And I want to show you exactly how I feel." The warmth of his mouth softly pressing against hers had Marinette lifting her arms to encircle Chat Noir's broad shoulders. He nibbled kisses along her bottom lip before gently coaxing her mouth open with a caress of his tongue.

Their first kiss had quickly turned heated but this time Chat Noir was determined to worship her mouth with a slow building intensity. Marinette lifted one hand to sift into his wild locks, gently tugging him closer and urging him on as she probed his mouth with her tongue.

A throaty groan escaped Chat and his ministrations became more ardent, his mouth pressing down harder as their fervour heightened. Marinette's left hand dropped from his shoulder, trailing along his open collar and onto his bare chest. Chat Noir instinctively arched up, giving her more space to explore the plains of his chest as he settled between her legs.

Marinette raised her knees, caging him against her while her mouth eagerly roved along his jaw and down to his collarbone. Chat Noir closed his eyes and exhaled heavy, he braced himself above her while leaning on his forearms, clenching his fists as he tried to remain still. But when Marinette's fingers followed the V of his open zip down to his stomach, he arched up again and bit his lip. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he rasped.

Nibbling her way to his earlobe, Marinette gave her breathy answer, "Maybe." Then she exhaled in his ear and he shuddered.

"I believe you know full well what you're doing. As I spelled it out on the Scrabble board, you're a vixen. Fu gave you the wrong miraculous, woman." He growled as he dove in to nibble her earlobe in return, although it was more difficult for him since he needed to navigate around her earrings.

A gasp escaped Marinette as he ran his tongue along the back of her ear. Somehow she managed to retort, "This from a hot male model who's basically sex on legs."

Chat Noir chuckled at that and lifted his head to grin at her. "Oh, so you find it easier to resist me with the mask on, hmm? Let me fix that. Plagg, claws in."

"I am so out of here." The black kwami grumbled and quickly disappeared.

Marinette blinked as she watched Plagg go. "I didn't see where Tikki went."

Adrien shrugged, "We were a little busy at the time. If she's anything like Plagg, they'll be raiding the kitchen."

The moment Marinette's eyes returned to Adrien she froze. He was right, as attracted as she was to Chat Noir, there was something downright sensual at seeing him without the mask. Gone were the feline eyes, now she was staring into the green orbs that made her knees weak and her tongue tied. Four years of partnership and to think that Adrien's magnificent face had been behind the mask the whole time made her heart jump to her throat.

A crooked smile had settled on his lips. "I'm not a poster on your wall, Marinette. You can touch me. In fact, I really encourage it."

Scrunching her eyes closed and blushing with embarrassment that she could laugh at, Marinette pried open her eyes to see Adrien grinning at her in return. Leaning on his elbows he pointed to his mouth with both hands. "I need some loving, right here."

"I can see you're going to be a demanding boyfriend," she teased.

His eyes bulged briefly before turning wicked. "Does that mean you're finally laying claim to me, milady?"

"That I am," Marinette said as she grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt, tugging him close. "Now let's seal the deal with a kiss."

* * *

 **And finally they're together, about bloody time ;) But the world is wondering about Chat Noir's fate and Ladybug has a miraculous she needs to collect. Stay tuned people.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

A near death experience wasn't something Adrien ever wanted to repeat in either guise, but he couldn't help but be happy with the end result. While he had no doubt that Marinette would hold onto some of that residual anger once the initial shock wore off, he was glad that they were able to move passed the angst and confusion that was keeping them apart. The girl owned his heart and he had every intention of showing her that. He wanted to make up for his poor decisions, even if they had been made with the best of intentions.

Lying side-by-side with her as they looked at each other had his heart pounding. Adrien loved the way Marinette's dark hair had come loose from her pigtails to lay in tousled tendrils that cascaded on the pillow. Knowing that he'd caused her current dishevelled state, including the flush to her cheeks and rumple state of her clothing, increased the heat in his gaze. He wanted to memorise every detail, as if studying her like she was a fine piece of art. Adrien raised his hand from her waist to gently trace the line of cheekbone and down to her lips. There Marinette nipped his fingertip playfully making him laugh. This is what he'd wanted between them, an easy-going relationship without secrets.

There was an expression of wonder on Marinette's face as she cupped his cheek and shuffled closer to him. Despite the fact that they'd been kissing for what seemed like hours, the girl was as insatiable as he was. With a smile he closed the distance between them and kissed her slowly, tangling his fingers in the loose hair behind her ear. The rhythm of their actions was becoming more co-ordinated as they learned to move together. Adrien wondered if they'd become this in tune with each other when they eventually got naked, not that he was considering doing that right now. Things between them were too tenuous at the moment for that jump in their relationship.

Although, the way Marinette was undulating her hips against him made him wonder if he should reconsider. He threw a leg over hers in attempt to slow her down but it wedged him closer to her and he couldn't withhold a moan as her tongue stroked his. Honestly, the woman knew how to drive him nuts.

In their current position, both had an arm wedged between their bodies. Somehow Marinette had managed to get her hand under his shirt, and if he'd been Chat Noir he would have started purring the moment she began stroking his chest. Instead he kissed her harder and considered rolling her onto her back, but mentally slapped himself. He was currently struggling with his self-control, putting her in that position was likely to drive him over the edge and he didn't want any regrets from his partner.

Apparently, Marinette had no such qualms. She must have recognised his uncertain intentions, latching onto his shirt on the inside and pulled him over her as she rolled. His respiration changed to long shuddering breaths as she kissed him like her very existence depended on it. How was a guy meant to resist that sort of fervour? His fingers tightened in her hair as he kissed her back with a matching ferocity.

And that's when her phone rang. With a groan of frustration, Adrien lifted his head but Marinette's hands were suddenly caging either side of his face as she pulled him back down to kiss him greedily. Shrugging his broad shoulders, Adrien had no problem in succumbing to his gorgeous partner. Unfortunately, whoever was ringing was determined as the phone continued to buzz for another three calls.

"Maybe it's urgent," he said between kisses.

"I don't care," Marinette shot back as she twisted her fingers in his hair to hold him in place, as if worried that he was going to pull away from her. He smirked, as if he'd want to leave, especially since she was determined to keep him right where he was.

On the fourth redial Marinette let out a growl. Adrien laughed and rolled himself to his right side. "They're persistent." He exclaimed as he reached out his hands to finger comb her hair into some semblance of being neat. "Answer it, I'm not going anywhere."

Marinette frowned as she glanced at her handbag that had ended up on the floor at some point. With a resigned grumble she snatched up her bag and answered her phone. The voice was loud enough on the other end for Adrien to clearly hear that it was Sabine. "Where are you, sweetie? We've been worried sick after that akuma attack."

Pretty blue eyes widened as she glanced back at Adrien. "I'm safe. I'm, um, with Adrien."

A relieved sigh came from her mother. "Thank goodness. I was beginning to panic that you'd been caught up in the crowd. There's mass panic over Chat Noir. The way Ladybug took off with him, people are concerned that he's seriously hurt if not dying."

Adrien gulped when Marinette's eyes widened as she looked at him. "He's not dead," she stated plainly.

"You know what the media are like. They're sensationalising this into something awful. I'm guessing it won't settle down until Ladybug and Chat Noir address the public to clear things up."

Marinette nodded at her mother's words. "I guess you're right."

"So when will you be home?" Sabine asked.

The girl looked at him questioningly. "You're welcome to stay," he mouthed.

"I'm not sure. If there's mass panic I might stay with Adrien a while longer. As soon as things calm down I'll come home."

"Alright, I'd prefer you home safe and sound but I suppose being with Adrien is the next best thing. His mansion is like a fortress."

Adrien swallowed, they weren't exactly at his home but Sabine didn't need to know that. Besides the apartment complex was almost as rigorous with its security, it had been one of the reasons why his father had purchased it in the first place.

Marinette sorted the final details with her mother and hung up. Her shoulders slumped with relief as she placed her phone in her bag. But her spine straightened with her next words. "What are we going to do?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"You mean in regards to the media?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Sounds like they're making a lot of assumptions."

Shaking his blonde head in disbelief, Adrien adjusted one of the pillows and leant back against the headboard. "Why do they think I'm dying? Surely I wasn't that out of it."

"Revenger was holding you by the neck while you were swinging around limply. When she dropped you, you fell like a stone, it was obvious that you were not conscious." Marinette's face paled as she spoke. "When we made it to the ground you wouldn't wake up, even after Miraculous Ladybug."

"Hey, I'm okay now. Very tired, but okay." Adrien said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "I guess we should show everyone else that Chat Noir is alive and well. Then I think I'll take a long nap, that is if a certain gorgeous girl will let me get any sleep."

Marinette's lips quirked in a small smile, but her fingers grazed the sides of his neck, hooking into the collar of his shirts to pull them away from his throat. Apparently, she needed to check for bruising again. The brush of her fingertips from his chin to the hollow of his throat made him swallow. When those big blue eyes looked up at him with such sorrow, he tightened his hold on her and kissed her temple.

In almost a whisper, Marinette spoke. "I know we should transform and go out there but right now I just want to stay here with you."

His heart melted a little more with that declaration. "How about we check the news and make a decision from there?"

She nodded her head against him while her voice was reluctant. "Okay, I suppose that's fair."

"You want me all to yourself, princess?" he teased as he sat back.

"Damn straight," she grinned in return.

Adrien picked his own phone from the bedside table and opened the news app. The main headlines were about Chat Noir's current status: dead or alive? He shook his head. "Looking at this, I need to get out there."

"We should drop in on Alya."

"Is the Ladyblog mainstream enough? It might be better if we talk to Nadja." Adrien suggested.

"Do you really want to be grilled by Nadja? Besides if Alya streams it live I'm sure the TV stations will run it as well."

"Good point." Adrien shifted to get up but Marinette yanked him down onto the bed with a tug on his arm. "What?" he asked with a startled gasp.

She didn't answer him with words, instead she kissed him with a searing hot smooch that had his eyes rolling back into his head. Adrien was certain his bones had turned to mush as he lay on his back with his eyes closed. When she pulled away, he grasped her upper arms and shot her a lazy grin. "Maybe I did die, because this must be heaven."

Marinette groaned. "Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing. Ease up on the love clichés, please."

"And here I was, about to proclaim you as my angel. Oh well, I prefer calling you my lady anyway. Plagg!" He called.

The black kwami floated into the room with a mouthful of something, looking highly unimpressed. "You two done already?"

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other and blushed. "Um, we need to transform. The media are spinning that I'm at death's door or close to it. We need to show them otherwise."

Plagg shrugged, "Meh, leave them hanging."

Tikki appeared and slapped him up the back of the head. "Plagg, Adrien is right."

The black kwami rolled his eyes as he rubbed where his counterpart had slapped him. "Like the world can't wait a few hours. Besides the kid needs to get some rest, not that your holder is giving him the chance."

Marinette blushed harder. Tikki placed her paws on her hips. "Enough of that, Plagg. We all know that you just want to stay with your beloved cheese for as long as possible."

"Party pooper," Plagg grumbled.

Adrien couldn't help chuckling. "Alright, Plagg, claws out." With a smirk at his partner, the model went through the motions of transforming, showing off with a number of poses as he became Chat Noir. The whole time Marinette watched him with a kind of awe that had him grinning wider.

Then it was her turn and he was the one looking on with wonder as Marinette was morphed into Ladybug. She too posed but in a more natural way and he felt his chest swell with pride in knowing that this was the only time she'd ever transformed in front of anyone else too.

Holding out his arm to her, Chat Noir continued to smile. "Shall we, milady?"

Ladybug returned his expression and linked her arm through his. Together they walked to the balcony and as she reached for her yoyo he stilled her hand.

"I've got this," Chat stated as he wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her flush against his body as he grasped his baton. "Let's kill two rumours with one strike. First, I'm alive and second, there's absolutely no rift between us." Leaping from the balcony together, Chat Noir assisted their travel distance with his extended baton. The pair easily fell into step, moving with a synergy that developed from years of partnership.

At the wicked smirk on his face, Ladybug had to ask, "What's with the grin?"

"I'm wondering if we can move this well together in other circumstances." His wink had her face turning crimson. Clearly, she knew exactly what he was referring to, and to his delight she didn't slap him.

"You're incorrigible, Chat." She huffed in a flustered tone.

He couldn't help but laugh and dazzle her with a toothy smile. "I think the correct word your looking for is encouraging."

* * *

 **Chat's right, the rift is closing. But what** **will the media's reactions be?**

 **We've still got a few chapters to go people, keep me motivated! Please write something in the box below or hit that follow/favourite button. Thanks :)**


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

While Ladybug had been in complete sync with Chat Noir's movements, she faltered at his last comment. Good grief, how was a girl supposed to concentrate when he'd thrown that spanner in the works? To know that her partner, who was also her crush, was contemplating the idea of getting physical with her threatened to turn her brain to mush. So much for the golden good boy Agreste image. She decided to blame it on his wild side. It made her wonder which persona was truer to Adrien's character. Somehow, she suspected it was Chat Noir.

The cool breeze helped clear her head as they descended to the next building, again they leapt together in co-ordination. Springing up even higher as Chat used the vault of his baton to send them soaring. Glancing his way, she caught the wide smile on her partner's face as he watched her in return. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.

"Alya's place is that way," Ladybug told as they drew nearer.

Chat Noir adjusted the trajectory of his vaults as they closed in on their destination. They landed elegantly together and Ladybug knocked on the glass slider to Alya's bedroom. The budding reporter had been staring at her computer screen and nearly jumped out of her chair at the sound. A wide grin spread across her face as she noticed her visitors. "Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

The girl raced out with her arms open, surprise widened Ladybug's masked eyes as Alya launched herself at Chat Noir. "You're alive!" she shouted as she embraced him to the point that Chat looked like he was losing the ability to breathe again.

"Alya, not so tight," he rasped.

"Oh sorry," she said, immediately releasing her hold. "Everyone is so worried about you. Wait, can I film you for my blog? People need to know you're okay."

"That's why we're here." Chat replied as he rolled his shoulders and sucked in a deep breath.

"Come inside," she said with a wave of her hand. The superheroes wandered in and Alya closed the glass door behind them.

Given the small space there wasn't a lot of room to sit. Ladybug took a seat on Alya's bed and Chat Noir quickly sat beside her. While there was some space between them it was rather narrow and Chat's closest knee was leaning against hers. He cast her a sideways glance and she elbowed him when he winked. Neither noticed that Alya had her phone trained on them as she began filming.

"Hi people, it's Alya here with fantastic news. Chat Noir is in fact alive and well, as you can see." The pair turned their heads towards the budding reporter and waved. "So, can you explain to us what happened?"

Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir and he nodded for her to explain. "During the akuma fight against Revenger, Chat was almost choked to death. At the time I had gone for backup, so I wasn't able to help or prevent the situation."

A black gloved hand settled on her forearm. "There was no way Ladybug and I could have defeated that many minions on our own. What she did was the right move. I stayed to protect civilians, unfortunately my best wasn't enough on this occasion."

"When I returned with Rena Rouge I discovered how dire Chat's situation was. By then he was unconscious. When he fell…" she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I apparently had the grace of a tumbling rock." Chat Noir shrugged, "Probably because I have a hard head," he smirked as he knocked a fist against the top of his skull.

Ladybug let out a brittle laugh, glad that he was trying to make light of the situation, even though it had been grim. "It made him hard to catch."

"But you got me in the end," Chat grinned without any pretence of hiding his adoration.

"Yes, I did." She beamed in return, getting caught in gaze. It was only when Alya cleared her throat that she realised they'd probably been staring at each other a little too long. "Anyway, I was shocked when he didn't wake up after Miraculous Ladybug. Thankfully once I got him somewhere safe he came to."

Alya leant forward in her seat smirking as she asked, "Did you wake him with a kiss?"

"No, just some thorough shaking and shouting."

A Cheshire grin spread across Chat's face. "She did kiss me later though," he winked as he nudged Ladybug's arm with his own.

Heat filled her cheeks. "Shut up, kitty."

Both he and Alya laughed. "Wow, does this mean you're actually a couple now?"

Chat Noir was nodding like a maniac as Ladybug eyed him sideways. Suddenly, his arm snaked around her shoulders and he snuggled in to rest the side of his head against hers. "Definitely. Hear that France, Ladybug is officially my lady. So there," he said as he stuck out his tongue with a cheeky smirk.

The heroine placed a gloved hand over her face, letting it slide down to expose her smile. "See what I have to put up with," she said to Alya.

Chat Noir turned his head to nuzzle her cheek. "You love me," he preened as he pressed a kiss just below her mask.

Alya barely repressed a squeal as she spun the camera on herself. "You heard it here people, Ladybug and Chat Noir are officially LadyNoir!" The camera swivelled back to the duo.

"We have a couple name, already?" Ladybug asked in astonishment.

"We've had it for years, bugaboo."

"Really?"

The budding reporter was almost bouncing out of her seat. "Fans have been shipping the pair of you forever. I have no doubt there will be fireworks in the skies before we know it."

Smooth as always, Chat Noir added, "There's fireworks for me every time we kiss."

Ladybug's pulse quickened, although she tried to fob it off as one of his usual quips. However, the expression on her face clearly gave away her true feelings despite her elbow to his ribs. As she opened her mouth to comment, Chat Noir cut her off with a fiery kiss, silencing any further remarks.

Alya let out a whoop, startling the pair who broke away from each other. Both impulsively reached for their weapons then relaxed. Ladybug looked to her partner who appeared thoroughly satisfied with himself. "Fireworks," he grinned.

"Fireworks," she confirmed.

* * *

Ladybug knew it was time to leave when Chat Noir failed to stifle another yawn. After the kiss, Alya had peppered them with questions at the rate of a machine gun. The pair had done their best to answer the overly excited girl but given the late hour, they were both exhausted.

Giving a farewell wave to Alya, the duo made a hasty exit. Chat rubbed at his eyes as he vaulted between buildings. "Why does tomorrow have to be Monday?" he grumbled.

"Because Hawkmoth is awfully inconsiderate of our schedules." Ladybug answered as she swung in tandem beside him with her yoyo.

"If I fall asleep at school, can you poke me in the back with a ruler or something? I don't want to test the drool resistance of my tablet, I suspect it will fail epically." Chat yawned.

"Alright, I can do that as long as you don't snap at me if I poke you too much."

Chat Noir returned her smirk. "I'll consider it a test of my manliness. To whine would be to concede."

Ladybug chuckled at his theatrics. "I'll remember that. Now then, do you want me to help you home? You look like you're about to doze off mid leap."

"Please do, I'm starting to go cross-eyed I'm so tired."

The smirk widened on Ladybug's face as she slowed her pace temporarily, dropping behind Chat Noir so that her next swing would shoot passed him. In doing so, she opened her left arm out to scoop him up against her. Chat retracted his baton back to its normal size and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, LB."

As they reached his bedroom window at the Agreste mansion, Chat Noir's head was resting on Ladybug's shoulder. "We're here," she said quietly when they landed upon the window sill. Chat lifted his head and shook it in attempt to raise his sinking eyelids.

"Just drop me on the bed, I'm too tired to bother showering."

Ladybug half carried, half dragged her partner across the room to lay him upon his bed. As soon as his blonde head hit the pillow he was out. The heroine giggled as she noticed that his legs were still hanging over the side of the bed. Carefully, she grabbed his ankles and laid them on the mattress. It was then that she realised he hadn't returned to being Adrien.

"Chat," she whispered as she shook his shoulder. "You need to transform back."

The black clad hero's response was a light snore. Ladybug covered the lower part of her face with a gloved hand as she snorted back a laugh. Clearly her partner was wrecked. Flicking open her yoyo, Ladybug checked the time to see it was after 11pm. Glancing at her partner, she made a quick decision, set her alarm for the early hours of dawn then walked to the other side of the bed. With a tender smile at Chat Noir, she lay down beside him and quickly drifted off.

* * *

Shrill buzzing awoke Ladybug with a start. She would have sat upright but there was an arm draped across her shoulders below her chin and a leg twisted over hers preventing her from moving. Luckily her one free arm was able to reach her yoyo to turn off the alarm. Chat Noir nuzzled his face against her neck and murmured some endearment she didn't quite catch. Then his lips nibbled their way up to her jaw and she caught a snippet of what he was saying, "… you smell amazing. Let me love you…"

Her eyes shot wide open and she grabbed his arm and gave it a shake. "Wake up, Chat."

The warmth of his tongue ran along the edge of her earlobe. "Hmm, I'm awake," he rumbled.

"You do realise that you're still Chat Noir and you need to transform back."

"Huh?" he asked and she heard the creak of leather and he sat up to look at his arms. "Oh crap," he hissed, "Claws in."

A flash of magic reverted the blonde to being Adrien. Plagg threw him a filthy look. "About time, I'm starving!"

"Go raid your stash," the model grumbled and Plagg zipped away.

Since he was mostly awake and back to being Adrien, Ladybug decided it was time she got home. Just as she sat up, Adrien threw her a panicked look. "Someone's coming!" he rasped. Before Ladybug could think, he pushed her down, laid on top of her and pulled the blanket high.

Knowing that he was trying to hide her, Ladybug pulled the blanket tight to hide the flash of her transformation and morphed back into Marinette. If they were about to be caught, there was no way she'd be found as her alter ego, especially since Chat Noir had declared them a couple. Tikki slipped into her jacket pocket the moment the light died away.

"Adrien," boomed the voice of his father. "What's going on? I heard an alarm. It's four in the morning."

"I, um, set the time wrong."

"I see." There was something calculating in Gabriel's tone. Suddenly the blanket was yanked off the bed. Marinette was both relieved in her decision to transform back and mortified at being caught. "Do we need to rehash the safe sex discussion?"

Even in the barely lit room, Marinette could see how red Adrien's face was. She had no doubt hers was just as flushed. The model rolled off her and rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd approve of a girl in my room. I was just trying to hide her, I swear nothing like that happened."

Grey eyes assessed them coolly. "Why is she here, Adrien?"

"Marinette got caught up in the panic after Revenger. I said she could stay with me until things settled down."

Gabriel's eyebrows raised as he took further notice of his son's companion. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ah, I understand." He said with a knowing smile. Good grief he was probably remembering back to the time when she'd returned the book to him and claimed she was an avid fangirl of the model. "Adrien, why don't you sleep on your lounge for what's left of the night. We can drop Miss Dupain-Cheng home at a more reasonable hour."

"Yes, Father." He answered as he shot off the bed and retreated to the opposite side of the room.

As soon as Gabriel's footsteps faded away, Adrien returned to Marinette. "Sorry, I had no idea you'd stay with me."

"I didn't think it wise to leave you sleeping as Chat Noir. I mean what if your Dad walked in and discovered you? It had disaster written all over it."

Adrien toyed with his ring before rubbing his nape. "Instead he walked in and thought I'd smuggled a girl into my room for the night."

"While it's embarrassing, it's probably the lesser of the two outcomes." Marinette admitted. "Besides, my parents thought I was here anyway. I guess it just confirms my alibi."

A slow grin spread across the model's face. "Well then, I guess you have to stay now. But I should probably sleep over there," he said with lift of his chin towards the lounge. "Although, I'm awake now."

"You were griping earlier about your impending coma in class. I won't be able to poke you awake with a ruler if I'm asleep too."

"Good point, so move over. I need to cuddle my lovebug," he smirked and she couldn't stop herself from grinning back.

"You rebel."

"Maybe, but I prefer to think of myself as yours."

* * *

 **Thank you for your words of encouragement** **everyone, I've been inspired and may have more chapters left to write than I initially thought. Apologies for any typos, it's late and although I proofed it twice I probably missed something.**

 **With the morning looming, what new challenges will our couple face? What do you hope to see? Let me know in the box below. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter Forty_

The warmth of human touch was something Adrien relished because it was so blaringly absent in his home life. Being snuggled in his own bed with Marinette was truly divine. If he had his way, they'd stay there all day. But he needed to get himself over to the lounge before Nathalie came in to wake him for the day. Although, moving was proving to be difficult. Marinette had managed to wrap herself around him like a boa constrictor, trapping him within her hold.

What really had him sweating was the way she'd wedged one of his legs between hers. Firmly trapping the top of his leg with her thighs while her ankles had him locked in place, almost as if she were climbing a rope. Adrien squirmed slightly to see if he could free himself but instead his thigh nudged the apex of her legs and she gasped. Adrien froze, or at least most of him did.

Clenching his jaw, the model considered his options. Marinette's arms were firmly linked across his shoulders and her face was buried against his throat. Arching his torso away, he managed to dislodge her head from his neck. No sooner was it done than the girl started shimmying closer. Adrien dropped his forehead to touch hers, stalling her movements.

"Marinette," he whispered, hoping she'd wake. Nothing. He said her name a little louder. Still nothing. With a shrug, Adrien decided there was one way he'd love to be woken up by. Tilting his head, he brushed his lips against hers, gently teasing with a few nibbles before he ran his tongue long the seam of her lips.

A hand lifted to his head, sinking into his hair to fist his locks. Marinette's mouth began to move against his and he smiled as she kissed him. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he seriously did not want to be caught making out in his bed when he was supposed to be on the lounge. Again, he spoke her name and she made a keening noise in return. Adrien scrunched his eyelids. Why did she have to make such irresistible noises when he was trying to retreat?

Opening his eyes, Adrien tried to lean away but Marinette held him firmly by his hair. Glancing up, the model noticed Tikki hovering over them with a questioning look on her petite face. "Need some help?" she asked. He nodded as much as he could without pulling too hard on the roots of his hair.

The red kwami swooped down to Marinette's ear. "You're going to be late for school," she barked and the girl's eyes shot open. Her mouth, however, was still pressed to Adrien's and her eyes widened even further as her blue orbs turned to lock on his. Shock had her shooting backwards, and the nervous girl he'd come to know as his classmate was suddenly shining through.

"She's not a morning person," Tikki interjected regarding her reaction.

Marinette's eyes wildly shot up to her kwami then back to Adrien. She blinked rapidly for a moment before the confusion disappeared from her gaze. "Sorry, I thought I was dreaming."

A smiled curled Adrien's lips until his teeth showed. "Do you often dream of me?"

The majority of Marinette's face turned pink but the sound of high heels clicking on the steps outside had Adrien launching off the bed and summersaulting over the back of the lounge.

There was sharp knock on the door. "Adrien," Nathalie called a whole ten seconds before she entered the room.

Breathing through his teeth to hide his burst of exertion, Adrien raised his blonde head over the back of the lounge and looked at his father's assistant with drooping lids. "Morning," he croaked, hoping his sleepy tone was convincing.

There was no surprise on Nathalie's face at his current location. "It's time to get ready for school. Your father has instructed me to have your visitor returned home." She turned to Marinette. "The car will be ready to go in fifteen minutes. I suggest you freshen up before leaving." The assisted looked pointedly at Marinette's bed hair. "There's a guest room you may use."

Marinette tossed the covers back and rose to her feet, following Nathalie out of the room with her shoes in her hand. She eyed Adrien with a mixture of panic and nervousness. He shrugged but gave her a lopsided smile. "See you at school."

"Okay, see you then." She said with a timid wave.

* * *

Miraculous Ladybug might have healed all his injuries, but the weariness in Adrien's body was finally swept away by the warm spray from his shower nozzle. Dirt and grim from the previous night washed from his hair along with the fine layer of sweat from his body. Although he was a little disappointed at losing Marinette's scent from his skin. A wicked grin spread across his face, at least his sheets would smell like her.

The regimented morning schedule gave him little time to enjoy the water. He quickly dried himself off and towelled his hair, plucking his clothes from the wardrobe within the bathroom. Shucking on his jeans and shirts, Adrien turned to the vanity and swept some product into his hair before combing it into his usual style.

Returning to his room, Adrien found Plagg curled in a ball on top of his computer monitor. Slitted green eyes watched him cross the room. The model held open his outer shirt, "Breakfast time."

The kwami lifted his head and lazily floated to the inner pocket. "There better be cheese."

Adrien raced down the stairs and waltzed into the dining room then halted in his tracks when he spied his father at the table. Gabriel was almost never at breakfast. "Father," he greeted with wide eyed shock.

"Sit down, son."

A lump settled in Adrien's throat as he complied. Two plates of heavenly smelling food were deposited in front of both Agreste family members. Yet the younger of the pair had lost his appetite. A sense of impending doom seemed to linger in the air.

Gabriel picked up his napkin and tucked it over his cravat. "Care to explain why you failed to tell me that we had a visitor?"

Adrien swallowed. "You're always so busy. I didn't want to disturb you."

Grey eyes swept over him with cool assessment. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"No, father." The model replied as his hands ducked under the table top, his fingers spinning his miraculous around his finger nervously.

"I was a teenager once too. I'm not blind to the way you look at Marinette, nor how she looks at you. Despite your constant reassurances that she is just a friend, I can plainly see the chemistry between you two." Gabriel cut his food with fine precision and looked over to his son. "What disappoints me is your need to conceal your relationship."

Adrien stared blindly at his plate. Up until yesterday his relationship with Marinette had been on the verge of collapse. Still, his father didn't know that. Besides there was one element he truly feared. "I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Marinette may not mingle with the level of society I'm used to however she is a talented designer. I have no doubt that she has the potential to outshine me in future, if given the opportunity. I would be wary of her motives in wanting to date you but the girl wears her heart on her sleeve. It's obvious that she's completely smitten with you."

An unconscious grin lit Adrien's features. "She is amazing," he said with marvel.

Gabriel slapped something down on the table, making his son jump. Green eyes looked to grey. The infamous designer smiled slyly. "I must say that I'm surprised it took you this long to get that glimmer in your eyes. As much as I try to shelter you from the attention you attract as a male model, I knew the time would eventually come when you'd want to explore the pleasures of the flesh."

Embarrassment flooded Adrien's face with heat. His father wasn't actually saying what he thought he was saying? The model grimaced as Gabriel slid the object under his hand towards him. "The last box I gave you would surely be out of date. Make sure you put two in your wallet, better safe than sorry." As Gabriel lifted his hand, Adrien cringed. Yep his father had gone there, and a large box of condoms sat staring at him from the tabletop.

"Um, thanks." Adrien uttered as he prayed that the floor beneath him would open and swallow him up. But on the bright side, at least the older Agreste approved of his girl.

* * *

Not wanting to think about the awkward conversation he'd just had with his father, Adrien fiddled with his phone on the drive to school. He couldn't resist looking up the news regarding his alter ego's relationship with Ladybug. His jaw dropped at the fallout. Within the first hour of the interview being posted it went viral. By early morning it dominated the news as people speculated if the relationship would last, to when they'd get married and how many baby superheroes they'd bring into the world.

Adrien was gobsmacked. Yet his fingers danced across his screen as he messaged Marinette. _Have you seen what they're saying about us?_

In less than a minute he had a response. _Yes, it's crazy!_

A smirk settled on the model's face as he texted her back. _So how many bedrooms do we need in our future dream house to cater for our impending brood?_ He could just imagine how flustered she'd be.

He almost choked on his own saliva at her reply. _I think three should be sufficient._

 _Three. Hmm, we're going to be busy._ He shot back with a wolfish grin on his face.

 _I am not becoming a teen parent._

Adrien chuckled to himself. It seemed his father was on the right wavelength. Still, he couldn't help adding. _Of course not, but if you want to practice I'm all for it!_

 _I'll buy you a doll._ He frowned, what did she mean?

No, she couldn't be implying… _What!?I didn't realise you were into that sort of thing._

 _Not that kind of doll, dork. I was meaning a baby doll._

Adrien relaxed at her answer. Up to then, he was kind of freaking out. _Let's avoid the whole doll thing. I'd much prefer to play with you._

The car rolled to a stop outside the school. Grabbing his bag, Adrien hurried towards the steps and grinned as he spotted Marinette racing towards him. But her head was down as she focussed on her phone. He purposefully stepped into her path and laughed when she almost rammed into him. "Good morning, milady."

"Hey kitty," she said with a playful nudge to his elbow. "You've totally killed my Christmas gift idea for you. I was certain you'd want a doll."

Adrien snorted as he tried to hold back his laugh. "No doll. But if you want someone to dress and preferably undress, I'm your guy."

"Good grief, I never pegged you as such a flirt, Agreste."

He leant close to her ear and whispered, "That's because I tend to reserve that banter just for you while I'm in the mask."

"People are going to be shocked." She lifted her hand dramatically as if reading a billboard, "Golden boy Adrien Agreste shockingly turns into bad boy rebel."

"Meh, they'll just name a perfume after my new image: _Rebellious, charismatic, debonair – Chat Noir, the fragrance._ "

Marinette grimaced. "You're probably right."

"Plus, they'd make a new range of rebellious clothes for me to wear." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Want to peel me out of black leather?"

A devilish glint touched Marinette's eyes. "Did I make an impression on you when I yanked open your suit by your bell? I was meaning to check your throat for damage."

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't feed a few feverish fantasies. If you want my complete and undivided attention, feel free to do it again." He said with an encouraging nod.

Marinette rolled her eyes but her grin lessened the effect. She suddenly turned serious as she glanced at her phone. When her blue eyes landed on him she looked conflicted. "I need to get the fox miraculous back to Master Fu. I picked it up this morning. Do you think I've got time to return it before school starts?"

"We've got about twenty minutes."

"We? I should probably return it alone."

Disappointment stabbed at Adrien. He hated it when she left him out of the loop. It made him feel inadequate, as if he wasn't worthy of her full trust. "I thought we were ditching the secrets. Besides you showed me where his place is."

A flicker of pain crossed her features and he kicked himself for bringing it up. That was the night he'd seriously let her down as Chat Noir. He raised his hands and began backing towards the school. "Forget I said anything. You go. I'll cover for you here if you're late."

Discord shone in her eyes. "But Adrien…"

He stopped and shook his head. "Go, we can talk about it later." Unable to help himself, he stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't leave me waiting too long," he said with a wink.

* * *

 **Another late night post, apologies for any errors.**

 **Cheers for reading, reviews, follows and favourites :)**


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter Forty-One_

Marinette couldn't look away from those captivating green eyes. Eyes that screamed of an inner pain despite the expression of understanding on Adrien's face. He was letting her go, accepting her decision as leader regardless of his reservations. It was typical Chat Noir, although her partner was normally outspoken when he disagreed with her motives. Yet she knew why he was holding back. He'd hurt her and he didn't want to open a wound that was only beginning to scab over.

Still, trust was something that not only needed to be earned, it also needed to be nurtured. While he'd been the one to strain that trust, it didn't mean that she couldn't help in mending it. Marinette snagged his sleeve, stopping Adrien from walking away. His mouth fell open as he gazed at her hand gripping his shirt. With all the authority she could muster into her voice, she commanded, "You come with me."

Shock radiated from Adrien's face but his posture changed. His shoulders rolled back, his spine straightened and his chin lifted. The proud stance emulated Chat Noir completely. Marinette couldn't help but smile, knowing her own body language had responded to her partner, as she exuded her Ladybug confidence. Going by Adrien's appreciative gaze, he liked what he saw.

Yet they didn't have time to admire each other. They had a job to do. With a forceful pull on his sleeve, Marinette got them moving. "There's an alcove over here that we can use."

Adrien increased his pace to keep up with her. "You want to transform together?" he asked with an incredulous tone.

"Yes," she said simply and watched the dopey grin spread across her partner's face. Apparently, he liked this new aspect of their relationship and to be honest so did she. Tucking into the shadows with barely any room to move between them, the pair evoked the magic of their miraculous and morphed into Paris' heroes.

Ladybug slid her arm across Chat Noir's shoulders and glanced up. "How about you shoot us to the sky, kitty?"

A roguish glint shone in her partner's eyes as he threw her a lopsided grin. "Whatever the lady wants, she gets." His arm encircled her waist, pressing her firmly to his side as he snatched his baton from his back and held it vertical. "Up we go," he grinned as he extended the staff so they were raised to the roof.

As their feet touched the smooth metal, Ladybug prepared to travel via her yoyo but Chat Noir had other ideas. "Where are you going?" he smirked as he held on tight, vaulting them across the divide and towards their destination.

Ladybug tapped a finger to his chest. "We can't do this with flash and flair. Master Fu's place has to remain a secret."

"I know that, I'm just showing off a little before we disappear into the shadows like ninjas."

"It's easier for you, you're dressed in black. Red is not nearly as inconspicuous." She pointed out with a wave of her free hand.

"I guess I'll just have to wrap myself around you, that way I'll hide you from prying eyes." Ladybug shook her head at his antics and he took the opportunity to swing himself around her while he held his staff with both hands, placing her between the pole and his body. Then he dropped them down a narrow gap between buildings, giving them access to a lower rooftop where they wouldn't be noticed. "See sneaky ninja moves," he smirked.

From there they dropped to the alleyway below, transforming back into their normal selves and quickly made their way to Master Fu's. Being so early, the older man had no customers. He looked up with only the slightest of surprise. "Marinette, Adrien, what are you doing here?"

Marinette pulled the fox miraculous box from her handbag and passed it to the guardian. "I'm returning this to you. Sorry for the delay."

Fu took the box but didn't make a move towards the gramophone. Adrien was still oblivious to that knowledge. "Thank you," Fu said simply as his eyes dipped to settle on the pair's joined hands. "I believe we need to talk. Please sit."

With a nod of her head, Marinette indicated that they were to sit on the floor. Adrien followed her example as they both sat cross-legged and faced Master Fu. "I've seen the news," he smiled, "congratulations."

The duo blushed while glancing at each other. "Thanks," they said in unison.

Fu stroked his goatee. "Obviously you also know each other's true identities or you wouldn't be here together. One question before I continue, have you told people outside the mask that you're a couple?"

Marinette shook her head and Adrien looked sheepish. He rubbed at his nape, "My father has surmised that we're together."

Heat bloomed in Marinette's cheeks. It wasn't particularly surprising that Gabriel would assume as much. To be honest it was better than him thinking she was a bedpost notch for Adrien, not that he was that kind of guy.

Fu was studying them thoughtfully as he tapped his chin. "If he's the only one who knows then concealing your relationship outside the masks will be less difficult."

Adrien's eyes narrowed and his tone was aggressive. "What do you mean? I have no intention of hiding our relationship."

"Adrien, you are famous in your own right. Don't you think it a little too coincidental if you're suddenly in a new relationship at the exact same time as Chat Noir and Ladybug?" Fu pointed out.

The model shrugged, "So? People don't know I'm Chat Noir."

"But they do take notice of what you do. I imagine Hawkmoth takes notes on what's going on around him, searching for clues to your true identities. Now, if a celebrity with the same physical attributes as Chat Noir is suddenly dating a girl who also looks similar to Ladybug, what conclusion do you think he'll come to?"

"That we're Chat Noir and Ladybug incognito," Adrien groaned, clearly annoyed by the sound logic.

Marinette piped up. "Does this mean we can only be together while transformed?"

"Not necessarily. All I'm saying is that you should leave it a couple of months before revealing that you're dating outside the masks. People are less likely to join the dots."

Glancing at Adrien, Marinette watched as a muscle in his cheek twitched while he clenched his jaw. He wasn't happy about this, neither was she. Regardless, she reached out and placed a hand on his knee. "It's not forever. For two months we just act like normal. No one knows that we're more than just friends, we'll continue on as if nothing has changed."

He shot her a pained look. "But it has changed," he whined, "It's taken us years to get to this point. I don't want to have to hide my feelings."

Master Fu gave them a sympathetic look. "I understand your disappointment but this is a precaution for your own safety. If Hawkmoth even found out one of your identities it could be disastrous."

The pair acknowledged his point with a sigh and shared a look. Adrien placed his hand over the one she rested on his knee. "I don't like it but I'll do it."

"Me too," Marinette said with a nod.

* * *

Time ran short to get back to school without being late but neither Ladybug or Chat Noir moved with much enthusiasm. As they returned to the place they'd initially transformed, Chat Noir swept Ladybug into his arms and lowered them to the alcove. Before she could utter the words to release the magic, her partner launched forward to capture her lips. His mouth moved urgently against hers and she eagerly kissed him in return.

The warning bell sounded at the school and the pair darted apart. Chat winced as his head connected with the brick wall behind him. "Spots off," Ladybug whispered as her partner rubbed his tender scalp.

"Claws in," he muttered as Marinette scrutinised the surroundings before making a run for it.

She heard the pounding footsteps of Adrien behind her and resisted the desire to seek his hand. As she reached the foot of the metal stairs, her partner had caught up to her and matched her strides as they raced for the classroom. Always the gentleman, the model dropped back and allowed Marinette to enter the room first. Both received reprimanding glares from the teacher as they settled in their seats.

Alya eyed the budding designer as she got herself sorted. "I know it's not unusual for you to be late but of all days why'd it have to be today? I've been dying to talk to you about LadyNoir. Although, you'll have to give me the scoop on why both you and Adrien were late to class."

Marinette wanted to ignore the teasing look her friend bestowed on her. But she needed to act as though she and Adrien were not a couple. "Just a coincidence," she whispered in response. The bespectacled girl frowned but said no more about it as she glanced to the desk in front of them.

Morning classes progressed as normal, although Chloe Bourgeois' absence was quickly noticed. Marinette couldn't really blame the girl for not wanting to come to school. Having been pinned spread eagle on the Eiffel Tower in her underwear had to be mortifying. Yet the girl completely deserved it. Of course, the thought had Marinette glancing at Adrien.

As if sensing her eyes on him, the model peered over his shoulder briefly and winked. If only he knew what she was thinking, he probably wouldn't be as cocky if he realised she was recalling Chloe's vindictive prank. Then again, he might like the idea of her visualising him wearing so little. Her smile disappeared as her mind flashed to the image of Chat Noir's limp form tumbling down the open space within the Eiffel Tower.

Curling her fingers against her now sweaty palms, Marinette looked away from Adrien to her tablet. She needed to concentrate on schoolwork, not haunting memories.

* * *

By lunchtime Alya had looped her arm through Marinette's and began gushing about Ladybug and Chat Noir's blossoming romance. She whipped out her phone and proceeded to show Marinette the interview in full. Her heart began to pound as she got an outside view of Chat Noir swooping in to kiss her as Ladybug. "Damn that was so hot," Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was." Marinette concurred as she unconsciously touched her fingertips to her lips.

Her best friend noticed the gesture and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll find a guy for you," she smiled with encouragement.

If only she knew. Marinette's eyes immediately scanned for Adrien, and her gaze was met by his. She found him facing Nino with his head tilted her way. His hands were in his pockets until their eyes locked, then he lifted his left hand to wave.

"I thought you'd given up on Adrien." Alya mused.

Blinking hard, Marinette turned to her friend. "We're still friends."

"Girl, the way he's looking at you now is more than just friendly."

Glancing back, Marinette scrunched her nose at Adrien as a reminder of the situation. He gave a one shouldered shrug and pivoted back to face Nino. Suddenly Alya was steering them towards the boys. Mariette eyed her best friend warily, "What are you doing?"

"Testing out a theory." Alya smirked as she kept her attention focussed on the boys, who looked up at their approach. "Hey guys, did you see my exclusive interview?"

"Yeah, we were just discussing it." Nino said as he nodded towards Adrien, "I thought I'd have to take this guy out to commiserate. We all know how hard he was crushing on Ladybug." Nino clammed his mouth shut as Alya elbowed him and sent a meaningful look at Marinette.

Adrien chuckled. "I always hoped she'd end up with Chat Noir."

Marinette's cheeks burned as those gorgeous green eyes looked at her mischievously.

Nino slapped him on the back. "I have no doubt that Chat Noir will be locking that up as soon as possible."

"You think he'll put a ring on it?" Alya beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

That scorching green gaze settled back on Marinette. "One day, but they're probably a little young for that yet."

The need to swoon was almost overwhelming. "You're that certain?" Marinette managed to wheeze.

"Undoubtedly," he said taking half a step closer.

Alya cleared her throat and Adrien seemed to remember himself as he retreated. "So, you're not heartbroken?" she asked the model.

"Nah, Ladybug only had a piece of my heart." He replied as his eyes wandered back to Marinette. "I'm waiting for someone who wants to claim all of it."

With a great amount of difficulty, Marinette dragged her attention from Adrien to find Alya and Nino studying them with interest. Time to change the subject. "So, does anyone know where Chloe is?"

* * *

 **Maybe Chloe fell in a volcano... it could happen :P**

 **Will Adrinette be able to conceal the changed status of their relationship? Let me know what you think in the box below.**

 **Also, I'd dearly love to hit 400 followers for this story - it would blow my mind. Just saying. Until next chapter...**


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter Forty-Two_

Reality was like a slap to the face. Flirting with his lady was second nature to Adrien. The problem being that he wasn't supposed to be doing it openly with Marinette. Yet it was like trying to curb a deeply ingrained habit, or perhaps an addiction. The dark-haired beauty was temptation itself and he wanted a sample. Dammit, he wanted to whole honeypot. Kissing her in that alcove while they were transformed wasn't enough. Turning their relationship outside the masks into forbidden fruit made him want it more.

As Marinette's enchanting blue eyes left his, he followed her gaze. Alya and Nino stood with their heads cocked to the side, clearly trying to interpret the undercurrent of lust passing between him and his partner. Heck, he probably looked like he was undressing her with his eyes, and maybe he was. The mention of Chloe was like a bucket of ice-cold water tossed over his head. All that sensual yearning disappeared at the mention of the cruel blonde.

Bitterness laced his tone. "I don't know where she is and frankly I'm glad she's not here."

All three of his friends looked taken aback. It was rare for him to speak badly of anyone regardless of how horrible they were. Alya was the first to speak up. "No one's really mentioned her, other than to comment about how fitting it was that she was exposed in her underwear in the most humiliating way. Apparently, the image has gone viral and many a meme has been produced, although that simmered down with the news of Ladybug and Chat Noir getting together."

Marinette scratched her jaw, "That probably means Chloe has holed up at home."

Nino adjusted the brim of his hat. "The person to ask would be Sabrina. I think she's the only one missing Chloe."

"Figures," Alya said with a roll of her eyes. "The girl is clueless about her status as doormat."

His partner's expression turned wistful. "I think she's just desperate for a real friend. Remember what she was like when I got lumped into that group project with them."

Adrien distinctly remembered. At the time he hadn't been bothered by Nathaniel's crush, now it made him search the open area for the redhead to ensure that his eyes were not on his girl. Reassured, he turned back to his friends. "That was when you had to deal with the Evillustrator."

"Yeah, and Sabrina assumed I was pulling a Chloe by brushing off the assignment." Marinette replied with a curl of her upper lip.

Alya shook her head, "It was probably for the best. Remember the girl practically blew up your phone with texts and missed calls."

"Ugh, how could I forget. As I said, desperate for a real relationship."

"Pity the poor dude who ever asks her on a date, he'll never get rid of her." Nino commented with a shudder.

A cunning look settled on Alya's features. "Maybe Adrien should ask her out."

The model raised his hands defensively. "No way, I've got enough crazy to deal with when it comes to overzealous fangirls." He noticed the way Alya looked pointedly to Marinette.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Marinette's cheeks flamed at her best friend's remark. Adrien wondered if he was missing something.

Alya's smirk widened. "Well, if Adrien got a girlfriend it would probably solve that particular problem."

He glanced to Marinette to see her cheeks glow rosier. Nino piped up, "Yeah since Ladybug is no longer single, maybe it's time you moved on too."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have someone in mind already?" He asked as he pulled at his collar.

Alya patted his shoulder, "We're just looking out for you."

The bell to signal the end of lunch sounded and the group headed back to class. Adrien made sure he fell into step beside Nino. The DJ nodded towards his girlfriend, "Alya means well but she's a matchmaker at heart."

The pair allowed the girls to go first up the stairs. Gentleman he may be when it came to manners but Adrien was enjoying his position behind Marinette, watching the sway of her hips with each step. It had him grazing his teeth across his bottom lip. "I get that Nino but some of us would prefer to find our own match."

"For Alya, some people work too slowly. Just a heads up, she may start scheming."

"It's already begun hasn't it?"

Nino chuckled, "Sorry dude, more than likely."

The model felt uneasy at his best friend's words as they climbed the stairs. He desperately hoped that Alya wasn't planning to set him up with Sabrina. Raising his gaze to his partner, Adrien found himself distracted by Marinette's pert behind. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Fencing classes after school were certainly a place to release his building tension. Kagami had been on point and kept him on his toes, yet his extra energy had given him the advantage. Kagami might be small and swift but Adrien's determination made him formidable. While a foil was different to wielding his staff, the model had learned a number of moves when fighting akumas that he called on in tight fencing situations.

As the lesson drew to an end, Adrien removed his fencing mask to shake his blonde mane free. Kagami did the same, fluffing her dark bob as she tucked her mask under her arm. "You were on fire today."

"Thanks, you were pretty good too." He replied with a roll of his broad shoulders.

Kagami's eyes tracked the movement. "I may have been a little unfocussed. I caught my boyfriend cheating yesterday."

Adrien winced, both for Kagami's sake and also as he imagined what the girl probably did in retaliation. "That's awful. Are you okay?"

"I am now," she said as she eyed him in a way that seemed awfully familiar. "How's your good friend, Marinette?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Kagami had been giving him crap about Marinette for years. Always insinuating that he was denying the depth of his feelings on that front. She had been scarily correct. Not that he could admit that under the given circumstances. "She's fine."

"So, you're still not dating her?"

The desire to blurt the truth was almost overwhelming. He wanted to confirm that Marinette was now his and that his heart belonged to her. Instead he clenched his jaw tight and considered his response. "Things are a little strained between us," he eventually replied. Kagami didn't need to know that he was referring more to the tightness in his pants whenever his lady was near.

Kagami was strangely astute. "Sexual frustration will do that. If you want to blow off some steam, you know where to find me."

Adrien nearly choked on his own tongue. Kagami had never been backward in coming forward, but still this was an unexpected development. He hoped she was only referring to fencing. "Uh, thanks. I'm flattered but I-"

"Settle down, Agreste. I'm just messing with your head. I know where your interest lies, even if you don't." She teased.

He gave her a lopsided but flustered smile. "Um, okay."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "See you next week." A wicked glint touched her eyes, "Maybe by then you'll have built up the courage to sheath your sword where you really want to put it."

Adrien's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at her innuendo. Kagami cackled at his expression. "Ice queen my ass," he muttered to himself as she walked off.

* * *

At dinner Adrien was back to being alone. Nathalie intermittently stood by with her hands behind her back, a human statue that moved only to sweep his plate away and return with the next course. The model wondered if she ever went home.

Sneaking a piece of cheese, Adrien held it within the folds of his shirt and it was quickly inhaled by his kwami. Retreating to his bedroom, he sat at his piano and began to practice. Plagg escaped the confines of the white shirt and lay on the piano lid. "Not rushing out to meet your ladylove?"

An amused smile lifted Adrien's lips. "Not yet. I actually need to practice this piece." He said as his long fingers danced skilfully over the keys.

Plagg looked on with a smug expression. "You're planning to serenade her, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Adrien admitted as his eyes briefly left the sheet music and he winced as he flubbed a note.

"You're right, you need more practice."

Adrien's eyebrows settled low as he glared at his kwami. "Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Hey, I'm just agreeing with you. Sheesh, talk about touchy."

An hour later and Adrien had the song down pat. Plagg's eyelids hung low as his head drooped, all too ready for a nap. The model gazed out his open window at the clear night sky with its twinkling stars. It wasn't a patrol night but the need to transform called to him. Picking up his phone, he sent a quick text to Marinette. _Would you like a visit from your local stray?_

The response was almost immediate. _That would be nice but remember I have to tell my parents you're coming and you stood me up last time._

He winced as he'd almost forgotten about that. _How about I bring along a bottle of wine for them?_

 _They'd love that. Let me guess, it'll be a pinot noir._

Adrien chuckled at that. _You know me too well. See you soon._

* * *

Chat Noir had expected there to be some awkwardness on his return to the Dupain-Cheng's home but Tom and Sabine must have assumed his absence had been due to superhero duties. It probably also helped that he'd almost died. After an evening of laughter, the cat themed hero let out a yawn, stretching his arms up and rolling his neck.

When he opened his eyes, he was thrilled to find Marinette watching his movements covertly. He couldn't help stirring her up about a comment her mother had made the last time he'd visited. "So, according to your Mum you still have minimal self-control around Adrien Agreste."

Marinette's eyebrows lowered to shadow her blue gaze in warning. "My parents think he's a nice boy, especially since Adrien and I are talking again."

A masked brow quirked in surprise. "Really? I thought they would have gone into overprotective parent mode and frowned upon his very existence."

She shrugged as her eyes darted to her parents who were lounging back and sipping their wine. "Adrien has this ability to smile and suddenly everyone sees sunshine and lollipops. It's probably why he's a model." Her expression turned taunting, "Look sweet blonde boy smiling, buy our products! It's a winning formula."

Chat laughed so hard he held his belly. "That is too funny."

Marinette's parents were also laughing. Tom added, "But all too true. There was a stage when our daughter was tempted to buy anything with Adrien's image on it."

The girl flushed then looked pointedly at Chat Noir with a smirk. "Face it, the boy is too pretty for the rest of humanity."

"Pretty? He's a guy, shouldn't you say handsome or devilishly delectable?" Chat shot back, feeling a slightly emasculated by her description.

"I suppose but he is a touch effeminate."

"What!"

Marinette giggled at his reaction. "Geez Chat, you'd think I was talking about you."

Dammit, this was beginning to backfire. Chat Noir crossed his arms and looked at his lap as the end of his tail viciously twitched. "Well, it just seems a bit harsh after your big crush on him."

"It's mainly the eyebrows and the cheekbones. I'm not saying he looks like a girl." Marinette toyed with her cuticles, and he could see her trying to bite back her smile. "This might sound weird but he has an awesome nose, in profile he looks very dignified."

Chat was fairly certain she was attempting to smooth his ruffled feathers. "So, you find his nose attractive?" Deep down he really wanted to know. Also, was his profile enhanced with his mask on?

"Now you're just making it sound silly. I don't know. I guess his nose combined with his jawline and penetrating gaze are very masculine, hence the balance and what makes him so appealing. Look at Brad Pitt, his eyes are very feminine but no one would call him girly."

"Are you telling me you're into Brad Pitt now?" Chat Noir asked as he picked up his tail and swung it in a loop.

Sabine chuckled, "He's far too old for her, but still a nice bit of eye candy."

Chat Noir shook his head as he smirked. "To think, ladies are a goner for a pretty face."

Marinette punched him lightly on the arm. "Like you're not, or does the girl have to wear a mask?"

"Totally, didn't you know I only like girls who are infuriatingly hard to get." Chat Noir grinned.

Tom barked out a laugh. "Ah, but the chase is half the fun," he said glancing at his wife while he squeezed his arm around her shoulders. "One day a guy will come chasing after you, Marinette. Just wait and see."

Chat Noir continued to smile.

* * *

 **It's hard for a couple to get cozy when they've got to hide they're together. The joys of being superheroes. Learn what Alya's theory is next chapter, it might not be what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I have to say woohoo - 400 followers, you legends.**


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter Forty-Three_

The warmth of Chat Noir's smile sent Marinette's heart racing. But since he was over at her home visiting, while her parents were in the same room, she had to conceal her feelings and hope they weren't being expressed on her face. Apparently, they were as Chat threw her a wink and nodded towards the stairs leading to her room. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, "I should probably head out. Thanks for having me over."

Tom smiled. "Any time, son. It's nice having someone who's even slightly close to defeating Marinette when it comes to computer games."

Chat Noir laughed. "Who knows, maybe I picked up some new moves for my next akuma fight."

Sabine stood and patted him on the shoulder. "Hopefully you won't have to face anything as awful as Revenger again."

"Yeah, I've got my fingers crossed that Hawkmoth gives it a rest for a bit. But knowing him, he'll probably strike while the iron is hot. If that's the case, I should go home and get my beauty sleep." He said with a smirk directed at Marinette.

She gave him a drool look. "So, are you exiting via the skylight or front door?"

"My preference would be the skylight. People are less inclined to look up and I don't want to draw attention to your home."

Sabine beamed. "That's very considerate of you."

Marinette wasn't sure if that was Chat Noir's only reason. She suspected he just wanted to get her alone. After saying his goodbyes to her parents, Chat followed her up the stairs to her room. As soon as the trapdoor closed he pulled her into his arms. But before his lips could touch hers she placed a hand over his mouth. "Not now," she said with a pointed look at her trapdoor.

A heavy sigh sounded from Chat Noir as he stepped back while his cat ears drooped and his shoulders sagged. She tugged at the cuff on his right wrist and dragged him towards the ladder of her bed. He seemed to perk up when he saw where she was leading him. "Got other ideas, princess?"

She snorted. "No, you need to go home."

"I know. But it's not that late, how about you change into something more miraculous and meet me at the apartment?" He grinned as he wiggled his masked eyebrows.

"All right, I suppose I can do that." In all honesty, Marinette was just as keen to meet up with him but it was fun stirring him up. "Give me half an hour."

As they climbed upon her mattress, Chat Noir picked up her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Until then, milady. Don't keep me waiting."

"Or what?"

He shrugged. "I'll come back to get you."

"Promises, promises."

"That would _purromises_." He said cheekily correcting her with a pun.

"Get going," she said, giving him a playful shove towards the skylight.

Raising his hands in surrender, Chat Noir back away. "Alright, I'm going." When he lifted the window, he glanced down at her with a look of adoration. "I really am a lucky guy."

Marinette felt all gooey inside at his comment. She watched as he hefted himself out of the skylight with the strength of his arms. Chat Noir turned back to wave quickly then she heard him leap to the railing and away.

* * *

Dressing in her pyjamas and towelling her hair, Marinette jumped when her phone chimed with a text message. "That boy is so impatient," she muttered to herself with a smile.

Tikki floated across the room with her phone. "It's from Alya."

"Oh," Marinette said with surprise.

Sure enough the message was a quick note from her best friend. _I think my theory has been confirmed._

Marinette swallowed. _Um, what theory?_

 _The one I was testing out today. Want to know what it is?_

 _I guess so…_ Marinette wrote back with rising trepidation.

 _I think Adrien has a crush on you._

She almost dropped her phone and turned to look at Tikki. "Apparently Adrien has the subtly of an offshore telemarketer. Read this."

The red kwami's eyes skimmed across the screen. "It could be worse, she could be suggesting he's Chat Noir."

"What do I say?"

"Remind her that he turned you down when you asked him out." Tikki suggested.

"Good point," Marinette said as her fingers danced with her response. _I distinctly remember him saying: I'm not attracted to you._ It stung to write it, even if it was no longer true.

Alya's response was a little slower but it was long. _As sweet as Adrien is, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to girls. That's probably because of the fangirls who throw themselves at him and his first instinct is self-preservation. Even though your feelings about him were obvious to everyone else, Adrien couldn't see them. Worse was when you opened up to him because he freaked out. I know you're back to being friends but he's not looking at you the way a friend does. He's looking at you like a spoon coated in melted chocolate that he wants to lick clean._

Blue eyes widened at the visual Alya's last sentence put in her head. Thinking about it, that was the look Chat Noir regularly gave her as Ladybug. Apparently, it had made the transition to his unmasked self. She needed to counter Alya's point. _I did tell him about some new pastries Dad is making. Maybe he was thinking about that._

 _Girl, Nino was saying that Adrien's eyes were firmly planted on your butt when we were walking up the stairs._

"Oh crap," Marinette winced as she read Alya's response.

Tikki was reading over her shoulder. "I don't think Adrien's going to make two weeks let alone two months."

Marinette returned to tapping the screen keyboard. _Okay, say he does have a sudden interest in me, I doubt it'll last. I'm not getting my hopes up for them to be crushed again._

 _That's understandable. But I'm going to keep an eye on him._

 _Please don't._ Was all Marinette could say without protesting too much. If she was too adamant it wouldn't be convincing when they eventually disclosed their relationship.

 _You'll thank me later._

Shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair, Marinette groaned in frustration. Tikki floated before her. "We might be able to work this to our advantage. If Alya is trying to line you up with Adrien then people will have less reason to believe you're Ladybug and he's Chat Noir."

"I suppose that's true. Speaking of Chat, I better get going. Tikki, spots on."

* * *

Ladybug landed on the apartment balcony and frowned. The sliding door was open and inside was rather dark. Stepping in she found only one lamp on and she almost leapt out of her skin when her foot stepped on something odd. Glancing down she noticed scattered rose petals, and they were laid in a trail.

A smile graced Ladybug's lips as she closed the slider and followed the petals. They led to the bedroom door and when she swung it open she found Chat Noir draped across the bed, romantically lit by the bedside tables while he held a rose between his teeth. It looked like something out of a dream, except that Chat Noir had dozed off.

Stifling a giggle by putting her gloved hand over her face, Ladybug rounded the bed and slowly sat. She gently pulled the rose from her partner's mouth and turned the flower towards him. Tenderly she traced the petals along the edge of his mask, skirting his skin. His cat ears swivelled in her direction as he let out a contended mew at the contact.

Smiling, Ladybug eased down onto her elbows to study her partner. She continued to brush the petals over his skin, enjoying the way he lazily nuzzled his head against the flower when he liked where she was touching him. Shifting closer, Ladybug ran the rose over his chin and up to his lips. Then she replaced the petals with the gentle caress of her mouth.

Suddenly Chat Noir's arms were around her, his green eyes shot open and she felt his smirk against her lips. Pulling back, she took in the mischievous glint in his gaze. "You weren't asleep, were you?"

He bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to supress his grin. "Nope."

"You're incorrigible."

Chat Noir shook his head. "I told you, you've got it wrong. Encouraging is what I am. I'm encouraging you to do saucy things to me."

This time Ladybug didn't bother to hide her laughter. "You're a scoundrel."

"Maybe but I've got a pretty face. Remember, you said as much." He teased as he raised one knee to slide the toe of his boot seductively up his other leg while he laid back, trailing his fingers up his exposed throat, over his face and into his hair. His hooded gaze and parted lips gave her no doubt to what he wanted. Good grief the guy knew how to work his looks.

Ladybug swallowed. Chat Noir was the one who was supposed to be affected. He was the one meant to be smitten to the point of swooning. Right now, she felt like she was being pulled by an invisible string towards her partner, zeroing in on his mouth. And to make matters worse, Chat snaked a hand around her nape as his eyes roved hungrily over her face. "I'd say cat got your tongue, but I need your mouth on mine first."

She didn't bother retorting with words, instead she met his mouth was as much vigour as he reciprocated. Her gloved hands wove into his hair, sliding down to hold his face as they kissed each other with a fever that only got hotter. This time Chat Noir had no qualms in rolling her onto her back while in costume. If anything, he seemed more determined to show off his prowess while transformed.

Chat straddled her hips with his knees as he sat up and plucked the rose from the mattress. "My turn," he grinned. Twirling the stem between his fingers, he slowly lowered the flower to Ladybug's jaw. Trailing it from below her ear to her chin, then down her throat briefly while he dropped a peck on her lips before returning the rose to her chin. From there he continued along her jaw on the path to her opposite ear.

With a grin he bopped her on the nose with the rose then dropped it to the bedside table. Bracing his arms either side of her head, Chat Noir lowered his face and swiped his right cheek along her left in a slow stroke. He repeated the move, angling his head lower to stroke up the side of her throat, over her cheek to the top of her head. The he switched sides and rubbed himself against her in the same way.

A rumbling purr emanated from him and she realised he was marking her with his scent. Chat edged himself lower, rubbing alternate cheeks against her shoulders. Ladybug sucked in a sharp breath when he lifted his head briefly, feline eyes half lidded as he gazed at her heatedly while he adjusted his position. Lower still, his face made a circular motion as he rubbed his cheek around the swell of her breast. Ladybug sank her fingers into his hair, closing her eyes and arching her back with each stroke of his face.

Finally, he moved to her belly. Rolling his entire face over her costume to the point she could actually feel the vibration of his purring. Then Chat Noir dropped his whole frame over hers, looked up to lock eyes and slid his body along Ladybug's until they were face to face. "I want your scent all over me," he admitted with a wolfish grin.

"Really? I never would have guessed."

Chat Noir chuckled, "Sometimes I think too much of Plagg has rubbed off on me, at least when it comes to catlike behaviour."

"Does that mean you have a fetish for cheese?" Ladybug teased.

"No, but I do adore being stroked." He said as he tilted his head, presenting his hair so she could scratch him behind the ears.

Ladybug laughed as her fingers massaged close to his feline ear and the weight of his entire head was practically resting on her hand. Plus, his purring had changed into long drawn out thrums. "You really are a big pussycat."

"Mm," he agreed with closed eyes.

"Alya thinks Adrien has a crush on Marinette."

The purring missed a beat before it continued. "Alya would be correct."

"You're supposed to be hiding your feelings."

"I know but you're the girl of my dreams. That makes things rather hard," he said cocking a masked eyebrow as one eye slit open to display a cheeky gleam.

Ladybug lifted her left knee and flipped their positions. If anything, this seemed to excite Chat Noir more. She forced some authority into her voice. "We can only show our feelings when we're in the suits. But that said, maybe we can use Alya's hunch to our advantage."

Chat's claws lazily toyed with one of her hair ribbons. "How so?"

"She's going to want to act as matchmaker to get us together. We could just play along, then no one would be suspicious of our change in relationship."

"That could work. But going back a bit, you said we could only show our feelings while in the suits." Chat Noir caught her nape with one hand and the small of her back with the other. "We're in the suits now…" His breath was hot against her face as he devoured her with his eyes, "…so allow me to demonstrate."

* * *

 **Operation Alya here we come. What shenanigans do you think will go down?**

 **As always thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting!**


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter Forty-Four_

Chat Noir didn't want to go home. To him the apartment was his little slice of heaven, especially when his lady was with him. The fact that she had him pinned beneath her after some scorching hot kisses made him want to claim her in the most primal way. It didn't help that her scent had changed, alerting him to her current state of arousal. Heck, he wanted to rub himself all over her again.

It was a good thing that their suits couldn't come off. He'd purposefully remained as Chat Noir to stop himself from doing anything stupid. It was physically impossible for him to rip her suit off too, although he really wanted to. Especially given the way Ladybug was considering his bell. His hands clenched on her thighs in anticipation.

Her eyes darted to his and she licked her lips, eliciting a moan from him. Grasping her hand, Chat Noir closed it over his bell and forced the zip open. Then with both hands, he pulled the garment open to expose his chest. "Please do whatever it is you're imagining," he pleaded with a roll of his hips.

Red gloved fingers tentatively reached for his skin. Trailing gently over his chest and down to his belly. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as his lids dropped and he eyed Ladybug through his lashes. "More," he instructed with a guttural cry.

Ladybug bit her lower lip as she stared down at her fingers. Hesitation laced her voice. "It's getting late, I really should go home."

"I know, but would you do something for me first?"

Blue eyes blinked at him with concern. "Maybe. What did you have in mind?"

Chat Noir pulled open the left side of his suit and grazed an X over his heart with his claw, while avoiding any damage to his skin. "Mark me here."

She frowned, "Mark you?"

"With your mouth, give me a hickey." He said with a roguish grin.

"Won't your father be mad if you've got a photoshoot?" She asked warily.

"It won't be where it'll get seen." He assured her.

Ladybug shuffled backward and lowered herself down to cross her arms on his belly and look up at him. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Chat Noir released the fabric and threw his head back into the pillow. "Alright, I'm not going to push it if you're not comfortable with it."

The soft touch of fingers on his abdomen had him glancing down. Ladybug's voice was quiet as she drew lazy spirals on his chest, "I don't want you getting in trouble with your father."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "I appreciate that bugaboo, but at the same time this is between us and nobody else."

She crawled up his body until she was eye to eye with him. "Let's leave the more risqué stuff to when we're officially a couple in both personas."

"Oh, is that a promise?" He grinned wickedly.

Ladybug tapped a finger on his lips, tracing his mouth. "If you're a good boy, then yes."

He laughed at that and nipped her fingers. "You ask a lot of me, milady."

Then to his shock, Ladybug sat up and ran her own hands up her body as she gazed at him seductively. "Think of it this way, if you want to be bad, you've got to be good."

Chat Noir fisted the bedspread with both hands, and was fairly certain he was putting holes in it with his claws. "How the heck am I supposed to be good when you're looking at me like that?" he gritted through his teeth.

She smiled while dropping her arms to look at him sweetly. "Guess I'll have to stop."

Relaxing his fingers and looking to the ceiling, Chat Noir's nostrils flared as he reined in what little control he had left. "This is going to be the longest two months of my life."

Ladybug giggled as she rolled off him to lie at his side. "It's not like we can't be together at all. As superheroes we're free to show our true feelings."

"But I spend the most time with you at school," he whined. The tip of his tail flicked in agitation.

The heroine caught his chin with her fingertip. "You're forgetting the plan. Let Alya set us up. Heck, encourage it. I'll play dumb."

"You, dumb? You are far from dumb, bugaboo." He said with a look scepticism.

"It's called acting, Chat." She smirked as she poked his chest.

* * *

It didn't matter that he'd spent a number of hours with her the night before, Adrien Agreste still wanted his girl. Years of pining made him more eager than ever to claim the love of his life, but he needed to suck it up and wait. With a heavy sigh the model adjusted his bag and strode into school, determined to conceal the depth of his feelings as much as possible.

The moment he stepped into the school grounds he spotted Nino with his arm gripped tightly by Alya. The girl whispered is hushed tones and gestured wildly with her free hand. Then her gaze fell on him and she shot away from her boyfriend and smiled in a way he guessed was supposed to be nonchalant. "Hi Adrien," she said a moment before Nino greeted him.

"Hey," he said with a wave as he walked to them.

Nino reached for the brim of his cap, shuffling it up slightly as he looked at Adrien with a touch of unease. "So dude, how's things?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, um…"

Alya eyed her boyfriend with exasperation. "We were thinking of going out to lunch today. Did you want to come along with us?"

The model shrugged, "Uh, sure. Where were you thinking of going?"

"The café around the corner. They do great pasta and the portions are so big they'd be great to share." Alya glanced over his shoulder and waved. "Marinette!" she called.

A smile threatened to spread across his lips but somehow Adrien managed to withhold it. As the object of his affection came to a stop beside him, he gave her a nod in greeting. "Good morning, Marinette." He inwardly winced at his husky tone.

Alya's eyes narrowed with calculation. "We're all heading out for lunch today," she informed her best friend. "Want to come with us too?"

Blue eyes widened momentarily. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"We were just telling Adrien about the fabulous pasta at the new café down the street."

Marinette glanced from Alya to Adrien. "Sounds great." The model dipped his head to hide his smirk, his lady was blushing despite herself.

Smug approval sounded in Alya's voice. "It's settled then."

Adrien looked through his bangs at Marinette and stifled a laugh. She was right, Alya was determined to line them up. He couldn't help throwing a spanner in the works at he looked between Alya and Nino. "Are you sure you want us to come along? I thought you two might want some alone time."

Alarm flashed across Alya's face as she looked to Nino. "Well, um, as nice as that would be I'd love to discuss more on LadyNoir and I think Nino's kind of over it."

Adrien shared a fleeting look with Marinette, both barely supressing their grins. "I guess I should help a brother out," he said as he smirked at Nino.

"Thanks dude."

* * *

Through class Adrien struggled to contain his smile. Yet amusement sparkled in his eyes. Knowing this, the model tried to keep his gaze on his tablet, that way the teacher wouldn't think he was up to something unbecoming. Still, he couldn't resist a little pot stirring. He scribbled a note to Nino and passed it over. _What is Alya really up to?_

 _Dude, I warned you she was a matchmaker. Have a guess at what she's doing._ Came the response.

 _Ah, so it's a double date then?_

 _Right on the money. Are you okay with that?_

Adrien stared at the piece of paper as he considered his answer. Inwardly he wanted things to progress with Marinette as quickly as possible but he understood the possible ramifications if they did. _I'm fine with it. But I'm not sure Marinette feels that way about me anymore._ Sure, he was stretching the truth but that was nothing new when it came to concealing his alter ego. Only after he handed the note back to Nino did he realise what he'd inadvertently admitted.

 _She was crushing on you hard for years, dude. Feelings like that don't just disappear. Alya wouldn't be pushing this if she didn't think Marinette wanted it._

The model glanced over at his friend who gave a firm nod to emphasise his point. Adrien tucked the note in his pocket and peered over his shoulder. Marinette looked up from her tablet and met his gaze. A small smile spread across her lips before she lifted her chin in the direction of the teacher. Understanding had him returning his attention to the front of the classroom before he could be singled out.

* * *

At the ring of the bell, the group packed up their gear and shuffled out of the classroom. Chloe was noticeably absent again and Sabrina looked a little lost as she sat alone. Adrien glanced over to Marinette and Alya who were commenting on the fact. "I can't blame her for staying away, but it's probably going to make it worse when she comes back."

Resentment rippled through Adrien at the faint note of compassion in Marinette's tone. A muscle under his eye twitched. "She made her bed, she can lie in it."

A gentle hand touched his arm. "I didn't mean to upset you, Adrien."

Shaking his head, the model tried to let go of his anger. "I know, Marinette. I still can't believe she betrayed me like that. I trusted her."

She stepped in front of him and stopped. Taking a hold of his other arm as well. "What she did was very wrong and I know it hurt you deeply. But true friends don't dish out that sort of thing. Consider it a lesson on who really cares about you."

Adrien was moved by the wisdom of her words. Ladybug was shining through without her mask. "Thanks," he replied as he held her arms in return and dropped his forehead to rest against hers. A sense of peace washed over him, and while he knew his anger with Chloe would linger for some time, it didn't sting as badly with Marinette's support. Inching his fingers up her arms, Adrien pulled her in for a full hug, placing his chin on her head. "What would I do without you?" he breathed with a sigh.

"I don't know, what would you do, Adrien?" Alya chuckled as the pair shot apart and blushed equally as hard.

"How about that lunch?" Nino added, clearly feeling sorry for the duo's embarrassment.

"Um, yeah, lead the way." Marinette replied as she became very interested in adjusting the hem of her jacket.

Adrien dearly wished he could hold her hand.

* * *

 **How do you think the lunch date will go? Will Adrien be able to resist holding his partner's hand? Find out next chapter...**

 **Sorry for any typos or the like, I've got a head cold and this was the best I could do - need sleep. As always, thanks for reading! Please review in the box below.**


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter Forty-Five_

Why did she have to have a moment with Adrien in front of her friends when they were supposed to be hiding their relationship? Marinette's jaw clenched as she avoided eye contact with her best friend and did her best to ignore the pull towards her partner. Every fibre of her being longed to touch him, if only to brush her knuckles against his as they walked, knowing he was close. Maybe they should have snuck away for lunch by themselves.

Marinette had no doubt that Alya was in matchmaking mode. The smug little looks and the noises of affirmation each time she gauged Adrien's reactions, combined with the blatant invitation for a double date spelled it out. This was supposed to work to their advantage, but in the light of day the girl was beginning to wonder at the wisdom of evoking her best friend's curiosity.

Throughout the morning classes Alya had been dropping hints as to why she thought Adrien was interested. Including how he'd comforted Marinette when she'd been really upset. Of course, that brought on questions as to why she'd been so upset in the first place. Marinette had managed to keep it vague, blaming a combination of PMS and overbearing parents as an excuse. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Alya had returned to her current line of thought.

Fortunately, Adrien had managed to keep his straying eyes away from her for most of the lesson. Yet Alya had picked up on the note passing between the boys, and the way her own boyfriend fiddled with his headphones nervously. "I bet they're talking about you," she said smugly.

A mixture of relief and trepidation had washed over the budding designer when class had finished. Walking in a group, Nino and Alya took the lead. The latter glanced over her shoulder as if needing to confirm that her best friend was now shoulder to shoulder with Adrien. Stifling a groan at her best friend's antics, Marinette turned to the model. "Our budgeting assignment is due next week."

Blonde eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Wow, that seems to have come around fast." He elbowed her playfully, "Guess we'll have to set up another study date. Want to come over to my place tonight?"

"Will your Dad let me?" she asked while crinkling her nose in doubt.

Adrien dropped his shoulder and whispered in her ear, "He already thinks you're my girlfriend. It'd be weird if you didn't come over."

"I'll check with my parents but it should be okay." She nudged his hip with her hand, the boy was too near when they were supposed to acting like friends. In return, he shot her a photogenic grin that made her weak in the knees. "Damn model," she muttered under her breath. Apparently, she wasn't quiet enough because Adrien cracked up.

The sound of his laughter turned a few female heads and murmurs of "Look it's Adrien Agreste," were uttered in reverent tones.

Marinette tried not to roll her eyes but when she glanced at Adrien she gave in to the urge. Now she knew where Chat Noir got his flirty confidence from. What guy wouldn't flaunt himself when girls reacted that way? With her eyes sky bound, Marinette didn't notice the slight step into the café. Her toe caught the edge and she tumbled forward, but Adrien's reflexes were lightning fast.

Strong arms wrapped around her torso and brought her upright. Such a move from him was as automatic as breathing, even if they were out of costume. Like old times her blue gaze locked on his amazing green eyes and she felt her cheeks burn. Adrien slid his hands to her elbows to steady her. "Are you alright?"

She didn't miss the cheeky gleam in his eyes. If he'd been in the mask she had no doubt he would have tacked on a flirty comment. At least he was making some effort to restrain himself. "I'm okay," she replied as she glanced away from that penetrating stare.

The fangirls chattered nearby. "Did you see the way he caught her. Oh my gosh, that was so hot. What a gentleman. I wish he'd catch me." This was followed by giggles. Marinette peered at the model and noticed a pink tint to his cheeks while his gaze had dropped to the floor. She squeezed his forearms reassuringly before stepping away. Adrien lifted his head and gave her an appreciative glance.

Rising to her toes, Marinette did a quick sweep of the room to see where Alya and Nino had gone. The place was packed. The radiant heat from Adrien's chest warmed her back as he spoke, "Do you think they ditched us?"

"It's possible." She replied as she continued searching. Then she spotted Alya waving at them from a distant table. "Ah, there they are. In the booth near the back." She told her partner as she pointed.

"Notice they've both sat on one side," Adrien chuckled as they weaved their way to the table.

"Not premeditated at all," she smirked in return. Marinette shuffled across to the seat towards the window and Adrien settled himself beside her.

Alya handed them a menu and pointed at the couple's options. "Since the place is so busy, we ordered for you. We were happy with both options, so you can pick your preference: fettuccini alfredo or spaghetti carbonara?"

"Um…" Marinette looked to Adrien who subtly pointed to his inner pocket. Plagg would be all about the cheese. "Fettuccini alfredo?" she suggested to him.

"Sounds perfect," Adrien replied with particular emphasis on the purr. Then he looked over to Alya and Nino. "How did you order so fast? We weren't that far behind you."

Nino shifted in his seat at looked to his girlfriend. She rearranged the menus and tucked them back in their holder. "Oh, we managed to get the waitress's attention straight up. Pure luck." Somehow the pair weren't convinced.

From there the conversation flowed freely between the four friends. The dishes were served and they all ogled the food with relish. It turned out the pasta came on one large platter per couple to share. "You need to shuffle closer so you don't spill," Alya said with a wave of her hand as she took her own advice and snuggled up to Nino.

Marinette looked to Adrien who shrugged his broad shoulders and closed the gap between them. Together they ate, elbow to elbow, knee to knee. The girl had to stifle a giggle when she noticed Adrien's sleight of hand as he swiped a particularly cheesy bit of sauce onto his thumb and wedged it into the folds of his shirt.

As the pasta pile decreased in size, Adrien began stealing away the forkfuls of food she was trying to capture with her utensil. Marinette laid her teeth on her bottom lip in concentration while attempting to steal it back. Somehow the boy managed to evade her counter strikes and slurped the pasta into his mouth. One particularly long noodle flicked to splatter sauce on her face. "Adrien!" she giggled with raised hands and scrunched eyelids.

"Oops," he said sounding both apologetic and jovial. The tips of his fingers lifted her chin as he wiped her face with a napkin. As she opened her eyes, he smiled at her warmly. "Sorry about that." Then his green eyes darted to her lips. "I missed a bit."

Marinette stopped breathing as his index finger brushed her cupid's bow. Then she watched as he placed that same finger in his mouth to lick it clean. A Cheshire grin spread across his face as he continued to gaze at her. She gasped, and regained the ability to breathe. "You're not sorry at all."

He lifted his hand to pinch his fingers together. "I'm a little sorry."

She whacked him with her clean napkin. "Where's your model manners?"

"I left them in my other suit." They both cracked up laughing then turned to look at Alya and Nino who were gaping at them with open mouths. "What?" Adrien asked, hamming up the level of his bafflement.

Nino was the first to come out of his stupor, "Uh, nothing dude. You two seem to be getting along well."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow as he looked to his partner. "Yeah, I've always thought Marinette awesome. Even if she is a klutz."

"Hey!" Marinette griped as she poked his arm with the dull end of her fork. "I'm not that clumsy."

"Says the girl who tripped on her way into the café."

Alya and Nino laughed. "He's got a point," Alya said as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Gah, you're all against me." Marinette chuckled.

"Oh no," Adrien grinned. "Not at all."

* * *

On the walk back to school, Alya snatched up Marinette's elbow and increased their pace. "Girl, how did you not faint back there? I was certain I was going to have to call an ambulance to revive you."

Marinette dropped her head as she tried to hide her smile. As hot as Adrien's stunt had been it was hardly comparable to what they'd been up to as their alter egos the night before. Thankfully the memory served her well as her cheeks bloomed with a deep blush. "He's just a friend," she threw back at Alya, hoping Adrien overheard her.

The bespectacled girl looked over her shoulder at the boys and back to Marinette. "You sure about that?"

"He's said as much for as long as I can remember. Why would he change his mind?"

"Um, because he finally opened his eyes and realised what an awesome girl you are." Alya threw back, using Adrien's own description as she draped her arm over Marinette's shoulders. "You might not be able to see it, since you aren't staring at him constantly anymore but Adrien has been looking at you a lot lately."

She considered how to explain Adrien's interest. "After our falling out, I think he reconsidered our friendship. Even though I find him unbelievably attractive, the thing that always drew me to him was his kindness. I didn't want to lose him as a friend and I think the feeling was mutual."

Alya scratched her chin. "I suppose that's plausible. But to be honest, I think you might have opened his eyes as to what he was missing. I understand your reluctance to get hurt again, but I wouldn't be pushing the point if I didn't think he was truly into you."

"I appreciate that, Alya. I really do. Maybe there's something there. I find it a lot easier to talk to him these days than I ever used to. At least now he won't think I need speech therapy."

"That certainly is a bonus," Alya chuckled as she pulled Marinette's head to the side of hers. "I say test the waters, girl. Put a hand on his knee in conversation and see what he does."

"I'll keep that in mind. We've got a study date tonight, so maybe I'll try it then."

That piqued Alya's interest. "A study date, hmm. Did he call it that or did you?"

"He did," Marinette admitted.

Alya gave a knowing nod as she grinned. "Make sure you give him some knee action."

"You're terrible, Alya."

"Nah, just looking out for my bestie."

* * *

 **With a study date on the cards and the implied need for knee action, how will our couple proceed from here? And what will Gabriel have to say to Marinette? Good question, I haven't written it yet!**

 **As always your thoughts are most welcome in the box below, along with favourites and follows. Thanks for the well wishes, head cold is on the verge of leaving me - hooray!**


	46. Chapter 46

_Chapter Forty-Six_

A lopsided smile was firmly in place upon Adrien's face as he heard Marinette referring to herself as just his friend. Oh, that girl was so taunting him. Well two could play at that. As they rounded the street corner to the front of the school, the model increased his pace and grabbed Alya by her backpack.

The budding reporter eyed him over her shoulder with surprise. "Hey," she said with open curiosity.

"Can I talk to you privately for a minute?" He asked while cutting a quick glance at Marinette who was giving him the evil eye.

"Um, sure." Alya replied as her eyebrows arrowed above her glasses at his ambiguity.

Moving to the side of school entrance steps, Adrien waited for Nino and Marinette to disappear inside before turning to Alya. "You've been talking about me."

"Um, maybe."

"Alya, you're not the quietest person. I heard a reasonable chunk of what you said."

A blush tinted her cheeks. "Look, Adrien, I only want what's best for Marinette."

"And what do you think that is?"

"A chance with you. The girl has been mooning over you for years. I don't believe for a second that her feelings have truly gone. Yes, she was angry and hurt at your rejection but emotions running that deep don't go away overnight. Deny it all you want but you've been looking at her differently. I've seen it with my own eyes. Don't try to tell me you're not attracted to her." She growled with a sharp prod of a finger near his face.

"Why would I deny it?" He countered.

Alya's mouth dropped open. "W-what? You admit it? You really do like Marinette, like more than just a friend?"

Adrien ducked his head as he sank his hands into his pockets. Then he cocked the side of his face up to meet Alya's gaze. "Yes, I do. But it's unlikely that she'll want me at this point in time." He didn't elaborate that it was because Master Fu had instructed them to wait. Alya would have no clue as to what he was referring about.

Slyness entered Alya's eyes. "Are you trying to enlist my help?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Oh Adrien, you do have it bad." She chuckled darkly. This time he felt the burn of a blush high on his cheeks. As he opened his mouth to speak, Alya elbowed his arm. "Don't worry lover boy, your secret is safe with me. So, what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing radical, just lots of chances to be near her and to be able to talk to her. We're working on the budgeting project together but if some other opportunity comes up, where I need to interact with her directly, preferably one on one, I'd like to be that person."

Alya was rubbing her hands together as she glanced off into the distance, clearly plotting. "I'm sure I can help with that."

"Fantastic," he said clamping a hand on her shoulder. "Let the games begin."

* * *

While Adrien wore a neutral expression on his face as he entered the classroom inwardly he was feeling rather smug. Marinette was already in her seat when he and Alya stepped in. Blue eyes darted between them sharply. It was obvious she wanted to know what they'd been discussing.

The need to wink at her was almost overwhelming but somehow Adrien reined it in. Instead he gave her a nod of acknowledgement and slid into his seat. Glancing at Nino he got a similar expression of curiosity. "I'll tell you later," the model said with a slight lift to the corner of his lips.

Nino gave a casual nod, placated by his response. Marinette on the other hand, was practically boring holes in the back of his head with her stare. Adrien raised his hands, lacing his fingers together to rest them against the lower half of his face to cover his grin.

That feeling of mischievous glee sat with him throughout class, making time fly and as the final bell rang he checked his text messages to ensure that Nathalie had passed on his earlier request to his father. His smile exposed his pearly whites as he saw that he'd been given the okay to bring Marinette home.

An unexpected prod to his side had Adrien leaping across the seat. The model glared with indignance at his partner while rubbing the sore spot above his hip. "What was that for?"

"Because I know you're up to no good." She growled as she placed her hands on her hips.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was confirming it was okay for you to come over for our study date."

"And you needed to talk to Alya about that?"

"I was pitching a certain idea to Alya. Nothing you need to worry about."

A dark eyebrow lifted in scepticism. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now then, do you want a lift to my place or do you need to go home first?"

This seemed to take her aback. "Um, oh. I guess I could head straight over. My parents were fine with me visiting. I'll just let them know I'm heading straight over with you."

Adrien packed the rest of his things in his bag as Marinette confirmed the change of details with her Dad. Then he shifted out of his seat and smiled as his partner's head lifted to observe his superior height. There was something sizzling in the way she was looking at him, as if how he towered over her gave her a thrill. "There's something on your face," he teased, glad the classroom was now empty.

"What?" she said brushing her fingers over her skin.

Leaning down he smirked, "Desire." Marinette made a choking noise as she stepped back and he laughed. "Come on, my driver will be wondering where I am."

Marinette cleared her throat, lifted her chin and strode forward only to trip over her own feet. Adrien managed to snag her elbow before she landed on her face. He made sure he didn't chuckle at her unsuccessful huff. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said as she became very interested in straightening her clothes. He suspected it was in order to hide the embarrassment currently written on her face.

"How about I go first, that way if you trip again you can use my body to cushion your fall." This time he couldn't resist a cheeky grin.

She shoved a hand against his shoulder but there was a playful gleam to her gaze. "Lead on then," she smirked.

Stepping around her, he turned back to lean close to her ear as he whispered. "Try not to get distracted by my butt." A swat to his shoulder was her response and he laughed. "Come on, princess. It's time you visited my castle."

* * *

Comeuppance was a bitch. While the drive home was short. Marinette had chosen to place herself directly beside him in the back seat of the car. The length of her thigh was pressed to his and her hand was resting upon her knee, drumming her fingertips against her kneecap. If only she'd shift that hand to his leg. Biting his bottom lip, Adrien forced himself to look out the window and swore he heard and amused snort. She knew exactly what she was doing.

As soon as the car pulled up, Adrien barrelled out the door gulping large breaths of fresh air. Marinette's exit from the car was far more leisurely and there was a self-satisfied look on her face. Oh, there was no doubt she was toying with him.

That smug look was wiped off her face as they entered the foyer to find Gabriel Agreste standing at the top of the stairs, staring at them with his usual haughty expression. Adrien sidled up to Marinette and placed a hand at the small of her back in attempt to boost her confidence. "Hello Father," he said in greeting.

Gabriel gave a nod of acknowledgement as he descended the stairs, "Adrien." Reaching the bottom, the older man extended his hand to Marinette. "It's nice to see you, my dear."

Adrien watched as Marinette extended her hand in greeting, and he was pleased that she wasn't trembling. His father was an intimidating man to most. "It's good to see you too, Mr Agreste."

"You can call me Gabriel." Green eyes widened at that statement. The designer glanced at Adrien and back to their visitor. "It seems my son is greatly taken with you, Marinette. He has a tender heart, be sure you don't break it."

Marinette's mouth dropped open but Gabriel was done conversing as he placed his hands at his back and started across the room. "I'll be busy in my office. Marinette, you are welcome to stay for dinner but it'll be without my company. Adrien, be a good host."

The pair blinked in astonishment as the designer left them to their own devices. Adrien was the first to recover. "Let's go up to my room," he said with a gentle smile.

His partner nodded while staring blanking after his father's departure. "Okay," she replied as he grasped her hand and led her upstairs. It was only as the door closed behind them that she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Well that was unsettling."

"That's my father," Adrien grimaced as he unloaded the paperwork for their project on his desk.

Marinette's soft hand stopped his movements as it settled on his forearm. "All parents have their quirks."

"I'm glad you think so. Mine has a petulance that makes most people uncomfortable."

"Luckily he has a wonderful son to balance him out."

Adrien found himself grinning at her in return. "Do we have to do homework? I'd rather start a steamy make out session."

"Later, hot stuff. If we can get this project finished, we can make out after."

"Great," Adrien said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "Let's get this done."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Adrien was in the zone. His fingers were busy typing up their final draft as Marinette dictated from their written notes. Since he had the faster typing speed, he'd volunteered to do the write up. Marinette was the one with creative flair so she would set the format and pretty it up – her words, not his.

The model was so intent on his task that he didn't immediately notice when Marinette placed her hand on his knee. It was only when she began rolling her thumb in tiny circles against his jeans that his fingers came to a halt as he glanced down. "Ah, so we've made it to the knee action part of the study date."

She snickered. "Yes, we have."

Adrien rested his far elbow on the desk and leant his cheek against his hand. "Now what to do about it?" He said as though he needed to give it great thought.

Marinette simply nodded as she mirrored his pose.

With his free hand, Adrien reached down to place it over hers and laced their fingers together. "Here's the part you can discuss with Alya." He smirked. "This next bit is just for you and me." With a cheeky grin he dragged her hand high up his thigh, setting her thumb deliberately close to his crotch. Then he turned back to the keyboard with a wide grin on his face while he finished typing.

Marinette resorted to her new favourite saying. "You're incorrigible."

Shaking his head, Adrien continued to grin as he retorted with his usual response. "Encouraging, sweet girl. You get those two confused so often."

Then his eyes nearly fell out of his head when her thumb he'd located near his privates actually caressed his bulge for a fleeting moment.

"Right, sorry. That better?" She said while choking back a laugh at his expression.

Adrien's ability to speak had completely deserted him. At the moment he was trying to regain the function of his respiratory system and calm the rapid clatter of his heart. That last part was futile. Instead he lunged forward, cupping Marinette's jaw with both hands and ravished her mouth with one of the hottest kisses he'd ever felt compelled to give.

This time it was Marinette who sat glassy eyed with a stunned mullet look upon her face as he eased back in his chair. His gaze was drawn to the fast rise and fall of her chest. She wet her lips with her tongue as she regained some semblance of coherent thought. "Note to self, knee action leads to stimulating results."

An amused snort escaped Adrien before he could stop it. "You started it."

"I blame Alya."

Placing his hands together as if praying, Adrien looked to the ceiling with reverence. "Bless you, Alya. I am eternally grateful."

* * *

 **Are these two going to manage to finish their project and have dinner while resisting the need to make out? Probably not. Gotta love Alya, she's awesome.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter, it didn't come as easily as some of the others. Also I got distracted writing a bit of Miraculous erotica, maybe I'll post it as a one shot. Let me know if you're interested.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter Forty-Seven_

Marinette was admiring the upturned face of her boyfriend, while holding back her snigger. He was supposedly praising the lord above for her best friend when an unexpected thing happened. A long black sock dropped smack bang in the middle of the model's face. She burst into hysterics as Adrien swatted the stinky sock away and glared up at his kwami. Plagg was laughing so hard he was holding his belly. "Score, I got him right on the nose," the black kwami informed his red counterpart as he spiralled upward with a smirk.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Lucky shot. I don't even want to know where you dug that up from."

The bickering continued between the two kwamis as Adrien pinched the top of the sock between his thumb and forefinger with a disgusted grunt. "This isn't even mine."

Plagg cackled, "It's your father's."

"Please don't tell me you were in his room."

"I wasn't, it just miraculously fell from the washing basket on its way to the laundry." Plagg said in an innocent tone, however the smug look in his eyes completely ruined the effect he was going for.

"Of course it did," Adrien grumbled while shaking his head. Then his green eyes shifted to Marinette. "Does your kwami do this sort of stuff to you?"

"Nope. I got the well behaved kwami."

Plagg snorted, "You got the boring kwami."

"I am not boring," Tikki snapped.

"How about lame then?"

Tikki growled and Marinette's eyebrows shot up. "I've never heard her do that before."

Adrien shrugged, "I think Plagg has that effect on everyone." It was then that she noticed he was rolling the dirty sock into the ball while he edged slowly to his feet to peg the sock at his kwami, whacking the tiny cat in the head. "Yes!" Adrien shouted as he pumped his fist above his head.

Plagg's upper lip curled. "You only got me because Tikki was blabbing my ears off."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"That would be a tummy full of camembert. If you want to wake up without a moustache drawn on your face with eyeliner…" Plagg lifted his hand to hide the side of his mouth as he spoked directly to Marinette "…he wears that crap you know." Then he returned his attention to Adrien. "As I was saying, if you don't want that to happen, make sure the cheese is deposited in its usual place." He pointed to his open maw.

The model cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. "I only wear eyeliner at some photoshoots, Plagg." He turned to Marinette, leaning close and he pressed his fingers to his cheeks to demonstrate that he wasn't wearing makeup. "See, no eyeliner."

Marinette grinned, "Nope. No eyeliner. But there's a little blush."

Adrien's brow crinkled. "What? No there isn't." Then he stopped and rolled his eyes. "You're getting as bad as Plagg."

"Actually, I think I'm getting as bad as you."

His green gaze sparkled with mischief. "On second thought, maybe it is a good thing." And with that, Adrien was leaning towards her, his eyes locked on her mouth but just as his lips began to pucker the sock landed on his head again. This time the stinky thing dangled over the right side of his face as he growled, "Damn you, Plagg!"

Tikki zipped down to pluck the sock from the model's face. "It's better than a dead mouse." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "But if you want to get back at him, give him the cheese but poke a hole in and pour a few drops of orange juice in it first. It's absolutely vile."

"What are you telling him?" Plagg snapped.

But before Tikki voiced a response, both kwamis' glanced at each other then they zoomed away. Marinette was confused and looked to Adrien, only to see his eyes widen as he swung back to face the computer monitor. "Someone's coming," he whispered and so she began reading off their notes in attempt to cover for their lapse in study.

There was a knock on the door and Nathalie strode in. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay, Nathalie, we'll be right down." Adrien replied as he saved the additional sentence he'd typed before being interrupted. Marinette had to stifle her need to smirk as the model made a show of being nonchalant, stretching his arms above his head as if he'd been sitting there studiously the whole time. When he was done he pushed back the chair, rose to his feet and extended a hand to her with a decidedly Chat Noir grin on his face. "Ready, princess?"

Had they been anywhere but his home, she would have reminded him that he wasn't supposed to be acting this way. But here at the Agreste mansion, it would be considered odd if he didn't behave as though besotted. Marinette eagerly took his hand as she stood and stepped forward to place a quick peck on his cheek. The guy practically melted at the contact and she had to tug on his hand to get him moving as Nathalie cleared her throat.

Adrien seemed to remember himself and increased his pace to walk beside her. Nathalie led them to the dining room with an excessively long dining table. Marinette was relieved when she saw that there were two placings set close together, one at the head of the table and the other directly to the right. As they were seated, Marinette ducked her head and quietly whispered to her partner. "For a minute there I thought I was going to be sitting at the opposite end of the table."

"Nah, that's where father sits." He explained with a subtle roll of his eyes.

"Seriously? When you two eat together you're at opposite ends of the table?" She said with disbelief.

"Most of the time," he replied as he picked up his napkin and draped it across his lap. "That being said, Father tends to eat in his office more often than not."

"So, you eat alone?" she asked, knowing her face was displaying just how flummoxed she felt.

Adrien stared at the surface of the table, clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah."

She reached across to lay her hand over his. "That's not happening tonight."

Green eyes flicked up to meet her blue ones, peering through his bangs. Appreciation was evident in his expression but it was the fierce display of loyalty shining back at her that moved Marinette deeply. His hand beneath hers flipped so they were palm to palm and his fingers laced through hers. "You are the best," he said with a conviction that made her heart flutter, then he picked up her hand to kiss it.

The fire in his green gaze had her captivated. To know that she instilled this kind of profound devotion was both flattering and somewhat startling. Especially considering that she had been the one with walls littered with his image. Out of the pair of them, Marinette had assumed that she would always been the one with that lovestruck look upon her face. Having Adrien gaze at her in that way in his own home was something of a revelation. Then again, it was the look he'd always given her alter ego as Chat Noir.

The pair were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice as their plates were sat before them. Adrien's thumb gently caressed the side of her hand until the scent of something delicious touched her nose and she glanced down at the elaborate meal before her. There was a final squeeze to her hand before the model let go and they began to eat.

Easy conversation flowed between them and neither took much notice of Nathalie, who stood with eyes averted and still as a statute, as she waited for them to finish their meal. Neither of them spoke of anything consequential regarding their superhero counterparts. Yet Marinette almost leapt out of her chair in surprised when the toe of Adrien's shoe ran down the back of her calf muscle. She shot him a pointed stare but Adrien was busy smirking at his plate, knowing full well that she was watching him. With a shake of her head, Marinette finished the last of her steamed vegetables in the red wine jus.

A cheese platter followed and the girl couldn't help but peer at the model's pocket. Surely Plagg was bound to sneak a bit of camembert when no one was looking. But no, the kwami showed great self-restraint. Probably because Adrien managed to pilfer a piece when Nathalie took a moment to polish her glasses.

Once they were done, Nathalie escorted them back to Adrien's room with a stern look of warning, directed primarily at the model. "As per your father's request, you should ensure you get your homework finished before engaging in any other activities."

Marinette had no doubt as to what the assistant was referring to and found herself glancing away. The question had been directed at Adrien, and when he spoke she turned back to watch. There was a serious expression on his face as he replied, "We will, Nathalie." But Marinette had to bite her lip when she noticed the tell-tale flush to his cheeks.

As soon as the door closed, Marinette cocked an eyebrow at her partner. "That blush I was talking about is right there," she teased as she pointed at his cheeks.

Adrien padded towards her with his chin raised as he gazed down her in amusement. "Says the girl whose cheeks match her pink jeans."

"I wasn't the one trying to look composed."

He placed a hand against the wall beside her head and leant in. Any attempt at composure on her part was futile with him this close. Those mesmerising eyes skimmed over her face and he was so near that she felt his breath on her skin as he spoke. "No, you weren't. But I believe you do have the innocent temptress down pat."

The space between them was ever dwindling. Marinette placed a hand on his chest in attempt to slow his progress. Instead she was distracted by the heavy pounding of his heart beneath her touch. To know she affected him so strongly had her pulse rocketing in response. There was a roughness to his voice as he spoke her name and she was compelled to look up. Adrien wasted no time in taking the opportunity to claim her lips. In his eagerness, he pushed her against the wall, expressing his ardour.

That hot mouth wove a spell over Marinette. She barely noticed Adrien's arms snake around her, one placed at her waist and the other at her nape. His tongue gently probed its way into her mouth, exploring and duelling with her tongue as his fingers sank into her hair. The increased speed of his respiration and quiet moans encouraged her to grasp onto him in return. As her hand cupped his face, Adrien ground his hips against hers and growled.

"We're supposed to be doing homework," she uttered between kisses, knowing it was what she should say, even though she preferred what they were in the midst of doing.

His mouth roamed along her jaw and up to her ear. "I'm thoroughly studying your anatomy and expressing my appreciation of the female form."

Marinette giggled at his response. "Wrong homework, Agreste."

"I know but I like this subject, very much." His teeth lightly grazed their way down her neck as Adrien tugged her collar aside for further exploration.

There was a ping from the Adrien's phone, and while Marinette's ears pricked up, her boyfriend seemed intent on ignoring it as his mouth travelled along her clavicle. "Do you need to check that?"

"I'm busy," he murmured against her skin and she couldn't help but smile. Her hands weaved their way into his hair but his phone pinged again. The model let out a growl.

"Might be worth checking, besides we do need to get that project done."

Adrien's lips curled in an unimpressed frown. "Fine," he huffed as he blew his fringe from his eyes and stomped towards his desk.

Marinette couldn't contain her amused smirk at his churlish behaviour. The expression on his face only grew darker as he looked at his phone. "It's Alya, wanting a status report."

"She wants one from you? I thought she'd be pestering me."

"Well it seems my earlier praise was premature," he pouted.

"There, there," she teased as she patted him on the shoulder.

He shrugged, "I suppose I can give her an update on the knee action. Now then, how much to tell…" He smirked as he tapped his finger against his chin as if seriously weighing up the better option.

"Remember what I said before, be a good boy, Adrien." She shifted into his personal space and threw him a seductive smile, "Because if you are, after this project is finished I promise you'll get some more lip action."

Adrien dropped the phone on the desk and flopped into his chair. "Forget Alya, let's get this done!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, people. I got distracted by the 'Throne of Glass' books. Can't guarantee that it won't happen again, I'm up to book 3 of 7. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll endeavour to write the next chapter sooner.**

 **Let me know what you think Adrien should report back to Alya in the box below. Thanks :)**


	48. Chapter 48

_Chapter Forty-Eight_

Adrien was reclining back in his desk chair, glad his part of the project was done. For the last half an hour, Marinette had been busy finalising the formatting for their presentation and he'd taken the opportunity to just admire her. Resting his right elbow on the desk, the model propped his chin against his hand and refrained from sighing out loud. For the millionth time he wondered how he could have been so blind. Those beautiful blue eyes, the gentle curve of her cheeks and the luscious sweep of those lips. She was truly mesmerising.

So far he'd managed to rein in his need to touch her, content in knowing that his patience would be rewarded. But as Marinette saved the final touches to their project, he could resist no longer. Lifting his hand, he gently dragged his knuckles along her jawline and found himself edging towards her.

A delicate eyebrow cocked as Marinette turned her gaze on him. "Impatient much?" she teased.

He gave her an indignant look, although his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Impatient? Me? Need I remind you that I have waited years for you." He leant in closer and whispered in her ear, "Or do I need to be wearing a black mask for you to remember?"

Pulling her head back, Marinette studied him with amusement. "It doesn't hurt. Without it, I feel like I'm the one who did all the waiting."

A smirk tugged at his lips as he spun her chair to face his. Adrien spread his knees, pulled her chair close and placed his hands around the back of her neck, lacing his fingers. "We don't have to wait anymore, bugaboo. I'm right here, you can have me in either guise. I don't mind."

Blue eyes studied him with a mix of trepidation and anticipation. "But we do need to wait, remember?"

Adrien encroached further as his eyes wandered over her face. "We're alone, my father thinks we're together and fully expects us to be all over each other. Need I remind you of the safe sex talk he had with me?"

His attention was drawn to her mouth as her teeth dug into her bottom lip. "Is that you're not so subtle way of hinting that you want to sleep with me?"

The model ducked his head to peer at her through his bangs. "You know how strongly I feel about you, about us. I'm not trying to push you into anything you don't want to do, but woman you drive me crazy in the best possible way." To demonstrate, Adrien lunged forward capturing her face with his hands as his mouth devoured hers. A growl emanated from him as Marinette kissed him back with equal vigour while he dropped his hands to drag her off her chair and onto his lap.

With his hands on her thighs, Adrien jerked Marinette firmly against him, ensuring her legs splayed around him as he kissed her with all his pent up need. Having her body pressed so close made him want to do more than just make out. He shifted his grip to her toned backside and undulated his hips so she could feel what she did to him. Marinette's mouth broke from his as she gasped at the contact. "I want you," he rumbled.

She pressed her hands to his shoulders and sat back to look at him. "I'm not ready for that Adrien. Especially given the circumstances."

He let out a frustrated huff as he looked away. "I know," he said as he shook his head trying to dislodge his disappointment. "The logical part of my brain is telling me to wait but my hormones are suggesting otherwise."

"Look at it this way, if we were to have sex, how much harder would it be to conceal our feelings at school?"

An additional huff blew the hair from his eyes. "Impossible. It's hard enough as it is." A wicked glint appeared in his eye as he considered his own words, then he jerked his hips up to emphasise his point.

Marinette slapped his shoulder playfully and Adrien bit his lip as she squeezed him with her thighs. "I want you too, kitty. But we need to be patient."

"You do realise that just makes me want you more, especially since my bed is directly behind you."

"How about you kiss me instead? Our kwamis are deeply engrossed with your basketball ring."

Adrien glanced over to see Tikki and Plagg playing a game that involved them swooping through the hoop and weaving in and out of the net in some crazy fashion. But his attention was quickly drawn back to the girl on his lap as she tugged his t-shirt free of his jeans. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm meeting you half way," she smirked as she yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He was still blinking with surprise as she repeated the move on herself.

Green eyes widened as he took in her lacy white bra. He considered calling her a tease but as soon as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her torso to his, Adrien decided that perhaps this was an agreeable compromise. When her lips met his, the model skimmed his hands up her bare back and stifled a groan as their mouths moved together. This was closer than they could ever get in the suits and right now, that was enough.

* * *

Adrien was beginning to wonder if Marinette was testing out the endurance of his restraint. Both had lost track of time as their mouths, hands and bodies moved against each other. The model briefly pondered if the desk chair would survive such an ardent workout as his girl continued to grind against him. Surely the chair wasn't designed to withstand their combined weight moving this vigorously. Heck, their jeans would probably start smoking from the amount of friction happening between them.

Yet it was the dual buzz of their phones that broke them out of their lust induced haze. Adrien let out a frustrated groan, "Please tell me that's not an akuma alert."

Marinette propelled the desk chair along with her legs so she could reach her phone. Adrien decided he'd take the opportunity to nibble along her shoulder. She let out an unimpressed snort. "Yep, it's an akuma alert."

The model dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "I'm going to need a cold shower before I go out there." Marinette giggled at his comment and gyrated against him before pushing up to grab her shirt. "Tease," he grumbled as he used the heel of his hand to try and adjust himself.

As if to placate him, Adrien received a kiss on his cheek while Marinette rolled her shirt down her belly, concealing all that wonderful skin that had been pressed against his. "We can kiss some more later. We need to deal with the akuma."

Adrien stood rather awkwardly and scooped up his shirt to pull it over his head. He froze as he felt Marinette's hands tugging it down and into place. Before he could say anything, their kwamis flew over. "Time to transform?" Tikki asked as she floated beside Marinette.

The girl gave a nod. "Unfortunately, yes. Tikki, spots on!"

Plagg looked Adrien up and down. "You want to wait five minutes?"

"Please," Adrien said as he refused to look at his partner. To do so while she was in her skin tight costume wouldn't help him calm down from his current state.

"Should I meet you out there?" Ladybug asked as she sauntered towards his open window.

Adrien waved her away. "May as well. You can get the low down on what we're facing."

"Alright, I'll see you there." She smiled and blew him a kiss before launching her yoyo to depart.

* * *

A short while later, Chat Noir was leaping across the rooftops in pursuit of his partner. In some regards it was a good thing that they didn't appear at the same time. People like Alya would start to assume that Ladybug and Chat Noir were close outside the suits too and that's something they were supposed to be avoiding.

Shaking his blonde head, Chat Noir knew they were both failing miserably at hiding their feelings. Though he was far worse than his lady. With so little affection in his life, it was hard to switch off and try to ignore the woman he loved. Especially when he knew she wanted to lavish him with attention, and he fully intended to return just as much, if not more.

With a sigh, the superhero inwardly reminded himself that he needed his mind in the game. They were about to fight an akuma and being distracted could potentially be disastrous. The last fight had almost cost him his life and chances were high that Ladybug would be thinking about of it too. He needed to fudge that out of his own memory and focus on the amount of times they'd defeated akumas with minimal fuss.

His baton trilled and Chat Noir flicked it open to answer. "Your handsome beau is on his way," he winked as he continued to run.

Ladybug smiled briefly before sighing. "We've got another giant to deal with."

"That would explain the helicopters. Any additional powers other than overly huge?" Chat asked as he hurdled over a chimney.

"Laser beams shoot out his visor." Ladybug groaned.

"That's new." Chat Noir deadpanned.

"I'd say annoying. It looks like it was once a laser pointer he's had tucked behind his ear. The akuma goes by the name of Dark Lecturer."

"So utterly original," he said with a roll of his feline eyes.

Her tone was droll, "This is Hawkmoth. Originality isn't his thing."

"True. Any suggestions as to how we take this one down?"

Ladybug shrugged, "The usual. You irritate and distract the akuma and I'll use my lucky charm."

"You know I'm good for other things."

Her voice turned sultry. "Oh yes, Chat. I know you certainly are. But in this case, let's stick to what works."

He held back his grumble. "I wasn't meaning that. Now whose mind is in the gutter?"

All seriousness returned to Ladybug's voice as she ducked away from a red laser blast, resulting in crumbling bricks raining down behind her. "I'm going to get beaned on the head by the gutters from this building if I stay here. Hurry up, I need you."

A lopsided grin spread across Chat Noir's face. "Never fear, your man is here." He laughed at her groan and slid his baton closed. He was now on the scene and he needed it as a weapon. "Alright then, let's get this party started."

* * *

 **Their first akuma fight as a couple, what do you hope to see? Let me know in the box below.**

 **Sorry for the delayed chapters, been crook again and distracted by books. As always, thanks for reading :)**


	49. Chapter 49

_Chapter Forty-Nine_

A smirk had settled on Ladybug's face as she disconnected the call with Chat Noir. As soon as her yoyo flipped back into its usual position, she began spinning it in a protective arch. Knowing he was on his way filled her with an assurance she'd come to value greatly over their years of partnership. Chat Noir never failed to step up when she needed him. Sure, there had been times in the early years when she'd had to nudge him out of his starry-eyed lovestruck daze and remind him of their current situation. But these days, her partner knew when to be flirty and when to be serious. Not that it stopped him from showing off or preening when the opportunity arose.

Now was a prime example. As Ladybug scrambled away from the remaining debris, she spotted her partner a few buildings away. The black cat of Paris stood tall with legs spread wide and feline tail lifted as he balanced on rooftop guttering. His chin was raised and his poise proud. Masked green eyes narrowed as Chat Noir scanned the area with his staff held defensively in both hands. There was an effortless magnificence to her partner, but now was not the time to be ogling.

The akuma travelled with the typical slowness of a lumbering behemoth. The length of his gait meant that the distance travelled did make him somewhat speedy. Dark Lecturer's visored head moved with methodical precision as he considered his next target. When the narrow slit of the visor levelled on Ladybug, she knew it was time to move.

Swiftness of foot saved the heroine from being barbequed. She heard the warning shout of her partner as she examined the area for a place of refuge. A second blast made her lose her balance and tumble down the narrow gap between neighbouring buildings. Ladybug let out a hiss of pain as her shoulder collided with a jutting window sill, but as she dropped further she managed to snag a hold of a lower window frame.

Ladybug's panting began to slow as her initial panic ebbed. For the moment she was out of sight and out of danger from the akuma. Gloved fingers curled as she readied her arms to propel herself upward. But before she could make a move, the familiar sound of Chat Noir's staff extending touched her ears. Suddenly a black clad arm was around her waist and her back was pressed firmly to her partner's front. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she admitted as she rolled her jarred shoulder and winced.

"I thought I was supposed to be taking the hits today?" he teased, yet she didn't miss the underlying worry in his tone.

"Personally, I'd prefer that neither of us takes any hits."

Chat Noir's chin lowered to her shoulder and he ran his nose along her jaw. "We can always kiss each other better later."

She snorted. "Mind on the job, kitty."

"It is, just putting the idea out there." He replied as he lifted his right leg to push back against the opposite building. "Are you sure you want me to play the distraction? That thing is destroying everything in its path. Have you had a chance to call up your lucky charm?"

"Not as yet, I was waiting for you to get here." She remarked as she pulled her yoyo from her hip.

"Aw, you're so sweet bugaboo," he crooned as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ladybug waved him back so she had room to toss her yoyo. "Lucky charm!" The mystic object materialised in the air to form a tea strainer which landed in her hands.

"Master Fu," Chat Noir sighed with a touch of irritation. Apparently, he preferred getting the job done as a duo.

"Who do you think we need? Rena Rouge or Carapace?" Ladybug prompted with a genuine desire for his input.

"Given the destructive power of this akuma, I'd say we need protection. Call up Carapace."

She nodded and eased his arm away from her waist. "Good idea. See you shortly."

When she turned to look, Chat Noir was still leaning against the brickwork, now gazing up at the sky while contemplating his next move. "Don't be long," he glanced to her with a cheeky grin, "I know how to smoulder but I'd rather avoid being scorched."

Ladybug couldn't help laughing. "You're already hot stuff," she smirked as she tapped his nose.

Chat Noir rolled his eyes and let out a half-hearted snort, though she knew he secretly love it when she called him that. "Missing you already," he commented as he activated his staff and launched back to the rooftops.

As soon as he was gone, Ladybug moved into action. Dancing across the skyline, she hurried her way to the miraculous guardian's home. With a quick explanation of the situation Master Fu handed over the turtle miraculous to Marinette. But getting that particular miraculous was the least of her problems, finding Nino was going to be more challenging.

With buildings crumbling left, right and centre people were scurrying about with just as much urgency. Remaining out of costume, Marinette figured her best option was to call Alya and see if Nino was with her. The budding reporter answered on the second ring, not bothering to hide her annoyance at being interrupted while filming. "This better be important," she snapped.

"Is Nino with you?"

Alya's features softened with concern. "No, I think he's at home. Is he okay? Did something happen? Crap, I should get to his place."

The need to placate her friend was vital. "I'm sure he's fine but I think I mixed up one of my text books with his. I just wanted to return it."

"Girl, you do realise there's an akuma attack happening right now?" Alya's tone was incredulous and Marinette decided to play dumb.

"Oh, sorry. I had my noise cancelling headphones on. I'll leave you to film. Take care and stay safe."

"Will do," Alya replied and ended the call. Marinette was thankful that her best friend was so devoted to the Ladyblog, it made sneaking around easier.

Tikki peeked from her handbag. "We better get to Nino's place fast and hope he's not out of action."

"Right, let's go." Ducking into an alleyway, Marinette found herself a nice little hidey-hole and transformed back into Ladybug.

With no time to lose, the heroine sailed across the rooftops and thanked her lucky stars when she spied Nino in his bedroom, peering out the window with his hands pressed to the glass. Relief swept through Ladybug and she took the opportunity to land on the balcony handrail, gaining the DJ's attention. To indicate her intent, she cocked her head to the side, gesturing that he should come outside. Nino gave a nod of understanding, and she swung to the ground to wait for him.

She didn't have to wait for long. Nino came rushing out the door and slammed it behind him in his haste. "You need me, dude?"

Ladybug nodded and led him to a secluded spot where he greeted Wayzz and quickly transformed into Carapace. Once he was garbed in his familiar green outfit, Ladybug set the pace as they dashed across the rooftops.

"This is a tough one," she informed him as they bounded towards the action. "Chat Noir is busy distracting the akuma. When we get closer, I'll call up my lucky charm and we'll work from there. I think we're going to need your power of protection. Dark Lecturer has the ability to shoot laser beams from his visor."

"Dark Lecturer? What kind of loser name is that?"

"I know, Hawkmoth is scraping the bottom of the barrel." She remarked and curbed the urge to roll her eyes.

"As much as I love having the opportunity to become Carapace, I really wish that dude would just quit and hand over his miraculous. This is getting seriously old."

Ladybug chuckled. "Chat Noir and I have been doing this even longer than you."

"That you have. Honestly, you'd think Hawkmoth would have given up by now."

"Persistence is one of his strengths."

"So is stupidity," Carapace added. The turtle themed hero paused as he took in the large akuma. "Whoa, that dude is huge."

"Yep," she concurred as she pulled her yoyo from her side. "Let's get a little closer before I call out for my lucky charm."

"Lead the way, dude, I mean Ladybug."

A smirk spread across her lips at the slip. These days she was pretty certain Carapace did it on purpose to lighten the mood. As they closed the distance to their target, Ladybug stopped a block away from the akuma and called upon her magic. An oval wall mirror fell from the sky to land in her outstretched arms. She could already imagine a number of puns Chat Noir would spout if he'd seen the object, but he was busy.

Carapace spotted their ally dancing, jumping and vaulting away from Dark Lecturer. "Chat is over there," he pointed with his index finger.

"Right," she answered as she scanned the area to work out what she needed to do with the lucky charm. "Go and protect him. It's my turn to taunt the akuma."

With a quick salute, Carapace began to move away. "Will do."

Ladybug acknowledged him with a nod and shot off in the opposite direction. The brightness of her costume, along with her swift movements, quickly drew the eye of the giant. Dark Lecturer turned in a slow circle and Ladybug swung her yoyo to shield her body. The mirror was wedged firmly under her left arm as she rounded on the akuma.

Glancing quickly at her compatriots, Ladybug lifted the mirror with both hands as Dark Lecturer levelled his visored gaze on her. The laser blast hit the mirror with intense force, burning Ladybug's gloved fingers as she held the object in place, reflecting back the beam back at Dark Lecturer. She could only hope that the blast hit the akuma in return, damaging his visor. Yet it was clear that she'd missed her target as she heard Chat Noir call, "Cataclysm!"

A second beam hit the mirror and Ladybug grit her teeth at the pain in her fingers, fearing that they were going to be seared off. She heard her partner grunt then let out a victorious cry. Only then did she lower the mirror with weary arms. Dark Lecturer's visor turned to ash and Ladybug let the mirror sink to sit on the tops of her feet. A tainted butterfly rose out of the swirling grey dust and Ladybug went to reach for her yoyo, but the moment her fingers grazed her weapon she yelped.

She was oblivious to Carapace activating his power to catch the akuma victim, delivering him safely to the ground. Instead she turned her hands palm up and recoiled at the blackened state of her gloves. The material was singed and melted. Ladybug didn't dare to bend her fingers.

Chat Noir landed before her with a heavy thud. "The akuma…" he started, then his green eyes bulged in horror at the sight of her hands. "Milady, you're hurt!" His grip snared her wrists while his gaze snapped about wildly, trying to work out how he could aid her.

"The mirror," she said, breaking him out of his panic. "Toss it into the sky so I can fix things."

He nodded, dropped his hold on her wrists to heft the mirror skyward. Together they shouted, "Miraculous ladybug!"

Immediately, the magic beetles swarmed and repaired. Chat Noir cautiously pulled her into his arms, gingerly avoiding her damaged hands. The magic swirled around them and Ladybug sagged into her partner, knowing the job wasn't yet done but still needing that moment of comfort.

Clawed fingers gentled stroked her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah, just a little shaken. We need to track down that purple butterfly."

Chat Noir tensed as she scanned the surroundings with tired eyes. His voice was coarse. "I can't see it."

* * *

 **Grab your b** **utterfly net, we're** **going akuma hunting! Also - OMG, this story has hit 100,000 words - holy smokes. I'v never done that before!**

 **I must say a huge thanks to you wonderful readers. All the reviews, follows and favourites (which hit 300 too) are inspiring. Your encouragement has gotten me this far.**

 **Okay enough with the gushing, Plagg may hit someone up the back of the head. Stick around to find out what'll happen next! Stay beautiful! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

_Chapter Fifty_

While Chat Noir knew he should be very concerned about a wayward akuma, he couldn't help but worry about his partner. The charred mess of her gloves had made his stomach roll and his jaw pinch tight when he'd approached Ladybug. But the awful repercussions from Dark Lecturer had now vanished and been restored with the sweep of her magic cure all. Despite this, Chat Noir wanted to wrap Ladybug in his arms once more. The desire to reassure both her and himself was almost overwhelming.

Even so, he had a job to do. As much as his heart thundered at the damage done briefly to his partner, the worry of having an akuma multiply was much more pressing. Feline eyes narrowed as he scanned the sky. In the distance he saw a brief fluttering. "There!" he shouted as he pointed in the direction of the tainted butterfly.

Ladybug let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

Chat Noir extended his baton at his side just as his miraculous beeped. It was quickly echoed by that of his lady's and soon followed by Carapace's. The third superhero was clambering towards them with a look of concern directed at Ladybug. "Sorry to be a downer, but I'm going to transform back soon."

Ladybug nodded at the turtle themed hero, then looked to her partner. "I need to return his miraculous. Can you pursue the akuma in the meantime?"

A sense of unease washed over Chat Noir but he pushed it aside. "Sure thing. You'll recharge and follow?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. "Of course."

He laid his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze before backing off. A glance at his ring let him know he had around three minutes. "See you soon."

Leaping into the sky, Chat Noir extended his staff to vault him across the distance. Extending his leap far beyond his own ability to jump. The akuma continued fluttering at a pace that was surprisingly fast. Chat took very little notice of where the tainted creature was travelling until the familiar outline of his home came into sharp relief. His breathing became shallow and fast.

It was then that he spotted the vast iris in the circular window at the rear of the mansion. He watched in growing horror as the butterfly made its way to the gap in the centre. The akuma was zeroing in on his home, and a burning rage filled the hero at the thought of the thing corrupting any of the occupants in the building, especially his father. Boosted by this ignition of emotion, Chat Noir shifted his position turning sideways against his staff and ducking his face behind his shoulder as he vaulted directly into the glass window. Smashing his way inside.

That same shoulder took the brunt of his landing as he rolled to his feet, staff shortened and ready for battle. Despite this, Chat Noir was still stunned to find himself face-to-face with Hawkmoth. The silence of their frozen stare off was only interrupted by the gentle flutter of white butterflies.

"Chat Noir," Hawkmoth snarled as he raised his cane to wield it as a weapon.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Chat Noir snapped back as they began to circle one another.

"A fool as always," Hawkmoth sneered in reply. And that sneer only grew wider as Chat's ring gave another chirp of warning. He was down to two minutes. "And you're about to lose your powers. How fortunate for me."

Chat Noir's jaw clenched at the truth of his enemy's words. It was unlikely that he'd be able to defeat Hawkmoth in such a short time period, especially without his partner. "Ladybug will be back soon, and she'll have recharged her powers."

Hawkmoth cocked a silver masked eyebrow. "Trite words, boy. I seriously doubt she'll be able to get here in five minutes."

"You underestimate us all the time. What's one more mistake?" Chat Noir growled back.

A sinister grin pulled at Hawkmoth's lips. "I think it is you who has underestimated me." With a wave of his hand, the villain summoned a hidden myriad of defence mechanisms hidden in the walls.

Feline ears twitched at the noise and his narrow pupils widened. There was no way Chat Noir could evade all this as well as his foe. What made things even worse was that in his circling, Hawkmoth had made sure Chat Noir was as far from the window as possible when he'd evoked his defence system.

The odds were ridiculous but Chat adjusted his hold on his staff, determined to fight to the end. What he didn't notice was the akuma fluttering in the room, honing in on his anger. It was the glee shining in Hawkmoth's eyes that alerted Chat Noir to the impending danger. The second his gaze locked onto the akuma he felt a sense of panic which he knew he had to quash. He could not be akumatised. He would not let his lady down in such a way.

Digging deep, Chat Noir exhaled sharply. As his chest rose with his next lungful of air he thought of his partner, both in and out of the suit. Focussing on his feelings for her. Of how he responded every time she looked at him with affection. That swell of emotion cut through the anger and brought a sense of contentment as Chat Noir watched the akuma. He knew his lady would come for him without fail, which meant he wasn't alone and things were not futile. The tainted butterfly wavered and flew back.

Hawkmoth's grin waned. "You can't win, boy."

"That's where you're wrong." Chat Noir said with blatant confidence as he thumbed his baton, extending its length to trip his enemy.

With Hawkmoth on his hands and knees, the missiles in the wall activated and began shooting off. Chat Noir spun his staff in a circular motion, shielding himself as he made his way to the window. His miraculous chirped again and that's when he noticed the metal iris was closed. Chat continued to spin his staff defensively with one hand as he used his claws on the other to pry against his only exit. The metal was faintly marred by his scratches but not deep enough to break them open. He wished he was able to call on cataclysm, but alas he couldn't.

Still, Chat Noir had another idea. He stopped spinning his staff and held onto it as he shot himself up, precisely in front of the iris centre. Another missile shot his way and at the last possible moment he dropped so the missile impacted on the iris, blowing it open. Debris littered down on his blonde head, but Chat Noir had no time to waste. He extended his staff to boost his height and wedged himself through the jagged metal hole, ignoring the ripping sound of his costume as he escaped onto the roof.

Adrenaline dulled the pain in his thigh as he limped with haste across the roofline and haphazardly dove through his open bathroom window to collapsed on the tiled floor. "Claws in," he muttered, knowing that time was not his friend. The moment his transformation dropped he pulled a chunk of cheese from his pocket at thrust it at Plagg. "We can't stay here."

A look of concern filled Plagg's features. "Even if you transform back into Chat Noir, you'll still be injured."

Adrien looked at the torn material of his jeans. A steady flow of blood had sullied the edges and he wince as he move. "Hawkmoth is in my house. I have to do something. What if he attacks my father?"

Plagg gave him a pitying look. "What if he is your father?"

"He can't be. Remember, he was akumatised into the Collector."

"What if it was a ruse?"

The model gnawed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to accept that possibility. "It can't be him."

"But it makes sense. Why else would his lair be in your home?" Plagg pushed as he wiped his mouth, his wedge of cheese now devoured.

"There's got to be another explanation." Adrien insisted.

Plagg was about to reply when his ears pricked up and he looked to the model in warning, diving into the folds of his white shirt at the last moment. Adrien heard the light thump in his bedroom and flinched. He was still lying prone when there was a light knock on the bathroom door. "Adrien?" called a soft feminine voice and his shoulders slumped in relief.

He propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm in here."

"Are you decent?"

"Define decent," Adrien smirked, needing to lighten the mood.

Ladybug opened the door and gave the room a tentative glance before spotting him on the floor. "What happened?" she gasped as she ran to him.

"Hawkmoth. He's in my house. I had to escape before I dropped my transformation." Adrien spoke rapidly as she examined his leg.

Distress lined Ladybug's features as she looked between his face and his wound. "We have to get you out of here."

"No, we need to finish off Hawkmoth. He might hurt my father."

Plagg floated into view. "I think your father is Hawkmoth."

Ladybug gasped. "He can't be, he was akumatised."

The black kwami let out a sigh. "As previously stated, perhaps he tricked you."

Heavy footsteps had all three spinning around, and there at the open bathroom door stood Gabriel Agreste. His grey eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Ladybug crouched down beside Adrien, whose leg was clearly injured, and hovering beside him was the cat kwami.

"Adrien," he gasped. "No, it can't be."

Ladybug rose to her feet slowly. Her back was to Adrien and he recognised her defensive stance. His girlfriend was protecting him. "Stay back," she demanded.

But Gabriel only had eyes for his son as he continued to gaze at him. "Adrien. You're Chat Noir."

Lifting his chin, Adrien levelled his gaze at his father. "Yes, I am. But are you Hawkmoth?"

* * *

 **I know it's a cliffhanger. I'll try to make sure I post the next chapter within the week. This time of year is crazy and yet again I have a cold. Been burning the candle at both ends. That said I can't believe we're at chapter 50 - amazing! I never thought this story would go for so long.**

 **Anyhow, what do you think Gabriel's reaction will be? Is Adrien's world about to implode? Probably, stick around for the next chapter. As always, thanks for the support and please let me know your thoughts in the review box below.**

 **PS - How awesome does series 3 look! Can't wait to watch more of this show!**


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter Fifty-One_

A heavy silence filled the air as father and son stared at one another. Ladybug didn't chance looking at Adrien, not when Gabriel was a potential threat. Her gloved fingers were already on her yoyo and she widened her stance to protect her partner. Yet the older Agreste's face was a mix of disbelief, concern and angst. His cool façade was on the verge of crumbling, and Ladybug found herself wondering which emotion would win out.

The muscles in Gabriel's cheeks flexed with the clench of his jaw. "We need to get you to the hospital, Adrien."

"Answer the question," the model snapped in return and even Ladybug flinched at his tone.

Gabriel cringed back in surprise and something in his eyes darkened, as if recognising his enemy. "You don't understand."

Venom laced Adrien's voice. "No, I don't. Probably because you don't tell me anything!"

The thin line that was Gabriel's lips pursed harder. "You're a boy, you don't need to be burdened with adult concerns."

"I'm seventeen! I'm not a child."

"But you are my son!" Gabriel snarled as he stepped forward.

Ladybug immediately launched her yoyo into a spinning shield and blocked the designer from progressing any further. "And he's my partner. Don't come any closer."

With his view of Adrien obscured, Gabriel shifted his gaze to Ladybug. Grey eyes filled with a burning hatred he'd previously managed to hide. "I will do as I please."

Adrien's fingers grasped Ladybug's free hand as he awkwardly pulled himself to his feet, using her strength to stabilise himself. "You hurt her and I'll never forgive you."

Gabriel blanched at the threat but held his ground. "Why? Because you believe you love her?" The designer snorted in disgust. "I've seen the way you interact with _your lady_ , Chat Noir, and it's obvious you're simply infatuated. Love is a much stronger emotion. Love is something beyond your grasp of comprehension because you have not truly experienced it."

Ladybug's masked eyebrows lowered and she glared at Gabriel. She was about to throw back a retort but Adrien's growl made her hesitate. His arm wrapped around her waist possessively. "That's where you're wrong. You have so little to do with my day-to-day life that you're oblivious to just how well I know my lady."

"You're a teenage boy, Adrien. You're not thinking with the head on your shoulders."

A humiliated blush threated to burn across Ladybug's cheeks, yet Adrien was on the defensive. "I love her, Father. I always have and I would do anything for her."

Something in those angry grey eyes wavered. A muscle ticked high on his cheek and then the emotion in Gabriel's expression changed. Back was the cool exterior. "Perhaps I was wrong. You said you'd do anything for Ladybug, for me it's the same with your mother."

The hand gripping Ladybug's tightened, clearly distressed at the mention of his deceased parent. Gabriel continued. "A love like that only comes around once in a lifetime, and when you have it, you'll do anything to keep it alive." The designer plucked his cravat from his collar to display a small purple pin. "You asked if I am Hawkmoth, the answer is yes. But you should know why."

Ladybug laced her fingers through Adrien's in a show of support, yet she still remained a step before him, determined to protect him anyway possible.

Gabriel's index finger caressed his miraculous as he studied the pair. "Years ago, Emilie and I travelled to Tibet. The reason is unimportant but what we found was startling. Your mother had an interest in mythology in history. She'd found a book that spoke of magical powers bestowed on those who were miraculous. While we hadn't set out to seek such fabled items, we happened to discover them."

There was no elaboration into how, yet Gabriel's eyes glazed over as if he were remembering. He cleared his throat to resume, "But it wasn't one miraculous we found but two. The butterfly and the peacock. With them was an old book that supposedly held the secrets of all the miraculous powers. Emilie was excited to find proof in the existence of such things and she wanted to put together a thesis and have the items placed in a museum. At first, I agreed but the more she poured over that book, the more reluctant I became."

An agitated looked settled onto Gabriel's face. "Neither of us had tried wearing either miraculous. But one night, I found Emily in our bedroom talking to a small floating creature. It was the peacock kwami and neither of us realised that there was something wrong with it. As I entered the room, your mother evoked its power and transformed. We were both marvelled by the magic but your mother was enraptured, needing to know more. Together we began researching for further information, though neither of us were able to decode the cyphers in that original book. It was through her kwami that we learned how to manipulate a kwami's power. To push it beyond the boundaries of what it is meant to do."

Ladybug thought of Plagg and how he'd been able to use his own power without Chat Noir. That power had been out of control and devastating. Tikki could do the same if need be, but she was much more stringent about the rules. There was a reason why kwami's needed to channel their powers through a wielder. Perhaps other kwamis were less regimented.

A weariness touched Gabriel's voice. "Within months of using the peacock miraculous, Emilie became increasingly ill. Neither of us realised it was due to her continued use of the miraculous. As her condition worsened, I finally took up the butterfly miraculous. It was Nooroo who informed me that the peacock miraculous was damaged. Tainted by some curse or the like. By this stage I knew Emilie was dying and I begged Nooroo to tell me the cure. He said there was one infallible possibility. A wish that could grant anything, but I had to combine the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction."

Adrien's voice was thick with emotion as he spoke. "Mum's been gone for years now."

Gabriel bowed his head slightly as he shook it. "Gone from your life, but not from mine."

"What!" the model snarled.

"Your mother is here with us still. Frozen in time until I can grant the wish I most fervently desire. I need to fix the mistake we made, I need to restore her to full health. It's why I became Hawkmoth, it's why I must have your miraculous." Gabriel raised his hand, palm up in a sign of want. "Give me your miraculous so we can be a family again."

Ladybug continued to grip her partner, lacing her fingers in a vice-like hold. "Why should we believe you? Your wife has been missing for years. You could be lying to us."

"I am willing to show Adrien where Emilie is but not you." Gabriel glowered at her before softening his expression as he gazed upon his son.

Adrien's free hand clung to Ladybug's shoulder and she felt the tremor going through him with the contact. "I need time to think," he said in a voice mixed with pain, confusion and disbelief.

Stepping back, Ladybug curled her arm around Adrien's waist to support him both physically and mentally. "I've got you," she whispered as she dared to steal a glance at him. Her partner's face was pallid and weary. His normally vibrant green eyes were dulled. They needed to leave.

"The akuma," Adrien reminded her, his voice was coarse.

Gabriel intervened. "That vessel was obliterated by my defence system. You need not fear it multiplying. But Adrien, your leg. It needs attention."

"I will look after him," Ladybug said with a possessive tone that wasn't to be trifled with.

Plagg spoke up, stating the obvious. "We need to get him out of here."

"That's the idea," Ladybug replied in a mockingly singsong voice.

The black kwami drew close to Adrien and uttered in the blonde's ear. "Do not transform. He will attack you if you're Chat Noir."

"But I can't travel like this," Adrien replied as his fingers bit into Ladybug's side. "I'm strong as Chat Noir, even when injured."

"Believe me, this is for your own good." Plagg insisted.

Adrien let out a huff but didn't protest further. Ladybug stalked back as she held him, her yoyo continuing to spin. It only stopped when they were standing sidelong to his open bathroom window.

Gabriel had one final thing to say. "I'll give you a day, son. Then I expect you home, and I'll show you your mother."

"Fine," Adrien gritted through his clenched teeth. Then Ladybug scooped him up in her arms and leapt into the night.

* * *

It was difficult for Ladybug to travel with smooth speed while carrying her partner. She wanted to flee the Agreste mansion and put as much distance as possible between them, but Adrien was wincing with every jolt. "I'm sorry," she chanted every time her landing was a little rough.

Adrien's tone was weary but forgiving. "It's okay. The sooner we get to the apartment, the better."

Realistically, they should have been heading to the hospital to get his leg checked out but Adrien had insisted on the apartment. Plagg was just as adamant, stating they could do more once there. Ladybug didn't argue. She figured Adrien had enough to deal with, adding an argumentative partner would only make things more difficult.

Soon enough the apartment was in sight and Ladybug eased her way there, doing her best to land lightly on her feet. Adrien had left the balcony door unlocked, since he claimed there was no way anyone else could enter without having super skills or a helicopter. The moment they were inside, Ladybug laid Adrien on the sofa and propped his leg on the nearest ottoman.

Swinging around to the injured side of his leg, Ladybug knelt and gently pried back the torn denim to view his wound. "It's stopped bleeding."

Plagg zipped to her shoulder. "You can heal this."

"How?" she asked with an incredulous shake of her head.

"Miraculous Ladybug."

"But I haven't called up my lucky charm."

"So, do it now," Plagg insisted.

Frowning, Ladybug tugged her yoyo from her hip and did as advised. A sewing kit dropped into her hands. "What am I meant to do with this?" She cringed as she looked to Adrien's leg, then it dawned on her. She was meant to sew up his torn jeans.

Plagg let out a snort. "Just throw it in the air and do your thing. The magic will fix everything."

Adrien tossed his head back into the cushions, the length of his throat was on display as he closed his eyes. "Do it," he muttered.

Ladybug did as she was advised and watched as the magical ladybugs swirled around her partner. As they dissipated she shuffled closer to Adrien and sifted her fingers through his hair. "How do you feel?"

"My leg is better, as for the rest of me… I'm not sure."

* * *

 **Poor Adrien, I think he needs cuddles. Lucky his lady is with him. With a day to sort things out, what do you think they should get up to? Let me know in the box below.**

 **Thanks for all the supportive reviews. We are getting to the pointy end of the story, but there's more to go yet. Stick around :)**


	52. Chapter 52

_Chapter Fifty-Two_

Adrien's green eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. His father was Hawkmoth, his mother was supposedly alive and he felt completely lost. Emotions warred within him to the point that he was numb. What was he supposed to do? His loyalties were torn. His heart and soul belonged to Ladybug but he also loved his parents.

It was clear that Gabriel was toeing the line of insanity. If he was telling the truth and Emilie was still alive, why hadn't he said something sooner? Why hide it from him? For years Adrien had mourned his mother, accepting she was gone. Never to be in his life again. Over the last four years he'd longed to hear her sweet voice, to be held in her arms and reassured when life got tough. Heck, he'd reread a number of childhood storybooks she'd read to him when he was a child, just to be reminded of her voice when following the words.

Part of him ached to reconnect with his mother. To have a chance to see her again. Memories and dreams had been the only place that she'd lived on. It seemed surreal to even consider the remote possibility that she wasn't actually gone. But Gabriel had said that the peacock miraculous had made Emilie sick.

Green eyes refocussed and looked to Plagg. "What's wrong with the peacock miraculous?"

Plagg shrugged. "No idea, kid. It's been missing for a long time."

Tikki joined her counterpart, hovering before Adrien. "Master Fu lost both the peacock and butterfly miraculous. Neither of us know the details but Wayzz has dropped hints on occasion. Fu wanted to redeem himself, he wanted to fix what happened with the other guardians. He met up with a man who claimed to be a former guardian who had left on a quest for further enlightenment. He claimed to have become an alchemist and from what I understand, he stole the two miraculous."

"Why those two?" Marinette added as she leaned a little closer to Adrien on the sofa.

Tikki continued. "I think it was a crime of opportunity, they were unsecured at the time and so the alchemist took them. We can only assume he tried to mix his magic with miraculous. Probably seeking further power. Fu came across the alchemist a decade later. He was dying and made little sense. By that stage he'd sold the miraculous he had at markets, claiming he needed the money to try and heal himself. He died days later."

Adrien nodded in understanding. "And Fu never recovered them. Then at some point my parents came across them." His gaze snapped to Tikki. "Could the butterfly miraculous be corrupted too? It would explain my father's behaviour."

Tikki and Plagg turned to give each other a morose glance, the former continued. "Nooroo wasn't changed. We kwamis attempted to contact him on his birthday, during the Sandboy akuma. He was powering Hawkmoth at the time and it was clear that he wasn't touched by other magic."

Plagg snorted. "Just enslaved by Hawkmoth."

The model winced. He'd always known that Gabriel was emotionally cold, but this was beyond anything Adrien had ever considered. Gabriel had never been a people person, yet his behaviour and actions had become increasingly terse after the loss of Emilie. Adrien had always chalked up the emotional distance to his father's grieving. Instead he had been plotting to get his wife back, apparently unfazed by the sacrifice: the loss of a close relationship with his son.

Memories of all the akumas he'd faced without the mask flittered through Adrien's mind. One instance particularly stung. Style Queen. Hawkmoth had allowed him to be blasted into a frozen statue of gold glitter. His fricking father. The same man who had caused a media frenzy when he had turned up at the resumed fashion show to hug his son. Gabriel Agreste's first public appearance since the disappearance of his wife. Supposedly due to the need to check his son was okay. Adrien began to fume, it wasn't done out of concern but rather guilt.

"Adrien." Marinette said in a gentle voice as her hand stroked his forearm.

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?"

He frowned. "Of all the times Daddy dearest threw me before his latest akuma. Of all the lies."

Marinette pulled him into her arms, cradling his face against her chest. "I'm not condoning what he's done, but he must care to some degree. Remember Gorizilla?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "How could I forget? I leapt off a building because you asked me to trust you."

"Yeah, that was a potentially bad call. When I jumped after you, I got snatched up by Gorizilla and the only reason I was able to eventually catch you was because he let me go. I never understood why. Now I do. Your father didn't want you hurt. Hawkmoth ordered his minion to release his enemy because he wanted me to rescue his son."

Adrien mulled over her words. Remembering how she'd been calling out to Chat Noir to help her, not knowing that it was her partner's alter ego falling to possible doom. His faith in Ladybug had never wavered, although he had considered transforming if the ground had gotten too close.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his girlfriend, Adrien nuzzled his face against her throat. "It would have been bad PR to have me splattered on the pavement."

Marinette snorted at his sardonic tone. "I think he was motivated by more than PR."

"The tragedy of losing my beautiful face." He mocked.

"Now that would have been a _cat_ astrophe."

Adrien chuckled at her pun. "That should have been my line."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'd rather be rubbing on you."

She whacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Flirt."

"Tease," he said with a smile. Sitting back to look at the girl who was able to cheer him up when he was at an all time low. Those expressive blue eyes were studying him with an intensity that made his heart speed up. So much compassion, so much caring, so much love. Damn, he'd wanted someone to cherish him like this his entire life. Adrien raised his hand to caress her cheek, smoothing it down her jaw to cup her chin. "I love you, Marinette. So very much."

"I love you too, Adrien. And I'll be by your side through this. I'm not leaving you. You hear me?" she said as she shifted to straddle his lap, holding his face between her hands.

"I hear you," he said, laying his forehead against hers. "But you might need to leave me for a bit tomorrow. As much as it pains me to say it, I need to know if my father is telling the truth about Mum. If she's still alive, I need to know."

Sighing, Marinette lowered her hands and laced her fingers behind his neck. "I understand."

Plagg cut in. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. He could be trying to lure you in, just to steal your miraculous."

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Tikki added.

"Yeah, I know." Adrien admitted. "But I have to go."

Marinette swept his hair away from his face with her splayed fingers. "I don't like this."

"We've got until tomorrow to come up with a plan."

* * *

In the early hours of dawn, Adrien lay on his back in bed unable to sleep. At some point he'd dozed off with his lady in his arms but now he was alone. He wasn't sure where Marinette had gone but he assumed she'd be back before the sun was up. For the millionth time he was thankful to have the apartment as a temporary sanctuary. He supposed that Marinette could have snuck him into her room at home, but it was safer here. If Hawkmoth struck, there'd only be the two of them to contend with. Then it dawned on him, he'd unwittingly exposed Ladybug's identity. When he'd told Gabriel that he loved Ladybug, that she was his girlfriend, he'd pretty much highlighted who his partner really was.

"Dammit," he hissed as he thumped the headboard with his fist.

Plagg snorted awake. "What?"

"Father will have figured out that Marinette is Ladybug."

"You weren't very subtle," Plagg concurred.

"I have to go tomorrow. Hell, I'm half convinced we should check on her parent's place."

"He said he'd give you a day."

Adrien's jaw tensed. "But do we believe him?"

A light thud sounded on the balcony. Followed by the quiet padding of feet. Adrien considered transforming but suspected it was his partner. Sure enough, Ladybug sauntered in with something in her hand. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah. Where'd you go?"

"To see Master Fu. I told him what was going on. I figured you wouldn't want to rehash the details."

"Thanks."

Ladybug sank to the bed and lay on her side, holding out the object in her hand. "He suggested we use this."

"A miraculous box?" Adrien said in confusion.

"It's more than that," she told as she opened the box. "This is the bee miraculous. Fu suggested that you wear it as well as the cat miraculous."

"Why?"

"I told him you are going to see your father alone to learn the truth about your mother. He wanted to give you an advantage. Apparently, you can wear two miraculous at once. Just not ours together. He suggests that we hide this in your hair." She pointed at the bee hair comb. "That way if your father does manage to steal your ring, you're not defenceless."

Adrien nodded in appreciation. "That does make me feel better. What's it's power?"

"It can incapacitate a person."

"That could come in handy."

"Especially if you want to steal their miraculous too." The pair grinned at each other. "Hawkmoth won't see this coming."

"Let's hope not." Adrien rolled to his back and lifted the sheet. "How about you come here and reassure me? I'm thinking kisses are a great tool to bolster my confidence."

"What a fabulous idea," Ladybug grinned and joined him under the sheet.

* * *

 **Our heroes have a plan B, but will it work or will Hawkmoth surprise them? Find out soon.**

 **I'm so excited - 500 followers - so much wow! Thank you for the support, you wonderful people. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the review box below. Until next chapter... (In case it's later than planned, I'll wish you a Merry Christmas!)**


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapter Fifty-Three_

Sunrise came all too soon. Neither Marinette or Adrien had been able to get back to sleep, both were too wired for the incoming day. "Are you sure about this?" Marinette asked yet again.

"As sure as I can be. Believe me I'd rather not be dealing with the remote possibility of my mother being alive." He said as he straightened his white button up and looked at her with concern. "But we need to stop Hawkmoth. This may be the best way to do it."

"I know, it just doesn't feel right letting you go in there alone."

"I won't be alone. I've got Plagg and Pollen with me." He said, tilting his head towards the cat and bee kwamis.

Marinette signed and threw her arms around him. "I'm your partner, I should be with you."

He tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'll be okay. As you said, he's my father. If he wanted to do me harm, he would have already."

A line of worry knit between Marinette's eyebrows. "I hate this."

"You've given me the best advantage I could ask for." Adrien reminded her with a nudge of his fingertip to the right side of his head, where the bee miraculous was artfully hidden within his hair.

Tikki hovered before them, flanked by her fellow kwamis. "We know the drill. It'll be okay, Marinette."

Pollen gave an affectionate smile, "Remember we can float through pretty much anything. Besides I'll be hidden under Adrien's jeans, tucked in the side of his sock. His father won't even know I'm there."

Plagg burped his approval. "As far as Sir Cranky-pants goes, he'll think I'm the only kwami with Adrien."

The model squeezed his partner in reassurance. "We'll be fine. Even if things do fall apart, we work best under pressure."

Marinette returned his smile, though it pained her to acknowledge that he was right. "Okay, let's do this."

Stepping apart, the pair eyed each other for a full minute before Adrien called up his transformation. Marinette quickly followed. Chat Noir walked to the balcony, holding out his hand to Ladybug. "We have the advantage. As far as my father knows, I'm still injured. I promise I won't forget to limp."

"Did you put a rock in your shoe?"

"Considered it, but decided a true limp would be a pain in the… foot." Chat Noir smirked.

"Fine, just don't forget. Gabriel is very astute."

"I know, that's why I have a trick up my pant leg."

"Isn't it supposed to be sleeve?"

"Nope, but you can undress me to check," he said with a cheeky wink.

Ladybug gave her partner a half-hearted shove. "Shut up."

"Kiss me and I will," he taunted back with a wiggle of his masked eyebrows.

"If I kiss you, we might never leave."

Chat Noir let out an overly dramatic sigh. "The things I do for peace, justice and the Parisian way!" Ladybug laughed at her partner as he pulled her to his chest, grinning wide and flashing his teeth. "Let us go forth, milady."

"I'd rather we go first."

"Bah, ruin my moment why don't you?"

"Come on, Chat."

"Right," he smirked as he held her close and used his staff to launch them into the sky.

* * *

A block from the Agreste mansion, Chat Noir reduced the height of his staff and spun to the ground, holding Ladybug close. While he was hamming up their antics, he was truly nervous and wasn't eager to step foot in his own home. Before he could drop his transformation, Ladybug snatched him up by his bell and laid an extremely passionate kiss upon him. To the point he was backed up against the wall of a building as her mouth threatened to devour his.

They were both breathless as she broke away. "Stay safe."

By force of will, Chat Noir managed to form coherent words. "Of course." His bravado wasn't convincing as Ladybug eyed him sideways. "I'm serious!" he added.

Ladybug gave him a fierce hug and then they released their transformations. Tikki said a few encouraging words to the other kwamis and Adrien took the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend one last time. "I will be back."

"I know."

He just hoped she was right.

* * *

The walk to the mansion was brisk until Adrien rounded the corner where he could be seen. Here he switched tactics, walking with a pronounced limp as he headed to the tall metal gates. This was where Pollen was able to help out, she was now hidden within the pant leg of his jeans, nipping his previously injured leg so he didn't falter in his limping.

As Adrien approached his home the gates automatically opened as soon as he was near, allowing him to hobble into the grounds and to the intimidating front door. Lifting his hand to knock, Adrien was stunned as the door opened and revealed the last person he expected to see: Chloe.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"My 'community service' remember? I had to be Nathalie's assistant slash slave." Chloe grumbled as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh right, I'd forgotten about that."

Chloe's features softened a little. "Yeah, I guess you were probably dealing with the fallout of what I did."

"Something like that," Adrien muttered more to himself than her.

"Look, I've been thinking a lot about what happened. Especially the stuff at the Eiffel Tower. I was horrified when I was strung up half naked, but I deserved it. If anything, it was less than what I did to you because you trusted me." Chloe plucked at her fingernails awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I know that's not enough, maybe I can make it up to you some day."

Adrien stepped back in surprise. "Um, okay."

Chloe's bottom lip began to quiver. "I thought Chat Noir was dead, and it would have been my fault. I caused that akuma. I'm such an awful person."

Again, Adrien was stunned. Was she for real? He wasn't sure. Before his childhood friend could continue, Nathalie swept her aside. "Adrien, your father is waiting for you."

The model shuffled passed the two ladies, glancing briefly back to make sure they were aware of his limp as he headed into his father's study. Gabriel was standing with his arms behind his back, regally perusing his designs as if he had no other care in the world. "You're here," he announced as his grey eyes dropped to his son's leg. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Adrien quietly hissed.

"Yes," Gabriel said glancing to the floor, "I suppose you have." The designer stepped away from the dais and strode to Adrien. Those assessing eyes held a note of concern but Adrien wasn't buying it. Here stood the man who had managed to conceal and lie about his alter ego. Not that Adrien was about to admit he'd done something similar when it came to being Chat Noir.

Forcing up his gumption, Adrien asked the question he'd been dreading. "So, what's this nonsense about Mum still being with us?"

A smile which was on verge of ominous spread across Gabriel's face. "It's easiest if I show you."

The hair at Adrien's nape rose and he resisted the urge to shiver at his father's creepy behaviour. He'd trusted this man for his entire life, regardless of how strict and cold he'd been.

Gabriel walked to the abstract painting of Emilie on the wall and paused before it. "Stand there," he instructed Adrien as he pointed to a spot directly behind him.

Adrien did as he was told and watched in fascination as his father reached up to touch a grouping of eyelets on the painting. The model gasped as Gabriel pressed his fingers into the concealed buttons. Suddenly the floor beneath Adrien shifted and he was being lowered down. There was some sort of tunnelling system that he'd never known existed, and as he travelled he noticed there was an offshoot that went upward. However, his journey was taking him down.

Eventually the platform beneath him drew to a halt and Adrien found himself in a cavernous room. On either side of him, a row of lights flashed on to illuminate the space and Adrien cautiously stepped forward. "What is this place?"

The clunk of the platform ascending made him jump as Plagg exited his pocket. "Wow, and I thought your father hid dirty secrets in his safe. This is like something out of a horror film."

Keeping up the pretence of limping, Adrien shuffled his way down the raised pathway which ran down the middle of the room. At its end there was a faint light and something tubular. He had only made it a third of the way along when the platform behind him returned carrying his father.

Gabriel quickly strode towards him, eating up the distance. "Keep going," he insisted as he walked at Adrien's side.

"What is this place?"

"A sanctuary," Gabriel said with an air of reverence.

Adrien inwardly winced as he scanned the room. It looked like something from the cover of a dystopian science fiction novel. Vines streamed up the walls, as if desperate to emerge into the world. He noticed they were camouflaging a mass of cabling strewn along the floor and lower walls.

The sense of dread only grew stronger as they neared the glowing tube. Its size was substantial, big enough for a body he realised. And the closer they got, the more apparent it became that there was indeed a body inside that lit interior.

Pollen's nipping at his ankle kept him limping and he was thankful she was there. Adrien had no doubt that he would have forgotten to keep up the act without her. "What is that?" The model said with a hesitant point of his finger at the cylindrical object before them.

"A cryostasis chamber."

"What? That sort of technology doesn't even exist."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow over his glasses. "When you have enough money, anything is possible."

Foreboding was a living thing in Adrien's belly, squirming and twitching with each of his staggering steps. The figure within that glowing chamber took on more definition as he drew closer and his heart began to pound. Gabriel hadn't been lying. There lay his mother within the confines of that brightly lit prison, appearing to be in a deep sleep.

Emotion thickened in Adrien's throat and tears pricked at the back of his eyes. "Why is she hear? She's meant to be dead."

"She's not dead, just damaged. This is why I wanted the ladybug and cat miraculous. I need the wish they can grant. With them I can restore your mother to her former self." Gabriel stated as he eyed Adrien's right hand.

The model curled his fingers to fists and shoved them in the pockets of his jeans. "If Mum is brought back, someone else will suffer her fate."

"So what? People die all the time. Why do you think I have Chloe working here? I intend to use her as a sacrifice to balance out the wish."

"She doesn't deserve that!"

Gabriel was taken aback. "Of course she does! Look at what she did to you."

"It was cruel and horrible but she doesn't deserve to end up a vegetable."

His father's upper lip twisted with disdain. "Wouldn't you rather your mother over that spoilt brat?"

"As far as I was aware, Mum has been dead for years!"

"Not dead, just in a coma of sorts."

"Dead to me. Damn, why didn't you tell me she was alive?" Adrien pleaded with an angry snap.

"I never said she was dead, just no longer with us."

Adrien took a step towards Gabriel, anger burning in his veins. "People interpret that as dead, Father."

Gabriel was the first to break eye contact, looking forlornly at his wife. "Perhaps I should have handled things differently. But I didn't want to give you hope if there was none to be had. Yet now things are different." Those grey eyes returned to him with a cunning glint. "You have the miraculous of destruction. All we need now is the miraculous of creation and Emilie can come back to us."

"I'm not giving you my miraculous," Adrien growled as he widened his stance with instinctual grace.

The corner of Gabriel's mouth turned upward in a snarking grin. "The loyalty you have to Ladybug is admirable, but she's never loved Chat Noir. You know that, right?"

"Recent developments would suggest otherwise."

Shock replaced smugness on the designer's face. "What?"

"Oh, Chat Noir's been getting a lot of loving lately." Adrien grinned.

Gabriel scowled, "I can't believe you're my son."

This time it was Adrien who was stunned, his eyes widening at the implication.

His father continued. "This whole time, that stupid foolish boy dressed in a catsuit was my boy." Gabriel's nose crinkled in disgust. "I had wondered briefly if it was you, believing it impossible. My sensible, obedient Adrien couldn't possibly be that ridiculous clown."

"I'm not a ridiculous clown, nor am I a fool!" Adrien growled, pulling his fists from his pockets, curling his arms tautly at his sides.

"Oh, but you are, son." Gabriel smirked as he swiped his hand across Adrien's exposed forearm. Scratching his skin with a sharp prick from the underside of his hand. The designer lifted his palm to display the back of his ring from which a spike sat. "Just like those spy movies you always loved."

Adrien's gaze wavered and the room appeared to sway. "You drugged me?"

"I must have your miraculous. You'll understand soon enough."

And with that, Adrien felt his knees give way, falling forward into his father's waiting arms. Only to have his ring tugged from his finger as he was gently laid on the floor as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Gabriel did a bad, bad thing. Anyone surprised? No, not really? Didn't think so.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I was having a case of writers block, knew where I wanted it to go but couldn't get the words to come. But hey, happy new year! Chapter done and more to come.**

 **The review box below is feeling lonesome, please talk to it. Thanks for your support! :)**


	54. Chapter 54

_Chapter Fifty-Four_

For most parents there would have been a tremendous sense of guilt in drugging their own offspring, but Gabriel Agreste was not an average parent. To him, the means justified the end result. Adrien would understand in time. He'd be ecstatic to have his mother back and they would be a family again. With gentle care, he eased his son to the ground, cradling his head in his hand and placing him onto his side in an almost foetal position.

Next, Gabriel closed the tiny compartment on his ring, returning the poisoned spike to its hiding place. Not that it actually contained poison, just a substance that would knock out an adult for about an hour when scratched. Pulling the object from his finger, he admired his new acquisition, the cat miraculous. With a satisfied smirk, the designer put it on and watched with interest as Plagg appeared.

The black kwami was not amused. "What kind of sick jerk drugs his own son!"

Gabriel didn't want to think too hard about the fact that Adrien was snoring lightly at his feet. "What kind of kwami speaks back to his master?" he snapped in return.

Plagg crossed his arms and glared back for all he was worth. "I'm not a push over, _Gabriel_." He said drawing out the man's name with sarcastic purpose to annoy him. "Unlike Nooroo, destruction is my bag and I've got the attitude to go with it. Besides Adrien is my holder."

" _Was_ your holder but unlike Adrien, I'm not an unskilled boy. As your _master_ you will obey me."

Feline eyes rolled, "Yeah right, this is the first time you've held one of the two most powerful miraculous. Your egotistical orders don't mean squat if I don't want to listen. Perks of the job."

The designer clenched his hand into an intimidating fist. "I will bend your will to mine."

"I hope that wasn't the sort of line you used to woo your wife."

Gabriel's reply was a roar of outrage. "You leave my wife out of this!"

"That's a little difficult when she's right here." Plagg pointed to the glass casket behind him. "Brings new meaning to drop dead gorgeous, huh?"

"You shut your mouth."

With a taunting rock of his head, Plagg snarked, "Put some camembert in it and I'll stop talking."

The top of Gabriel's lip lifted in a sneer. "No wonder my son has become so rebellious, you've corrupted him."

"Pft, the boy needed an outlet. At least he didn't burn your car."

A muscle under the designer's eye twitched. "What?"

"Previous holder, he was a bit of a pyromaniac. Good times."

"Enough of this," Gabriel snapped. "Tell me how to find Ladybug."

"Well, usually you do your messed-up crap and akumatise someone and she has to come out. I thought you would have noticed by now." Plagg delighted in the sound of Gabriel's teeth grinding. It was such a satisfying noise.

But then the designer began to smirk in the most disturbing way. "What do I say to transform?"

This was a command a kwami couldn't ignore. Plagg grimaced as the words tumbled from his mouth. "Claws out."

The cat kwami's reaction intensified to include a shudder of repulsion as Gabriel uttered the words and was transformed into a sinister version of Chat Noir. Unlike his son's outfit, Gabriel's costume was much more 80's punk. The black body glove was streaked with silver zips in random slashes across his legs and chest while his boots were black suede. His hair was slicked back flatter than normal and a pair of suede cat ears sat low on the side of his head, banding over his real ears. The mask was merged with his glasses, looking like some sort of night vision goggles gone wrong.

It was well known that Hawkmoth chose some truly awful names for his akumas, alas he didn't sway from this trend when he named his new persona. Admiring his getup, the villain spoke. "I shall now be known as Kittyhawk." Behind him, Nooroo was biting lip to stifle the need to snigger. It was then that the villain evoked his original miraculous and the name made more sense as the two powers blended. Black was mixed with purple and his mask covered his entire head in silver with the exception of the cat ears. It wasn't attractive.

Kittyhawk reached for the baton at his back and thumbed the purple pawprint, sliding the baton open into phone mode. Flicking through the screens, he located the tracker and grinned. He had a way to find Ladybug, he just needed her to transform.

* * *

While Kittyhawk was busy revelling in his own additional power, he was unaware of what was going on under his nose. Pollen was still with Adrien and she was rather busy countering the villain's plans.

For Adrien, there was an unexpected benefit to wearing the bee miraculous, it was exceptionally powerful at breaking down toxins. Remaining hidden within Adrien's blonde hair, the comb was covertly diluting the poison in the model's system. Green eyes feathered open to watch black suede boots march away with annoying purpose.

Adrien titled his head to follow the movement. Blinking slowly as he took in the fashion crime that was his father. Perhaps his look could be called retro but the model figured it was just demented. Part of him was reluctant to admit it kind of suited his father. Adrien remained motionless as he watched Kittyhawk make his exit via the platform they'd previously arrived on, disappearing into the labyrinth of the mansion.

Pollen emerged from her hiding place at Adrien's ankle. "My king, are you alright?"

Grinding his palm against his forehead, the blonde winced. "Kind of but my mouth feels like a desert and my head is pounding."

"It's the effects of the drug. My power will gradually reduce this over time."

"He took my ring." Adrien said out loud, needing confirmation even as he glanced at his right hand.

"Yes, Plagg was most displeased."

A weak smirk tugged at the model's lips. "I'll bet he was." With a groan, Adrien tucked his arms close to his body and forced himself into a sitting position. The room spun with dizzying speed and he closed his eyes. "We need to warn Marinette."

Pollen hovered close. "But if I leave you, you will lose the ability to transform."

Scrunching his eyes, Adrien peered up at the bee kwami. "How far can you go before I'd be unable to call upon you?"

She considered it for a moment. "No further than the walls of the mansion, at most."

Adrien knew he wasn't completely lucid and perhaps that's why the next idea seemed viable. "Could you get to Chloe?"

"I could but is that wise? She is not a miraculous holder nor does she know of kwamis." A definite hint of disapproval rang in Pollen's tone.

Minor tremors shook Adrien's precarious form as he rubbed a hand down his face. "Steal her phone. It's yellow. You can't miss it."

"Are you sure? The poison hasn't been fully purged from your system."

"With the phone we can call Marinette. We need to warn her about Kittyhawk as soon as possible."

"Consider it done." Pollen said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Having been contained to the world of the miraculous for so long, Pollen was enjoying the freedom of flying in an unfamiliar space. But the beauty of being a kwami was the ability to zip through walls as if they weren't even there. Yet given the circumstances, Pollen couldn't be hasty. She didn't know the layout of the Agreste mansion but she did have a great sense of smell.

Being a bee meant she could scent flowers at great distances. She could also detect floral perfume the same way and Pollen had taken notice of Chloe's potent bouquet. With her nose raised, the tiny creature weaved her way through the building, locating her target within a few minutes.

The spoilt blonde was huffing as she sorted a pile of paperwork left by Nathalie. Pollen scanned the room and eyed the girl's handbag. As soon as Chloe's back was turned, the kwami zoomed across the room and into the bag. Sure enough, the phone was there. With a wide grin, Pollen snatched her prize and journeyed back to Adrien.

* * *

Outside, hidden in a side street, Marinette couldn't stop staring at the Agreste mansion. "It's been too long. I'm worried about Adrien," she whined.

Tikki hovered at the lip of her handbag. "Be patient. He's not unprepared."

"I know but it feels wrong not to be by his side."

"This wasn't going to work if you were with him."

The girl rubbed at her nape in agitation. "I need to transform. Then I can spy from a higher vantage point."

"You would be more exposed there."

A low growl escaped Marinette's clenched teeth. "I hate this."

"Have faith in your partner. Pollen will protect him if Plagg can't." Suddenly Tikki froze and stared blankly at nothing. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Plagg isn't with Adrien anymore. His miraculous has been removed."

"You can sense that?"

"Yes. I know when Plagg is active and when he's not."

"I need to go in," Marinette said with a determined glare at the mansion.

"Wait." Tikki stated as he eyes clouded over again. "Plagg is back but it's different. He's changed wielders."

"Hawkmoth must have him. We need to do something."

"No. Plagg will buy us some time. He's known as the obnoxious kwami for a reason." There was an amused smirk of admiration from Tikki. "He's good when it comes to dealing with volatile holders."

Another twenty minutes passed when Marinette's phone began to ring. Pulling it from her bag, she frowned at the contact. "Chloe. Why on earth would she be ringing me?" She immediately declined the call. A second later, it rang. Huffing, Marinette declined it again. It was on the third call she switched her phone to silent and shoved it in her bag.

* * *

Adrien turned to Pollen. "She not answering."

"Perhaps she can't."

Reaching out a hand, the model grabbed he nearest object and dragged himself to his feet and stood stock still. He'd pulled himself up on his mother's cylindrical chamber. The breath caught in his throat as he looked down upon the woman he thought long gone. There was no movement of her chest, no expansion of her nostrils, nothing to indicate that she was alive.

Sliding his hand up the curved glass, Adrien paused to examine Emile and wondered what proof there was of her not being dead. Perhaps she was just preserved and his father had gone mad. His antics certainly suggested he was not of sound mind. Hell, this secret chamber was not normal in any sense. Exhaling hard, Adrien blew his hair from his eyes as he took one last look at his mother.

With an unsteady step, he shuffled down the walkway, clinging to the railing. Pollen sat on his shoulders with eyes closed as she focussed her magic on restoring his health. By the time Adrien made it to the platform his vision had cleared and his gait was more assured.

* * *

 **Things are really progressing now. I loved Plagg in this chapter, it was so much fun having him snark at Gabriel. Pollen was fun to write too, imagining her little quirks ;)**

 **As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. The box below awaits... thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter 55

_Chapter Fifty-Five_

The insistent vibrating of Marinette's phone had her scowling. She'd switched it to silent to avoid the ringtone but the screen continued to flash, annoying her kwami. "I don't understand why Chloe is so persistent."

Tikki tilted her head to view the screen. "She's just sent a text message. Wait, it says Adrien has her phone. He's trying to ring you."

"Why would Adrien be using Chloe's phone?" Marinette wondered as her nose crinkled in confusion.

"Does it matter, he's trying to get a hold of you."

Snapping out of her funk, Marinette snagged the phone just as it started ringing again. "Hello?"

"Thank God, you answered." Came Adrien's strained yet relieved voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Long story short, my father has my miraculous. Well, the cat miraculous. I still have the bee miraculous and Pollen." Adrien sucked in a breath. "Father has transformed using both the cat and butterfly miraculous. He's calling himself Kittyhawk."

Marinette snorted, "What?"

"You heard me, Kittyhawk. I know it's a terrible name but when you see him, you'll understand why."

"Does this mean he has the power of both miraculous?" Marinette looked pointedly at Tikki who nodded. "Crap, Tikki is confirming that he does."

Adrien made a noise of disgust. "Just great, now he can create akumas and destroy stuff."

"We need to stop him before he evokes either power." Marinette stood from her hiding place, edging towards the mansion. "Where are you?"

"That's not important, at this point I'm the wildcard. You need to come to me to fight Hawkmoth, I mean Kittyhawk. I can assist you if you're in the mansion." There was something he wasn't saying and it put Marinette on edge. Before she could ask, he added, "Chloe is here. That's why I'm ringing on her phone. She has no idea what's going on. What's weirder is she actually tried to give me a genuine apology. I'm not sure I'm buying it though."

"She probably wants something from you, like your soul or your hand in marriage." A wry smile spread across Marinette's face, she couldn't wait to hear her partner's response to that.

Sure enough, he didn't fail to deliver. "There's only one girl I want to marry, and I'm talking to her. Although we're a little young yet."

"Consider it something to aspire to, you know in the five to ten year plan."

"Put it in the five year plan, I'm not willing to have you snaffled away by someone else."

Grinning, Marinette faltered when she saw the pointed look Tikki was giving her. "As fun as this is, we've got a supervillain to take down." She winced, she knew it had to be hard on him. "Sorry Adrien."

"It's okay. After the weird crap I've just been witness to, I'm pretty sure that's the best course of action for my father."

Marinette didn't bother asking. She could only imagine the awful scenario Adrien was put in when Gabriel gave his justification for behaving in such a despicable way. "Should I come in or out of costume?"

"I think he knows who you are, be on the offensive. Kick ass, milady." The conviction in his voice boosted her confidence.

Without needing further coaxing, Marinette found a secluded spot and transformed.

* * *

Within his hidden lair, Kittyhawk patiently waited. His hidden eyes were locked onto the tracker in his hand and a sinister smile tugged at his lips. Ladybug had just transformed and was heading to the mansion. This was going to be a piece of cake. Closing the baton, Kittyhawk placed it at his back and summoned forth a white butterfly.

On a floor below, Chloe's temper was simmering at the annoying busywork she had to do and it was starting to peak into ire as she realised her phone was missing. "Perfect," Kittyhawk uttered as he imbued the small vessel with his power. "Fly away little butterfly and corrupt her already dark heart."

The tainted butterfly was the usual deep purple but veins of green streaked it wings. It fluttered through the spherical window and out of the mansion, curving in an arch to enter a lower open door. Chloe was cursing under her breath as she rummaged through her hand bag, then froze as the akuma touched the object in her hands, connecting her with Kittyhawk.

"Queen Chaos, I'm am Kittyhawk."

"Kittyhawk? I thought you were Hawkmoth."

"I've had a boost in powers my young friend."

"And this matters to me how?" she snarked.

"You want retribution and a chance to escape the punishment you've been issued. I'm giving you the power to destroy anything you deem fit. One touch of your handbag and it turns the object brushed to ash."

"Oh, I like this." The brat grinned something fierce. And with that Chloe was transformed. The girl's attire changed from light to dark. Her body was encased in a tight purple costume, highlighted with a sequined green and purple belt, matching gauntlets, boots, mask and of course handbag.

Kittyhawk's deep voice continued, "Now come to me and I'll make sure you get what you deserve."

* * *

Adrien was trying to slow his breathing. In order to hide effectively he had to stop panting. The poison was almost gone from his system but he felt drained. He'd managed to make his way upstairs and was hidden within his father's workspace. From his vantage point he studied the portrait of his mother, looking for the hidden buttons within the painting. The sound of the door opening had him leaning back behind the plinth displaying one of his father's designs.

He had expected Nathalie or even his father. What he didn't expect was an akuma victim with a remarkable resemblance to Chloe. He shouldn't have been surprised, Gabriel had made it clear she was part of his masterplan.

A variation of Hawkmoth's symbol flashed over her face as she communicated with Kittyhawk. Adrien overheard her akuma name was Queen Chaos and he wondered what powers she'd been granted. But his train of thought was cut short as she moved into position in front of the portrait of his mother. Sure enough, her gloved fingers quickly splayed to find the correct buttons and she stepped back as the platform in the floor whisked her away.

Adrien's eyes remained locked on the sequence of buttons, memorising them as he waited. He'd be following Queen Chaos soon enough but for now he needed to wait for his partner's signal. In his weakened state he needed to time things perfectly.

* * *

Ladybug swung with ease to the Agreste mansion. The metal iris on the large circular window was still damaged but mostly open. Carefully navigating her way around the serrated edges, she positioned herself beyond the glass on the rooftop. There was no doubt that her enemy would be waiting inside. Her dilemma now was in how and when she should contact Adrien. In transforming her day-to-day phone magically vanished into the ether, meaning she no longer had Chloe's number.

Should she track down Adrien inside? Ladybug didn't know how she was meant to communicate with him if he didn't take on the bee transformation. They hadn't gotten that far in planning. Tikki had assured her King Bee would have a communication device in his weapon, apparently the one linked to the bee miraculous was a spinning top. Ladybug wondered how that would work. But given her own weapon was the humble yoyo, she figured she couldn't throw stones.

Reaching for said yoyo, she flicked it open to her tracker to see if Adrien had transformed. He hadn't. Yet Chat Noir's beacon flashed on her screen, though the emblem was distorted and now circled in purple. It had to be Kittyhawk and he was where she suspected.

Lurking outside the massive window, Ladybug shimmed over and warily peered inside. The room was illuminated only by the light streaming in through the fractured glass. It was a wonder that her partner hadn't been more seriously injured when he'd fled this place.

The voice of her enemy boomed, "Lingering outside like a coward, Ladybug?"

"Hardly, I don't trust you. Especially after what you did to Chat Noir."

There was a touch of guilt in the man's tone. "His injuries were obtained by his own means. I did not inflict them upon him."

"No, you just verbally wound him on a regular basis." Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she located the lone figure in the shadows.

"Don't presume to know what happens in this household."

Scanning the room, Ladybug cautiously climbed higher to the side, skirting the edges. She was still reluctant to go inside. "I don't need to presume. I know," she snapped back.

Suddenly a hand snaked up from the bottom of the window, latching onto Ladybug's ankle and yanking her into the gloom. The unexpected move had the heroine tumbling down into the sinister space she was doing her best to avoid. On her back she watched as a darkly clad female loomed over her. "Chloe," she gasped.

"That's Queen Chaos to you." The girl raised her sparkling handbag of purple and green to swipe it against the yoyo in Ladybug's hand. In seconds it crumbled into ashen dust.

Ladybug's blue eyes widened and she rolled sideways to escape her additional foe. Kittyhawk stood with his hands on his cane, grinning maniacally as Queen Chaos herded Ladybug in his direction with the wave of her bag. The need for a substitute weapon became vital to the heroine, without her yoyo she couldn't even call up her lucky charm.

Launching to her feet, she hunkered low and rushed Kittyhawk to dive under his now raised arms while he attempted to whack her with his cane. Snaking around his back she snagged the baton that should have been Chat Noir's. Flicking it open, she swung it hard and swept Kittyhawk's feet from under him.

The villain landed with a gruelling thud. Ladybug stomped a foot on his sternum and snatched at his right hand, desperate to steal back the cat miraculous. Queen Chaos raced towards her, handbag raised and Ladybug jumped backwards to avoid its touch.

"Stop!" Kittyhawk ordered, "I need her earrings."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you actually disliked murder." Ladybug snarled as she rotated the staff in her hands protectively as Chat Noir would, although her skill at it was not as practiced as her partner's.

"I meant to swipe the staff," Queen Chaos interjected.

The pair of villains stalked towards her, backing Ladybug against the angular wall. Damn, she needed her partner to equalise the odds. Her best bet was to eliminate the akuma. Given the handbag was the weapon, Ladybug was certain it held the tainted butterfly. She feigned a leap towards Queen Chaos, but edged in the opposite direction, using her staff to hit against Kittyhawk's cane. The momentum sent his weapon hard against Queen Chaos' handbag, slashing the bag with its pointed end while the cane dematerialised seconds after contact. Effectively destroying both items.

With the akuma released, Queen Chaos disappeared and morphed back into a confused Chloe who dropped to her knees. "What happened?"

Ladybug didn't have time to answer, Kittyhawk's anger was ignited to a level beyond rage. The heroine tried to sidestep his attack but she was too slow. Kittyhawk crashed into her abdomen, tackling her to the ground where he pinned her arms to the floor with his knees. Triumph glinted in his masked eyes as he tugged the earrings from her lobes. "Finally, they are mine!"

The frantic twisting and squirming of Ladybug's body did nothing to dislodge her foe. Instead, Kittyhawk was fixated on his new prize. With a familiarity gleaned from the ancient book he'd stolen, Kittyhawk lodged the earrings into the side of the cat miraculous, making them one. A blinding flash of light seared the room and Kittyhawk yanked the butterfly miraculous from his shirt, tossing it across the room as he no longer needed it.

"Ultimate power, it's mine." The man chanted with crazed glee.

* * *

 **I know, you all hate me for leaving it on a cliffhanger. Unfortunately that was the natural end point for the chapter. I'll try not to leave you hanging too long. Please don't abuse the review box too badly, it has feelings too ;)**


	56. Chapter 56

_Chapter Fifty-Six_

Adrien had waited long enough. Part of him had instinctively thought he'd know when to go to his partner's aid but he was beginning to doubt himself. He felt naked without the cat miraculous, for so long it had been part of his life and his bare finger felt odd without it. He was going to ask Pollen about the situation when she shot out of their hiding place and darted towards the portrait of his mother.

"We have to act now!" the bee kwami commanded.

With a nod, Adrien touched his hair to where the comb miraculous was hidden. "Pollen, bug on." The familiar sensation of transformation swept over Adrien but this costume was not all black. From his waist to throat yellow horizonal strips intersected the black, so too at his wrists and ankles. His hair fell in Chat Noir's typical mop but his locks were intermittently blonde and ebony.

His hand reached instinctively for the weapon at his back but instead his wrist bumped the spinning top at his right hip. With a nod to himself, King Bee walked to the painting of Emilie Agreste and pressed his fingers into the hidden pattern. It was odd to see his gloved hands without claws while his knuckles were highlighted with yellow.

Slinking back, he positioned himself on the platform and grabbed his weapon from his side. King Bee didn't know what to expect but he was certain there'd be a fight. Drawing in a deep breath, the hero discovered his head was finally clear and he was ready to act without impediment.

Regardless, the moment he entered the lair he was stunned at what he beheld. Kittyhawk had stolen Ladybug's earrings. King Bee's initial thought was that he was too late. Then he realised his father had not noticed him, nor did he realise he'd tossed the butterfly miraculous in general direction of his son.

King Bee stopped the momentum of the butterfly miraculous with the yellow toe of his boot. Chloe's startled gasp drew his attention. The brat's gaze was firmly fixed on Gabriel as he wielded the duel ladybug and cat miraculous. Marinette was entranced too. With a swift kick, King Bee sent the butterfly miraculous across the floor so it hit his partner's shin.

When Marinette glanced up he mouthed, "Put it on and transform." Then he nodded purposefully at Chloe, she needed to protect her identity.

With that done, King Bee whispered the word to use his new power, "Venom."

Now he had to ignore the fact his father was his prey. That he was stalking up behind the man who had raised him. More importantly he had to concentrate on the insane gleam in his father's eyes. King Bee had to focus on his job. He needed to protect his lady, hell he needed to protect everyone. Gabriel Agreste had been wandering down a dark path for too long.

Yet something inwardly told him to wait. The golden glow around Gabriel was more than an aura, he somehow knew it was also a protective layer. A magical forcefield. The glow was so intense that the man didn't notice when Marinette transformed, nor did Chloe.

King Bee continued to edge closer, just beyond the gold glowing light. Then Gabriel began talking to the merged ring and earrings in his hands. "With this ultimate power I evoke my dearest wish. Restore my beloved wife, Emilie to full health and wellbeing. Cure whatever shadow has been cast upon her…" The glow around Gabriel began to reduce, growing brighter as the ball of light tightened around his joined hands. "…in her place I offer you a sacrifice, I offer you-"

Lunging forward, King Bee inflicted his weapon on his father. Driving the spinning top spine into the smooth flesh at Gabriel's nape, paralysing him midsentence. The son finished the words in his father's place, his throat tight and eyelids burning. "…the husband, Gabriel, in return."

The ball of light contracted tightly then burst in a smattering of tiny specks. Like Miraculous Ladybug, the specks swarmed together, spinning around Gabriel who slumped to the floor and then they descended out of the room seeking Emilie.

The son gazed upon the father, the latter's hands sagged apart and the dual miraculous fell from his fingers. King Bee covered the distance to pick up the magical objects. Prying the two miraculous apart. In his left hand was the miraculous of creation and in his right the miraculous of destruction. He closed his fist over the ring and extended his left hand to his partner.

She started, "Are you-"

He placed a single finger to her lips. "Not now," he said as he inclined his head towards Chloe. As soon as the earrings were taken from his hand, King Bee turned to his childhood friend, extending a hand to help her to her feet. "You need to get out of here."

Rising to her feet, the pampered girl patted her hair back into place and gave an innocuous nod. "Um, yeah."

King Bee moved her to the platform that exited the lair. With Chloe gone, the pair of superheroes dropped their transformations. Marinette rushed across the room to take Adrien in her arms, firmly hugging him as she stroked his hair. Neither spoke, seeming to know the comfort of holding each other was enough.

Adrien's eyes were scrunched closed. He didn't want to look at his father lying prone on the floor. He wanted to unlearn the things he'd discovered about his parents but there was no turning back. With a heavy sigh, he gently withdrew from Marinette's hold and stepped to Gabriel. Part of him was compelled to roll his enemy over with the toe of his shoe, but Adrien couldn't bring himself to do it.

Kneeling down he eased Gabriel to his side, placing his fingers under his nostrils to check he was breathing. Then he pressed his ear to his father's chest to hear the steady beat of his heart. "He's alive," Adrien said with relief.

Nooroo floated across the room with Pollen at his side. "He is in the same state his wife was in." The purple kwami glanced to Adrien. "You used the wish to reverse their positions."

"Well, I tried." The model admitted. "I don't know if it worked."

As soon as Marinette put on her earrings, Tikki appeared. Her voice was of a higher pitch but her words were soothing. "It worked."

Opening his palm, Adrien stared at the cat miraculous and eased it over his knuckle, back into its rightful place. In a flash of light, Plagg returned. With a shuddering shake of his head, the black kwami snorted. "Ick, I'd forgotten how awful it is when yielded by a psycho."

Tikki cleared her throat and elbowed her counterpart. Plagg eyed Adrien and winced. "Sorry kid."

Adrien just shook his head and turned back to the man on the floor. "How do we get him out of here? That platform is meant for one, standing room only."

Pollen eyed the only natural source of light. "You could transform and take him out via the window."

Nooroo cut in. "First you should check on your mother."

Marinette knelt beside Adrien, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We may not get a chance to check on her for a while if we exit with your father. Think about it, we'll need to call in the authorities and explain what happened."

With a nod of his blonde head, Adrien laid his hand over hers. "Alright. But let's not take long. I don't know what exactly is wrong with him."

Due to the confines of the platform, Adrien and Marinette had to leave separately. Each taking a pair of kwamis with them, Tikki was delighted to see Nooroo. Plagg wanted to sleep in Adrien's pocket while Pollen was keen to be fed after evoking her unique power.

Once they were all together, they ventured down to Emilie's crypt and found the poor woman awake and beating on the transparent lid. Adrien ran down the narrow walkway. His heart pounding as he saw the frantic look on his mother's face. "I'm coming!" he shouted.

Emilie sat back and her palms pressed against the glass. "Adrien?"

"I'm here, Mum." He said as he searched the cylindrical chamber for the means to open it. Nooroo left the shelter of Marinette's handbag and pointed out the correct button, then dashed to safety. It was only then that Adrien realised all four kwamis were keeping their presence a secret.

With a snap and a hiss, the lid of the chamber opened and Emilie stumbled out. Her hands immediately grasped Adrien's shoulders and her eyes were wide. "Adrien. You're taller. Older. What happened? Where am I? Where's your father?"

Holding his mother's elbows, Adrien wondered where to start. "Until today, it's been five years since I've seen you, Mum."

"Five years!" she gasped.

"Father told me you disappeared but never disclosed the details until recently. He said that you used the peacock miraculous and it did something to you."

Emilie's green eyes blinked as her eyebrows drew together. "Gabriel encouraged me to use it. Said that we could protect you better from the world. He was always concerned that you would be kidnapped given his fame and our wealth. I wasn't sure about the whole thing. But I thought that if I went along with it, he might give us both more freedom to do what we wanted."

Adrien was confused. "Wait, Father said that you wanted the miraculous. That you wanted to learn their secrets and he was the one trying to discourage you."

"No. I knew of the myth and was interested in learning about the history behind it. But I never thought the miraculous were real. It was only when we went to Tibet that we discovered they were. Something changed in Gabriel at the discovery, something I didn't notice for a long while. He became obsessed with learning everything about the miraculous. To the point it became scary. I thought by supporting him I'd placate this behaviour but something went wrong." Shaking her head, Emilie studied Adrien. "I can't believe how much you've grown up. You're not a little boy anymore."

The model happily accepted the fierce hug from his mother. It was the kind of love and affection he'd been starved for. "I'm so glad you're okay. But I need to know. What happened? Why did Father push you to use the peacock miraculous?"

"At the time we didn't know it was damaged. I simply thought I was getting a cold. We both used our miraculous in the confines of the house or when we were somewhere secluded together. Your father wanted to learn every facet of the magic and when he became cruel with Nooroo I realised things were going wrong. Unfortunately, my health was waning at the time which I believe was the reason for Gabriel's odd behaviour. He tends to become aggressive when stressed." Emilie sucked in a long breath. "Where is your father, Adrien? Is he okay?"

Adrien cocked his head to look at Marinette, pleading with his eyes. How could he explain what had happened to Gabriel to his mother when he himself was still coming to terms with it? Swallowing, he turned back to Emilie. "We are home. Father is upstairs. I don't know how to tell you this but he's been misusing his miraculous for the last four years. He believed the only way to save you was to find other more powerful miraculous to heal you. And he did everything within his power to try and steal them."

Her green eyes widened in horror as she shook her head. "Oh, please tell me he didn't. That's what got us in trouble in the first place. If I had my way, I'd package up both miraculous and the book and send them back the crazy man who sold them to us. They've brought nothing but trouble."

Marinette cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we should call the authorities. Your father may need an ambulance."

"What?" Emilie gasped.

Adrien attempted to explain. "Father succeeded, he got the miraculous he was after and called up their magic but in doing so, he traded places with you. Whatever was wrong with you, is now wrong with him."

"Fool," she uttered under her breath. "He was right, only magic can fix him but he went about it the wrong way. From what I could interpret from the book, a guardian could have given him some sort of healing potion for me, plus he could have cleansed whatever was wrong with Duusu."

Again, Adrien and Marinette looked to each other. It was only then that Emilie seemed to remember there was someone else other than her son in the room. She extended her hand. "I'm sorry, I've kind of ignored you. I'm Emilie."

Marinette took her hand and introduced herself, Adrien couldn't resist adding. "She's my girlfriend, Mum."

At that Emilie squealed and pulled the girl into a hug, then pulled back to hold both of Marinette's hands in excitement. "I've missed so much. This is, it's, oh I'm just so grateful Adrien has someone who cares about him. Gabriel was never one for hugs. Adrien on the other hand was always my cuddle-bug."

A smirk spread across Marinette's face. "Cuddle-bug?"

"Later," he winked. Then he shook his head as if mentally clearing it. "So, what do we do about father?"

Emilie looked back to the chamber she'd been contained in. "How about we store him here while we work out what to do?"

Adrien loved the mischievous twinkle in his mother's eyes. She always did enjoy pulling pranks on his father.

* * *

 **Okay, that took me longer to write than intended. So, should Emilie and Adrien leave Gabriel in the sleeping chamber for a little while as** **retribution? Or should Adrien and Marinette seek out Master Fu to put everything right? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **As always, thanks for the reading, supporting and reviewing!**


	57. Chapter 57

_Chapter Fifty-Seven_

After a five-year absence, Emilie Agreste wanted to explore her home. Adrien and Marinette showed her the exit to the eerie chamber, where she'd been sleeping for who knows how long, and ushered her into the resplendent sun filled work area Gabriel usually occupied. It was there they came upon Nathalie, head down at her desk in the throes of a coughing fit.

Emilie's green eyes narrowed before she turned to Adrien. "She's used the peacock miraculous at some point in time. I'd recognise that cough anywhere."

That was news to Adrien, although when he thought about it, not particularly surprising. As far as he was aware that miraculous had only been used once. And Nathalie's loyalty to his father was absolute. If anyone had been helping the man, it was his assistant. Suddenly Adrien's outlook on the woman he'd known for most of his life shifted. Perhaps she wasn't the person she appeared to be either. Then again, she was as stoic as his father and just as calculating. Neither wore their hearts on their sleeve.

With a weary sigh, Adrien crossed the room to the unobservant assistant, wondering how she had missed their individual entries into the vast room. Perhaps her computer monitor had blocked her view as she'd attempted to stifle her coughing. "Nathalie," he said in a commanding tone.

The woman abruptly sat upright and peered up at them. "Adrien," she gasped as her eyes locked onto him first and then she completely froze as she spotted Emilie. "Mrs Agreste! It worked! Where is Gab- Mr Agreste?"

Adrien turned to his mother and watched her eyes narrow. "Gabriel is indisposed at the moment."

"Oh?" Nathalie asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yes, he sent me in his place."

A conflicted looked flashed briefly across the assistant's face. "Is he alright?"

"Just resting." Emilie assured but she was eyeing the other woman with caution. It was apparent that she didn't trust Nathalie either. "Gabriel said he wanted you to take the rest of day off, so he and I could get reacquainted."

It was the one and only time Adrien had ever seen Nathalie blush. He really hoped that didn't mean what he suspected it meant. Surely, she didn't have a crush on his father. That would just be weird.

The mask of professionalism settled back on Nathalie's face. "I'll save up what I'm doing and I'll head home."

Emilie gave a nod of approval. "Thank you."

Within ten minutes she was done and out of the mansion. "Okay, so where's your father?"

Adrien looked to Marinette who patted him on the shoulder. "This way," he said as he led the pair to the painting. "We have to use the platform system again."

Emilie squinted as she watched Adrien's fingers position on the pattern. "Well, that's new."

Once again, the three had to travel separately. Emilie was the first to enter Hawkmoth's lair, finding Gabriel strewn on the floor. Squatting down she brushed her fingers over his cheek and the pad of her thumb over his closed eyelids. "Looks like he's just sleeping," she said wistfully as Adrien and Marinette joined her.

"You looked like that too," Adrien said quietly as he dropped down beside her. "Do you know what's happened to him?"

Emilie shook her head. "Not exactly. From what I understand, the peacock miraculous was somehow cursed. That curse made the user unwell, it was like it was stealing your very essence, making you lethargic until you could only sleep. I'm assuming that's what has happened to him if we've switched places."

Marinette nodded, "That would make sense. You said the guardian might be able to help. What did you mean by that?"

"There is supposed to be a miraculous guardian or guardians, who protect and defend the secrets of the magic. The book we obtained mentioned something about them. In actual fact, that book should have been with the guardians not us. But I didn't know how or where to return it to."

"It needs to go to Ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette stated.

"Who?" Emilie said with a frown.

Adrien answered. "They're the other miraculous wielders who stopped Father. They're the good guys."

"You think they know of a guardian?"

"Possibly," Marinette said as she glanced to her partner.

Worry had Emilie's brow creasing. "This Ladybug and Chat Noir, do you trust them? Do you know how to get in contact with them?"

Adrien and Marinette turned to look at each other, a knowing glint of amusement shared between them. "We do," they said in unison.

Surprise etched Emilie's features. "Okay then, I suppose you two better get cracking." She smoothed back a few stray tendrils of Gabriel's hair.

The model placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay here with Father?"

She snorted. "I'll be fine, sweetheart, and so will your Dad. If I lasted five years in the same condition, I'm sure Gabriel will be alright for a few hours if not days."

"Are you going to stay here with him?"

"Yes, but show how to leave in case I need to go. I am starving by the way. Though for now I'll stay with Gabriel. Fool or not, he is still my husband."

Adrien's lips curled into a small smiled. "Maybe you should grab a sandwich or something first."

"Meh, I need to talk some sense into your father before he wakes up. That way I don't have to worry about interruptions."

"Can he hear you?"

"I sometimes heard him but assumed it was a dream. Can't hurt, can it?" Emilie smiled with a positive spark in her green eyes.

"No, it can't."

"Now then, shoo. Get this potion to fix him. Oh, and Adrien. I love you, be safe."

The boy practically melted as his mother kissed him on the forehead and bid them farewell. "I love you too, Mum."

Marinette couldn't help but smile. She could see where Adrien's personality had stemmed from, and it wasn't from his father. Emilie was one spitfire of a woman with a kind heart. As they made their way out of the lair, she couldn't help but say, "I like your Mum."

That made Adrien smile. "I'm glad you do. I think it's pretty obvious she likes you too."

They smiled at each other until Plagg floated out of Adrien's pocket. "I hate to interrupt this moment of revolting gooiness but don't forget to raid the safe."

Tikki zipped out of Marinette's handbag. "You need to work on this thing called subtly, Plagg."

Pollen sat upon Adrien's head and snorted as she glanced over to Nooroo who merely shrugged.

Plagg looked bored. "Why be subtle? I much prefer being blunt and straight to the point." With that, the black kwami eyed Adrien and cocked his head. The model obliged him, swinging the painting away to expose the safe, then the little god of destruction fazed though the door to open it from the inside. "Tada! Dirty secrets revealed."

Nooroo gasped. "You knew they were here? Why didn't you return them to the guardian?"

Cat eyes narrowed with impatience. "One, I'm lazy and two, it would have gotten Adrien into all sorts of strife."

Tikki nodded, "He's right. But we didn't know it was Hawkmoth who had them."

Pollen lolled her head to the side as she inspected the contents of the safe. "I suggest we take them now and leave. We might not get this opportunity again. That snooty woman may return and take them."

"Good point," Marinette added as she plucked up the book to pass it to Adrien as she reached for the peacock miraculous.

Nooroo's voice sounded in warning. "Whatever you do, don't put it on."

"Noted," Marinette said as she tucked it into her handbag. "Let's go."

Adrien grabbed her hand and they raced to his bedroom. Together they transformed and edged towards the open window. "Wait," Chat Noir said as he latched onto Ladybug's elbow.

"What is it?"

He pulled her into his arms for a firm kiss. "I just needed to do that."

"Cheeky kitty," she grinned.

The black clad hero tightened his grip on her waist and mirrored her expression. "Yep, and I'm all yours."

Ladybug draped her arms around his shoulders. "Yes, you are. But in all seriousness, are you okay?"

"I'm trying not to think about it too hard. We need to act now. I'll fall apart later."

She stroked the hair at his nape. "I'll make sure to help glue the pieces back together."

There was an amused snort from her partner as he nuzzled her ear. "I'm lucky to have you, bugaboo."

"And I you." Ladybug pressed a gentle kiss to his lips which he returned.

"Let's get this over with."

Together they jaunted out his bedroom window and into the streets. Journeying together until they were close to Master Fu's. Dropping into an alleyway, they transformed back for the final leg of their trip. With a brief knock on the door, the older gentleman let them inside and they quickly explained the situation.

All five kwamis zipped around in a flurry as they celebrated the return of Nooroo. Fu took back the missing book and studied the peacock miraculous. Giving the kwamis their moment of celebration. Soon enough he asked for the return of the butterfly and bee miraculous.

Fu opened the music box as Adrien removed the comb from his hair. Pollen gave him a warm smile. "It's been an honour, my king."

The model smiled in return. "Right back at you." Then he tugged the comb from his hair and handed it to Fu who returned it to its rightful place.

A snort sounded from the cat kwami. "She always was a brown nose."

"Plagg!" Tikki growled from beside Nooroo.

"What, it's the truth."

Adrien patted his kwami on the head. "You just like being number one, I know Plagg."

Shooting a supreme smirk at his red counterpart, Plagg nodded. "See the kid understands me."

Nooroo shook his head. "I see some things never change."

Marinette tapped the brooch on her shirt. "Thanks for helping me out."

"It's been a pleasure, Marinette."

With the two unrequired miraculous put away, Fu returned to studying the peacock miraculous as Wayzz peered over his shoulder. "It's a longevity spell. But I'm guessing they got the incantation wrong."

Fu nodded at his kwami. "Yes, it will take some time to reverse this."

Adrien cleared his throat. "What about my father? Will restoring the miraculous fix him too?"

"I believe so."

Tikki zipped closer to Fu. "Would the cure all potion work on him? It's probably best if he's brought to justice as soon as possible. Having Adrien's mother return so unexpectedly will raise questions."

Fu nodded. "You are right. Let me measure out the correct dosage and you can use it on Mr Agreste."

Marinette reached over to take Adrien's hand. "How are you?"

One corner of his mouth curved up. "Stop worrying about me, milady. As I said, I'm not thinking on it too hard at this point in time."

"But-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "No, buts. Just stay with me, okay?"

"Alright." She wanted to add more but clearly Adrien didn't want to discuss things yet.

Fu returned with a vial of purple liquid. "Here it is. You need to pour this into his mouth. It'll take a good fifteen minutes or more to kick in. If he wakes up, you know it worked."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we fix the peacock miraculous and hope it fixes him too."

* * *

 **Well, that chapter was gruelling to write. Took me three re-writes, hence the delay. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hopefully the next one won't be as taxing.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. Do you think the potion will work? Or is that too easy?**


	58. Chapter 58

_Chapter Fifty-Eight_

Adrien stared at the purple vial in his hand. The liquid had little room to slosh but he couldn't help but hold the glass up to the light and tilt the contents from side to side. Marinette sat beside him on the rooftop edge. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I don't know if I should give this to him."

Plagg poked his head from Adrien's over shirt. "I say do it and hope he chokes."

"Not helping," Tikki snapped from Marinette's handbag.

Ignoring them both, Marinette asked, "What's making you hesitate?"

With a single finger, Adrien returned Plagg to his pocket with a less than subtle shove to the forehead. Raking a hand through his blonde locks, the model turned to look at his girlfriend. "Of all the things he's done as Hawkmoth, does my father really deserve this cure? He was willing to do anything to get my mother back."

Marinette placed a comforting hand on his knee. "I don't know if he deserves it or not, I think the harder question is, what do you feel is the right thing to do?"

With a sigh, Adrien sagged to lean his shoulder against hers while he lay his cheek on the top of head. "If I didn't know he was Hawkmoth, I'd give him this. But I do know and that makes the decision harder."

"Maybe you need to look at it from a different perspective. Could you live with yourself if you don't give him the cure all?"

Swallowing the newly formed lump in his throat, Adrien laced his fingers with Marinette's. His thumb smoothed along the side of hers as he contemplated the question. "At first, yes but over time… I'm not so sure. My anger towards him is fierce. What kind of man goes to these lengths? Why couldn't he accept that Mum was essentially gone?"

"Because he believed there was a way to save her, even if it cost him his own principles. I'm not saying what he did was right, just that he did have a strong motivator in doing so."

"I guess," Adrien said with a weariness that sank bone deep. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

Marinette snorted, "This is where my parents would say, welcome to adulthood."

"I bet their lives weren't this complex at our age."

"Probably not, but then we're superheroes. I think it comes with the territory."

"I suppose." Drawing in a long breath, Adrien turned to his partner. "Should we transform and head back to the mansion?"

"Only when you're ready." Marinette said with a gentle smile.

The model tucked the vial in his pocket and lifted his hand to tuck a strand of Marinette's hair behind her ear. "In case you weren't aware, you are the best person I know."

A blush touched Marinette's cheeks as she dipped her head shyly. "I think the same of you."

The combined grip of their fingers tightened and Adrien pressed a kiss to her temple. "The sooner we get this sorted, the more time we can spend together doing normal teenage things. Like kissing, lots and lots of kissing."

Marinette giggled, "Sounds good to me."

Smirking, Adrien moved in for a proper kiss. "Here's a preview for later." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, inwardly sighing at the pleasure. There was something profoundly right in kissing his lady. The drama in his life faded to the background as their mouths moved together in practiced synchronisation. She really was his other half. "I love you," he whispered as he drew back.

"I love you too." And the warmth of her expression backed up her claim. "We can do this."

Nodding, Adrien released her hand and stood. Together they moved into a secluded space between the buildings and transformed. Ladybug lifted her chin in a silent gesture to show she was ready and the pair rushed across the rooftops, racing each other in a playful game. Chat Noir knew his partner was merely distracting him from the seriousness of the situation and he adored her for it.

All too soon they were within sight of the Agreste mansion. A block away, Chat Noir slowed and raised his hand for Ladybug to do the same. Turning to her, he explained his hesitation. "We can't go together."

Ladybug's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because I can't be Adrien and Chat Noir at the same time. Nor can I simply turn up out of the suit with a magical cure."

"What are you suggesting?"

"How about you stay as Ladybug and bring the cure. Let me go home first and give my mother an update of the situation and we go from there."

Ladybug frowned. "Why can't we go in together but with you out of the suit?"

A smirk settled on Chat Noir's face. "Keen to get me out of my clothes, milady?"

She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "And here I was thinking you were being serious."

"I was initially," he said while grinning, "but I couldn't resist." His smile faded as he returned to the situation at hand. "We left as Marinette and Adrien. If we show up as Ladybug and Adrien it might be enough of a clue, if you get my drift."

"You're protecting my identity."

"That I am."

"Alright, we do this your way. You'll need to give me the vial."

Chat Noir nodded and unzipped his pocket. "Here," he said as he handed it over. Then he paused and studied the lines of her costume. "In all honesty, how are you going to carry this? You have no pockets."

She lifted her yoyo. "Secret pocket," she explained as she swiped her fingers over the curved surface which opened magically and she placed the vial inside.

"Well you learn something new every day." Stepping back, Chat Noir extended his staff. "Let's get closer before I transform back."

"What, you don't want me to carry your svelte body bridal style the rest of the way?"

"Svelte? Of all the words to describe my physique you go with svelte." Chat Noir balanced his staff across his shoulders and approached his partner. "Look at my abs, surely they evoke better descriptors that svelte."

Chuckling, Ladybug's eyes dipped to his abdomen. "How about lean and hard."

"I prefer cut and hard."

"Is that listed on your business card?"

"No, but it should be." Together they cracked up laughing. "Alright, enough jokes and jibes at my magnificent physique. We need to get going."

"Very well, after you. I need to observe your fine backside in motion."

Chat Noir grinned, flashing his teeth. "What the lady wants, the lady gets." And with that he sauntered off, holding his staff over his shoulder with one hand while swinging his tail in the other. The sigh of admiration from Ladybug gave him the moral boost he'd been needing. It was the light-heartedness he required in going forward. What lay ahead was anything but fun. Still, it needed to be done.

Dropping to street level, Chat Noir released his transformation and headed home. Once inside the mansion, he found his parents still within Hawkmoth's lair. Emilie sat beside Gabriel, studying him with a sadness that Adrien could fully understand. She was disappointed in her husband too it would seem. As the model stepped into the room, Emilie's head lifted. "You're back. Did you have any luck?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, we found Ladybug. She's was going to get advice and said she'd stop by if she can help in any way."

"That's good."

Glancing at his father's unconscious form, Adrien suggested, "I think we should move him out of here."

"Yeah, it's not particularly pleasant sitting on a hard floor. It can't be comfortable for Gabriel. Then again, maybe he deserves to sleep on the floor."

Adrien held out his hand, helping his mother to her feet. "He kind of does, but this place gives me the creeps."

Together, mother and son moved the famous designer from his evil den back into the living space of the mansion. There was a knock at the front door as they settled Gabriel onto a sofa in the nearest sitting room. "I'll get it," Adrien called as he rushed out of the room, knowing full well who was visiting.

As expected, Ladybug stood waiting as he opened the door. Adrien put on the pretence of knowing nothing as he ushered her inside. "Ladybug, it's so great to see you! Did you have any luck in finding a solution to my father's condition?"

"I have a potential cure but I can't guarantee it will work." She stated as Adrien led her to Gabriel. Ladybug spoke loud enough for Emilie to hear their conversation.

The older woman looked on with hope. "You have a possible cure? It's worth a shot."

"Sit him up," Ladybug instructed as she pointed to Gabriel.

Adrien and Emilie moved either side of the unconscious designer and gently shifted him higher on the pillows.

"He needs to drink this," Ladybug explained as she extracted the vial from her yoyo.

"Well that's impressive," Emilie gasped as she watched Ladybug.

"It's handy when you lack pockets." The model didn't miss the sideways glance Ladybug shot him. Thankfully, it was subtle.

With caution, Ladybug removed the stopper from the vial as Emilie held open Gabriel's mouth. "Here goes."

Purple liquid tumbled from the vial and Gabriel gagged briefly before swallowing it down. "We need to give it at least fifteen minutes to take effect."

Emilie crossed her arms in attempt to supress her worry. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long wait."

"It'll be okay," Adrien assured her as he placed an arm around his mother's shoulders. His green eyes couldn't help but wander to his partner.

For a few minutes they stood in silence, waiting. Stilted conversation took over for the next ten. Gabriel let out a throaty cough before the fifteen minute mark and slumped forward as his body convulsed.

"Gabe," Emilie called as she rushed to her husband, stroking his back.

The designer raised his head with a pained look on his face. "What happened?" he managed to rasp.

"You passed out," Adrien stated without elaboration.

Gabriel used a single hand to adjust his glasses as he peered around the room with narrowed eyes. "The ring…" he started but froze the moment he spotted Emilie. "You're awake."

"So are you," she replied.

Another coughing fit took hold of Gabriel. "Water," he gasped between breaths.

Adrien stepped away to comply but didn't do so with any hurry. He glanced at his partner who was giving him a sympathetic look. Returning a minute later, Adrien handed the glass of water to his father.

Taking a long sip, Gabriel stroked his throat. "Am I sick?"

"You switched places with your wife," Ladybug interjected.

The designer looked up from his drink. His grey eyes grew cold as he stared at his nemesis. "You have your earrings back." Then his head turned towards Adrien, his gaze dropping to the boy's hands but they were in his pockets.

"She saved you," Adrien said pointedly as he glared at his father.

Gabriel looked ready to retort but held his chest as he began coughing again. Emilie shook her head. "He's not cured."

"No," Adrien concurred, "but maybe he doesn't deserve to be."

Both of his parents looked stunned by his comment. But there was understanding in Emilie's eyes. "You think this is his punishment?"

"Perhaps."

Anger lit Gabriel's eyes. "Punishment? For wanting to save your mother!"

"No! For hurting so many innocent people."

"I hurt no one, I simply gave individuals the means to extract revenge."

"Oh, here we go again. You plotted against me and had the audacity to knock me out with a sedative in your pursuit to save Mum. You stole what was mine!"

Emilie gasped. "He did what!"

"Sweetheart, it was necessary. Adrien was going to disobey me."

"So, you deemed putting him to sleep an option? Even going so far to plan it out? He's not an animal, he's a human being." Disgust had Emilie pulling away from her husband. "He's our child. As a parent you're meant to protect him not harm him! I put up with your nonsense about how perfect he was for childhood modelling and then the so-called necessity for home schooling for his own protection. But this, this is beyond reasonable. Hell, it's child abuse."

Emilie swept Adrien into her arms, protectively holding him away from his father. "You failed as a parent, Gabriel. Your first priority should have always been your son. He comes even before me."

The designer's mouth hung open as he stared at his wife and child. "But… you-"

"I was out of the picture and you needed to step up and look after him. Did you do that, Gabriel? Did you?"

He swallowed. "I made sure he wanted for nothing."

"Including love and affection? When was the last time you hugged your son?"

Gabriel looked to Adrien. "Well, um…"

Emilie rolled her eyes. "Don't wrack your brain too hard, it might fall out your ear." With a huff, she turned to Adrien who was staring at her in surprise. "Maybe we were too hasty in giving him that cure."

Ladybug coughed and Adrien knew it was in attempt to stifle her laughter.

Amusement sparkled in his mother's eyes. Adrien got the impression his Mum liked Ladybug. But before anything could be said, Gabriel began wheezing. "Let's take him to the hospital."

"No!" Gabriel tried to shout.

"Would you rather that lovely glass casket downstairs?"

Gabriel rubbed his nape in a sheepish motion reminiscent of his son. "Not really."

"Too bad," Emilie growled as she placed her hands on her hips. "What was good enough for me, is now good enough for you."

"But I was trying to save you."

"Would you rather go to the hospital?"

"No."

"So, in the shiny glass box you go."

Gabriel's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes dear."

With a shake of her head, Emilie held out her hand and led her husband away.

Adrien turned to Ladybug and grinned. "I really missed this side of my Mum. I'd forgotten how well she could kick Father's ass."

* * *

 **And like a good husband, Gabriel is doing as he's told by his wife XD**

 **But we still have a miraculous in need of fixing and true justice to be served on Hawkmoth. Stay tuned, there's only a couple of chapters to go. Sorry this one took so long to get up. You're patience is appreciated!**


	59. Chapter 59

_Chapter Fifty-Nine_

Ladybug cupped the warm mug between her gloved hands and took a sip of the hot chocolate. Across from her sat Adrien and Emilie, both doing the same. Adrien looked to his mother. "You're sure he's in lockdown?"

"Yep. Your father explained to me how that glass casket works before he put me in it originally. He's down for the count and not getting out."

Feeling awkward, Ladybug fiddled with the handle of her mug. "We need to report him to the authorities."

Emilie raked her fingers through her long blonde hair, tossing it over her shoulder. "I know. I just wish there was a way around this."

Adrien's spine straightened. "You haven't been around to see what he's done."

Ladybug cleared her throat as she looked hesitantly between the contents of her mug and Emilie. "Adrien was used as a pawn a number of times by Hawkmoth. He's been manhandled by a giant ape, morphed to deteriorating golden glitter and been brainwashed into obeying the whims of akumatised people." She didn't mention that tended to be when he was Chat Noir. "Hawkmoth, or rather Gabriel, allowed Adrien to be put into situations of extreme danger."

"I once jumped off a skyscraper to avoid an akuma victim." The model added. Ladybug was thankful that he didn't mention it was at her urging.

Emilie paled, her green eyes surveyed the room in shock. "Why would he do such things?"

Adrien answered. "To lure out Ladybug and Chat Noir. He'd do anything to steal their magical jewellery." Anger and hurt were thick in the model's voice as he continued. "His most recent crimes included wounding and almost killing Chat Noir, in two different situations. That's why he's not here now."

"Oh my God, he tried to kill someone! This is beyond anything I ever imagined your father capable of. This is not him at all." Laying her head back, Emilie stared at the ceiling. "We never should have taken those miraculous. If I'd know what trouble they'd cause."

"They're gone now." Adrien told as he laid his hand over his mother's.

"Both were returned to their rightful place." Ladybug added.

"Father needs psychological help and his victims deserve justice. He's changed so much while you've been gone, he's a shell of the man you remember. It's rare for him to laugh or leave the mansion. He's emotionally cold. Heck, he avoids me most of the time. I'm left to a life of endless routine and unrealistic goals that I can never hope to achieve. I swear he's no longer tethered to reality, he wants me to be perfect and I'm far from it."

Emilie put down her mug and laid her free hand over Adrien's. "That's what he's like now? I know a mother shouldn't say this, but I really want to punch him in the face."

Adrien cracked a smile but it dropped as he continued. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Father was always serious in nature but not like this. He's virtually an ice cube in human form."

"I notice you no longer call him Dad. When did that change?"

Adrien shrugged. "When he became so formal, strict and withdrawn."

Exhaling heavily, Emilie reclined back in her chair. "What do you suggest we do?"

With a gentle tone, Ladybug insisted, "We need to call the police and explain what happened. For now, I think it's best if Gabriel remains in the glass casket."

Nodding slowly, Emilie concurred with an empty voice. "Yeah, you're right."

"I know it's hard to comprehend but Father isn't a good man anymore. Maybe he can be again but not without a lot of help."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Adrien pulled his phone from his pocket. "Let's make the call."

* * *

The following week was hard on the Agreste family. Gabriel was arrested for allegedly being Hawkmoth. The mansion was searched top to bottom as evidence against the designer was sort and found. Statements were made. Emilie's reappearance explained to the authorities. And all the while, Ladybug and Chat Noir were mixed up in it but supported each other the best they could.

Sitting high on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug had her arm wrapped around her partner's back as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I never imagined that I'd be feeling depressed over the arrest of Hawkmoth," Chat muttered.

Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cat ear. "Nope, can't say I saw it this way either. On the bright side, at least you got your Mum back."

Chat Noir sat up and gave her a tired smile. "Yeah, it is nice having her back. I'd forgotten how zany she is. I can understand why Father was so determined to have her back in our lives, even if he was a complete loon."

"Love gone bad," the heroine commented as she stared down at the city.

"You have my permission to slap me up the back of the head if I'm ever that stupid with you."

"Can I have that in writing?"

A flash of perfect teeth and an eye roll were her answer. "Can't you just trust my word, milady?"

"I think I can do that, kitty."

* * *

 ** _3 months later…_**

 _Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamack coming to you with the latest update on the trial of the mysterious Hawkmoth. As throughout the whole hearing, the identity of the Parisian villain has not been released to the public but it has been confirmed that Hawkmoth will be serving a twelve year sentence in a mental rehabilitation facility working with the criminally insane. Akuma victims far and wide have come together with mixed emotions, most of them relieved that Hawkmoth is no longer a threat and will be out of public circulation for a prolonged period of time._

 _And speaking of prolonged absences, Emilie Agreste has come forward to tell her story. Explaining that she's been in a coma for the last five years. Her husband, renowned fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste wanted to keep the emotional family drama out of the spotlight while they waited out her medical ordeal. The reclusive Mr Agreste did not wish to comment at this time and has decided to step back from his business to spend time with his family._

"That is the biggest load of hogwash I've ever heard," Alya grumbled as she peered up from her phone. "Come on Adrien, what's the real story?"

Marinette turned to her partner and elbowed him playfully, "Is that the whole truth?"

The model shot her a knowing smirk and she had no doubt he'd get her back later. "It's close enough."

"Come on!" Alya insisted.

Adrien just chuckled. "Sometimes the scoop is more boring that you thought."

With a groan, Alya turned to Nino. "Do you think you can drag the truth out of him?"

"Nah babe, I'm sure what Adrien is saying is legit."

Alya adjusted her glasses with her middle finger and rolled her eyes. "You all suck."

"Is someone bored because all Ladybug and Chat Noir are spotted doing these days is kissing?" Adrien teased as he took a bite of his apple.

"Look, you guys know I'm a massive shipper for the whole LadyNoir scene but come on, they need to do something other than lip lock."

Marinette jumped in. "I heard they rescued a cat from a tree."

Alya groaned. "No, that was Ladybug catching Chat Noir when he fell out of a tree because he was carrying a bunch of roses heavier than he was."

Nino snorted. "That's hilarious. Has someone made a meme yet?"

Adrien pulled out his phone. "Let's check."

"You guys are unbelievable!"

"It's alright, Alya. I'm sure something interesting will happen soon." Marinette said, squeezing Adrien's knee under the table.

A squeal sounded outside the cafeteria. "Fight!" Someone else shouted.

Alya picked up her phone, grabbed Nino by his sleeve and was rushing them out the door. "This could be blog worthy!"

Marinette turned to Adrien. "She really is bored."

"Should we intervene and help?"

"Nah. It's probably just Chloe and Lila anyway."

"True." Glancing about, Adrien lean close to her ear. "Did you get the message from Wayzz?"

"Yeah, we're to meet Fu as soon as possible."

"With the commotion outside maybe we can sneak off now."

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle. "You miss the intrigue, don't you?"

"I miss the stolen moments with you."

"We have a lot of un-stolen moments instead."

"Yeah but there's something about the thrill of the unknown. Besides, no one here has a clue we're together that way out of the masks. It's slowly killing me."

The whine in Adrien's voice had her grinning. "Alya and Nino suspect. I'm constantly grilled."

"Me too. But it's the lack of kissing and hand holding that really sucks."

"You're getting some knee action right now."

Adrien snorted back a laugh and wiggled his eyebrows. "Any chance that it'll escalate to thigh action?"

"Hmm, possibly but not here."

"Let's sneak away."

"To see Fu?"

"No, to make out."

"You have a one track mind."

"Oh, I think about more than kissing."

Marinette could feel the blush burning her cheeks. "What are you implying?"

"I think about cuddling too. Wait, were you having dirty thoughts, milady? My, my, and here I was thinking you're such a good girl."

"Shut it, kitty."

Adrien leaned in close. "Make me. With your mouth."

The moment was lost as Adrien yelped and sat upright in his seat. Gritting his teeth, the model glared down at his breast pocket. "Plagg, don't bite me."

"Then stop with the romantic drivel, some of us want the contents of their stomach to remain firmly in place."

Tikki cut in. "What Plagg is trying to do is remind you that now is the perfect opportunity to see Fu."

"Right," the pair said in unison. Jumping up from their seats and slinking out of the nearly deserted cafeteria to transform.

Within minutes they were at the miraculous guardian's door. "You wanted to see us," Marinette said as they settled on the floor.

"Yes." Fu beamed, "We've finally done it. We've restored the peacock miraculous."

The duo gasped.

"Really?" Adrien asked in astonishment. "Does this mean both Father and Nathalie will no longer be sick?"

"Correct. It's a good thing that Hawkmoth is behind bars." The older man gave Adrien a compassionate look. "I know it's not what you want to hear but at least he can't harm anyone else for quite some time."

The blonde nodded as he looked to his lap. "It's awkward but I know it's where he needs to be."

"Everything in life has a purpose and a time to put it aside. Including the use of a miraculous."

Marinette glanced up at the three kwamis playing together. "Are you suggesting our time is up as Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Fu nodded. "With Hawkmoth defeated and all the miraculous back where they belong there is no need for you to have them any longer."

"But what if someone needs help? We currently assist in everyday emergencies." Adrien added with a desperation Marinette fully understood.

"You are always welcome to borrow them in the short term as we've done with Rena Rouge and Carapace. Yet they should not be relied on when it comes to every day problems. The miraculous are for magical or extreme situations. Paris survived well enough without Ladybug and Chat Noir prior to Hawkmoth's appearance."

"Do we have to give them up right now?" Marinette asked as she instinctively reached for her partner's hand.

"No, take a month to enjoy your final moments as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Say goodbye to the public, let them know that your duty is done and that you'll be around in future if needed. Spend time with Tikki and Plagg. Spend time together but know that the end of one adventure often leads to the beginning of another."

Blue eyes met green and held. Adrien's fingers squeezed hers. "I know where my future lies."

"With you," Marinette breathed while her heart raced.

A warm satisfied smile sat on Master Fu's face. "I'll see you both in a month."

* * *

 **See, no need to panic that Hawkmoth/Gabriel would get away with his crimes. But alas, the story is coming to an end. One chapter to go and it's a heartwarming one. I'm sure a few of you are disappointed that they need to give up their miraculous but as Fu said, everything in life has to come to an end at some point.** **As always, thanks for the support and please leave a note in the review box.**

 ****As per a guest review, I've upped Gabriel's jail time. I do suspect that he would have the best legal team money could buy, hence the lesser sentence.****


	60. Chapter 60

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but the final chapter is double normal length - enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Chapter Sixty_

Ladybug and Chat Noir made their way back to school across the rooftops. Both were quiet as they pondered this new development with Master Fu. Neither was particularly keen to hand back their miraculous, yet they understood and would do so when the time came. They were almost at their destination when Chat Noir caught up to his partner, hooking her around the waist before she could toss her yoyo again.

The heroine turned to look at Chat Noir and he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, then returned his attention to the where they were going. "To think, we won't be able to do this in a month."

"Let's not dwell on that," Ladybug replied with a touch of sadness.

"Should we go back to school or spend some time like this?"

"We should go back. It's not like we can use an akuma attack as an excuse anymore."

"Dog ate my homework?"

Ladybug chuckled. "You don't have a dog."

"Fine then, my cat kwami ate my homework because I spilled cheese sauce on it."

"Now that's more viable."

"I thought so," Chat Noir grinned as they landed on the school roof. He slid open his baton to check the time. "We've got two minutes until end of lunch."

"We better get back there before Alya realises we're gone."

"Too late," he said while pointing to her best friend on the opposite walkway.

"Okay, let's hurry."

Together they slipped in through an empty classroom window and transformed. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and edged his way to the door, opening it a crack to peer outside. "Damn, she's heading up here."

"Alya?"

"Yes, she is looking for us."

"What are we going to do?"

Adrien gave her a wolfish grin. "Follow my lead, milady."

Marinette had only a second before she realised what he was up to. The model cupped her nape with one hand while his other sat low on her back. Those amazing green eyes were locked on hers until they dropped to her lips. Adrien's mouth captured hers and Marinette completely forgot about Alya. She lifted her hands to tangle them in Adrien's hair as their kiss deepened and grew more passionate.

The arm at the small of her back pulled her body flush to his and then Marinette was being pushed up against the wall. Adrien was as lost in the moment as she was. Both were oblivious to the unlatched door swinging open with the wind. They were so completely focussed on each other that they were momentarily stunned when the bell rang. The pair released their lip lock to stare into each other's wide eyes.

"Woohoo!" Came the howl of approval from Alya.

Adrien's arms instinctively tightened on his partner until he realised what the commotion was. Marinette threaded her arms around his neck and her grin was evident in her voice. "Oops, you caught us."

"Damn straight I did, girl. And wow," Alya beamed as she fanned herself with her hand, "that was hot."

Nino poked his girlfriend's upper arm. "While it was, we better hurry so we're not late to class. And dude, you might want to comb your hair."

Marinette cracked up as she glanced at her partner's blonde mop, it had the distinct wildness of his alter ago. "Allow me," she grinned as she fingered his locks back into place.

Adrien dropped a kiss on her nose and whispered in her ear, "Thanks bugaboo."

"No, thank you." Marinette grinned while she took his hand walked with him to their own classroom.

The thrum of chatter ceased the moment they stepped into the room, hand-in-hand. Rose shot to her feet, "Oh my gosh, you're finally together! This is so beautiful!"

"About time," Alix grinned and gave a solid nod of approval.

Kim looked about in shock. "What? They were into each other and I didn't notice?"

Max adjusted his glasses. "You must be the only one in the classroom blind to that particular chemistry."

Adrien shook his head in amusement while wearing a smirk. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Marinette squeezed their joined hands. "It certainly is."

As they moved to take their seats, Marinette was brought to a sharp halt by the hand holding hers. Glancing over her shoulder, she took in Adrien's hopeful expression as he eyed Nino's side of the desk. "Maybe you could switch seats?"

Alya cleared her throat as she snatched up Nino's bag and tossed it onto Marinette's seat. "Spot's taken, sister. You need to sit with your man."

Grinning wide, Marinette continued to hold her boyfriend's hand as he grabbed her bag. Together they slid behind the desk, side-by-side. Neither took any notice of the bodies strolling through the door until there was a high-pitched screech.

"No!" Chloe gasped. "Dupain-Cheng, you cannot be with Adrien."

"And why not?" The model asked as he edged closer to his girlfriend.

"Because… because, she's not good enough for you!"

Adrien gave the brat an unimpressed look, shrugged and laid a languid smooch on Marinette while Chloe continued to huff.

"This is so not fair! I said I was sorry, did my time with your father's assistant and I'm still being punished, dammit. Sabrina! Sabrina! This time you have to agree with me that home schooling together would be so much better."

Sabrina gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and settled into her usual spot. "I'll think about it."

There was a quiet psst from behind Marinette and Adrien. "Teacher's coming."

The pair broke apart and Marinette gave a thumbs up to her bestie. "Thanks."

Miss Bustier walked into the room with her usual warm smile. "Okay class, I have your final results for the budgeting project. I'm sending them through to your school emails now."

Everyone picked up their tablets and quickly accessed their email. Marinette almost leapt out of her seat when Adrien elbowed her harder than intended. "We got 94%, how awesome is that!"

"Great work, partner." She grinned as she raised her fist.

"Pound it," they said in tandem without thinking.

Alya and Nino cracked up. "Oh my God, those two are adorable." The former beamed.

Alix shook her head. "This is going to get nauseating, I just know it."

* * *

By the end of the school day, Alix was pretty much right. Now that Marinette and Adrien were able to express themselves without concern of being discovered, they were very affectionate. Either gazing or touching each other tenderly.

"I'm bringing a bucket tomorrow," Alix joked as she jabbed Lila in the side. "Want one too?"

The bitter girl's true colours flashed in her eyes for a moment before she plastered on a sweet smile. "Oh, those two are just delightful."

Alix sniggered. "My ass, I saw the way you were glaring at them. You should sit with Chloe in class. Hey Sabrina, want to sit with me tomorrow? The two bitches can bond over their hatred of the new power couple."

"Um, okay," Sabrina chirped with a look of insecure satisfaction.

Neither Adrien or Marinette noticed. They were too busy huddling together, arm-in-arm as they descended the outer school stairs. As they reached the bottom, the model froze.

"What is it?" Marinette asked as she looked to her partner. His gaze was locked straight ahead. The budding designer followed the line of his stare and her mouth dropped open. There stood Emilie Agreste beside their family sedan with Adrien's bodyguard.

"Mum?"

"I thought I'd come pick you up from school, sweetie." Emilie glanced from side to side, then whispered behind her hand. "This isn't too embarrassing is it? I know teenagers are often horrified to admit they have real live parents."

Adrien released his hold on Marinette to launch forward and hug his mother. "I'm not embarrassed, Mum. This was a fantastic surprise."

Emilie's blonde head bobbed about like a startled pigeon's. "Oh, okay." Soon enough her shock disappeared and she hugged her son with matching enthusiasm. When Adrien stepped back, Emilie looked up at him and shook her head. "You're getting far too tall. Your poor girlfriend will need a step ladder to kiss you."

Somewhere in the distance came Chloe's disgusted growl, "Even his fricking mother knows and approves! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

Ignoring the brat, Marinette turned to Adrien. "I'm doing okay without a step ladder so far."

"Good to hear, sweetheart." Emile grinned. "I'm sorry to drag him away from you, but we've got piano practice together. Maybe you could come around for dinner on Friday?"

"I'd love to."

"No wait, Marinette and I already have plans."

Emilie blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah, we've been using one of the family's investment properties for a project. Now that's wrapped up, we thought we could spend one last night there together."

"The whole night?" Emilie asked with a raised brow that wasn't entirely approving.

"I was hoping."

"Are we going to have to have the talk?"

Adrien shook his head rapidly. "Father already did. Please let's avoid that a second time."

"Are you… well stocked?"

"Oh God, you know how I said I wasn't embarrassed before? Status update, I'm seriously embarrassed now."

Emile grinned. "My work is done here. By the way, I think your friend Alya just videoed the whole thing."

"Mother, you are to never ever pick me up from school again."

"Aw, little Ads is embarrassed." She looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Alya, send me a copy!"

"Will do, Mrs A!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Father right now. This kind of embarrassment wasn't on his radar."

Emilie patted him on the chest. "It is my duty as your parent to thoroughly embarrass you in front of your friends. It's a rite of passage, my dear. Now then, let's go home."

Adrien turned to Marinette. "I'll see you later."

She nodded and eyed the rooftops. "Yes, you will."

* * *

 ** _Over the next fortnight…_**

"I can't believe my mother put that clip onto YouTube." Adrien grumbled while lying across the couch with his head on Marinette's lap.

She absently stroked his hair and fed him another carrot stick. "Mothers everywhere are loving it. Stating how wonderful it is that you've been educated on safe sex."

"Great, now my adoring fans will think it's okay to corner me in a back alley and have their way with me. Handing back my miraculous now seems like a really bad idea. At least as Chat Noir I can make a fast get away."

Marinette began to chuckle as an idea came to her.

"What's so funny."

"We can retaliate."

"How?"

"You've got Instagram, how about we take a few saucy shots of us together?"

A wicked grin spread across Adrien's face. "How saucy?"

"I'll grab some sweet and sour sauce and paint your face with it."

"So not funny."

"I'm joking. Hold this carrot stick between your teeth."

Adrien did as he was told as Marinette fired up her phone's camera. "Alright, selfie time." She leaned in, taking the opposite side of the carrot between her teeth. Together they nibbled closer and closer together as her camera snapped on rapid fire.

The moment their lips touched, Adrien tackled her to the sofa cushions and the phone plummeted from her hand. It was forgotten for quite a while. When they came up for air, Marinette snagged her phone and they picked the best shots to load on Adrien's account. Of course, his mother was the first to comment them. _Nothing like a healthy appetite._

"I'm so glad we postponed our romantic dinner at the apartment to the end of the month." The model said with a shake of his head.

"In the meantime, we have some romantic moments to plan and relive."

* * *

Ladybug grinned as she stood on a familiar rooftop, romantically decorated just the way she remembered it. Chat Noir stood opposite her, holding a single red rose looking decidedly serious as he stepped into her personal space. "For you," he said holding out the flower.

Scarlet clad fingers reached out, brushing black gloved digits in return and she took the rose. "It's beautiful, Chat Noir."

"Just like you. Aren't you glad you came."

"Listen, I don't want to play around with your feelings. You're my partner and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?" Chat asked with a touch of mischief in his eyes.

"There's this boy I like."

"Who is…"

"It's you, numbskull."

Chat Noir cracked up laughing so hard he held his belly. "That's not how I remember this conversation going."

"You said you wanted to relive the moment."

"No, I said I wanted for this moment to happen the way I'd originally envisioned it."

"That means we make out passionately, right?"

"Oh milady, it's like you're reading my mind."

* * *

"Why did you get my bodyguard in trouble for pulling up in a perfectly legitimate parking space?" Adrien asked as they stood on the sidewalk.

"Because I was meant to come across you by total coincidence just as a rickshaw became available." Marinette said with a pout.

"You know, you could have just asked me on a date dressed in your red attire. I would have said yes, like a million times over."

"Get in the rickshaw, Agreste."

"How is this reliving our time as alter egos?"

"You wanted ice cream, this is how we're doing it."

"Do we get to kiss as well?"

"What do you think the rickshaw was for?"

"Travelling in. Oh wait… a romantic moment together. Alright, kissing in the rickshaw and after ice cream. I like the way you think, milady."

* * *

"Why are we at the school at this time of night?" Chat Noir asked as he slid a claw between the windows to shift the lock open so they could climb into the combined locker room.

"Just go with me on this." Ladybug growled under her breath.

"Okay."

"Get in your locker."

"Um, why?"

"Remember Zombizou?"

"Yeah. Oh… oh… kissy, kissy, kissy."

"Bingo."

* * *

Chat Noir scratched his blonde head. "Let me get this straight, you want me to chase you around the fountain until I crash tackle you to the ground while threatening to hit you with my power?"

"You wanted to relive that mysterious Dark Cupid kiss. This was how it went down."

"How about you just lie on the ground and I kiss you."

Ladybug toed the pavement. "Ew, there's chewing gum on the ground. How about we skip this one?"

"Speaking of gum, let's get on the subway and I can kiss you like I wanted to for Prime Queen."

"I thought you wanted to avoid social media."

Chat Noir shrugged. "We could move this to the fridge instead. But I'm willing to take one for the team."

* * *

 ** _Their final week…_**

Ladybug brushed her pigtails away from her face as the wind tugged at her hair. "So much has happened on the Eiffel Tower. What's the plan here?"

Chat Noir sauntered her way with his hands behind his back. "This is a new memory. One I hope we always remember. Hold out your hand."

The heroine did as he asked.

"Now I've had this for a while but I didn't want to be too forward." He placed a small white jewellery box in her hand. "Open it."

The pound of Ladybug's heart was so fierce the howling wind was forgotten. With unsteady fingers, she pried open the lid. Inside sat a white gold ring decorated on top with the infinity figure eight symbol, studded with tiny diamonds. She gasped as she looked up at him.

"It's a promise ring. As in, I promise to be your partner always and to love you forever."

"Adrien…"

He placed his finger over her lips. "Chat," he said in reminder.

"Chat, it's…" she launched forward into his arms and hugged him tight. "I love you too. This means so much to me."

As Ladybug eased down to the flat of her feet and gazed up at him, Chat Noir smirked. "I also promise the next one will have a single big diamond in the centre. But you might have to wait a couple of years for that one."

"Tease," she grinned.

"Nope, just willing to wait."

* * *

 ** _Three days left to go…_**

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat opposite Alya, watching as the girl's jaw dropped while she recorded their interview. "You're retiring! Why?"

"With Hawkmoth defeated we're no longer required." The heroine informed as she sat forward.

"Paris isn't under threat anymore, at least by magical means. These powers were granted to us for a purpose and now our goal has been achieved."

Alya looked frantic. "B-but everyone loves you. You can't just leave."

The duo looked at each other. "We won't be gone. We'll just be without our masks and if Paris needs us we may return."

"May?"

"If there's another magical threat."

"Oh. So, this isn't necessarily goodbye?"

"For the moment it is. By the end of the week, we'll be back to our normal selves, living normal lives."

Alya got an eager look on her face. "Does that mean you're willing to reveal your true identities?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other and back to Alya. "Not at this time."

"Oh, that's a shame."

The scarlet clad hero leaned forward and patted the budding reporter's knee. "We're closer than you think."

"I'll take your word on that." Alya adjusted her glasses. "Is there anything you want to say to your fans?"

Chat Noir nodded. "Yes. Thank you for your support over the years. Thank you for stepping up when we needed you and most importantly, be an everyday hero. Make someone's day brighter by helping them when they need it the most, even if it is something that seems insignificant. Sometimes it's the little things that make the biggest difference."

"I couldn't have said it better," Ladybug concurred as she smiled at her partner.

* * *

 ** _The final day…_**

With his arms overflowing with grocery bags, Adrien got Marinette to unlock the door to the apartment. The moment they stepped inside he dumped the bags on the kitchen counter and began sorting through the contents. Plagg hovered at his shoulder, rubbing his paws together as his eyes widened in crazed delight.

"So much cheese. Oh, and you even bought that expensive stuff you tried to bribe me with."

Tikki looked aghast as she turned to Adrien. "You tried to bribe Plagg?"

"Once or twice, maybe three times. I forget."

The red kwami placed her paws on her tiny hips. "And what were you trying to bribe him about?"

Adrien scratched his chin and eyed the ceiling. "The first time it was about Ladybug keeping secrets from me, after that it's a blur but probably Ladybug related."

The glare switched to Plagg. "Did you cave?"

"Of course not. I have coping mechanisms."

"Namely my stinky socks."

"Stop talking and fix the food already," the black kwami grumbled.

Together the four of them arranged a number of platters with an array of foods to nibble, although Plagg did more eating than arranging. Once that was done, the food was laid out on the coffee table as the group settled into the lounge room to discuss old times. Their beginnings were discussed, their trials, humiliations and triumphs. Adrien was not impressed when Marinette brought up how cute he looked as toddler Chat Noir.

Plagg shrugged. "Just pray that your offspring isn't as destructive as mini Chat Noir."

"Offspring?" Adrien stated dumbly.

"Yeah, you know kids. The way you two are all over each other I suspect you'll have a brood."

Marinette groaned. "Do we have to go over this again."

Tikki giggled and turned to Adrien. "Remember their names are Hugo, Emma and Louis."

The model raised a brow at his partner, "I didn't know their names before."

"Shut up, Tikki!"

This time it was Adrien who laughed. "Don't worry about it, bugaboo. My thoughts had only gone as far as getting a hamster. Seems you're two steps ahead of me as usual."

Plagg swallowed a whole wedge of camembert. "What are you going to do when you finish high school?"

Marinette was the first to answer. "Design school and hopefully an internship somewhere."

"Aren't you lucky you have connections," Adrien grinned. "As for me, I don't know. For so long I've been ordered what to do, so now it's a little odd to have a choice. Given my skill with languages maybe I'll look at becoming a translator or consider international relations. I'm really not sure. To be honest, I'm just happy to go wherever Marinette wants to go."

His girlfriend gave him a heart melting smile. "You are wonderful."

Plagg sneered, "This level of gooeyness should be reserved for cheese only."

"You're going to miss them," Tikki said looking dewy eyed.

Marinette cupped her hands around her kwami. "We're going to miss you too."

Plagg shovelled more cheese in his mouth but it seemed it was an attempt to stop himself from sniffling.

Adrien gave him a gentle prod with his finger. "I'll be able to remove the lock from the larder."

The cat kwami blew a raspberry at his holder but there was a fondness in his eyes. "Thanks for looking after me, Adrien."

"You gave me something I really needed, Plagg. Friendship and companionship. You freed me from my solitude at home and helped me deal with my father. I finally had someone to talk to after mother disappeared. You saved me in ways I can't even voice." Adrien draped his arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Plus having you allowed me to meet the girl of my dreams."

Plagg smiled and dipped his head. "You're welcome, Adrien. And I'll miss… the cheese."

They all cracked up knowing that Plagg was trying to avoid getting sappy. As the laughter calmed there was a knock at the door. Four pairs of eyes darted from one to another.

"Already?" Marinette whimpered.

Adrien went to the door and let Master Fu in. He gave them a nod in greeting and eyed the miraculous boxes sitting on the dining table. "I'm afraid it's time."

"Tikki, you know how much you mean to me. You know I'll always hear your voice in my head when I need guidance. You've been a wonderful mentor and friend. I'll never forget you."

"Nor I you." Tikki said with a sad smile as she hugged Marinette's cheek. "Good luck with everything. And may we meet again, but under good circumstances."

With that, Marinette gave Tikki one last squeeze and said goodbye.

Adrien stood at her side, spinning his ring nervously on his finger. "Let's do this together."

Turning to face one another with their kwamis between them, Marinette took off her earrings and Adrien his ring. Both Tikki and Plagg waved goodbye as they vanished back into the magic jewellery. Together the pair placed their miraculous in their boxes and handed them to Master Fu.

"Do not be sad. They are not gone forever, nor are you alone. You have one another and you can always call on me too."

Giving them a gentle smile, Master Fu bid them goodbye and departed. As the door closed, Marinette launched herself into Adrien's open arms. "This is harder than I thought."

"I know," he murmured into her hair as he held her close. "But Fu's right. We have each other and neither of us needs to go home tonight. Besides, we have a mountain of food to eat."

Marinette giggled through her tears as she turned and looked at the platters. "Although there's not much cheese left."

"Yeah. On the bright side, I'm going to save a substantial amount of allowance now that I don't have to buy oodles of camembert."

"Oh, that reminds me…" Marinette wiped at her eyes and grabbed Adrien's hand, leading him to the sofa. "I have something for you."

Adrien sat down at her urging and turned towards his girlfriend. "What is it?"

"Well, I realised that you've had your miraculous since you were thirteen and you probably feel a bit naked without a ring, so I got you this."

The model watched as Marinette pulled a black velvet jewellery bag from her purse. She drew open the string and emptied the contents into his open palm. Adrien grinned as he looked down at a silver ring identical to his miraculous. "How?" he said in amazement.

"I sketched your ring one night when you dozed off. Then I had it made. It's funny when you think about it. You gave me a ring and I gave you one too."

"This is so awesome, Marinette. Thank you," he said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I wanted to give you something special that has meaning for us alone. Consider it a piece of my heart."

Adrien cupped her face between his hands, his gaze full of adoration. "I'm honoured my lady but the truth is you own all of my heart."

"I love you, kitty."

"I love you too, bugaboo."

And there was much smooching.

 **The end.**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Nathalie sat in the driver's seat of her car, the engine was off and the interior was cold. She'd been waiting for quite a while. But it was worth it. She would save Gabriel Agreste the only way she knew how. She'd find the miraculous guardian and steal what she needed. And now her biggest lead was just leaving the apartment block Adrien was staying in.

Slipping from the car, Nathalie shadowed the short Asian man in the hopes of finding the key to releasing the man that she loved.

* * *

 **And I might write a sequel one day but I've nothing planned for now. I wanted to leave the ending open, because the idea of a reunion with the kwamis is something I like to think would eventually happen.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and many thanks for reading it. I never envisioned this story going so long but you all helped me get here. I've got a few stories on the go at the moment but the next longer one planned will be called 'Reckless Whim' and I'm basing the storyline on the film clip of Bon Jovi's 'Always' - meaning a love triangle of Marinette/Ladybug, Luka and Adrien/Chat Noir.**

 **Just so you know, this story was originally inspired by Jon Bon Jovi's 'Every Word Was A Piece Of My Heart'. You seeing a theme here... Thanks for reading and your support!**


End file.
